Le clan Villefort
by Destrange
Summary: [en pause] Seconde guerre des sorciers. Menacés pour la première fois depuis Grindelwald, les fabricants de baguettes magiques doivent résister. Maximilien n'est qu'apprenti, il étudie encore à Beauxbâtons lorsque sa famille est attaquée. Dernier artisan du clan, il doit reprendre les affaires familiales.
1. La fuite

Beauxbâtons, octobre 1996

Un jeune homme sortit rapidement de la quatrième serre où s'était déroulé son cours de botanique. Il pesta encore une fois d'avoir dû conserver ce cours en 7ème année. Il essuya sur ses habits ses mains couvertes de terre et lacérées de plaies peu profondes. Les plantes qu'il avait dû tailler s'étaient débattues violemment. Encore !

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre et jura à mi-voix, il était sorti en retard une fois de plus. L'étudiant se dirigea au pas de course vers les jardins pour rejoindre le vaste palais de pierres blanches, Beauxbâtons, l'Académie française de la magie. Il allait arriver en retard. Il s'activa, inconscient que sa vie basculerait définitivement ce soir.

Il ne jeta pas un regard vers les couples qui s'embrassaient sur les bancs des jardins et accéléra encore. Il connaissait les règles. Toujours être ponctuel et s'être préparé. Il pénétra dans le palais par l'aile ouest, remonta les escaliers, longea les couloirs, toujours au pas de course, et aperçut le miroir du deuxième étage. Il s'arrêta et observa son reflet.

Il y vit un jeune homme de seize ans de taille moyenne mais plutôt maigre. Il n'appréciait guère sa silhouette. Il avait des cheveux blonds et légèrement longs, qui étaient aujourd'hui sales, emmêlés et maculés de terre. Le reste de l'uniforme bleu clair de l'école n'était guère plus reluisant. La terre était bien visible, la sueur et le sang aussi. Il fallait absolument nettoyer le visage, les cheveux et les mains. Je changerai ma tenue avant de commencer le cours, pensa-t-il. Ce cours, c'était le dernier de la journée mais le plus important de tous. Il sortit sa baguette magique et s'appliqua deux sortilèges de nettoyage ainsi qu'un troisième de soin mais il lui restait à se décrasser les cheveux et Maximilien ne connaissait pas de formule appropriée. Pas grave ! Pas besoin de toujours connaitre les formules, ni même de baguette magique d'ailleurs. Il rangea donc sa fine baguette en bois d'ébène. Il vérifia tout de même qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité. Inutile que quelqu'un remarque ses capacités plutôt inhabituelles. Le couloir était vide. Il ferma les yeux, concentra la magie diffuse qui s'écoulait en lui et la dirigea vers sa tête afin d'évacuer tout ce qui ne faisait pas parti de lui-même. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, toute la terre avait quitté ses cheveux. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu. Ça irait. Il repartit satisfait mais toujours aussi pressé.

Il poursuivit son chemin vers les dortoirs pour y suivre le cours le plus intéressant de la semaine. Il étudiait la conception de baguettes magiques avec son oncle, Lucien de Villefort. Il croisa des élèves qui, contrairement à lui, avaient terminé leurs cours. Ils allaient donc profiter du soleil dans les parcs et les jardins. Maximilien s'arrêta auprès d'une tapisserie et demanda l'autorisation au chevalier peint dessus la permission de passer. Le chevalier le jaugea de haut en bas et critiqua la propreté de son uniforme en ricanant. L'étudiant haussa les épaules et écarta la tapisserie. Il emprunta l'escalier secret qui lui fit gravir deux étages d'une traite. Il arriva bientôt aux dortoirs et se précipita vers sa chambre, qui était vide. Les trois autres élèves, avec qui il la partageait, devaient profiter du temps agréable dans les parcs.

Maximilien retira son uniforme et le jeta sur le lit, il passa une nouvelle robe de sorcier et saisit un petit étui de cuir noir. Il en sortit un petit miroir haut d'une trentaine de centimètres et le déposa dans le vide juste au-dessus de son bureau où il le laissa flotter. Il murmura : « Lucien de Villefort ». Le reflet se brouilla, laissant place à l'image d'un vieil homme au regard acéré, vêtu d'une robe brune et d'une cape noire. Le vieil homme se pencha vers le miroir à double sens et siffla au jeune homme : « Tu n'es pas en avance !

— Bonsoir mon oncle, je ne suis pas non plus en retard, répondit doucement Maximilien habitué aux manières brutales de son mentor.

— Tu m'as l'air d'être en sueur, tu n'aurais pas couru pour arriver à l'heure par hasard ?

— On ne peut rien vous cacher. Nous avons été libérés en retard de botanique. Vous savez cette matière que vous m'avez forcé à conserver » insinua l'adolescent.

Pour la première fois le vieil homme sourit. Ou plus exactement sa bouche se tordit en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire. Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Lucien ordonna à Maximilien de lui réexpliquer le cours précédant. Comme chacun de ses cours, il traitait d'un aspect particulier de la conception des baguettes magiques. Celui-ci, en l'occurrence, portait sur la conservation des nerfs de dragons. Ils serviraient ensuite de cœurs pour des baguettes. L'interrogatoire se poursuivit sur les cours précédents, abordant plusieurs points de la fabrication, de l'acquisition des éléments constituant une baguette ou comment déterminer la baguette d'un client. Ils parlèrent des propriétés de certains bois, de celles de certains cœurs, des propriétés émergentes de plusieurs combinaisons, de sortilèges et de potions utiles. L'usinage des baguettes magiques était un art délicat. Lucien de Villefort était donc un maître exigeant à l'égard de son unique apprenti.

Les révisions se poursuivirent ainsi pendant une demi-heure. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Guillaume, l'un des élèves qui partageait la chambre. Il était lui aussi revenu travailler. Il vint respectueusement saluer Lucien et prendre de ses nouvelles. C'était une autre règle. Toujours venir le saluer ! Malgré plus de quatre-vingt ans, aucun des étudiants ne voulait se mettre à dos l'irascible fabriquant de baguette. Pour que chacun puisse travailler en paix, Maximilien sortit sa baguette et s'enferma, comme d'habitude, dans une bulle de silence. Le cours reprit immédiatement portant cette fois sur les techniques pour poursuivre une licorne et lui prélever un crin malgré sa dangereuse corne. Le précieux crin servirait de cœur à une baguette.

Le soleil commença à décliner, ce qui fit revenir les deux derniers étudiants de la chambre. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent, franchirent la bulle de silence pour saluer le vieux sorcier puis se retirèrent. Le vieux mage se leva également et descendit activer les protections magiques de sa maison. Depuis le retour officiel de Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et la reprise de la guerre en Europe, il était plus prudent de s'assurer que celles-ci soient activées avant la tombée du jour. Maximilien savait que son oncle avait de bonnes connaissances en pièges et maléfices de tous genres. Il n'aurait pas osé parier sur l'état de ceux qui oseraient prendre la maison d'assaut. Plusieurs membres du clan Villefort étaient même passés l'aider à renforcer les protections ou à en ajouter de nouvelles.

L'ambiance de la chambre était studieuse car chacun de ses occupants voulaient obtenir d'excellents résultats aux examens qui clôturaient l'année. Maximilien avait été contraint par ses parents et oncle à obtenir au moins 80% dans de nombreuses matières, sans quoi il ne pourrait prétendre à devenir l'apprenti et le successeur de son oncle. Il devait briller en sortilèges, en métamorphose et en défense contre les arts obscurs, c'était normal. Pourtant il avait dû conserver aussi la préparation des potions et l'étude de la botanique magique. Pour les langues, il lui fallait pouvoir déchiffrer les vieux ouvrages de son oncle qui étaient écrits non seulement en français mais aussi en ancien grec, en latin et en vieil allemand. Il étudiait donc avec application les runes et les langues anciennes. Son maître lui avait également arraché la promesse de conserver plusieurs langues actuelles. En effet les fabricants de baguettes étaient amenés à beaucoup voyager.

Cette année, il s'était mis dans une chambre de travailleurs ce qui lui permettait de ne pas être dérangé pendant ses cours supplémentaires. En effet, Guillaume voulait rejoindre l'exigeante école de médicomagie et travaillait durement pour cela. Les deux autres étudiants voulaient quant à eux se spécialiser en métamorphose appliquée et rejoindre le Département de la Justice magique au ministère français de la magie. Cette atmosphère convenait parfaitement à Maximilien qui passait trois soirs par semaine à travailler avec son oncle, deux seulement s'il était performant.

Après avoir restitué ce qu'il avait appris, Maximilien exposa une synthèse du dernier sujet qu'il avait étudié à la bibliothèque de l'académie. Il expliqua ainsi les propriétés magiques du saule et son usinage. Il posa de nombreuses questions sur la compatibilité avec plusieurs cœurs de baguettes et bien sûr les propriétés émergeantes de chaque combinaison. Le vieux maître le forçait la plupart du temps à trouver les réponses seul, se contentant de le mettre sur la voie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lucien lui ordonna d'un geste de se taire. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait entendu un bruit de chute. Maximilien haussa les épaules et dit à son oncle que Nihila, son elfe de maison, devait sans doute travailler. Lucien lui répondit que c'était impossible, son elfe ne faisait jamais de bruit dans la maison.

Soudain un cri aigu parvint au jeune homme depuis le miroir. Nihila se matérialisa dans son champ de vision, accompagnée d'un claquement sec. La vieille elfe de maison se tenait l'épaule dégoulinante de sang. L'elfe tenta de s'incliner et articula en gémissant de douleur « Des gens méchants en bas ». Maximilien aperçut son oncle se ruer sur la petite créature qui poussa un petit glapissement de terreur mais le vieil homme se contenta d'ordonner à la créature de retirer sa main et lui appliqua deux sortilèges, un pour réparer les os, un second pour refermer la blessure.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, maître. Il y a des gens en bas, maître. Ils sont vêtus de noir et portent des masques blancs. »

Lucien comme Maximilien aurait voulu lui dire que c'était impossible à cause de toutes les protections de la maison. Ils auraient été avertis si des mangemorts avaient franchis la sécurité de la maison. Mais la preuve était là. Un sortilège perforant avait manqué de peu la petite créature qui avait eu le bon réflexe de s'enfuir.

« Combien sont-ils ?

— Je ne sais pas, maître. Merci pour mon épaule, maître. Nihila va retourner en bas pour compter maître.

— Non ! » ordonna le vieil homme.

D'un geste fluide de sa baguette, il désigna le plancher de chêne autour de lui. Six tâches orangées apparurent. Il y avait bien des intrus dans la maison.

« Va au manoir prévenir François que six personnes sont entrées dans la maison, que ce sont probablement des mangemorts. Il faut qu'il vienne les prendre à revers. »

La créature terrifiée s'inclina puis obéit. Elle disparut dans un autre claquement. Maximilien perdit le contrôle de ses émotions. La bulle de silence qui l'isolait du reste de la chambre éclata au passage.

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention d'aller les affronter, j'espère ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Tu crois que j'ai vraiment le choix ? répondit durement le vieux mage sans sourire.

— Il faut fuir. Tout de suite ! »

Deux plumes s'arrêtèrent de gratter contre les parchemins et Guillaume, qui lisait, leva des yeux incrédules vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais les protections de ma demeure ont été désactivées alors si tu crois qu'ils m'ont laissé une chance de m'enfuir.

— Vérifiez si vous le pouvez au moins ! » dit Maximilien d'une voix affolée.

Lucien haussa les épaules et murmura plusieurs formules pour identifier les sortilèges qui avaient été appliqués à sa maison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Guillaume, les sourcils froncés.

— Il y a des gens au rez-de-chaussée de la maison de mon oncle !

— Il faut prévenir le ministère, murmura l'un des autres étudiants.

— Les aurors mettront trop de temps. François, notre chef de clan ira plus vite, lui répondit Lucien. Il ajouta que le transplanage et l'usage des portoloins lui était désormais interdit. Ils sont entre la cheminée et moi. Ton vieux balai se trouve dans la remise à l'extérieur. Je suis piégé ici !

— Mais on ne peut rien faire ? supplia presque Maximilien

— François est mon seul espoir, conclut Lucien, et cela dépend aussi des intentions de ces hommes » ajouta-t-il en essayant vainement de sourire.

Il brandit sa baguette et commença à tisser de nouveaux enchantements protecteurs. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à affronter les intrus au lieu de tenter de se cacher. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna du miroir, son reflet se brouilla puis disparut du miroir de Maximilien. Le silence retomba dans la chambre. On n'entendait désormais que quatre respirations haletantes.

Soudain, Guillaume parut reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de la gardienne des dortoirs. En entendant tout ce bruit, elle en sortit justement. Elle lui rappela en criant qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

« Il y a une attaque de mangemorts en cours à Tal-les-cymes chez le fabriquant de baguette ! Prévenez immédiatement le département des aurors ! ordonna Guillaume sans tenir compte de ses cris.

— Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. On ne plaisante pas avec de tels sujets ! cracha-t-elle au jeune homme.

— Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Avertissez le ministère ! Tout de suite !

— Alors comment le savez-vous ?

— Parce que j'étais en conversation avec mon oncle grâce à nos miroirs à doubles-sens, intervint Maximilien. L'attaque est réelle. Il faut que vous avertissiez les aurors, s'il vous plaît ! »

La gardienne qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle savait que Maximilien suivait des cours supplémentaires avec son oncle. Elle annonça qu'elle devait prévenir la directrice Maxime car elle ne pouvait pas elle-même contacter le ministère.

« Venez tous les deux. Nous allons expliquer ce qui se passe à la directrice de l'académie, leur dit-elle.

— Non ! refusa Maximilien cela prendra trop de temps. Le temps qu'elle soit levée mon oncle sera mort ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Mais c'est le seul moyen de les contacter rapidement, rétorqua la gardienne.

— Il y a un autre moyen de le secourir, dit-il simplement puis se tournant vers Guillaume. Tu te souviens de nos simulations de fuite en défenses contre les arts obscurs ?

— Oui et alors ?

— Je sais que c'est illégal mais tu étais parvenu à créer un portoloin au cas où...

— Je ne sais pas si je peux encore, répondit Guillaume en pâlissant davantage. Ni si j'ai vraiment le droit.

— De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser à Beauxbâtons, dit la gardienne. Ils ne fonctionnent pas ici, la directrice s'en est assurée, et puis, lorsqu'elle va apprendre que vous vous amusez à fabriquer des portoloins illégaux, elle va...

— On verra ça plus tard, l'interrompit Maximilien. Fais-moi un portoloin à destination de Tal-les-Cymes dans le petit bois qui se trouve derrière la maison de mon oncle, dit-il à Guillaume J'en prends la responsabilité, annonça-t-il d'une voix dure à la gardienne en tournant les talons. Je reviens tout de suite » cria-t-il Guillaume pardessus son épaule.

Il courut vers sa chambre, slalomant entre les élèves qui sortaient de leurs chambres à cause du bruit. Il franchit la porte restée ouverte, se précipita vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Dans la penderie se trouvait un balai volant. Ce n'était pas un balai de course mais il permettait de se défouler de temps en temps au Quiddich. Sans plus attendre, il l'empoigna et rejoignit en courant Guillaume qui avait, il l'espérait, préparé le portoloin. Il courut en bousculant plusieurs élèves, ahuris de le voir courir un balai à la main à l'intérieur du palais. Il s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la gardienne et son ami.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Villefort ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Le portoloin, dit-il à Guillaume en tendant la main d'un air impérieux en ignorant la gardienne.

— C'est du suicide. Ils sont six !

— Je connais les lieux et j'aurai l'effet de surprise pour moi. Le portoloin » répéta-t-il avec plus de dureté.

Il saisit la plume qui lui était tendue et ressentit les émanations magiques qui caractérisaient les portoloins. Il jeta un regard à son ami, pris d'un doute. Aurait-il osé l'envoyer ailleurs pour le protéger ? Tout à fait son style ! Il dégaina sa baguette et sans prévenir, il la braqua sur lui en murmurant « _legilimen_ ». Il entra ainsi dans la tête de son ami et remonta le fil des dernières pensées. Il arriva au moment de la création du portoloin où il vit à travers des flashs diffus la maison de son oncle depuis le bois qu'il lui avait indiqué.

« Pardonne-moi, je pensais que tu aurais pu m'envoyer au ministère ou au manoir pour me protéger, lui dit-il simplement.

— Ce que tu viens de faire n'est pas seulement interdit ici, c'est illégal ! » lui cria la gardienne.

En voyant Maximilien ouvrir la fenêtre du couloir au milieu des murmures, elle réalisa enfin. Il voulait sortir de l'enceinte de Beauxbâtons pour utiliser le portoloin. Elle voulut sortir sa baguette pour l'en empêcher mais Guillaume fut plus rapide. Il la désarma d'un puissant « experliarmus ». La gardienne perdit l'équilibre. Maximilien avait déjà enfourché son balai, il le remercia d'un geste de la tête et donna une impulsion au sol pour décoller au milieu des exclamations. Il manqua de percuter le cadre de la fenêtre de justesse et s'envola dans le ciel nocturne. Le jeune homme se réorienta rapidement puis accéléra pour se diriger vers le grand portail ouvragé de Beauxbâtons, la seule voie de sortie de l'académie.

Un sortilège d'alarme avertit le concierge que quelqu'un s'approchait de la grille. Il sortit de la petite maison où il logeait et aperçut Maximilien sur son balai.

« Je dois sortir immédiatement, s'il vous plaît, dit-il simplement.

— Si tu avais une autorisation de sortie, je serais au courant. Je ne vais pas te laisser quitter l'académie » lui répondit le concierge avec un rictus menaçant.

Maximilien qui avait juste glissé sa baguette dans sa manche, la dégaina et immobilisa l'homme d'un _stupéfix_. Il se posa à ses côtés, fouilla ses poches et en sortit un grand trousseau. Il déverrouilla chacune des trois serrures du portail et l'ouvrit. Il jeta le trousseau à côté du concierge inconscient. Il hésita, se saisit de la baguette du vieil homme. Bois de chêne, nerf de dragon, 22 cm, inflexible. Il la jeta un peu plus loin. Il le réanima d'un simple _enervatum_ et décolla à nouveau pour franchir le portail. Il franchit une cinquantaine de mètres en balai pour être sûr d'être hors de portée des sortilèges de l'académie. Il sortit la plume qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche. À l'aide de sa baguette, il activa le portoloin. Il ressentit la désagréable sensation d'être tracté en avant au niveau du nombril et quitta les montagnes des Pyrénées pour rejoindre Tal-les-Cymes, le petit village sorcier alpin où son oncle vendait ses baguettes.

Il se matérialisa dans le petit bois qu'il avait déjà vu dans l'esprit de Guillaume. Il était seulement à quelques mètres de la porte arrière de la maison avec la désagréable impression d'avoir commis une grosse erreur.

Dérangé par le bruit, Alexandre était sorti de sa chambre. Il entendait les cris de la gardienne. Il attrapa un nom « Fabre ». Alexandre jura. Il n'en connaissait qu'un de Fabre, c'était Guillaume. Un ami, sérieux et travailleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Il joua des coudes et arriva bientôt à leur niveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— Je viens d'agresser la gardienne, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. Mais surtout je viens d'envoyer Maximilien se faire tuer par des mangemorts.

— Quoi ?! Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Enfin tu n'as pas pu...

— Si. Il était devant son miroir avec son oncle. Des mangemorts ont attaqué sa maison et Maximilien est parti le rejoindre.

— Il n'a pas fait ça. Il n'a pas été assez stupide pour croire qu'il peut tenir tête à des mangemorts ? demanda avec inquiétude Alexandre.

— Cet imbécile ne te dit pas tout ! fulmina la gardienne. Il l'a laissé se tirer en balai. Mais il lui a aussi fait un portoloin illégal et en plus il m'a empêché de l'immobiliser ! »

Alexandre tenta de prendre la parole mais rien ne vint. Il était complètement stupéfait. « Tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Guillaume ne nia pas. Il … il n'a aucune chance contre les mangemorts. Il va se faire tuer. Au lieu de l'arrêter. Tu lui as fait un portoloin ? Tu es fou ?

— Et si nous allions l'aider ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent sur Olivier, qui appartenait aussi à leur petite bande.

« Si nous sommes plusieurs nous avons sans doute nos chances.

— Non ! trancha Alexandre. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Un sort raté et on est mort ! Si nous y allons, il y a en plus le risque Maximilien nous cible à la place des mangemorts. C'est doublement du suicide.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? demanda Guillaume d'un ton presque suppliant.

— Tu sais envoyer des messages par patronus. Tu vas en envoyer à tout le monde. Les aurors, à la police magique aussi et même au manoir Villefort. Ils peuvent réagir vite. Tu vas en envoyer sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils te répondent qu'ils y vont. Puis se tournant vers Olivier et la gardienne. Nous, nous allons voir la directrice. Immédiatement !

— Enfin quelqu'un de censé, grommela la gardienne.

— Un instant, intervint Olivier. Il faut prévenir Éva non ? C'est la cousine de Maximilien et elle connaît bien Lucien. Il faut la prévenir.

— On fait un détour par sa chambre et on y va, répondit Alexandre.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller chez les filles. Il est vingt-deux heures passées ! » s'exclama la gardienne.

Alexandre la regarda et l'ignora. Il fit un signe pour inciter Olivier à le suivre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Guillaume. Celui-ci envoyait déjà ses patronus. Alexandre l'entendit en envoyer un chez les aurors, un directement à son grand-père, directeur adjoint des aurors, à la police magique... Alexandre et Olivier se précipitèrent dans les escaliers en direction des étages qui servaient de dortoirs aux filles. La gardienne les suivit de son pas lourd en pestant.

Ils parvinrent aux dortoirs des filles au pas de course. Ils croisèrent deux filles qui froncèrent les sourcils et leurs ordonnèrent de quitter les lieux. Les adolescents les ignorèrent et poursuivirent leur chemin. Lorsque la gardienne arriva, elles se tournèrent vers elle, indignées mais celle-ci leur intima le silence d'un geste. En passant devant une salle de travail commune, Olivier aperçut une de leurs amies, Clémence. Il l'apostropha et lui demanda de venir les rejoindre. Celle-ci, étonnée, vint les retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce vous...

— Plus tard. Il faut qu'on parle à Éva de Villefort tout de suite. Où est sa chambre, s'il te plaît ?

— Par ici, les guida-t-elle intriguée.

— Quelle surprise ? Alexandre de la Dent, l'adorateur de moldu et son animal de compagnie » ricana la magnifique Antigone Ombre, de la noble, très puissante et très ancienne maison de l'Ombre.

Sans un regard, Clémence, Alexandre et Olivier l'ignorèrent et poursuivirent le chemin vers la chambre d'Éva.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir avertir notre adorable gardienne de votre présence ici, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

— Je le sais déjà, Ombre, grogna ladite gardienne qui tentait de les rattraper.

— Nous y sommes, annonça Clémence en désignant une porte après quelques couloirs.

— Pourrais-tu constater si ces demoiselles sont présentables s'il te plaît ? » demanda Alexandre à son amie avec un sourire entendu.

Clémence lui sourit et toqua à la porte, les annonça tous les trois. Une voix leur cria d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Les trois amis et la gardienne entrèrent et refermèrent la porte au nez d'Antigone qui curieuse, les avaient suivis. Ce fut même la gardienne qui lança deux sortilèges de silence pour éviter que la nouvelle ne se répande trop vite. C'était une chambre de fille classique pour des sorcières de quatorze ans. Les murs étaient couverts de photos de famille, d'amis et de stars du monde sorcier. Alexandre prit finalement la parole au milieu du silence interrogateur qui s'était installé.

« Lucien de Villefort est en train, enfin nous pensons qu'il se fait attaquer par des mangemorts en ce moment même.

— Comment ça, vous pensez ? demanda Éva d'une voix blanche.

— Ton cousin était en cours avec lui par miroir et il vient de forcer le passage pour sortir de l'académie. Il va le rejoindre.

— Mais il a raison, il faut aller les aider sinon ils vont se faire tuer » s'écria-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette.

Alexandre réagit très vite. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste fluide et la désarma sans même formuler le sort. Il attrapa la baguette d'un geste vif. Il lui répondit d'une voix dure. « Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas été là pour empêcher Maximilien d'aller se faire tuer, je ne permettrai pas que tu y ailles aussi. Nous avons averti les aurors, ainsi que ta famille. À eux de réagir maintenant. Nous, nous n'avons plus qu'une chose à faire, nous allons voir la directrice. » Éva hocha la tête, se rendant finalement à la raison mais le visage de plus en plus pâle. Satisfait, Alexandre lui lança sa baguette qu'elle attrapa au vol. Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Clémence passa un bras autour des épaules d'Éva et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Clémence découvrit Antigone, débordante de satisfaction. Elle avait pu écouter malgré les sorts, c'était certain. Antigone ricanait. Sa famille partageait les idéaux des mangemorts, c'était de notoriété publique. Antigone ne se privait pas de critiquer et d'insulter les Moldus et ainsi que leurs enfants étudiant à l'académie. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Éva, furieuse, sortit sa baguette et lui lança un _silencio_ rageur. Antigone ouvrit et ferma la bouche en vain, aucun son n'en sortait. Éva éclata de rire avec Olivier. Alexandre la félicita pour son sort magnifiquement exécuté et Clémence retenait à grand peine un sourire. La gardienne mis fin au sortilège et Antigone commença à vociférer des menaces et des insultes.

« Permission de la faire taire à nouveau ? demanda Alexandre à la gardienne avec un sourire ironique.

— Non ! répondit-elle. Dépêchez-vous, nous allons voir la directrice. »

Le petit groupe s'éloigna, laissant une Antigone folle de rage. Ils empruntèrent un certain nombre de couloirs avant d'arriver auprès d'une magnifique porte en merisier finement ciselée qui mesurait trois bons mètres de haut. La gardienne s'adressa à la gravure d'un immense aigle qui ornait la porte. « Un élève a pris la fuite. » dit-elle simplement à la gravure et la porte s'ouvrit.

La gardienne entra, suivie des quatre élèves. Malgré une heure tardive, une femme immense occupait le bureau, elle avait l'air soucieuse. C'était la directrice de Beauxbâtons, madame Maxime. À ses côtés se tenait le professeur de défense contre les arts obscurs, ainsi que le concierge de l'académie.

« Bonsoir Marthe. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'élèves qui traînent dans les couloirs ce soir. Un étudiant vient d'immobiliser Cerbérus pour sortir à l'extérieur et nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit.

— Justement, c'est Maximilien de Villefort. Il parlait par miroirs interposés avec son oncle pour des cours. Enfin vous le savez. Des mangemorts l'ont attaqué chez lui. Villefort est parti le rejoindre avec son balai et un portoloin ! répondit la gardienne.

— Comment a-t-il obtenu un portoloin ? demanda aussitôt l'autre professeur, très inquiet.

— Fabre le lui a fait et il m'a désarmé pour permettre à Villefort de fuir ? d'une voix dépitée.

— Fabre ? murmura la directrice atterrée.

— Oui, confirma Alexandre. J'ai empêché les autres de suivre sinon ils y allaient. Nous sommes passés chercher Éva de Villefort et nous voici, résuma-t-il.

— Savez exactement où il est allé ?

— Le portoloin conduit chez son oncle, le fabricant de baguette, à Tal-les-Cymes, dans un petit bois derrière la maison, intervint le fautif.

— J'y vais » murmura le professeur de défense.

La directrice approuva. « Prévenez les aurors ! » dit-il par-dessus son épaule en quittant la pièce au pas de course. Alexandre expliqua à la directrice que Guillaume avait déjà envoyé des patronus. Elle murmura « Bien. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils soient bien partis et qu'ils risquent de tomber sur Maximilien.» Elle alluma un feu ronflant dans l'immense cheminée d'un coup de baguette magique et jeta de la poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur. Les flammes devinrent vertes et la directrice s'agenouilla devant le feu et passa la tête dedans en criant « Département des aurors, Bureau de Suzanne Ferré » Alexandre respira enfin. Si quelqu'un pouvait agir, c'était bien la redoutable directrice des aurors et le professeur de défense. L'un comme l'autre avait affronté des mangemorts à plusieurs reprises. Il était d'ailleurs de notoriété publique que ce dernier allait régulièrement s'entraîner au combat avec les aurors de la section d'intervention.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la directrice se releva. « Une équipe intervention des aurors est déjà partie. Une autre se prépare à les rejoindre. Deux agents de leur section secrète se préparent également. Espérons que notre professeur et les aurors arriveront à temps. Nous avons envoyé notre champion. Nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre et espérer. » dit-elle d'une voix lasse. Elle fit apparaître des chaises et leur ordonna de s'asseoir face au feu. La veille commença.


	2. Lucien de Villefort

Préviousement : Maximilien de Villefort a déserté l'académie de Beauxbâtons pour secourir son oncle attaqué par les mangemorts.

* * *

Maximilien lâcha la plume qui lui avait servi de portoloin et brandit sa baguette. Il ne fallait pas hésiter, il devait y aller. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. A chaque fois que les mangemorts frappaient, ils laissaient la marque des ténèbres flotter dans le ciel. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps ? Voulaient-ils être discrets ? Ou alors ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts. Improbable.

Maximilien arriva à hauteur de la porte arrière. Il hésita à entrer en sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Il se souvint de la procédure pour entrer, d'abord murmurer son mot de passe personnel et ensuite déverrouiller avec la clef. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son oncle. Les mangemorts l'avaient empêché de fuir. Avaient-ils piégé la porte ? Pour vérifier, le jeune homme invoqua la magie ancienne. Sans utiliser sa baguette, il stimula son flux magique et le projeta sur la poignée et la serrure. Rien. Il l'étendit à la porte. Toujours rien. Il restait des traces de magie, bien sûr, mais tous les sortilèges avaient été … brisés. Oui, brisés. Aucun ne semblait avoir été ajouté. Mais il n'était pas briseur de sorts. Des maléfices discrets pouvaient tout à fait lui échapper. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il aurait dû attendre et se faire accompagner. Il aurait bien aimé avoir Olivier à ses côtés. Son ami hésitait encore entre une carrière de briseur de sorts ou de tisseur de sorts, soit l'exact opposé. Alexandre aussi aurait été bien utile. Mais pour l'instant, il était seul. En tremblant, il posa la main sur la poignée. Rien. Ouf ! Rassuré, il l'a fit jouer et pénétra dans la demeure de son oncle. Il connaissait l'emplacement de chaque latte grinçante et de chaque marche qui craque. Il savait où marcher. Mangemorts me voilà !

Le rez-de-chaussée était composé de la partie magasin où son oncle accueillait les clients et entreposait les baguettes prêtes à être vendues, ainsi qu'une partie atelier d'usinage et une partie qui servait d'entrepôt aux constituants des baguettes. Il inspecta le rez-de-chaussée en entier, le plus silencieusement possible. Il était vide.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter l'étage mais fut arrêté par un cri déchirant poussé à l'étage. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser monter des larmes. Son oncle était donc bien encore vivant mais pour combien de temps ? Il était presque un père pour le jeune homme. Maximilien avait sept ans lorsque Lucien avait compris qu'il était intéressé par les baguettes, il l'avait presque arraché à ses parents pour commencer son apprentissage. Il s'était du même coup substitué à ses parents. Mais se laisser dominer par ses émotions était la dernière chose à faire. L'adolescent fit un effort pour se calmer et entreprit de monter l'escalier. Il fit attention à enjamber les marches grinçantes et faillit buter sur quelque chose qui encombrait l'escalier. Il examina l'obstacle de plus près, c'était un cadavre. Il reconnut les robes particulières des mangemorts d'après les photos du cours de défense. Il s'aperçut que le masque avait glissé mais ne le reconnut pas. Son oncle avait tout de même réussi à porter des coups à ses agresseurs. Plus que cinq d'après le sort de son oncle.

Arrivé à l'étage, Maximilien observa avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait dans la vaste bibliothèque de son oncle. La pièce portait les marques d'un violent combat. Pour le moment, Lucien de Villefort était solidement enchaîné à une chaise et faisait face à deux mangemorts. L'un d'eux était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil préféré du propriétaire des lieux et l'interrogeait. Le second se tenait debout à côté de la chaise, la baguette brandie, prêt à envoyer de nouveaux sortilèges de torture. Maximilien tourna les yeux vers les autres. L'un d'eux gisait au sol comme une poupée désarticulée, probablement mort. Un autre se tenait auprès d'une des fenêtres de la pièce et un dernier semblait s'intéresser à la bibliothèque. Il parcourait les rayons mais beaucoup trop vite. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Une majorité des ouvrages n'avait pas de titre sur la tranche et seule une partie des grimoires était rédigée français. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit que le mangemort se tenait l'épaule et que du sang en coulait. Maximilien s'autorisa un rictus rageur. Le vieux sorcier n'était pas tout à fait sans défense. Seul contre six combattants, il en avait tué deux et blessé un troisième.

Comment se débarrasser d'eux ? Maximilien tenta de se souvenir d'éléments de son cours de défense contre les arts obscurs qui puisse lui être utiles mais rien. Le professeur Delorme ne leur avait jamais appris à attaquer l'adversaire, ni à élaborer une tactique. Pouvait-il utiliser la disposition des lieux à son avantage ? L'un des mangemorts se trouvait devant la fenêtre. En visant bien, il pouvait la lui faire traverser. Le sortilège « percuto » qui faisait des ravages dans les couloirs de l'académie semblait tout indiqué. Mais il serait révélé au moment même où il le lancerait. A moins qu'il ne fasse diversion au préalable. En faisant tomber une tomber une étagère par exemple. Sur le mangemort blessé, ce serait encore mieux.

Tout d'abord, renverser une étagère sur un mangemort, ensuite profiter de la pagaille pour en faire passer un autre par la fenêtre. S'occuper du tortionnaire puis de l'interrogateur. Facile ! Maximilien passa donc immédiatement à l'action. Pour renverser l'étagère et tous ses lourds ouvrages, le jeune homme utilisa une nouvelle fois la magie ancienne. Sans utiliser sa baguette, il invoqua son flux magique qu'il étendit en travers de la pièce Soudain, Lucien frémit. Il l'avait ressenti. Maximilien se figea, attendant une autre réaction. Le vieil homme l'avait senti, c'était sûr. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris cette forme de magie très utile aux fabricants de baguette. Apparemment, les mangemorts n'avaient rien remarqué. Tant mieux. Il se concentra sur l'étagère et en particulier sur certains livres qu'il dirigerait tout droit sur les deux tortionnaires.

Puis il passa à l'action, l'étagère s'écroula avec un bruit sinistre sur le mangemort qui s'effondra en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Un rayonnage s'envola jusqu'aux tortionnaires mais celui qui torturait plongea pour les éviter et l'autre tira sa baguette. Il détourna les livres sur Maximilien avec un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Le jeune homme plongea lui aussi pour éviter les ouvrages et parvint à lancer son maléfice vers la fenêtre. Le mangemort, qui se trouvait devant, la heurta, elle vola en éclats, lui entaillant le visage. Elle lui arracha un cri de douleur mais il ne la traversa pas. L'effet de surprise était perdu et maintenant, il était seul contre deux combattants expérimentés.

Maximilien entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. Ils n'étaient pas six mais sept ! Il en restait donc trois. Maximilien allait se trouver dans un instant entre des sortilèges croisés. Une seule solution, fuir. Il referma violemment la porte qui vola aussitôt en éclats. Il se précipita dans les escaliers pour redescendre. Il aperçut une paire de pieds apparaître dans l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, il n'hésita pas, sortilège du croche-pied. Il reconnut un bruit de chute avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il dévala les escaliers et arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Il jeta un « cofringo » à ses poursuivants. Il les entendit jurer et se jeter contre le mur pour éviter l'explosion. Il mit à profit ce répit pour ensorceler les étagères remplies de baguettes et ainsi les bombarder de boîtes lorsque les mangemorts attaquants passeraient. Puis il se rua à l'extérieur par la porte d'entrée. C'est une fois sorti qu'il comprit alors son erreur. Son balai était à l'arrière. Il fit volte-face juste à temps pour apercevoir le sort d'un des tortionnaires. Il tenta de plonger mais trop tard. Le maléfice lui entailla profondément l'épaule. Sous le choc, Maximilien lâcha sa baguette qui roula plus loin. Il était désarmé face aux deux mangemorts.

« Tu as du cran mon gars, pour nous attaquer comme ça tout seul, siffla le tortionnaire masqué.

— Plutôt de la stupidité, rectifia le second avec un fort accent britannique. Mais je suis impressionné par ta maîtrise de la magie ancienne. Qui es-tu pour la pratiquer si jeune ?

— Présentez-vous d'abord, cracha Maximilien en se tenant l'épaule avec un rictus de douleur.

— C'est un élève de Beauxbâtons, il en porte l'uniforme » intervint le mangemort masqué.

Le sourire de l'anglais s'accentua. Il détourna les yeux vers la baguette du jeune homme, satisfait. Il hocha la tête et annonça dans un français hésitant : « Mon nom est Augustus Rookwood, je suis le plus fidèle serviteur du Dark Lord. Pas le plus fanatique, ni le plus puissant, ni le plus riche mais le plus fidèle ! J'apporte à notre maître mon expertise en magie avancée. Il m'a chargé de me renseigner sur les baguettes magiques. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici ce soir. Back to you ! A toi maintenant ! ».

Maximilien hésita, qu'est-ce que faisait François ? Il aurait dû être là depuis un moment déjà. Il regarda sa baguette au sol et croisa le regard du mangemort. Il s'impatientait et il fallait gagner du temps. « Je suis le neveu et l'apprenti de l'homme que vous étiez en train de torturer. La pratique de la magie ancienne fait partie des compétences de tous les fabricants de baguettes. Nous l'utilisons pour approcher les créatures qui nous fournissent les cœurs, pour recueillir le bois des arbres et le travailler par la suite. »

« Il peut sans doute répondre à vos questions alors, proposa le mangemort masqué qui était jusqu'ici resté silencieux.

— No, he can't. He is too young. C'est un sujet avancé, trop pour un simple apprenti. Retourne poser les questions à son maître. Otherwise, we have to expect answers from the others into the mansion.

— Mansion ? Un manoir ? Quel manoir ? demanda Maximilien avait un frisson de terreur. Si c'était le manoir Villefort, François ne pourrait pas venir et il était bel et bien seul.

— Tu comprends l'anglais ! Je crois que tu connais exactly quel manoir I'm talking about. Don't you agree ? » répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

Soudain, Maximilien entendit deux claquements secs sur sa gauche, suivis de trois autres autres. Cinq sorciers cagoulés et vêtus de tenues de combat, sortirent de l'ombre. « Aurors ! » cria le mangemort masqué. Rookwood adressa un petit salut à Maximilien et pivota sur lui-même pour transplaner. L'autre mangemort prit également la fuite.

Maximilien se laissa tomber à genoux, sous le choc. Jamais il n'était passé aussi prêt de la mort. Il récupéra sa baguette en tâtonnant. Ils étaient cinq comme le voulait la procédure du groupe d'une section d'intervention. L'un d'eux prit Maximilien par l'épaule et le fit pivoter vers lui. Il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il ne put que répondre en murmurant : « Mon oncle s'est fait torturer. Il est toujours là-haut.

— Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Beauxbâtons ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'uniforme bleu de l'académie.

— Peu importe, mon oncle est toujours là-haut et il est peut-être encore vivant !

— Tu n'entreras pas dans cette maison comme ça !

— Alors, venez aussi ! rétorqua-t-il en s'élançant vers la porte d'entrée qui pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds.

— On passe d'abord gamin, lui siffla l'auror qui semblait commander le groupe d'intervention.

— Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué ton oncle ? lui demanda le premier auror qui lui avait parlé.

— Je ne sais pas. Les mangemorts m'ont juste dit que je n'aurais pas pu répondre à la place de mon oncle. Ils voulaient sûrement des informations sur les baguettes. »

Les aurors échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'un d'eux finit par s'approcher de l'adolescent et lui appliqua un sortilège de guérison sur son épaule.

« J'ai vu que l'un d'eux n'était pas masqué. Tu saurais le reconnaître ?

— Je peux faire mieux que cela. Il s'est présenté sous le nom d'Augustus Rookwood et il a l'accent anglais. »

Les aurors eurent le souffle coupé. Ils le connaissaient. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Rookwood était recherché pour espionnage, meurtres et surtout pour s'être évadé d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière du Royaume Uni. Le chef de l'équipe ordonna le silence d'un geste lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite maison. Trois étagères remplies de baguettes gisaient sur le sol. Deux aurors s'éloignèrent vers l'atelier de son oncle pour le sécuriser. Maximilien guida les autres vers l'escalier et les avertit qu'il y avait deux mangemorts dans les escaliers et trois autres dans la bibliothèque avec son oncle. Il leur précisa qu'ils étaient inconscients ou morts. Ils vérifièrent l'état de celui qui barrait l'escalier. Ils confirmèrent sa mort. Ils atteignirent le palier où ils découvrirent celui qui avait trébuché. Il avait la nuque brisée. Ils investirent ensuite la bibliothèque où ils constatèrent le décès de celui qui gisait à terre. Celui qui était sous l'étagère n'était qu'assommé et celui qui avait traversé la vitre s'était évanoui, le visage ensanglanté.

Mais Maximilien s'en moquait. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son oncle et s'acharna sur les chaînes qui le maintenait sur la chaise. Un auror vint à son secours et trancha les chaînes d'un puissant « diffindo ». Maximilien se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé. Pendant que l'auror murmurait des formules pour essayer d'évaluer l'état du vieux mage, le jeune homme appelait doucement son mentor, lui suppliant de se réveiller en tenant ses mains sanglantes. Au bout de quelque instant, l'auror lui expliqua que le vieil homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il finit par réussir à le réanimer. L'artisan ouvrit avec difficulté des yeux vitreux et serra légèrement les mains de l'adolescent. Il articula difficilement : « Donne-moi de l'énergie gamin. » Maximilien comprit tout de suite ce que son oncle attendait de lui. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du vieil homme. Il se concentra sous l'œil interrogateur de l'auror et lui transmit son flux magique. Le sorcier eu un long frissonnement et rouvrit les yeux. Maximilien se tourna vers l'auror et lui dit juste « ancienne magie » en haussant les épaules. Puis se retournant vers son mentor.

« Mon oncle, voulut commencer Maximilien.

— Écoute-moi mon garçon, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, articula-t-il.

— Mais...

— Laisse-moi parler. »

Maximilien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. L'auror se pencha également. Il n'avait pas à se présenter, sa tenue d'intervention parlait pour lui.

« Bien. Les mangemorts voulaient deux choses qu'ils n'ont pas obtenu. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me faire céder, dit-il en essayant vainement de sourire. Ils voulaient des informations sur les cœurs de baguettes jumeaux. Ils ont un problème avec des baguettes à plumes de phénix.

— C'est quoi des cœurs jumeaux ? demanda l'auror.

— C'est... commença Maximilien.

— Plus tard, l'interrompit le vieil homme. Ils cherchaient aussi de puissantes baguettes. Plus puissantes que la moyenne, plus que celles que nous fabriquons, dit-il à son neveu.

— Pourquoi ? Interrogea l'auror.

— Je ne sais pas. Puis se tournant vers l'adolescent, il lui murmura. Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir terminer ton apprentissage.

— Mais...

— Je suis mourant, mon garçon, continua le fabricant. Va trouver Jéor, mon propre maître au manoir. Avec lui et cette bibliothèque, tu réussiras. J'en suis certain.

— Mais vous n'allez pas mourir ! Nous allons à l'hôpital des sorciers. Vous y serez soigné. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Maximilien.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son oncle, il se tourna vers l'auror. Celui-ci évita le regard du jeune homme. « Il est trop affaibli. Le transplanage, comme la poudre de cheminette le tueraient. » dit-il mal-à-l'aise.

« Il a raison, Maximilien. Maintenant il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas chercher à te venger. N'est-ce pas ?

— Je...

— Je le sais. Je pense que rien de ce que je ne te dirai ne te convaincra que c'est une erreur. Je pense que tu ignoreras tes parents et tes amis lorsqu'ils te diront la même chose.

— C'est faux, je...

— Laisse-moi finir, souffla le vieil homme avec un gémissement de douleur. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de deux mangemorts ce soir grâce à de vieilles techniques. Les illusions. La magie des illusions. C'est une magie déroutante et inhabituelle mais efficace en combat. »

L'auror eut un reniflement de dédain mais resta silencieux, désapprouvant clairement les paroles du vieil homme.

« Lorsque ton ennemi se trompe sur tes intentions et tes sorts, il commet des erreurs que tu peux exploiter. La plupart des duellistes refusent ces techniques sans honneur, ricana le vieillard. Seuls quelques mages, souvent des mages noirs d'ailleurs mais aussi quelques aurors acceptent de les utiliser. C'est très mal vu. C'est comme ça que je les ai tués. Et si jamais tu refuses de les employer, souviens toi que tu possèdes déjà de puissantes armes.

— Lesquelles ?

— La magie ancienne. Elle est peu pratiquée, elle n'en sera que plus surprenante. Et elle est difficile à contrer avec la magie moderne. En plus, je t'ai formé à la legilimencie. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu l'adapteras au combat et tu développeras l'occlumencie, l'art de protéger ses pensées. Tu devras t'améliorer en magie informulée. Avec tout ça tu devrais t'en sortir mais crois moi, ne pars pas en guerre.

— Mais ils vous ont torturé et peut-être tué ! commença Maximilien.

— Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu consacres ta vie à la vengeance. En revanche, je veux que tu deviennes un grand fabricant de baguette.

— Ça, c'est déjà prévu, répondit l'adolescent avec fierté.

— Et il y a une deuxième chose que je veux que tu fasses.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ce Rookwood. Il n'a pas obtenu les informations qu'il voulait. Va prévenir les autres principaux fabricants et dis-leur ce qui s'est passé ici. Va les voir en personne, qu'ils puissent sonder ton esprit et mesurer les risques qu'ils courent.

— Bien mon oncle » murmura Maximilien.

Le vieil homme soulagé d'avoir pu terminer, se relâcha et ferma les yeux. Il laissa la mort l'emporter doucement. Maximilien restait figé, horrifié par ce spectacle. L'auror posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il lui murmura maladroitement quelques paroles inaudibles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

Après une ou deux minutes, l'auror força le jeune homme à se relever. Ils quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque et descendirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe d'intervention. Pendant l'agonie du vieil homme, les autres aurors avaient sécurisé la maison et ils attendaient l'arrivée des enquêteurs. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue, le chef de l'équipe s'approcha. Il informa Maximilien qu'il allait être emmené pour interrogatoire afin d'essayer de clarifier les événements de la soirée.

« Pourquoi m'interroger ? Que voulez savoir ?

— C'est la procédure. Rien de méchant. Les enquêteurs vont essayer d'identifier le dernier mangemort, celui qui était avec Rookwood quand nous sommes arrivés. Ils voudront savoir si tu peux les aider. S'ils ont parlé d'un endroit où ils voulaient aller. Ce genre de choses. Après tu pourras rejoindre Beauxbâtons, enfin tes parents d'abord. »

Maximilien ne répondit pas. Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et plongea la tête dans ses bras tant pour réfléchir, que pour dissimuler ses larmes. Est-ce qu'ils avaient dit où ils iraient ? Il tenta de se repasser la soirée comme un film. Puis il arriva à la brève conversation avec l'anglais. Mansion, le manoir ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ! Il se releva brusquement à la grande surprise des aurors.

« Ils vont attaquer le manoir de ma famille. Ils y sont peut-être déjà ! s'exclama Maximilien.

— Et comment sais-tu cela ?

— Ils ont dit que mon oncle ne cédait pas. Et qu'ils auraient peut-être plus de chance au manoir ! Il faut y aller tout de suite !

— Pourquoi ils auraient plus de chance là-bas ?

— Parce que mon oncle n'est pas le seul fabricant de ma famille. Il y a aussi son propre mentor mais il est si vieux qu'il ne quitte jamais le manoir familial. Il a autant de connaissances que mon oncle même s'il perd un peu la tête. Il faut y aller immédiatement !

— Nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter une scène de crime avant l'arrivée des enquêteurs, hésita un des aurors.

— Mais ils sont probablement là-bas. Vous allez respecter vos stupides procédures alors que vous pouvez peut-être sauver ma famille ! s'exclama Maximilien. Après tout il n'y a plus personne à sauver ici » gémit-il.

Les aurors hésitaient. Ils se tournèrent vers le chef de l'équipe pour qu'il prenne une décision mais celui-ci restait silencieux.

« Mon oncle est mort, ajout a-t-il avec agressivité. Vous avez déjà échoué ce soir. Et vous allez encore échouer parce que vous respectez les procédures ?

— Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils y sont ? Ils te l'ont vraiment dit ? demanda le chef de l'équipe.

— Au début de l'attaque, mon oncle a prévenu le reste de notre famille au manoir grâce à son elfe. C'était au début, et pourtant ils ne sont toujours pas là !

— Ce n'est...

— Est-ce que vous pratiquez la légilimencie ? demanda sèchement Maximilien.

— Un peu mais...

— Je ne vais pas résister. Écoutez-les et osez me dire qu'ils n'y sont pas ! coupa le jeune homme. »

L'auror obéit. Il se concentra et projeta son esprit vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui facilita le travail en se concentrant sur les secondes précédant l'arrivée des aurors. Ils revécurent ensemble la scène. Puis l'auror ressortit de l'esprit de Maximilien, secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il hésita mais ordonna à deux aurors de se rendre au manoir vérifier la situation.

« Je viens aussi. Je connais les lieux » annonça Maximilien.

Les aurors qui se préparaient à transplaner, hésitèrent encore une fois. Ils consultèrent leur chef d'un regard. Celui-ci approuva. L'un d'eux attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme pour l'emmener par transplanage d'escorte. Maximilien grimaça. Il avait déjà transplané plusieurs fois avec son oncle, cela n'avait rien de plaisant. Avant de disparaître, il aperçut le chef de l'équipe envoyer un patronus, sans doute pour avertir ses collègues.

Ils se matérialisèrent à quelques mètres du portail ouvragé du manoir Villefort. Maximilien ne put retenir un gémissement en voyant qu'il avait été brutalement enfoncé. L'une des deux grilles d'acier gisait à terre. L'un des aurors leva sa baguette et deux patronus apparurent, l'un prévenant le reste l'équipe, l'autre à destination du département des aurors au ministère de la magie. Les deux aurors franchirent avec précautions les restes du portail, baguettes brandies. Maximilien leur emboîta le pas, les doigts serrés autour de sa fine baguette d'ébène, prêt à engager le combat. Encore !

Soudain, il y eut un claquement sec derrière eux. Les deux aurors se retournèrent avec vivacité et lancèrent des sorts offensifs. Ils détournèrent de justesse leurs baguettes en reconnaissant Thomas Delorme, le professeur qui s'entraînait souvent à leurs côtés. Celui-ci avait lui aussi bondit pour esquiver les sorts. Ils s'excusèrent brièvement. Delorme expliqua qu'il était arrivé chez Lucien avant d'être redirigé ici. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le portail puis sur Maximilien. « Quoiqu'il arrive là-bas, tu restes avec moi. C'est bien clair ? » lui dit-il. Il hocha la tête, légèrement rassuré par la réputation de guerrier du professeur.

Ils suivirent le chemin à travers un petit bois et un détour du chemin leur révéla le manoir. Mais ce n'était la construction en pierre sombre qui attirait les regards ce soir. La redoutable marque ténèbres flottait dans le ciel. Sa tête de mort brillait dans le ciel d'une aura verte et malsaine. Quant au serpent qui sortait de la bouche, il était terrifiant. C'était juste horrible. Maximilien en connaissait évidemment la signification : les mangemorts avaient tué ce soir, au moins une fois. Qui donc, en plus de Lucien, était mort sous leurs baguettes ?

« Un passage secret pour rentrer discrètement dans le manoir, vous pensez que cela peut nous être utile ? proposa Maximilien.

— Excellente idée, lui murmura Delorme. Où est-il ? »

Maximilien les guida vers un buisson à l'orée du petit bois. Il écarta les branchages et révéla une très ancienne grille ouvragée. L'un des aurors demanda où il débouchait. « Au premier étage. » D'un geste peu assuré, le jeune homme porta sa baguette à son poignet et murmura un sortilège de découpe léger. L'auror qui venait de lui parler bondit sur lui mais Maximilien l'ignora et frotta sa plaie contre l'un des barreaux. La grille se déverrouilla et s'entrouvrit silencieusement. Il expliqua que seuls les Villefort étaient autorisés à emprunter ce passage. L'auror voulut tout de même lui appliquer un sortilège de soin. Maximilien ne fit pas de commentaire et fit signe pour les inciter à le suivre.

Ils murmurèrent tous les quatre « lumos » pour obtenir un peu de lumière avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Les murs étaient grossièrement taillés dans le granit et suintaient d'humidité. Les lumières projetaient des ombres effrayantes, l'atmosphère était pesante. Ils contournèrent un bloc de granit qui semblait s'être détaché du plafond et tombèrent sur quelqu'un qui s'éclairait avec une petite flamme bleue dans la main. Tout le monde sursauta violemment et les aurors tentèrent de diriger leurs baguettes sur la personne. Mais Maximilien reconnut la petite créature et détourna le bras armé de l'auror qui marchait à ses côtés. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau de l'elfe qui tremblait de terreur.

« Natti. C'est Maximilien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Maître Maximilien, c'est bien vous ?

— C'est l'une de nos elfes, dit-il aux aurors, et à Natti, Oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au manoir ?

— Natti ne sait pas, mais Madame Violette a dit à Natti de faire sortir les enfants Villefort par le passage et Monsieur François a dit de se préparer à combattre. Natti est très inquiète, monsieur. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent les petites silhouettes qui se tenaient dans l'obscurité derrière l'elfe. Maximilien reconnut sa petite sœur Léana de neuf ans, elle était en larmes. Elle tenait dans ses bras leur petite cousine Maxine qui venait d'avoir un an. Léo, le grand frère de cette dernière, se tenait à leurs côtés, pleurant également. Le jeune homme se pencha vers l'elfe et les enfants pour les rassurer. Il expliqua qu'il avait ramené des aurors et son professeur de défense pour tous les protéger. Léana et Léo regardèrent les guerriers intimidés.

« Ce sont de grands combattants. Il n'y aura bientôt plus aucun risque.

— Maximilien, dit le premier auror. Tu vas repartir maintenant avec les enfants.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je peux vous guider, rétorqua le jeune homme.

— Ton elfe le peut aussi.

— Et elle peut fuir en transplant en cas de danger. Alors que toi nous devrons te protéger, expliqua Delorme.

— D'accord, répondit-il avec hésitation.

— Bien. Il faut que tu ordonnes à ton elfe de nous mener au manoir.

— Natti. Tu as tout entendu ? Je vais emmener Léana, Léo et Maxine à l'abri, et toi, tu vas guider les aurors jusqu'au manoir.

— Oui, mais Madame Violette a dit...

— Je sais. Mais Violette ne sait pas que je suis là et elle voulait que tous les enfants soient loin. Elle m'interdirait d'aller plus loin. Et elle veut aussi que les aurors arrivent. Violette changerait ses ordres.

— Natti hésite, monsieur. Natti a ses ordres.

— Donne-moi une meilleure solution !

— Je ne sais pas monsieur. Vous prendrez bien soin des enfants monsieur ?

— Bien sûr ! la rassura Maximilien. Puis se tourna vers les aurors. Faîtes-moi un portoloin.

— Nous n'avons pas le droit. Ce n'est...

— On s'en fiche ! rétorqua Delorme. Envoyez-les au ministère maintenant ! »

Les deux aurors se concertèrent d'un regard et approuvèrent. Personne ne leur taperait sur les doigts pour avoir envoyé des enfants en sécurité au ministère. L'un d'eux saisit la cape de Maximilien et l'ensorcela. Elle brilla brièvement d'une lumière bleutée avant de reprendre sa couleur noire. Il tenta de lui expliquer comment l'activer mais le jeune homme le coupa. Il savait déjà.

Les deux groupes se réorganisèrent. L'elfe partit avec les trois guerriers au manoir. Les enfants Villefort s'en éloignèrent. Maximilien revint sur ses pas en tentant de rassurer sa sœur et son cousin mais ses paroles manquaient d'assurance. Il se résigna le cœur serré à les laisser pleurer en silence. Après dix minutes de marche dans une atmosphère angoissante, ils parvinrent à la sortie du passage. Maximilien éteignit sa baguette et annonça aux enfants qu'il allait vérifier avant de les laisser sortir. Il fit pivoter la grille, repoussa les branches silencieusement et sortit discrètement. La lune et la marque des ténèbres éclairaient légèrement le parc, heureusement désert. Rengainant sa baguette, il repoussa une nouvelle fois les branches et aida les enfants à sortir.

Il leur murmura d'avancer vers la sortie sans se retourner vers la marque. Les enfants obéirent mais gémirent en constatant l'état du portail. Ils le franchirent cependant sans ralentir. Arrivés à une dizaine de mètre de l'entrée, Maximilien sentit les protections du manoir s'atténuer. Il expliqua aux enfants comment utiliser le portoloin. Il dégrafa sa cape et demanda à Léana de lui confier la petite Maxine.

« Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Léana du haut de ses neuf ans et trois quarts.

— Parce qu'en arrivant, tu vas tomber. Ce n'est pas une blague ! ajouta aussitôt Maximilien en voyant l'air outré de sa sœur. Je perds encore l'équilibre alors que j'en ai déjà pris plusieurs. Donne-la-moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber avec Maxine dans les bras. »

Léana grogna mais lui confia le bébé. Léana et Léo saisirent un coin de la cape, Maximilien entortilla un bout de sa cape autour de sa petite cousine et de son poignet pour être sûr de l'emmener. Il pointa sa baguette sur la cape et l'activa. Elle brilla d'une lueur bleue et il sentit aussitôt la désagréable sensation d'être tracté au niveau du nombril. Le portail disparut et ils se matérialisèrent dans le grand hall du ministère. Sans surprise, Léana et Léo chutèrent lourdement sur le sol, tandis que Maximilien parvint tout juste à conserver son équilibre. Les enfants se relevèrent en jurant, ce qui fit sourire Maximilien. Il se demanda où ils avaient pu apprendre de tels jurons. Probablement en écoutant François, le grand-père de Léo.

Sans plus attendre, et sans jeter un regard aux décorations rutilantes du ministère, Maximilien se dirigea vers l'accueil où un sorcier à moitié endormi assurait la permanence. Le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de parler mais Maximilien l'interrompit. « Je demande la protection du ministère pour moi-même, ma sœur et mes cousins car notre manoir a été pris d'assaut par les mangemorts.

— Est-ce que les aurors ont été avertis ? répondit le sorcier en pâlissant et en dévisageant l'adolescent et les enfants un par un.

— Oui mais faîtes-moi le plaisir de recommencer s'il vous plaît, répondit Maximilien. Immédiatement ! » aboya-t-il en voyant que le sorcier ne bougeait pas.

Le sorcier rédigea frénétiquement une note de service avec une magnifique plume d'aigle. Il releva le regard que pour demander le nom du manoir. La note s'envola à travers un trou prévu à cet effet dans le mur. Léana ordonna à son frère de lui rendre Maxine. Maximilien obtempéra sans hésiter, puis il s'affala sur une chaise et invita sa sœur et son cousin à s'installer aussi.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un homme roux avec des lunettes se présenta à Maximilien sous le nom de Franck Chassart, auror de la division investigation et analyse. Il invita les jeunes Villefort à descendre au département des aurors. Maximilien refusa tout net d'être séparé des enfants. Chassart le rassura et les installa en salle de réunion au lieu d'une salle d'interrogatoire. Comme Maxine s'était endormie et que Léo n'était pas loin de s'effondrer, Chassart fit apparaître deux lits dans un coin de la pièce. Maximilien et Léana s'installèrent sur des chaises. L'enquêteur allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Angèle de Villefort, leur tante. Angèle avait environ vingt-cinq ans et travaillait souvent tardivement au ministère, comme ce soir. Elle était toujours gentille, souriante et bien coiffée, sauf ce soir. Elle avait couru et son visage était déformé par l'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé au manoir ? articula-t-elle. Le sorcier réceptionniste vient de m'envoyer une note de service et...

— Prenez place s'il vous plaît. Je m'apprêtais à poser la même question à ce jeune homme et à cette jeune fille. »

Maximilien commença ainsi le récit de la plus terrible soirée de sa vie sous les regards horrifiés des deux adultes et de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et que l'auror eut posé quelques questions à Léana, Chassart les laissa en famille et se rendit au manoir.

* * *

Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou si vous avez des critiques (si possible) constructives n'hésitez pas. Vous pourriez même avoir les chapitres suivants avec un peu d'avance…

A bientôt


	3. Les messagers

Un chapitre très long mais que je ne pouvais pas trop couper puisqu'il introduit beaucoup de personnages qui interviendront souvent. Bonne lecture

* * *

Maximilien et Angèle étaient dans la salle de réunion des aurors depuis plus d'une heure. Ils avaient péniblement réussi à endormir Léana mais ne parvenaient pas à fermer l'œil. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs fois de parler, de se rassurer mutuellement mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils étaient tous les deux malades d'inquiétude. Ils ignoraient même qui se trouvait exactement au manoir lors de l'attaque. Léana n'avait pas été d'une grande aide car elle n'avait pas fait très attention. Les Villefort étaient rarement tous réunis. Ils attendaient donc d'avoir des nouvelles.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur quatre personnes. Chassart, Delorme et deux autres aurors. Léana se réveilla, Léo également. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises en comprenant que l'attaque et la fuite du manoir avaient bel et bien eu lieu. Il ne s'agissait pas juste d'horribles cauchemars. Chassart indiqua qu'il revenait du manoir et il était passé par Meridiem l'hôpital des sorciers avant d'en revenir avec le professeur Delorme, légèrement blessé. Il introduisit Suzanne Ferré, la directrice des aurors, et Henri Brasier, le chef de la division des enquêteurs. Les deux avaient déjà rencontré Angèle dans les couloirs du ministère. Maximilien ne les avait jamais croisés. Il les connaissait seulement de réputation. Les deux s'étaient distingués lors de la Grande Guerre contre Vous-savez-qui.

Selon Chassart, les Villefort étaient quatorze à table la veille, onze adultes et les trois enfants. Le bilan humain de l'attaque était lourd. François, le patriarche du clan, était mort. Son fils Dimitri également, c'était le père d'Éva, Léo et Maxine. Camille, la mère de Maximilien et Léana, venait de succomber à l'hôpital. Les médicomages avaient tout tenté mais s'étaient révélés impuissants. Victor, l'oncle de Maximilien, avait perdu sa fiancée. Enfin, les deux doyens du clan, Dolorès et Jéor s'étaient sacrifiés au combat à l'aide d'explosions magiques peu avant l'arrivée des aurors et de Delorme. Ce fut un coup terrible pour les enfants. Léana et Léo étaient inconsolables, les pleurs réveillèrent Maxine qui les accompagna. Angèle ne put retenir ses larmes. Seul Maximilien restait tétanisé. Il réussit à prendre sa sœur dans ses bras mais ce fut tout. La famille, et en conséquence le clan, avait été complètement décimé et même décapité avec François.

Ceux qui étaient absents du manoir revinrent de l'hôpital pour voir les enfants. Tatiana, la sœur de François fut accueillie avec respect par les aurors. C'était une ancienne légende du service qui avait survécu à 70 ans de combats au sein du département des aurors. Elle avait finalement pris sa retraite une décennie auparavant. Lucie, la mère de Léo et Maxine revint de l'hôpital avec un bras bandé pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle était soutenue par Gary, le fils de Lucien, qui avait été absent du manoir. Jérôme, le père de Maximilien, vint lui aussi. Il était revenu d'urgence d'un déplacement d'affaires. Brisé par la nouvelle, il tentait de faire bonne figure devant ses enfants, en vain. Même Vivien fit le chemin, prévenu par Tatiana. Vivien était cracmol, c'est-à-dire né sans pouvoirs magiques. Préférant vivre parmi les Moldus, il ne voyait que rarement sa famille, il était pourtant venu soutenir les siens.

Durant la journée, les blessés sortirent un par un de l'hôpital sauf Violette, la femme de François, et Gérard, le grand père de Maximilien. Ils y resteraient pendant quelques jours sous bonne garde. À la demande de Victor, Vivien loua une maison moldue pour deux semaines quelques part en Bourgogne. Victor et Tatiana s'y rendirent pour y tisser de nombreux sortilèges protecteurs. Victor y réalisa même le rituel du fidelitas. Dès lors, Victor en était le gardien du secret. Lui seul pouvait désormais y guider quelqu'un. Éva fut retirée provisoirement de Beauxbâtons par Tatiana. Presque tous les survivants Villefort se réunir pour faire le bilan de la situation, se réorganiser et définir la nouvelle ligne politique du clan des Villefort.

Le soir même se réunit l'assemblée des survivants. Ils étaient neuf autour de la table à porter le nom de Villefort. Il manquait toujours Gérard et Violette, encore hospitalisés. Irina, la sœur de Victor et du père de Maximilien, était venue avec son mari et son fils. Quatre représentants des familles vassales des Villefort étaient également présents. À la demande de Victor, Perceval de Villefort, le fantôme centenaire de la famille s'était déplacé lui aussi. Il flottait paresseusement au-dessus de la table, attendant qu'on ait besoin de lui. Les enfants avaient été confiés à Natti et Nihila, les elfes de maison. Maximilien se retrouva donc le plus jeune membre de cette triste assemblée.

Après s'être installés, les seize convives et le spectre se recueillirent rapidement à la mémoire des sept tués. Ce fut Victor qui rompit finalement le silence. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous ai réuni ici pour comprendre exactement ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. Nous allons aussi devoir nous réorganiser rapidement pour faire face aux conséquences de ce douloureux désastre. » Il y eut des hochements de tête approbateurs partout de la table, même le fantôme revint un peu à la réalité et se concentra sur Victor. « Ce qui nous est arrivé est dû à l'une de nos spécialités : la fabrication de baguettes magiques. Nous allons laisser la parole à Maximilien, notre dernier artisan. Il va nous conter la conversation surréaliste qu'il a eu avec un mangemort. » Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme qui se leva lentement. Avant même de commencer, il fut devancé par Angèle.

« Avant que Maximilien ne prenne la parole. Je voudrais vous rappeler que les fabricants de baguettes magiques ne sont pas responsables de ce... De ce qui nous est arrivé. Les mangemorts sont responsables, pas les fabricants. Surtout ne nous trompons pas d'ennemi.

— Les fabricants de baguettes ont toujours eu une place respectée au sein du clan et ils l'auront toujours, murmura Irina en adressant un sourire rassurant à son neveu. Des hochements de tête approbateurs et de pâles sourires encourageants fleurirent autour de la table.

— Merci, balbutia Maximilien. Comme certain d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'étais en cours avec Lucien lorsqu'il a été attaqué. Nous utilisions nos miroirs à double-sens, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et je n'ai pas trop réfléchi, j'ai foncé pour essayer d'aller l'aider.

— Comme ça ? Que comptais-tu faire jeune homme ? demanda Tatiana d'un air menaçant. Jouer à l'auror et au mage noir ? Terriblement stupide. Tu étais en sécurité à Beauxbâtons et il a fallu que tu ailles risquer ta vie aussi !

— Rétrospectivement, je suis bien conscient que ce n'était pas la conduite la plus appropriée, tenta Maximilien en baissant la tête. J'aurais dû laisser agir vos collègues.

— Si nous en revenions aux faits ? proposa Angèle. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Maximilien a eu bien assez peur hier soir pour ne plus jamais tenter à nouveau une attaque comme il l'a fait. N'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air qui n'autorisait qu'une réponse positive.

— Continue Maximilien, ordonna Victor, voyant la vieille guerrière grommeler, prête à continuer sa leçon au jeune homme.

— J'ai fui Beauxbâtons en balai et avec un portoloin. Illégal bien sûr. Je suis arrivé chez Lucien, accéléra le jeune homme en voyant que son père allait intervenir. J'ai réussi à avoir trois des mangemorts sur les cinq qui restaient du combat de Lucien.

— Par hasard ou par coup de chance ? explosa Tatiana.

— En utilisant l'effet de surprise et la magie ancienne, osa l'adolescent pour se défendre.

— Les fabricants de baguette ont toujours été plein de ressources, souffla le fantôme de sa voix caverneuse.

— Ça n'a pas surpris celui qui les dirigeait. C'est bien ça qui a failli me coûter la vie, dit-il en jetant un regard en biais à l'irascible vieille sorcière.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda Victor, avec la voix de celui qui connaît déjà la réponse mais voulait garder le contrôle de la conversation.

— Augustus Rookwood » répondit simplement Maximilien.

Des sifflements effrayés et un frissonnement parcoururent l'assemblée. Le mage noir n'était pas totalement inconnu. Irina demanda de qui il s'agissait. Ce fut Tatiana qui lui répondit. « Une ordure d'espion anglais. Il a travaillé pendant des années dans leur département des mystères. C'est l'équivalent britannique du département expérimental. Ils étudient beaucoup de forme de magie et la plupart de leurs recherches sont tenues secrètes bien sûr. Il a renseigné son maître pendant des années. Il s'est fait balancer après la chute de Vous-savez-qui et il est resté à Azkaban jusqu'en janvier dernier où il a fait partie de l'évasion massive. Les aurors le soupçonnent d'avoir participé dans plusieurs meurtres et expériences de magie noire pour son salaud de maître. » Tatiana termina sa tirade pleine de mépris.

« Charmant personnage, commenta Victor. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

— Des informations sur les cœurs jumeaux de baguette et sur de puissantes baguettes, répondit Maximilien sans hésiter.

— Des cœurs jumeaux ? demanda son père. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le cœur d'une baguette sert à catalyser la magie et l'enveloppe à la canaliser...

— Épargne-nous les détails techniques tu veux, grommela Tatiana.

— Heu d'accord. Bon, on utilise des parties de créatures magiques pour fabriquer le cœur d'une baguette. Et il arrive qu'une créature fournisse deux cœurs à deux baguettes différentes. Seulement lorsque les deux baguettes se retrouvent face-à-face en duel, il arrive des choses surprenantes. C'est un phénomène très rare et très mal connu. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment eu des études sur ce genre de cas. Nous sommes encore loin de tout savoir sur les baguettes et on vient de faire un sacré bond en arrière avec la perte de Lucien et Jéor.

— Avec la bibliothèque et peut être un coup de pouce d'un autre fabricant tu devrais t'en sortir, affirma sans hésiter Victor. Pourquoi ça intéresse Tu-sais-qui ? »

Maximilien hésita, il n'était pas sûr. Il demanda à l'assemblée s'ils se souvenaient de l'interview qu'avait accordée Harry Potter à propos du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait été traduite en français très rapidement après sa parution au Royaume Uni. En le lisant, Lucien avait été fortement intrigué à propos du phénomène qui s'était produit lors du duel. Les baguettes avaient refusé le combat et avaient eu justement des réactions étranges. Lucien s'était demandé s'il pouvait s'agir de baguettes jumelles. Il avait dit qu'il contacterait son ami Ollivander mais Maximilien n'avait jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Donc Tu-sais-qui et Harry Potter ont des baguettes sœurs et il veut trouver un moyen différent pour le tuer ? repris Tatiana.

— Possible, admis Maximilien.

— Tu as aussi dit que ce mage noir cherchait des baguettes puissantes. Est-ce que cela pourrait être lié ? Ou s'agit-il simplement de mieux armer ses alliés ? demanda le fantôme.

— Je... je ne sais pas monsieur, balbutia Maximilien intimidé par le regard du fantôme.

— J'ai encore une question. Ce Rookwood, a-t-il eu les réponses qu'il cherchait ?

— Non, monsieur. Lucien, en agonisant nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de céder. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu donner beaucoup d'information. Je ne crois pas que les cœurs jumeaux aient déjà été vraiment étudiés, enfin pas de manière approfondie. Quant aux très puissantes baguettes, ça n'existe pas.

— Pourtant nombreuses sont les légendes qui parlent de puissantes baguettes qui passeraient de mains en mains. Je pense au vieux conte de la baguette de la destinée. Elle serait la plus puissante des baguettes, la plus convoitée aussi. Conquise dans le sang et perdue dans le sang, murmura le fantôme dans le plus grand silence.

— Je... je ne crois pas vraiment à tous ces contes, monsieur. Une baguette peut être de bonne qualité mais elle n'est pas vraiment puissante par elle-même. C'est le sorcier qui l'emploie qui est puissant, la baguette catalyse et canalise le flux. Il y a bien effectivement des histoires de ce genre comme la baguette de sureau dans le conte des trois frères mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pertinent.

— La magie est souvent surprenante. Mais tu maîtrises mieux ce sujet que n'importe qui autour de cette table » répondit le spectre dans un souffle.

La conversation se tourna vers les décisions à prendre pour pérenniser la fabrication de baguettes. Trois décisions furent prises à l'unanimité. Le stock de baguettes, le matériel de Lucien et sa bibliothèque seraient déplacés dans un endroit tenu secret jusqu'à ce que Maximilien en prenne réellement possession. Maximilien retournerait à Beauxbâtons où il serait bien plus en sécurité mais en sortirait de temps en temps pour assurer les ventes. « Sur rendez-vous et protégé » imposa Tatiana. Enfin, la famille commencerait à contacter les fabricants de baguettes étrangers pour terminer l'apprentissage du jeune homme. Un étranger évidemment car l'autre famille de fabricants français étaient des concurrents beaucoup trop hargneux. Les relations avec la famille Lagrange étaient bien trop tendues pour seulement envisager d'y confier l'étudiant.

La conversation allait passer sur un autre sujet quand Maximilien voulut intervenir. Il y avait un point qui n'avait pas été abordé, les dernières volontés de Lucien. Maximilien se leva pour prendre la parole et Victor finit par la lui céder.

« Hors de question ! s'exclama Tatiana.

— Pourquoi ? Il me l'a demandé quand même !

— Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! répliqua son père, arrachant un sourire approbateur à Tatiana. Je t'interdis de rencontrer en personne les autres fabricants de baguettes pour les prévenir.

— Ce salaud de Rookwood n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, intervint Tatiana. Je parie qu'il va aller interroger d'autres fabricants. Alors sois mignon et fais-nous une liste des principaux artisans qui pourraient recevoir sa visite. On leur enverra des hiboux !

— Lucien me l'a demandé pour qu'ils puissent vivre le souvenir de cette maudite soirée par légilimencie. De cette manière, ils prendront au sérieux la menace, surtout après la disparition d'Ollivander cet été. Et en plus, nous pouvons aller bien plus vite que des hiboux.

— La menace est réelle ! trancha Victor. Nous avons eu bien assez de morts comme ça pour te perdre toi aussi...

— Seulement parce que vous pensez que je veux y aller seul, coupa Maximilien. Cette fois-ci, j'irai accompagné de Tatiana et de toutes les personnes que vous jugerez nécessaire. Faites votre choix. Je suis d'accord, c'est risqué et mais il faut les prendre de vitesse. »

Le spectre descendit pour la première fois au niveau de la table. Il voulait prendre la parole. Même Victor n'osa l'interrompre.

« Nous sommes tous d'accord sur un point. Nul n'attaque notre clan sans en payer les conséquences. Hier soir, ces mages noirs n'ont pas obtenu satisfaction. Si nous avons bien compris la situation, ils ne doivent en aucun cas l'obtenir. Certes, visiter les autres artisans est risqué mais je pense que c'est nécessaire. Il faut être efficace. De plus, les fabricants de baguettes magiques sont pour la plupart des mages talentueux et puissants, or nous allons avoir besoin d'alliés à l'avenir. Pour la guerre que nous allons rejoindre et pour former notre jeune fabricant. Nous ne les avertirons certainement pas par un simple courrier. Nous enverrons l'enfant, escorté, prévenir ses futurs collègues. »

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée. Jamais Maximilien n'avait entendu Perceval de Villefort débiter autant de parole à la fois. Chacun réfléchit aux arguments proposés par la _mémoire du clan_ et progressivement, un par un, les membres du conseil approuvèrent.

« Nous n'irons pas en fanfare, siffla Tatiana. J'irai seule avec le gosse. Nous irons discrètement et aussi vite que possible. Quant à toi, dit-elle à Maximilien. Tu m'obéiras quoiqu'il arrive. Nous sommes bien clairs mon garçon, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix pleine de menaces.

— Très clairs ma tante, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme.

— Bien ! A moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à ajouter, je pense que cette question est réglée. Maximilien, fais-nous une liste des fabricants à visiter. Uniquement ceux qui sont assez talentueux pour recevoir la visite de l'ennemi. »

Maximilien opina. Il fit venir à lui une plume d'oie, solide et efficace, ainsi qu'un encrier et un rouleau de parchemin. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation des adultes sur la réorganisation du clan. Qui prendrait en charge quelle activité. Quand sera élu le prochain chef de clan. Comment rassurer les partenaires financiers et commerciaux. Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent commença à lister les fabricants et les vendeurs de baguettes qu'il connaissait. On pouvait les regrouper en quatre catégories. Les fabricants de baguettes de qualité supérieure, de baguettes spécialisées, de baguettes de qualité standard et enfin les commerçants qui achetaient aux trois précédents pour les revendre. Seules les deux premières catégories pouvaient intéresser les mangemorts. Les fabricants supérieurs utilisent généralement un stock de baguettes et les font essayer une par une aux clients jusqu'à ce qu'une baguette daigne choisir son sorcier. Les Villefort comme les Ollivander appartenaient à cette catégorie. En revanche, certains fabricants concevaient leurs baguettes sur-mesure pour une utilisation ou une magie particulière. Maximilien inscrivit sans hésitation Seamus O'Brien, le mage irlandais, spécialiste de la magie celtique mais il hésita longuement avant d'ajouter la famille Lagrange à sa liste. La famille Lagrange était en effet la famille rivale des Villefort. Leurs baguettes étaient fabriquées sur-mesure. Les deux familles dominaient le marché français des baguettes, chacune vantant les mérites de ses créations et dénigrant l'autre. Il ajouta de nombreux noms et en raya d'autres. Il essaya de se rappeler des longues discutions de Lucien et de Jéor sur leurs collègues mais Maximilien était sûr d'en oublier certains et d'en rajouter d'autres inutilement.

Le lendemain, Maximilien fut réveillé sans douceur par Tatiana à 5h00 précises. Elle lui laissait une heure pour se préparer, ce qui était très largement suffisant selon ses critères. Elle l'avait exigé la veille d'avoir la liste des sorciers à visiter et avait grogner lorsque l'adolescent lui avait dit que la liste et donc l'itinéraire étaient susceptibles d'évoluer un peu. Il y en avait pour le moment une vingtaine. A 6h00, Maximilien arriva dans une glissade dans le salon où Tatiana faisait déjà les cent pas en grommelant.

« Enfin prêt ! lui aboya-t-elle. Bon on commence par ton irlandais.

— Heu et les Lagrange ? demanda timidement l'adolescent.

— Ils nous jetteront dehors de toutes manières, lui répondit la vieille guerrière.

— Mais...

— Victor et Angèle iront les voir dans la matinée. Nous avions dit efficace et nous ne perdrons pas notre temps à nous battre en duel avec ces imbéciles ! J'espère que ton irlandais lui est correct.

— Il est très sympathique et vraiment brillant. Il a juste une descente un peu exagérée selon les critères de Lucien, dit Maximilien. Mais il nous aidera pour réduire la liste » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air de Tatiana.

Le jeune homme et la vieille auror sortirent ensemble de la maison et s'éloignèrent assez pour franchir les barrières magiques qui avaient été dressées la veille. Maximilien agrippa le bras que lui tendit sa tante et ils transplanèrent. La sensation de compression était toujours aussi pénible, la journée promettait d'être longue. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un pré à la campagne, l'adolescent allait demander où ils étaient mais ils disparurent à nouveau pour réapparaître sur les plages normandes. Tatiana lui expliqua qu'en théorie, ils étaient censés demander l'autorisation d'entrer sur le territoire anglais mais qu'ils allaient s'en passer. Ils seraient détectés bien sûr mais seraient déjà passés en Irlande avant de recevoir de la visite. En effet, ils n'y restèrent que quelques minutes.

Arrivés en Irlande, ni Maximilien, ni Tatiana ne connaissait le village où le fabricant habitait. Ils durent transplaner à l'aide d'une carte, ce qui ne permettait que de choisir la direction. Il leur fallut plusieurs fois relever la position du soleil pour estimer leur position, puis recommencer. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils atteignirent le village où O'Brien habitait. D'un commun accord, ils poursuivirent à pied. Cela leur éviterait de continuer à transplaner par tâtonnement.

Juste avant de pénétrer dans le village, Tatiana métamorphosa leurs vêtements pour ressembler à des Moldus. Le résultat fut plutôt réussi pour une sorcière, ils étaient désormais vêtus de tenues chics, assez pour aller à un bal. Maximilien espéra de tout son cœur ne croiser personne. Heureusement qu'il était très tôt. Il desserra la cravate qui l'étouffait à moitié puis il ouvrit son esprit à la magie ancienne. Il fallait détecter des traces de magie ancienne pour repérer la maison du sorcier irlandais. Tatiana ne l'avait pas attendu et il dut courir pour la rattraper. En vingt minutes, ils atteignirent un petit cottage fleuri. Pourvu qu'il soit bien chez lui, pensa le jeune homme. Maximilien ressentit les puissantes protections du cottage et sut qu'ils avaient déjà été détectés. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme roux au crâne dégarni qui brandissait une baguette magique.

« Early for a visit, dit-il sans sourire. Who are you? And what are you looking for?

— Tatiana de Villefort and his nephew, Maximilien, Lucien's apprentice. We want to meet Seamus O'Brien the celtic wand maker, répondit Tatiana, prête à dégainer sa baguette.

— Si tu es bien l'apprenti de Lucien, où est-il ? demanda l'irlandais, méfiant avec un fort accent britannique.

— Il est mort monsieur, tué par les mangemorts et je suis venu vous prévenir que vous pourriez être le prochain. »

Le mage pâlit et abaissa légèrement sa baguette, avant de la relever aussitôt. Il demanda à Maximilien d'une voix menaçante pourquoi le dragon et le poirier forment une combinaison proscrite. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il voulait vérifier son identité par ses connaissances. Il répondit sans hésitation que le poirier donnait un caractère trop pacifique et le dragon trop colérique. La combinaison refuse d'envoyer des sorts ou provoque des explosions. Il enchaîna sur le bois des étagères utilisées par Lucien pour exposer ses baguettes. Merisier, wild cherry tree, traduisit-il en voyant l'hésitation de l'irlandais. Enfin il lui demanda de détailler les deux techniques pour incorporer le crin de licorne selon le bois. Lorsque le fabricant parut satisfait, Tatiana explosa. « Vous avez l'intention de nous faire poireauter dehors pendant longtemps ? C'est un coup à se faire avoir par les mangemorts ça ! » L'irlandais désactiva deux protections magiques d'un murmure et d'un geste de sa baguette. Il fit signe aux français d'entrer, puis il rétablit aussitôt les barrières.

Ils rentrèrent dans le cottage. O'Brien leur présenta sa femme, qui était encore attablée mais la baguette tirée. Celui-ci la rassura d'un sourire, puis il dessina quelques arabesques dans le vide à l'aide de sa baguette. Il invita les français s'asseoir et donna l'exemple. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Tatiana fut plus rapide.

« Comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien le français ? »

Il leur expliqua qu'une partie de ses clients habitait la Bretagne française. La magie celtique y était encore fortement pratiquée par les descendants des druides.

« Ton oncle est, enfin était, aussi un excellent ami qui nous a enseigné le français »

Maximilien allait demander qui d'autre désignait le « nous » quand l'acre de la cheminée s'embrasa de flammes vert émeraude. Une silhouette s'y matérialisa. Un jeune homme qui semblait n'avoir que quelques années de plus Maximilien sortit de la cheminée et épousseta la suie qui couvrait sa robe de sorcier.

« Je vous présente Adrian, mon apprenti, un foutu écossais, s'exclama O'Brien aux français.

— They are from the clan Villefort, dit-il à son apprenti. They are coming from France to see us and to warn us. Now back to french !

— Merci, murmura Maximilien mal-à-l'aise avec l'anglais.

— C'est un privilège de vous rencontrer, articula difficilement l'écossais.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est-il passé ?

— Rookwood ! Un de vos foutus mangemorts s'est introduit chez Lucien pour lui extorquer des informations et pendant ce temps d'autres mangemorts ont tenté d'enlever Jéor en attaquant notre manoir. Les deux sont morts ainsi que pas mal de membres de notre famille, expliqua sèchement Tatiana.

— Avant de mourir, Lucien a pu me demander de prévenir les autres fabricants qui pourraient intéresser nos ennemis, ajouta Maximilien.

— La disparition d'Ollivander puis l'attaque de notre clan. Si j'étais vous, je prendrais cette menace au sérieux, siffla la vieille auror.

— Il faut renforcer nos protections, Seamus, murmura la femme dans un français hésitant. Ils ont raison. Habituellement la neutralité des wand makers est respectée. Pour la première fois depuis Grindelwald une menace plane sur vous.

— Je suis d'accord, hélas, répondit son mari. Tu avais parlé d'une liste de fabricants à visiter, c'est bien cela mon garçon ? demanda-t-il à Maximilien.

— Oui. Tous les fabricants de baguette de qualité supérieure. Généralistes, sur-mesure ou magies particulières, répondit aussitôt Maximilien en sortant de sa poche le parchemin

— I see. Tu en as écris vraiment beaucoup. Ils ont pourtant seulement attaqué Garrick Ollivander, Lucien et Jéor. Ils ne s'en prendront qu'aux fabricants généralistes les plus réputés, je ne pense même pas vraiment être menacé.

— Foutaises ! grogna Tatiana. Vous allez vous faire tuer et facilement encore !

— I think she's right darling, we should consider... tenta l'irlandaise.

— Bien sûr que nous allons renforcer nos précautions, la rassura aussitôt O'Brien. Mais je voulais juste dire que nous pouvons sans aucun doute réduire cette liste à seulement quelques noms.

— Alors barrez des noms tout de suite. Plus vite nous aurons terminé ce petit voyage chez des cibles potentielles, mieux ce sera ! » ordonna Tatiana pleine de tact.

L'irlandais tendit la main vers le parchemin et se mit à parcourir des yeux la liste des fabricants. Il attrapa une plume d'aigle et se mit à rayer des noms. Il discuta à plusieurs reprise la pertinence de tel ou tel nom avec son apprenti. L'anglais était beaucoup trop rapide pour être compréhensible par les Français, ce qui exaspéra rapidement Tatiana. Lorsqu'il lui rendit le parchemin, la moitié des noms était rayés mais il en avait aussi rajouté. Il proposa d'en visiter lui aussi quelque uns qu'il connaissait. Tatiana annonça immédiatement qu'ils étaient d'accord mais Maximilien protesta. Si nécessaire, il pouvait montrer ses souvenirs pour convaincre ses interlocuteurs.

« Montre-les-moi alors. Si tu m'autorises à utiliser la légilimencie. De toutes façons, c'est comme ça que tu voulais convaincre du risque en dernier recours non ? » demanda O'Brien.

Maximilien bien que réticent, abaissa ses barrières mentales pour permettre à l'irlandais de revivre la soirée de la veille encore une fois. Il revécu chaque scène en accéléré, chacune de ses émotions. La colère, la peur et surtout la douleur. Quand le mage irlandais se retira enfin, il réussit à articuler « Tu as assisté à tout ça ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu arrives à tenir le coup. » Maximilien hocha la tête mais visiblement O'Brien n'était pas convaincu.

« Nous ferons notre deuil plus tard, trancha Tatiana. Lesquels devons-nous visiter ?

— Lesquels connais-tu déjà Maximilien ? demanda l'irlandais en désignant la liste. Lesquels te feront confiance ?

— J'ai déjà rencontré la norvégienne Marcia Otonen et son apprentie Elena Ekstrom, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. Lucien connaissait bien la lignée germanique des Zaubholz mais je ne les ai jamais vus. En revanche, je connais bien les Cristatos. Ce sont des amis proches de Lucien et nous sommes allés plusieurs fois les voir en Grèce.

— Bien. Je vais aller prévenir Marina Abrazo en Espagne, Larsen à Bruges. Je peux m'arrêter chez les Lagrange même si ce sont vos ennemis jurés, il faut les prévenir.

— Nous avons déjà envoyé deux personnes les avertir de ce qui s'est passé, coupa Tatiana. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec ces gens-là !

— Ok, répondit-il d'un ton peu convaincu. J'irai aussi voir les italiens, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés mais bon. Et je visiterai ce brillant fabricant serbe. De votre côté, vous irez chez Tobias et Mickael Zaubholz, puis Marcia Otonen et la belle Elena, dit-il en adressant un sourire entendu à Maximilien. Ensuite Gregorovitch. Je crois qu'il y a un excellent artisan en Hongrie mais je ne connais pas son nom. Vous demanderez à Gregorovitch et enfin nous nous retrouvons chez les Cristatos pour faire le point. Et Adrian, tu vas résumer ça au professeur Dumbledore immédiatement.

— Parfait ! Avec la liste qu'il avait faite nous en aurions eu pour plus d'une semaine. Merci, dit Tatiana en se levant pour partir.

— Merci à vous de vous déplacer pour tous nous avertir » répondit l'apprenti d'O'Brien.

Maximilien observa l'irlandais porter sa baguette à sa tempe et en retirer un fluide argenté, un souvenir, puis un second. Il invoqua deux fioles et y placer les souvenirs. Il les donnait à son apprenti quand Tatiana le traîna dehors sans ménagement.

Les Français reprirent leurs transplanages à destination de l'Allemagne. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du petit village sorcier situé en cœur de la Forêt Noire. Maximilien connaissait les Zaubholz de réputation, ils étaient ébénistes, luthiers et fabricants de baguettes. Toutes leurs créations étaient uniques et de grande qualité, Lucien possédait plusieurs meubles provenant de ces artisans. Les Zaubholz étaient à la fois fabricants généralistes et si nécessaire de matériels sur-mesure. Les Zaubholz évitaient de rentrer dans le débat comme celui qui opposait les Villefort et les Lagrange, le choix revenait au client.

Maximilien demanda le chemin dans un allemand maladroit à des passants. Ils leur indiquèrent la sortie sud du village. En effet, ils parvinrent vers un petit magasin situé à l'écart qui exposait une baguette sur un coussin vert. Maximilien et sa tante entrèrent dans l'échoppe sur leurs gardes. Ils ressentirent immédiatement les protections magiques de la boutique, de la magie ancienne très puissante, la maison toute entière pouvait sans doute réagir en cas de danger. Une clochette tinta, avertissant les propriétaires de leur présence. Bientôt un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut et les salua en souriant.

« Guten Morgen !

— Guten Morgen, Herr Zaubholz, mein Name ist Maximilien de Villefort und meine Tante Tatiana de Villefort. Können wir mit Ihrem Bruder und Ihr bitte sprechen ?

— Bien sûr que tu peux nous parler, jeune Villefort. Est-ce que tu viens de la part de Lucien ? demanda-t-il en agitant la main.

— Oui, c'est à peu près ça » répondit douloureusement le jeune Français.

Maximilien sentit la magie de la maison changer de façon imperceptible, une manière bien étrange d'appeler son frère. Tatiana l'avait senti aussi. Si un combat devait éclater dans cette maison elle serait largement désavantagée, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Sur l'invitation du mage allemand, ils s'installèrent dans deux confortables fauteuils. Avant de s'asseoir, Tatiana traîna le sien de manière à garder la porte, la fenêtre et l'Allemand dans son champs de vision. Le germanique haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Un second mage, approchant de la quarantaine, finit par entrer. « Mon frère Tobias » introduisit celui qui devait être Mickael. Celui-ci s'installa également et Maximilien attaqua immédiatement ses explications. Les Allemands perdirent rapidement le sourire et présentèrent leurs condoléances aux deux Villefort. Ils se montrèrent assez inquiets. Ils étaient en effet des cibles probables après le double assaut chez les Villefort. Ils décidèrent d'évacuer l'atelier et leur bibliothèque le plus tôt possible et ne reviendraient dans leur boutique que pour assurer la vente de baguettes. Ils discutèrent également des autres fabricants à avertir. Tous deux consultèrent et approuvèrent la liste corrigée par O'Brien.

Tobias Zaubholz demanda franchement aux Villefort les intentions de leur clan. Ils expliquèrent que la nouvelle orientation politique n'était pas encore définie. Toutefois ils indiquèrent que l'affront réclamait vengeance et qu'ils allaient sans doute entrer activement en opposition contre l'armée des ténèbres.

« Ollivander, puis maintenant vous. La tradition de neutralité des fabricants de baguette n'avait pas été brisée depuis Grindelwald, conclut Tobias avec tristesse.

— Nous ne sommes pas responsables des attaques ! accusa Maximilien. Nous sommes les victimes ici.

— Je le sais bien jeune homme, répondit calmement l'Allemand. Mais la neutralité, bien que difficile à conserver lors des conflits, est une tradition que je respecte profondément. Nous équipons tous les belligérants sans distinction. Nous allons devoir rassembler notre famille ce soir et je vais leur exposer la situation. Au minimum nous devrons nous retrancher pour rester neutre et au maximum nous prendrons les armes à vos côtés. Je ne peux rien te promettre, Maximilien.

— Alors mesurez bien le risque que vous allez prendre en cherchant à rester planqués ! Ils veulent ces informations et si vous restez neutres, ils viendront vous torturez comme mon oncle !

— Silence gamin ! Nous ne sommes que des messagers. S'ils sont prêts à mourir au nom de leur confortable neutralité. Laisse ! Tu as fait ton devoir et même bien plus, coupa Tatiana.

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer Maximilien. J'ai l'intention de proposer à ma famille de prendre votre parti. Cette voie est dangereuse pour nous mais la neutralité l'est sans doute davantage. Je ne peux pas te garantir une décision en votre faveur mais j'avais déjà l'intention d'argumenter contre les mangemorts.

— Il n'y a vraiment aucune voie sûre quand on affronte la magie noire, commenta Tatiana d'un ton acerbe.

— Je suis d'accord, murmura Mickael.

— Dans tous les cas, nous aurons besoin d'être informés sur les intentions des autres fabricants. Je vais organiser notre retraite, annonça Tobias à Mickael. Quant à toi, tu vas nous servir d'ambassadeur auprès des autres artisans. Mickael va vous accompagner, dit-il aux Français. C'est un excellent combattant et c'est justement à ce titre qu'il connaît l'apprenti de Gregorovitch.

— Alors mettons-nous d'accord sur le champ, grogna Tatiana. On avertit mais on ne perd pas notre temps à vouloir convaincre indéfiniment. S'il y a le moindre de danger, on ne cherche pas le combat, on fuit et on continue à suivre cette maudite liste. Je me fous de savoir que tu sois un bon duelliste, si tu n'acceptes pas ce que je viens de dire, tu restes ici.

— Je suis d'accord ! clama Tobias à la place de son frère. Tes scrupules et tes principes ne m'intéressent pas, tu restes vivant. C'est non négociable.

— Bien, bien faisons comme ça. Pas de temps perdu et pas de combat volontaire » confirma Mickael avec difficulté.

Mickael se leva pour préparer quelques affaires et partir en Norvège. Resté seul avec les Français, Tobias interrogea Maximilien sur l'avancement de son apprentissage. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'organiserait à la sortie de l'académie. L'Allemand le rassura : « Si nos familles prennent la même direction, combat ou pas, nous pourrons achever ta formation. C'est bien l'une des seules choses que nous pouvons faire à la mémoire de notre amitié avec Lucien et Jéor. » Maximilien eut tout juste le temps de le remercier, quand Mickael déboula dans la pièce, essoufflé. Tatiana se leva immédiatement, prête à partir. Tobias se dirigea vers son frère et lui ordonna d'être prudent. Maximilien sentit que l'échange entre les deux frères n'était pas seulement verbal mais aussi magique et émotionnel. Ils utilisaient la magie ancienne pour communiquer, tout comme le faisaient Lucien, Jéor et François.

Mickael quitta la boutique avec les Français. Après quelques pas, il projeta mentalement une image à Maximilien et Tatiana. C'était une petite maison de bois, celle où vivaient Marcia Otonen et son apprentie Elena. Le jeune fabricant fut reconnaissant, il ne se souvenait pas de la destination avec autant de clarté. Tatiana demanda à Mickael le nombre d'étapes nécessaires pour atteindre la maison des fabricantes scandinaves. Trois suffisaient selon lui. Il projeta de la même manière trois images. La vieille combattante s'arrêta net.

« Non ! Il ne faut pas s'arrêter dans les villages, trop de risque d'être reconnu. »

L'allemand hésita mais s'inclina. Il suggéra trois autres destinations plus isolées. Cette fois-ci, elle approuva au grand soulagement de Maximilien. Elle lui tendit son bras pour transplaner. Les trois voyageurs disparurent avec de légers claquements.

Ils réapparurent puis transplanèrent deux autres fois avant d'arriver à une trentaine de mètres de l'habitation. Maximilien frissonna, la température avait baissé de quelques degrés. Il observa le village situé légèrement en contrebas. L'endroit devait être tranquille. Il ignora sa tante qui grommelait sur les risques d'habiter trop à l'écart. Il observa à nouveau la maison. Plus élégante que dans ses souvenirs, plus fleurie aussi. L'enseigne située au-dessus de la porte n'était pas encore visible mais Maximilien se rappelait qu'une unique baguette y était gravée.

Sans hésiter, il s'avança vers l'entrée. Tatiana l'en dissuada d'un sifflement assourdi. « Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? » grogna-t-elle. Maximilien s'immobilisa aussitôt, un peu penaud. Mickael ne chercha pas à dissimuler son sourire moqueur mais il dégaina tout de même sa propre baguette en bois d'érable. Les trois sorciers s'avancèrent prudemment vers la lourde porte en chêne.

« Elles n'utilisent aucune protection ? demanda Maximilien en chuchotant. Je ne sens aucune barrière.

— Je ne dirais pas ça, lui répondit Mickael, concentre-toi mieux. »

Maximilien obéit et se focalisa sur les traces de magie. Effectivement il perçut des sorts très légers, diffus, presque imperceptibles. Même Tatiana était déstabilisée, les sortilèges étaient très discrets et difficiles à identifier donc difficiles à affronter. Un style très différent de celui des Villefort et des Zaubholz.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie brune d'environ vingt-cinq ans, vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge vif. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'Allemand et lui accorda un chaleureux « Willkommen ». Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers les Français. Elle mit un peu plus de temps à reconnaître le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait vu depuis plusieurs années. « Salut Maximilien » un peu hésitante. Elle reçut un simple sourire timide comme réponse. Elle haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui amenait deux lignées de fabricants à visiter une troisième ? Elle se tourna enfin vers Tatiana qu'elle ne connaissait pas et la salua timidement en français.

« Bonjour, pouvons-nous parler à l'intérieur ? Est-ce que Otonen est là aussi ? répondit la guerrière.

— Bien sûr, entrez donc » s'empressa Elena, en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

Elle appela Marcia Otonen sans même élever la voix mais Maximilien sentit la magie dans son souffle. Bientôt une petite femme apparut, elle était coiffée d'un chignon serré. Ses traits étaient aussi sévères que ceux de son apprentie étaient détendus. Elle était vêtue d'une robe sombre contrastant avec celle de son apprentie.

« Marcia Otonen, s'annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

— Madame, dit Mickael en français et en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Maximilien et Tatiana de Villefort, annonça brutalement la vieille française.

— Le gamin de Lucien non ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'amener une pareille délégation ? demanda la Norvégienne avec le même tact.

— Je te laisse faire » dit l'Allemand à Maximilien.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme qui bafouilla. Mais il parvint à expliquer qu'il venait sur ordre de son défunt mentor pour prévenir les artisans de la menace. Quand il en vint à la mort de son oncle, Maximilien eut les larmes aux yeux, le sourire Elena s'effaça et les yeux de Marcia s'allumèrent de fureur. Elle lâcha un juron dans une langue que Maximilien ne comprit pas. Pour terminer son histoire, il leur proposa de « vivre » ses souvenirs. Les deux sorcières acceptèrent gênées puis se plongèrent dans son esprit, elles en ressortirent secouées.

« Les mangemorts ont franchi un cap. Notre neutralité a été violée, siffla la vieille fabricante.

— Nous réclamons vengeance, annonça simplement Tatiana. Et les Zaubholz vont peut-être nous suivre.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Elena à Marcia.

— Attendre ou fuir puis se faire tuer. Ou prendre les devants et tenter de survivre. J'ai toujours pensé que cette foutue neutralité servait à s'enrichir en vendant à tous ceux qui s'entretuent !

— Mais c'est très risqué… objecta Elena.

— Regarde où mène la neutralité : Ollivander, les Villefort. J'ai perdu trois amis et moi-aussi je réclame vengeance. Fais-ton choix Elena parce que le mien est déjà fait, lui répondit Marcia.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est pas ?

— Personne ne l'a, murmura Mickael. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'abandonneras pas la profession.

— Sûrement pas » frissonna-t-elle horrifiée.

Marcia trouva l'idée d'avoir un ambassadeur très utile. Elle ordonna à Elena d'accompagner ses visiteurs chez Gregorovitch, chez le Hongrois puis chez les Cristatos. Elena insista pour envoyer un hibou à sa famille avant de partir, ce qui lui fut accordé de mauvaise grâce par Tatiana. Marcia s'absenta pendant qu'elle rédigeait son rouleau de parchemin, elle revint avec un sac de cuir contenant des rechanges et des vivres. Elena la remercia, offrit sa missive à sa chouette puis se décida à quitter la demeure Otonen, un peu inquiète.

A nouveau, Mickael proposa un itinéraire prudent à destination de la Russie. Le transplanage était un moyen de déplacement rapide et efficace mais désagréable et fatigant. Ils firent donc plusieurs haltes pour se reposer et se restaurer. Maximilien en profita pour demander à l'Allemand comment il connaissait l'apprenti de Gregorovitch. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'ils pratiquaient régulièrement le duel et s'étaient affrontés plusieurs fois lors de tournois inter-école. Il ajouta qu'Alexéis Kolcheck avait été le champion de Durmstrang pendant ses deux dernières années d'études. Ce statut lui avait permis d'approcher Gregorovitch. Maximilien se rappela effectivement que le fabricant russe était certes généraliste mais aussi spécialiste en baguettes destinées à la magie du combat.

Arrivés en Russie, les voyageurs durent recourir à des sortilèges pour se réchauffer un peu. En milieu d'après-midi, ils atteignirent enfin le village qu'habitait Gregorovitch et son apprenti. Ils remontèrent la rue principale d'un pas vif. Observés de toutes parts avec suspicion, les étrangers ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils suivirent Mickael qui se dirigea sans hésitation vers une butte surplombée par une bâtisse peu engageante en pierres grises. Arrivés à proximité, la butte se révéla être plutôt être un véritable roc, noir et glacé. L'Allemand s'arrêta au pied d'un escalier taillé dans la roche, puis il tendit la main vers une petite cloche en bronze. Celle-ci était gravée d'une baguette et d'une épée entrecroisées. « Rassurant » souffla Maximilien avec un sourire crispé. Elena lui adressa un sourire amusé, elle n'en pensait pas moins. La cloche teinta doucement et Mickael annonça d'une voix distincte son nom et celui de chacun de ses compagnons.

Les visiteurs durent patienter. Pour passer le temps, Maximilien ouvrit son esprit à la magie et tenta d'analyser les premières protections de la demeure de Gregorovitch. C'était curieux, les protections semblaient réagir et évoluer à mesure que le jeune Français tentait de les discerner. Elles semblaient aussi avoir plusieurs failles. Mais Maximilien se corrigea immédiatement, Gregorovitch et son apprenti étaient des maîtres en magie du combat. Des failles étaient hautement improbables, mais des pièges et de mauvais sorts, nettement plus.

Un trentenaire aux cheveux pâles descendit l'escalier calmement, dévisageant et analysant les visiteurs. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Maximilien constata qu'il avait des traits durs, anguleux et des yeux d'un gris glaçant. Le jeune homme frissonna. « Ne surtout pas le provoquer » se murmura-t-il. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pu l'entendre mais le slave tourna pourtant son regard vers lui et sa bouche se tordit en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire ironique. Il ramena son attention vers Mickael, à qui il sourit avec plus de franchise. Il le salua en allemand, prit brièvement de ses nouvelles puis évoqua le souvenir d'un duel qui les avait opposés. Alexéis dut faire une erreur puisque l'Allemand le reprit sur le détail d'un sortilège. Le sourire du champion de Durmstrang s'étendit, il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de l'Allemand et lui serra la main. Maximilien comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un test d'identité déguisé. Enfin il s'adressa aux autres. « Good afternoon my ladies, sir. May I ask why three different wandmaker lines are visiting us? » Tatiana ne laissa personne répondre et lui répliqua qu'ils pourraient en discuter à l'intérieur en sécurité et en présence de son mentor. « Please » ajouta Elena avec un regard de reproche à la vieille guerrière. Alexéis fit signe de le suivre dans l'escalier. Maximilien l'entendit marmonner et faire de légers signes avec les doigts pendant l'ascension. Il devait désactiver puis réactiver certaines protections pour les laisser passer.

Il les fit rentrer dans la demeure mais Maximilien n'en fut pas plus rassuré. Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle froide, le mobilier était simple, une dizaine d'étagères remplie de fines boîtes, une table et des chaises. Sur l'une d'elle trônait un vieillard qui les scrutait avec un regard inquisiteur, Gregorovitch. Le slave s'adressa au vieil homme dans une langue inconnue de Maximilien, sûrement en russe.

« Parlons en français, je suis sûr que nous le parlons tous, commanda Tatiana d'un ton peu engageant.

— C'est exact, répondit Gregorovitch. Mon apprenti m'expliquait qu'il avait pu confirmer l'identité de son ami allemand mais pas les vôtres.

— Je confirme leur identité, annonça Mickael au vieillard méfiant.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant mais installez-vous et expliquez-vous. Je suis pourtant certain qu'aucune assemblée des fabricants de baguette n'a été organisée aujourd'hui.

— Eh bien cela va probablement être une nécessité, répondit l'Allemand du tac-au-tac.

— Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien justifier une telle convocation ? demanda aussitôt Alexéis.

— Des attaques coordonnées contre plusieurs artisans de haut niveau, répondit Elena avec douceur. Tout d'abord l'enlèvement d'Ollivander, il y a quelques mois. Puis deux attaques contre les Villefort hier. Je te laisse continuer, dit-elle à Maximilien.

— La disparition d'Ollivander est tragique mais l'implication des mangemorts relève de la spéculation, interrompit Gregorovitch.

— Eh bien cette fois-ci, cela ne fait pas le moindre doute, siffla Tatiana. A moins que vous contestiez la validité du jugement d'une demi-douzaine de survivants de notre clan et de plusieurs aurors.

— Plus un enseignant de Beauxbâtons et j'ai mes souvenirs à l'appui si nécessaire, compléta Maximilien avec un air de défi.

— Alors nous t'écoutons mon garçon. »

Pour la énième fois, Maximilien dut réexpliquer son histoire. Gregorovitch demanda quelques précisions mais admit l'implication des mangemorts dès que Roockwood fut mentionné. L'apprenti commenta que la recherche de puissantes baguettes conduirait fatalement jusqu'à eux, les spécialistes de la magie offensive. De toutes évidences, Gregorovitch avait tenu le même raisonnement. Il annonça à ses visiteurs que ses protections avaient été analysées la veille par des inconnus.

« Et c'est maintenant que vous le dîtes ! » explosa Tatiana.

Alexéis la rassura, les barrières, les pièges et autres joyeusetés avaient été modifiés et renforcés immédiatement. Tatiana se leva.

« Nous partons tout de suite, vous prendrez votre décision. Maximilien et moi ne… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant une bouffée de fumée rouge apparaître devant Gregorovitch et la même devant son apprenti.

« Qu'est…

— Une alarme, l'interrompit Alexéis. Nous avons de la visite ! dit-il en dégainant sa baguette. Mais ceux-ci n'ont pas sonné. Ils attaquent notre première ligne de défense ! »

* * *

Je sais que je coupe au meilleur moment ^^

Pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressé(e)s par la structure du clan, je vous donne un petit aperçu des liens familiaux des Villefort. Ces liens sont plutôt secondaires dans l'histoire, mais si cela peut aider à l'appréhender. J'ai souligné ceux qui sont morts. Un conseil, prenez un stylo et une feuille…

La famille Villefort se compose de deux branches. Commençons par la première. Lucien et François sont frères. Lucien n'a qu'un fils, Gary. François (marié à Violette) a quatre enfants, Dorian, Dimitri, Vivien et Angèle. Dimitri est marié à Lucie, ils sont les parents d'Eva, Léo et Maxine.

Du côté de la seconde branche, Dolorès est la mère de Tatiana et Gérard, lequel en a trois, Victor, Jérôme et Irina. Jérôme a épousé Camille, ils sont les parents de Maximilien et Léana. Irina n'est techniquement plus une Villefort puisqu'elle s'est mariée.

Si vous avez vérifié, je n'ai pas oublié Jéor. Il appartient bien au clan mais pas en tant que Villefort. Vous ne comprendrez pas dès le prochain chapitre mais dans le suivant je crois.

Je l'aurais bien mis sur le profil mais j'évite d'annoncer la mort de Lucien avant même que Maximilien quitte Beauxbâtons. Vous comprenez, laissons les nouveaux lecteurs espérer qu'il va peut-être survivre. Qu'il est bon d'être méchant ! ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant « le rituel des enfants perdus »


	4. Le rituel des enfants perdus

**Petit résumé ?** Maximilien s'est échappé de Beauxbâtons pour secourir son mentor et il a échoué. Il suit les dernières instructions de celui-ci : prévenir les autres fabricants de baguettes magiques. Après avoir rencontré un mage irlandais, des allemands, deux sorcières scandinaves, il se fait attaquer chez Gregorovitch, le fabricant russe.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Beauxbâtons, octobre 1996

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer le professeur de Défense contre les Arts Obscurs, Thomas Delorme. Toute la salle s'arrêta de manger et reporta son attention sur l'enseignant. « Il est vivant, annonça-t-il aux professeurs ainsi qu'aux étudiants. Villefort est vivant !

— Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? demanda Alexandre en se levant immédiatement.

— Oui ne t'en fais pas, il n'a rien eu, répondit Delorme avec sourire crispé.

— Comment ça il n'a rien eu ?

— Il était chez un fabricant de baguette russe il y a encore une heure.

— Gregorovitch ? demanda Guillaume.

— Oui, c'est bien le nom que les aurors ont mentionné. Il était chez lui et des mangemorts ont débarqué. Mais tout va bien, les mangemorts pensaient ne trouver que Gregorovitch et son apprenti, un letton je crois, dit-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir les chuchotements.

— Oui et ?

— Et alors, il y avait Maximilien, sa tante, l'ancienne auror, mais aussi un mage allemand et une sorcière danoise, tous les deux fabricants de baguettes. Les mangemorts ont été pulvérisés ! Et je pèse mes mots, annonça le professeur en dissimulant à grand peine un sourire dégoulinant de satisfaction. Ça a été un carnage. Sur les quatorze mangemorts, onze ont été tués pendant l'attaque et en face, une seule blessure légère.

— Et les autres mangemorts ? demanda Guillaume avec une curiosité morbide.

— D'après les aurors russes, deux autres sont décédés de leurs blessures mais apparemment il faut plutôt interpréter "morts durant l'interrogatoire…" Les aurors russes ne sont pas réputés pour leur douceur et les fabricants sont sans doute passés par là avant. Il n'en reste qu'un au ministère russe et il parait qu'il est dans un sale état.

— Et où est Villefort maintenant ? demanda Madame Maxime, la directrice pour couper court à la conversation malsaine.

— Apparemment, seul Gregorovitch est resté en Russie pour se faire soigner et remettre les mangemorts au ministère russe. Les aurors m'ont dit qu'il était fou de rage. Enfin les autres, dont Villefort, poursuivent la tournée de l'Europe.

— Et politiquement que va-t-il se passer ? Quelles conséquences pour cette bataille ? demanda Hector, un autre ami de Maximilien.

— Eh bien, quatre puissantes lignées de mages viennent officiellement d'affronter l'armée des ténèbres, répondit la directrice. Ce ne sont d'ailleurs pas n'importe quelles lignées. Ce sont des sorciers puissants et qui contrôlent une activité stratégique. Habituellement, ils refusent de prendre parti lors des conflits, et c'est mieux ainsi, car les rares fois où ils ont pris les armes, ils ont fait des ravages… »

* * *

Grèce, octobre 1996

« A ton avis ça veut dire quoi si la maison était vide ? demanda Maximilien à sa tante.

— Soit ton hongrois s'est fait enlever comme Ollivander et il va se faire torturer, soit il a réussi à fuir mais j'en doute, soit il est passé à l'ennemi. Choisis !

— Bon espérons que nous arrivons à temps pour prévenir les Cristatos.

— Et ils sont comment ceux-là ? demanda Tatiana pleine de méfiance.

— Aucune chance qu'ils collaborent avec les mangemorts ! Je les connais bien, nous allions les voir de temps en temps avec Lucien. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Maximilien qui guidait ses compagnons. Ils avaient atteint le domaine familial des Cristatos, une île située au sud de la Crète. Ils montèrent rapidement un étroit chemin pavé. C'était facile, les Cristatos étaient installés au sommet. En tête, Maximilien suivait prudemment l'unique chemin qui menait à la maison des Cristatos quand soudain une ombre apparue sur le chemin, lui intimant en grec de s'arrêter et de s'identifier. Maximilien n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut tiré magiquement en arrière par Alexéis qui se rua en avant et bloqua le sortilège de l'inconnu. Deux autres inconnus attaquèrent le groupe de côté mais une défense coordonnée de la part de Tatiana, Mickael et Elena eurent raison d'eux en quelques secondes. Leurs tenues en cuir sombre rappelaient beaucoup les tenues d'intervention des aurors. Tatiana les identifia grâce au petit éclair doré brodé au niveau du cœur, des aurors grecs. Mickael en réveilla un, s'excusa et expliqua qu'ils devaient parler de toute urgence aux Cristatos. Trop tard ! Les cinq artisans de la famille venaient d'être enlevés

Les aurors grecs les guidèrent de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à l'habitation des Cristatos. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale, Maximilien ne reconnut que trois personnes : deux hommes de la famille, mais qui n'étaient pas du métier, et surtout son amie Artemis. Tous trois portaient des marques légères de combat. L'un des hommes, le plus âgé, terminait de faire soigner son bras par un guérisseur. Deux aurors interrogeaient la jeune fille et l'autre homme. « Maximilien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda Artemis, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. L'un des aurors s'interposa et demanda à l'adolescente si elle pouvait les identifier avec certitude. Elle s'approcha du jeune français et lui demanda avec une pointe de dureté le nom de la licorne qui avait fourni le cœur de sa baguette. Maximilien haussa un sourcil, la question aurait pu être une plaisanterie en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui était absolument tout sauf un jour normal. « Elari n'est pas une licorne mais une sirène dont l'œuf a éclos au large de la Crète. Sa tribu a migré jusqu'ici il y a près de huit ans. Elle a fourni un seul cheveu pour une seule baguette, la mienne. » murmura-t-il à son amie. « C'est bien lui, Maximilien de Villefort. » clama-t-elle aux aurors en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

« Vous aussi, vous avez été attaqués alors, lui dit Maximilien d'une voix éteinte.

— Oui, ces salauds nous ont attaqués par surprise et ils ont enlevé ma mère, mon grand-père enfin tous ceux qui fabriquent nos foutues baguettes ! cracha-t-elle. Enfin pardon, je sais que tu veux en faire mais là… Et puis mon oncle et ma grand-mère ont été tués et plusieurs autres ont été évacués vers l'hôpital magique d'Athènes. Mais enfin pourquoi tu es venu et qui sont ces gens-là ?

— Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir subi des attaques de mangemorts ces dernières heures, lui annonça Elena d'une voix douce. Lucien et Jéor de Villefort sont… décédés il y a…

— Assassinés ! Inutile de prendre des gants ! enragea Tatiana. Et Maximilien nous a convaincu de prévenir ses collègues. On est arrivé suffisamment vite pour aider Gregorovitch et Kolcheck à casser du mangemort mais pas assez pour prévenir les enlèvements du hongrois et de ta famille, termina-t-elle.

— Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas un attentat isolé ? demanda l'homme au bras bandé en se dégageant du guérisseur.

— Non. Les Villefort ont juste eu le temps de prévenir Seamus O'Brien, la famille Zaubholz et Marcia pour que nous prenions des mesures, commença Elena.

— Bien nous avons plus urgent pour le moment, l'interrompit Alexéis. Il faut traquer les mangemorts avant qu'ils n'obtiennent les informations qu'ils cherchent des Cristatos.

— Mais comment ? demanda Artemis, avec un sursaut d'espoir. Vous avez des trucs de magie ancienne pour les retrouver ?

— Peut-être, répondit le slave. Pour enlever cinq personnes, les portoloins ne sont vraiment pas pratiques, ils ont dû transplaner.

— Oui ils n'ont pas pu aller très loin, intervint un auror, mais même en supposant qu'ils sont encore dans un rayon de cent kilomètres, c'est beaucoup. Et aucun des survivants n'a lancé de sortilège de traçage sur un mangemort, alors… Nous attendons des informations de nos espions mais…

— Mais ça prendra trop de temps ! Trop longtemps ! clama Tatiana avec fureur.

— J'ai peut-être une autre solution à vous proposer. Connaissez-vous le rituel des enfants perdus ? souffla Alexéis.

— De la magie noire ! asséna l'auror outré.

— Pas vraiment. C'est de la magie ancienne en fait, répondit doucement le slave. J'imagine que vous ne connaissez que la version pervertie du rituel. A la base, il a été conçu au quatrième siècle par le père et l'oncle d'un enfant qui s'était égaré en forêt. Ils ont utilisé les liens du sang pour guider leurs esprits jusqu'à l'enfant. Un rituel compliqué mais qui a intéressé des mages noirs deux siècles plus tard. Ils ont combiné ce rituel avec un précurseur de l'imperium pour forcer des victimes à livrer la position des membres de leurs familles.

— Et alors c'est quand même de la magie noire ! cracha Tatiana.

— Non, la différence entre les rituels c'est l'autorisation d'utiliser le lien familial. Si la famille est volontaire pour risquer le rituel, c'est de la magie ancienne mais si elle est forcée c'est le rituel version magie noire, c'est bien ça ? demanda Elena.

— Exactement ! Peu se souviennent qu'à la base, on peut le réaliser sans imperium. Et plus le lien du sang est fort, plus le rituel est efficace. Par exemple si l'un des artisans enlevé est un enfant, dit-il en regardant le vieux Cristatos, ou un parent, en regardant Artemis. Cela marcherait sans aucun doute. Et sans magie noire, termina-t-il.

— Ma mère a été enlevée ! intervint l'adolescente. Vous pouvez la retrouver ? Vous pouvez faire ce rituel avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

— Oui, lui répondit Alexéis sans hésitation.

— Un instant, s'interposa Maximilien. Elena a parlé de risques. Quel est le danger ? Il y a déjà eu assez de dégâts comme ça. On ne va risquer en plus la vie d'Artemis.

— Bonne remarque, Villefort ! Il y a toujours des risques avec les rituels. En l'occurrence, celui de ne jamais retrouver le chemin de nos corps et donc de nous tuer si le rituel est interrompu, ou pire, mal réalisé. C'est un rituel de haut niveau mais je te garantis que je suis capable de l'exécuter correctement. En plus, je fais confiance à Mickael pour veiller à ce que personne ne dérange notre rituel.

— Alors il est quand même plus prudent que ce soit moi qui participe au rituel, intervint le vieil homme.

— Avez-vous un lien avec l'un prisonniers ?

— L'un d'eux est mon frère.

— Ça n'est pas un lien assez direct. Le rituel consommerait beaucoup plus d'énergie. Vous êtes déjà blessé et affaibli. Le risque est beaucoup trop élevé. Il vaut mieux un lien direct.

— Et vous ? demanda le slave en se tournant vers le dernier sorcier grec. Quels sont vos liens avec les fabricants ?

— Je ne suis pas un Cristatos, mon épouse en est une.

— Fait-elle parti des artisans ?

— Non. Elle est hospitalisée à l'heure où nous parlons.

— Impossible pour vous alors. Il vaut mieux utiliser l'enfant. Je suis capable de réaliser ce rituel sans risque. »

Il se tut pour laisser aux Grecs le temps de se décider. Le silence fut de courte durée.

« Assez perdu de temps maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ce rituel ? demanda Artemis en se jetant littéralement sur Alexéis.

— D'abord tu te calmes, murmura Kolcheck en desserrant l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Ensuite tu vas te remémorer un souvenir que tu partages ta mère. Un souvenir fort émotionnellement. J'en ai besoin pour me guider car le rituel va m'indiquer la piste de chacune des personnes de ta famille proche. Le souvenir nous orientera vers ta mère et seulement vers elle. »

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la força à s'agenouiller. Il lui ordonna de l'avertir lorsqu'elle aurait le souvenir en tête. Pendant ce temps, il sortit de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à une pierre blanche, de la craie. Il la brisa en plusieurs morceaux puis les imprégna de magie. Les morceaux lévitèrent jusqu'au sol et commencèrent à tracer des arabesques sur le plancher de bois.

Laissant les morceaux de craie poursuivre leur œuvre, le slave balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une chaise brisée lors de l'enlèvement. D'un geste de sa baguette, il l'attira à lui. Il sélectionna quatre débris qu'il métamorphosa en quatre bougies noires, des bougies de rituel. Sans un mot, Elena s'approcha et lui en pris deux et ils commencèrent à les ensorceler. Maximilien était soufflé, enchanter des bougies de rituel était strictement réglementé car très dangereux. Une erreur pouvait facilement tuer les participants d'un rituel. Mais les deux sorciers semblaient maîtriser cette magie avec assurance. Méfiante, Tatiana insista pour vérifier la qualité des bougies. Le niveau de risque n'autorisait aucune erreur et personne ne contesta sa requête.

Alexéis prit place face à Artemis au milieu des lignes de craie entrelacées. Par magie, il déposa ses bougies. Une entre la jeune fille et lui-même, une seconde excentrée sur sa gauche et les deux dernières, dans le dos d'Artemis. Une se trouvait juste derrière elle et l'autre beaucoup plus loin sur le dernier coup de craie du rituel. Alexéis prit le temps de vérifier chaque ligne, chaque croisement et la position de chaque bougie. En rituel, chaque erreur pouvait être fatale et le slave était prudent, ce qui rassura légèrement Maximilien. Puis lorsqu'il fut satisfait, Kolcheck s'agenouilla face à l'adolescente.

« As-tu un souvenir assez fort ? » lui demanda-t-il. La jeune fille hésitait, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il convienne. « Montre-moi. » lui ordonna-t-il. Maximilien sentit la signature magique de la légilimencie, il vit le slave hausser un sourcil surpris mais il déclara simplement que cela conviendrait. Il lui dicta de fermer les yeux et de se calmer en pratiquant des respirations abdominales et précisa à la jeune fille qu'il lui faudrait bien se concentrer sur le souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient repéré Athena Cristatos. « Le souvenir est une boussole » termina-t-il.

Le slave et la jeune grecque fermèrent tous deux les yeux et le rituel commença. Alexéis se mit à articuler des incantions latines et bientôt la bougie qui se trouvait à sa gauche s'alluma d'une flamme rouge. Des lueurs partirent de la bougie et suivirent chaque ligne du rituel. Lorsque toutes les lignes furent rougeoyantes, Mickael murmura, satisfait, que le rituel était correctement activé. La bougie située entre Alexéis et Artemis s'alluma à son tour, sa lueur semblant les relier tous les deux. Kocheck se tut. Mickael expliqua à Maximilien que les esprits quittaient leurs corps, à ce moment la bougie située dernière l'adolescente s'alluma, puis celle qui se trouvait à l'extrémité du rituel s'enflama à son tour.

« C'est bon, ils sont partis, murmura Elena soulagée.

— Combien de temps ça va mettre ? grogna Tatiana.

— Ça dépend de plein de choses, répondit Mickael, la distance à parcourir, la puissance du souvenir et aussi la concentration de la jeune fille.

— On n'est pas près de les revoir alors » conclut-elle sans dissimuler son inquiétude.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Tout le monde attendait, les yeux rivés sur le rituel. Une minute passa puis une seconde, interminable. Tout le monde bougeait, un peu, avec inquiétude. Puis, à nouveau, Tatiana brisa le silence. Elle grogna qu'il faudrait se préparer à partir vite dès qu'ils seraient revenus. Elle proposa aux aurors grecs de former deux groupes d'intervention, un pour faire diversion et un pour récupérer les prisonniers. Celui qui semblait diriger les aurors approuva et ajouta qu'il fallait prévenir d'autres guérisseurs au cas où. L'un des aurors dévoila un bracelet gravé dont il modifia les symboles à la baguette. Tatiana, Mickael, Elena et les cinq aurors se répartirent en deux groupes prêts à quitter la demeure Cristatos. Les deux Cristatos encore présents avaient une légère altercation en grec sous les yeux interrogateurs du reste de l'assemblée. Le plus jeune de deux se porta volontaire pour suivre les aurors. « Je suis briseur de sorts et je sais me battre. Je peux vous aider. » annonça-t-il. Les aurors hésitèrent mais l'acceptèrent. Les minutes continuaient de s'écouler, la tension montait, chacun jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette.

Soudain Artemis se mit à trembler violement, elle convulsait au milieu des lignes et menaçant de s'effondrer. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda durement un auror à Mickael. « Il a raté son rituel ? »

« Non impossible, répondit l'allemand. Les deux convulseraient dans ce cas et Alexéis est immobile.

— Alors leurs esprits ont été repérés et attaqués ? siffla Tatiana menaçante.

— Même réponse ! trancha Mickael qui essayait visiblement de réfléchir.

— Ils ont dû trouver sa maman mais elle doit être dans un sale état, proposa Elena horriblement pâle.

— Ça c'est tout à fait possible, lui répondit-il. Il faut qu'on stabilise le rituel pour s'assurer qu'ils puissent réintégrer leurs corps.

— Mais Alexéis n'avait pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas interférer avec le rituel ? demanda Maximilien très inquiet.

— Surtout pas avec de la magie moderne, expliqua l'allemand. Il faut tenter d'accompagner et de renforcer le rituel sans interférer. Seule la magie ancienne peut nous aider à faire ça, dit-il en tournant le regard vers Elena puis vers Maximilien.

— Hors de question qu'il prenne des risques, s'interposa Tatiana.

— Je vais stabiliser le rituel, dit l'Allemand en ignorant la guerrière. Elena tu vas te concentrer pour maintenir Artemis et éviter sa chute. Il faut qu'elle reste à sa place. Sinon le rituel tombera avec elle ! Et il faut s'assurer que les bougies continuent à brûler. Je peux le faire mais ça serait mieux que Maximilien le fasse.

— Trop risqué ! Quand ils reviendront il ne faut pas qu'il y ait d'autres esprits que les leurs à l'intérieur du rituel.

— Nous les sentirons revenir quand nous serons dans le rituel et nous pourrons nous retirer, répondit Elena qui s'installait en tailleur juste à côté du rituel et se préparant à exécuter sa mission.

— Nous avons besoin de toi Maximilien car tu maîtrises aussi la magie ancienne. Tu ne t'occuperas que des bougies. »

L'allemand et la danoise entrèrent en transe sans plus attendre. Maximilien défia le regard incendiaire de Tatiana.

« Je dois les aider à revenir, lui dit-il. C'est très proche des exercices que je faisais avec Lucien ! »

Tatiana grommela, elle le menaça puis finalement céda. Maximilien s'assit aux côtés des deux mages pour s'immerger dans le rituel. Il sentit aussitôt le soulagement et la reconnaissance des deux autres. Le rituel était complexe, trop difficile à comprendre, Maximilien se concentra donc sur sa mission. Il comprit pourquoi l'Allemand lui avait demandé son aide. La bougie centrale ne menaçait pas de s'éteindre, elle unissait les deux esprits et Maximilien sentait parfaitement qu'Alexéis la contrôlait bien. Mais la bougie excentrée canalisait toute l'énergie qui circulait. Mickael ne parvenait pas à réguler complètement les flux qui la traversait. Quant aux deux dernières bougies, elles vacillaient elles aussi. Leur rôle serait de guider Alexéis pour le retour. Maximilien se concentra sur ces trois bougies et tenta de contenir les flux magiques désorganisés. Petit à petit, Maximilien sentit que Mickael reprenait le contrôle du rituel et qu'Elena parvenait à atténuer les convulsions d'Artemis, ce qui allégea la charge de chacun.

Maximilien perçut que la magie du rituel commençait à changer. Les présences d'Alexéis et d'Artemis étaient lointaines mais elles commençaient à se rapprocher. Leurs magies grandissaient, ils revenaient. Il remarqua qu'Elena se retirait, puis Mickael alors Maximilien se retira prudemment à son tour. Maximilien émergea du rituel épuisé et en sueur. En ouvrant les yeux, vision d'horreur, il eut un mouvement de recul. Tatiana était à quelque centimètres de son visage et l'inspectait. « Ils reviennent ! » clama Mickael déjà relevé. En effet, Alexéis et Artemis ouvraient des yeux étourdis. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda aussitôt Elena. Kolcheck ne lui répondit pas mais projeta mentalement un souvenir dans toute la pièce. Maximilien reconnu immédiatement Athena Cristatos attachée à une table hurlant de douleur sous la torture.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller les chercher ? hurla Artemis en se ruant sur Alexéis.

— Pour repérer les lieux et attaquer correctement, petite adolescente stupide. Tu as failli nous tuer en essayant de revenir. Et s'ils n'avaient pas stabilisé le rituel, nous serions morts tous les deux. Ça aurait sans doute rendu un grand service à ta mère !

— On s'expliquera plus tard, intervint Tatiana alors qu'Artemis allait répliquer.

— Nous avons besoin de trois équipes » annonça Kolcheck les dents serrées.

Il projeta l'image mentale à tous d'une petite ferme grecque. Il proposa qu'une équipe attaque par la porte d'entrée pour faire diversion, dont il projeta l'image à la ronde. Il suggéra à Mickael et Elena d'anéantir un pan de la maison par magie ancienne pour faire comprendre aux mangemorts ce qui allait leur tomber dessus et il termina en se proposant pour aller récupérer discrètement les prisonniers pendant les deux autres assauts. Tatiana eut un sourire cruel et approuva le plan. Elle se tourna vers les aurors et leur demanda « Qui d'autre que moi a déjà pratiqué l'infiltration et l'extermination silencieuse ? » Un auror sortit du rang. Il fut aussitôt décidé que Kolcheck, Tatiana et cet auror iraient évacuer les prisonniers. Mickael, Elena, le briseur de sorts et un auror d'un côté, les quatre autres aurors de l'autre feraient de puissantes diversions chacun à leurs manières. Kolcheck rappela aux trois équipes leur destinations de transplanage puis tout le monde se rua vers l'extérieur de la demeure Cristatos.

Il ne resta bientôt que Maximilien, Artemis, le vieux Cristatos et les deux guérisseurs. L'un vint tout de suite examiner la jeune fille épuisée mais il conclut rapidement qu'elle n'était que secouée. Le Français voulut savoir ce qui était arrivé pendant le rituel pour provoquer de tels tremblements. Au lieu de répondre, la jeune Grecque fondit en larmes. L'ancien se rapprocha et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Maximilien reconnut de la magie ancienne, il offrait à la jeune fille paix et amour.

Artemis se calma progressivement et tenta d'expliquer qu'ils avaient trouvé Athena en train d'être torturée et qu'elle avait tenté de rejoindre et d'aider sa mère. Mais Kolcheck l'avait fermement maintenue mentalement à ses côtés et avait commencé à repérer les environs calmement. La jeune fille avait été furieuse puis inquiète puis avait tout simplement craquée. Le slave avait dû finalement la contraindre mentalement pour l'empêcher de tenter quoique ce soit. Il avait en même temps, et non sans mal, terminé méthodiquement sa reconnaissance des lieux et des protections magiques avant de revenir. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son histoire, elle se remit à pleurer. L'un des guérisseurs finit par lui tendre une racine fortifiante à mastiquer. Pour la première fois, elle reprit quelques couleurs.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à nous les ramener ? Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas se faire tuer aussi ? » demanda Artemis, les larmes aux yeux. Pour la première fois, Maximilien réussit à sourire et d'un sourire particulièrement mauvais. Il expliqua comment il avait vu sa tante, le Slave et l'Allemand massacrer les mangemorts en Russie. Il ajouta non sans satisfaction qu'elle devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour les mangemorts car rien ne pouvait les préparer à l'ouragan qui déferlait sur eux. Artemis éclata d'un rire nerveux, même les guérisseurs et le vieil homme s'autorisèrent de discrets sourires tristes.

Soudain, il y eut du mouvement à l'extérieur, d'autres médicomages venaient d'arriver en renfort de l'hôpital grec. Ils se coordonnèrent avec leurs homologues et, sans plus attendre, dressèrent des lits de camps en attendant le retour des combattants et des prisonniers. L'attente reprit, chaque instant paraissait durer une éternité.

Artemis s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Maximilien et commençait tout juste à se détendre quand Tatiana se matérialisa à l'entrée en maintenant magiquement deux corps inconscients. Elle les confia immédiatement aux guérisseurs qui commencèrent à les examiner. Artemis bondit et échappa à Maximilien pour aller prendre des nouvelles. Le jeune Français n'hésita pas, il utilisa la magie ancienne pour l'enlacer et la ramener de force à l'intérieur. Il ignora les insultes de son amie et la maintint de force dans la pièce. Il fallait laisser les guérisseurs travailler. Un auror apparut à son tour en soutenant Athena. C'était elle sans aucun doute possible. Le vieil homme se leva à son tour mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, il se contenta d'observer inquiet.

Kolcheck fit enfin son apparition. Il confia l'un des prisonniers libérés aux guérisseurs mais lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers le second, il hocha négativement la tête. Le vieil homme était mort. Le slave leva les yeux vers Maximilien et les deux grecs qui se tenaient à l'entrée. Les trois reçurent une vision mentale d'Alexéis et découvrirent distinctement le visage du mort. Le vieil homme défaillit, c'était son frère. Maximilien et Artemis s'empressèrent de soutenir le vieux mage et l'aidèrent à s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Tatiana s'approcha du trio, elle présenta ses condoléances aux Grecs puis elle les informa qu'il était mort avant l'assaut et que le corps ne portait pas de marque de torture. « Son cœur a dû lâcher avant. Il n'a pas souffert. » finit elle un peu pâle. Le vieux Grec la remercia d'un souffle. « Et comment vont les autres ? » demanda Maximilien. Sa tante haussa juste les épaules, elle ne savait pas, puis quitta la pièce à grands pas.

Au bout d'un moment Elena émergea dans la pièce qu'occupait toujours Maximilien et les Grecs. Elle tenta un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant et les informa qu'Athena et un autre prisonnier allaient s'en sortir sans problème. « Ils seront sur pieds dans deux ou trois jours. » précisa-t-elle mais elle refusa de commenter l'état des deux derniers mages. Comme Artemis essayait de la faire parler, Elena s'approcha et posa délicatement une main sur le front de l'adolescente en souriant et celle-ci s'endormit aussitôt, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Elena attira à elle une chaise et s'effondra dessus, épuisée et triste mais satisfaite.

Le mage grec finit briser le silence qui s'était installé. Il demanda à la Scandinave ce qui s'était passé lors de l'assaut. Elle chercha ses mots avec difficulté mais réussit à se faire comprendre. Les fabricants grecs avaient été séquestrés dans une vieille ferme isolée et abandonnée, probablement moldue. Avec Mickael, le briseur de sorts grec et l'auror, ils avaient forcé les protections de la ferme, puis unissant leurs magies, ils avaient fait exploser une aile entière de la demeure. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe d'aurors avait investi les lieux depuis l'opposé. Les mangemorts avaient été violemment maîtrisés et la ferme sécurisée. La grange où les fabricants subissaient l'interrogatoire avait été tout d'abord investie par le trio formé de Kolcheck, de Tatiana et du dernier auror. Les prisonniers avaient déjà été évacués lorsqu'Elena y était rentrée mais elle refusa d'en décrire la scène. Son frissonnement horrifié parlait pour elle ; les mangemorts y avaient été brutalement massacrés. Ils étaient ensuite revenus chez les Cristatos et Elena avait participé, malgré son épuisement, aux soins de quelques blessures légères subies par les aurors. Pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, Elena dit à Maximilien qu'elle trouvait mignon le couple qu'il formait avec Artemis. Elle dormait toujours dans ses bras. La Danoise, impitoyable, ajouta qu'il ne manquait qu'un élégant filet de bave pour parfaire le tableau. Elle s'autorisa un sourire en coin et le vieux mage grec se dérida, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire sous le regard incendiaire du jeune Français.

Le lendemain matin, las de tourner en rond seul dans la demeure des Cristatos, Maximilien avait demandé la permission à une patrouille d'auror pour aller se promener dans l'île. Sa requête avait été évidemment rejetée mais le Français ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il tira profit sans états d'âme des passages secrets qu'il utilisait habituellement avec Artemis pour déjouer la surveillance d'Athena et Lucien.

Il s'était aussitôt dirigé vers la petite crique où il rencontrait habituellement Elari. Elari était une jeune sirène qu'il avait rencontré avec Artemis lors d'une sortie nocturne à l'insu des adultes. Coïncidence la nuit en question, Elari nageait près des côtes malgré l'interdiction de sa tribu. Une charmante amitié qui avait donc débuté sous le signe de la désobéissance. Maximilien avait rencontré d'autres sirènes par la suite, il en avait conclu qu'Elari était la plus mal élevée, la plus insupportable et la plus attachante des sirènes. Preuve de leur amitié, elle avait accepté de donner à Lucien un de ses cheveux pour fabriquer la baguette de Maximilien. Arrivé sur les rochers, Maximilien plaça ses mains dans l'eau et puisa dans sa magie pour lancer l'appel habituel. Il déchaussa ses bottes, dégrafa sa cape et puis trempa paresseusement ses pieds dans l'eau tiède. Elari pouvait prendre son temps pour venir, quand elle daignait venir bien sûr.

Soudain les sens de Maximilien, aiguisés par la magie ancienne, l'avertirent que deux personnes se dirigeaient vers lui. Il dégaina sa fine baguette en bois d'ébène. Puis il amorça une discrète et prudente retraite vers la demeure des Cristatos en utilisant sa connaissance des lieux et les techniques de déplacements silencieux enseignées par Lucien. « Tu n'es pas encore prêt d'arracher le crin d'une licorne ! » lui lança une voix amusée qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Athena émergea de la végétation suivie d'un auror. « Enfin ce n'est déjà pas mal, tu aurais berné la plupart des mangemorts et même beaucoup d'aurors ! Mais pas moi, ajouta-t-elle.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas sensé vous reposer ? demanda Maximilien impressionné.

— Tu es pire que ma fille. Cela fait deux heures qu'elle me propose du thé, de rectifier la position des oreillers et qu'elle m'interdit de bouger ! Enfin je peux me déplacer, j'utilise juste plus de magie au lieu des muscles c'est tout, commenta-t-elle en lévitant un peu plus haut pour passer une racine.

— Vous avez réussi à déjouer sa surveillance facilement ? demanda Maximilien avec un grand sourire.

— Bien sûr, vous êtes si prévisibles les enfants mais j'ai quand même demandé à un auror de m'accompagner. Je ne suis pas exactement en état de me battre. Et toi ? Tu voulais juste t'amuser avec ton odieuse petite sirène ou donner des sueurs froides à nos aurors qui te cherchent partout ? Heureusement que vous vous retrouvez toujours au même endroit.

— Navré, s'excusa Maximilien en s'adressant à l'auror avec fort peu de sincérité.

— Bon peu importe. Retournons à ta crique. En attendant qu'elle arrive, il faut que nous parlions avec elle aussi. »

Le trio revint à la crique où Maximilien récupéra sa cape et ses bottes. Puis Athena prit la parole. « Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. » lui dit-elle. Le jeune homme tenta de nuancer sa faible contribution au rituel. La Grecque l'interrompit, elle avait apparemment déjà parlé à Tatiana et à ses collègues étrangers. « Je tiens à te remercier pour avoir tenu à tous nous prévenir et surtout d'être venu entouré de quatre talentueux sorciers. Sans toi, nous serions encore tous prisonniers de ces ordures !

— J'ai juste suivi les dernières indications de Lucien, marmonna Maximilien triste.

— Même en mourant, il veillait encore sur nous tous, soupira Athena. Je suis désolée pour tous les pertes que vous avez subies. Ta mère, tes mentors, ton chef de clan et bien d'autres.

— Vous en avez perdu aussi, votre père… Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir sans eux ? demanda Maximilien en se laissant tomber sur une souche pour masquer ses larmes.

— Nous allons vivre Maximilien. Ils sont morts pour nous permettre de vivre. Nous allons les honorer ensemble, en survivant, en faisant perdurer leur activité et en les vengeant.

— Vous allez aussi nous rejoindre dans cette guerre ?

— Tu en doutais peut-être ? Même sans avoir été attaqué, nous vous aurions soutenus. L'affront contre notre profession était déjà énorme alors maintenant…

— Je me demande combien vont effectivement nous suivre.

— Parmi les autres fabricants tu veux dire ? Nous verrons bien. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Gregorovitch pour que nous rassemblions au plus vite une session extraordinaire de l'assemblée des fabricants. Il faudra que tu sois présent et avec un représentant majeur de ton clan, précisa Athena.

— Je peux emmener Tatiana ? demanda Maximilien en éclatant de rire.

— Pour qu'elle tente de tuer ceux qui refuserons de nous suivre ! Nous allons éviter ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Il faut que nous parlions aussi de la fin de ta formation. Ollivander possédait la magie la plus proche de celle de ton clan mais étant donné les circonstances…

— Tobias Zaubholz m'a proposé de me former si j'en ai besoin.

— Je ne le connais pas, reconnut la sorcière grecque. Mais sache que nous te formerons sans hésiter. Outre les similitudes de nos magies, nous te devons bien ça. La porte de notre demeure sera toujours ouverte aux Villefort. Il y a encore quelques siècles, j'aurais pu te proposer la main de ma fille pour te remercier, plaisanta Athena. Mais ce n'est pas sûr que… »

« Eh bien j'aimerais bien voir sa réaction ! » pouffa une petite voix pleine d'ironie. Les trois mages sursautèrent. L'auror brandit sa baguette mais Athena lui dévia le bras pour protéger la sirène. Le sort manqua de peu la nouvelle venue qui lui tira la langue puis se moqua de lui. Athena s'empressa de préciser au guerrier que la sirène était une amie de la famille. L'auror grogna mais rengaina sa baguette. « Eh bien Maximilien depuis le temps que tu n'étais pas revenu. Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oubliée !

— C'est vrai que je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis longtemps, reconnut l'étudiant en lui accordant un pâle sourire.

— Bien ! coupa Athena. Navrée d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais nous sommes venus t'avertir que ni Artemis ni Maximilien ne te reverront avant plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années. Tout à fait désolée.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'interdire si injustement mes amis de venir me voir, grogna-t-elle en sortant un peu plus de l'eau et s'allongeant paresseusement sur un rocher.

— Est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a en ce moment un grand conflit chez les êtres humains ? interrogea la sorcière sans s'émouvoir.

— Oui, Artemis m'a dit que c'était une guerre horrible mais que votre famille ne serait jamais attaquée.

— La situation a changé Elari, soupira Athena. La famille de Maximilien et la mienne ont été brutalement attaquées. Nous allons quitter l'île et Artemis ne pourra plus venir te voir. Même la nuit en cachette comme ils ont l'habitude de te le faire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la sirène allait répliquer.

— Vous saviez que ? intervint Maximilien dansant sur deux pieds, mal-à-l'aise en rougissant.

— Bien sûr, lui répondit aussitôt Athena. Tu imaginais peut-être que je laisserais ma fille unique s'évader de la maison sans être informée. C'est mal me connaître.

— Vous auriez dû les voir, s'exclama la sirène. Ils étaient tous fiers de sortir en cachette sans que Lucien et vous ne le sachiez. Mais dîtes moi, lança-t-elle amusée. Vous étiez au courant de tout ? Absolument de tout ? ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard malveillant à un Maximilien horrifié.

— Non pas tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire léger. Du moment qu'ils ne quittaient pas l'île, je ne me suis pas trop préoccupé de leurs, hum, aventures.

— Mais vous avez quand de bonnes idées sur leurs activités » continua Elari impitoyable.

L'auror l'interrompit au grand soulagement de Maximilien. Il se moquait bien des embrassades d'adolescents. Il ordonna aux deux fabricants de rentrer. Maximilien salua son amie avec un regard de reproche. La jeune sirène lui adressa une moue triste puis l'éclaboussa joyeusement avant de plonger dans les eaux cristallines.

De retour à la demeure Cristatos, ils tombèrent sur une Tatiana, aussi souriante que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? pensa Maximilien. Elle l'informa qu'ils quitteraient la Grèce dans une heure pour retourner en France.

Athéna le guida sans hésitation jusqu'à un petit salon. Elle y entra sans frapper. Mickael y faisait les cent pas, tendu. Alexéis était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil confortable, il regardait l'allemand avec indifférence. Elena se tenait debout légèrement inquiète. « Ah vous voilà » dit-elle lorsqu'Athéna et les Français entrèrent.

« Je viens de recevoir un hibou de mon père, annonça Mickael. Il y a eu une intrusion chez nous mais les mangemorts ont été repoussés.

— Des victimes ? demanda simplement la magicienne grecque.

— Juste un blessé, évacué à l'hôpital. Heureusement que ma famille était préparée !

— Une seule question maintenant. Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda le slave d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère.

— Je suppose que nous allons réunir une assemblée extraordinaire, annonça Athéna.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna Tatiana.

— Les fabricants de baguettes magiques se réunissent de temps en temps, expliqua Elena. Nous réorganisons périodiquement l'approvisionnement de baguettes en Europe. Si une zone a perdu un fabricant, nous en formons un nouveau par exemple.

— Et parfois nous réunissons une assemblée exceptionnelle pour adopter une ligne de politique commune face aux grands conflits, termina Athéna.

— Pour conserver votre foutue neutralité ! assena Tatiana.

— Oh parfois c'est pour maintenir l'approvisionnement d'un pays quand un fabricant rejoint un mage noir ou se fait assassiner. Il y a carrément eu des cas où nous avons fait sauter notre traditionnelle neutralité. »

Maximilien savait pourtant que la neutralité était rarement abandonnée. Certes il y avait eu des précédents, mais ça restait rare. Les fabricants avaient pris les armes contre Grindelwald. Lucien et Ollivander s'étaient rapprochés en combattant aux côtés de Dumbledore. Par contre il n'avait jamais été question d'y renoncer pendant la première guerre contre Vous-savez-qui.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a des chances pour que vous combattiez à nos côtés ? demanda Maximilien.

— On ne peut pas vraiment savoir à l'avance ! répliqua Alexéis.

— Tu penses qu'ils vont être indifférents à l'absence d'Ollivander et de Lucien ? La hargne de Marcia, celle de Gregorovitch et la nôtre ? répondit Athéna.

— Si nous avons effectivement le soutien des Villefort et celui des Zaubholz, nous aurons sans doute assez de poids pour orienter les décisions de l'assemblée, conclut Elena.

— Pour ma famille, je ne sais pas. Une prise de position ouverte contre les mangemorts serait défavorable à nos affaires, expliqua Mickael. Nous n'avons pas seulement les baguettes, ajouta-t-il en voyant Tatiana ouvrir la bouche. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait oui évidemment. Mais c'est probable que l'attaque qui vient d'avoir lieu va les faire réfléchir.

— Ils n'auront pas tellement le choix, j'imagine. Tu as déjà combattu à nos côtés en Russie et participé à l'extraction des Cristatos. Vous êtes officiellement grillés, ricana Alexéis. Et côté Villefort ? demanda-t-il. J'imagine que ça dépendra de votre nouveau patriarche ?

— Pas seulement, reconnu Tatiana. Victor reprendra sans doute le clan. Il voudra se venger. Sa fiancée est morte durant l'attaque du manoir, précisa-t-elle. Mais il y a plusieurs personnes qui préféreraient adopter un profil bas. Ils ont peur que les mangemorts viennent terminer le travail. Qu'ils essaient ces salauds ! »

Tatiana mis rapidement fin à la discussion avec sa politesse habituelle. Ils devaient partir. Elle exigea d'être tenue au courant de la suite des événements par hiboux. Athéna lui promis que le clan Villefort serait représenté et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour organiser l'assemblée le plus rapidement possible. Elena intervint amusée. L'assemblée pouvait attendre un peu. Il valait mieux se préparer pour influer dans la « bonne direction » avec des « gens diplomatiques ». Elena immédiatement s'attira les regards noirs d'Athéna et de Tatiana.

* * *

octobre 1996 (la date du récit) correspond au livre Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. En fait l'histoire commence peu de temps après le retour officiel de Celui-dont-je-n'écrirai-pas-le-nom ^^

Même si l'histoire se passe en France, je ferai des petits parallèles avec l'Angleterre et ça nous laisse le temps de nous amuser avec presque deux ans de conflit pour Maximilien. Retenez juste que Maximilien est en 7ème année (et la plupart de ses amis aussi) alors que Harry n'entre qu'en 6ème année. Autrement dit, il ne sera pas enfermé à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à la fin de la guerre…

N'hésitez pas à me dire les personnages que vous préférez. J'ai d'assez bonnes idées pour les événements à venir mais je peux donner de l'importance aux personnages qui vous plaisent.

A bientôt


	5. Retour à Beauxbâtons

**Résumé** : Maximilien est allé prévenir d'urgence ses collègues fabricants de baguettes magiques de la menace mangemort. Il se retrouve à résister à une attaque en Russie avec plusieurs collègues et participe à un rituel pour en délivrer d'autres en Grèce.

* * *

Beauxbâtons, octobre 1996

Tatiana remontait à grands pas l'allée de gravillon blanc qui menait à l'Académie. Dans son sillage, Maximilien peinait à suivre le rythme, le concierge aussi d'ailleurs. Celui-ci lui jetait des regards furieux. Étrangement, il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont Maximilien l'avait berné. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que cela s'était déroulé des siècles auparavant. Difficile de se dire que cela s'était passé trois jours plus tôt.

Arrivée à la porte de l'école, elle se tourna vers le concierge qui arrivait essoufflé. Elle claqua la langue d'impatience. Il passa plusieurs minutes à lever les protections de la porte. Tatiana attendit. On ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité. Comme c'était l'heure du dîner, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile est où se trouvait le réfectoire. Tatiana ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra dans la vaste salle.

Toute la salle se tut immédiatement. Sans hésitation, Tatiana se dirigea au pas de charge vers la table centrale, la table professorale. Elle pesta bruyamment en slalomant entre les tables. En effet, les élèves étaient installés sur de petites tables circulaires éparpillées dans la salle. Bravo pour la discrétion ! Maximilien sentit des regards sur lui, accompagnés de murmures. Victor avait exigé qu'ils conservent leurs tenues de combat, histoire de bien faire passer le message.

La directrice de l'académie se leva pour les accueillir. Maximilien chercha ses amis dans la salle mais ses yeux furent attirés par une table en particulier. Ils allaient passer à côté d'une table, celle de sympathisants aux mangemorts. Maximilien serra les points dans ses manches. Quand ils s'approchèrent, Arthur de Gonzague se leva pour se moquer d'eux et les insulter. Tatiana ne ralentit même pas le pas. Elle dégaina sa baguette avec vivacité et lui envoya un sortilège. Il fut giflé magistralement. Il perdit l'équilibre, trébucha sur sa chaise et tomba au sol. Maximilien, complètement surpris, ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air choqué du jeune aristocrate et plusieurs tables accompagnèrent son hilarité.

Maximilien chercha sa baguette dans sa poche par précaution et se prépara à la dégainer au premier mouvement suspect. Lorsque de Gonzague se releva, les moqueries retombèrent. Personne n'avait jamais oser humilier le jeune homme de la sorte et tout le monde était attentif. Pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette, fou de rage, on entendit à peine « Mon père… » Sans chercher à comprendre, Maximilien invoqua un bouclier. Tatiana désarma violemment Gonzague et lui assena un sort de mutisme. Il ouvrait et fermait silencieusement la bouche, inutilement. Pendant ce temps, Tatiana attrapa sa baguette d'un geste fluide, puis continua son chemin vers la directrice.

« Tatiana, commença Mme Maxime furieuse, vous êtes…

— Dans mon droit. Oui, je sais, l'interrompit la guerrière. Je suis toujours aussi outrée que les gamins qui deviendront des mangemorts en puissance n'aient pas déjà été éjectés d'ici !

— Ce ne sont que des enfants qui ont droit à la formation académique, trancha la directrice agacée.

— Alors dressez les ! Si l'un de vos morveux m'attaque ou même m'insulte à nouveau. Je vous promets que vos petits mangemorts adorés auront droit à une formation accélérée en médicomagie, allongés à l'infirmerie. Ils ne seront plus capables de se servir de couverts pendant les deux prochaines semaines !

— Je pense qu'ils sauront se tenir, articula-t-elle difficilement. Vous nous rendez Maximilien ?

— Oui, répliqua Tatiana avec hargne.

— Plus d'évasion de ce genre ! Peu importe la raison. Nous sommes bien d'accord jeune homme ? interrogea durement la directrice.

— C'est noté Madame.

— Bon je vais vous laisser, clama Tatiana. Nous avons pas mal de têtes à faire tomber, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de dédain à Gonzague. J'ai failli oublier Olympe.[1] La position politique de notre clan a un peu évolué. Maximilien et Eva sont récemment devenus des cibles. Nous attendons qu'ils soient non seulement éduqués mais aussi protégés. Je suis sûr que vous me comprenez.

— Beauxbâtons est l'un des lieux les mieux protégés contre les intrusions en France, siffla la directrice Maxime en se relevant de toute sa hauteur.

— Je ne faisais pas référence à une attaque extérieure, même si c'est aussi préoccupant. Mais plutôt à de stupides écervelés qui pourraient être tentés de _faire leurs preuves_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Je ne me mêle pas de la politique de votre clan, alors vous éviterez d'interférer avec celle de mon académie, répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

— La sécurité est une préoccupation commune, j'ose espérer que vous prendrez des mesures appropriées à l'égard des menaces d'origine interne. Bonne soirée à vous. »

Elle tourna les talons et repartit à grands pas vers la porte où l'attendait le concierge. En passant elle jeta avec mépris sa baguette au jeune aristocrate en brandissant sa propre baguette sur lui. Bien que délivré du sort de mutisme, il n'ajouta pas un mot devant la baguette menaçante. Une joue cuisante et une seule humiliation suffisaient. Un claquement de cape et elle avait quitté la pièce. Les murmures reprirent lentement après sa sortie.

Maximilien allait s'installer avec ses amis quand la directrice l'arrêta. Elle lui présenta ses condoléances. Malgré les circonstances, elle n'aurait que peu l'indulgence. Il devait donc rattraper les cours des trois derniers jours. Les échéances des devoirs seraient adaptées sans plus.

« Et une dernière chose de Villefort, ajouta-t-elle.

— Je vous écoute.

— Que votre clan choisisse une voie militaire ne m'intéresse pas. Je vous interdis de faire entrer la guerre à Beauxbâtons.

— Madame que vous le vouliez ou non la guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée à nos portes, contra Maximilien froidement. Cela fait des mois que cette guerre hante nos couloirs. Elle prend sans doute des formes moins violentes qu'à l'extérieur. Elle est sans doute atténuée par la magie limitée des étudiants et surtout par l'efficacité de l'infirmerie, mais elle est bien là. La nier ou l'interdire ne vous avancera guère !

— Alors je me suis peut-être mal exprimée Villefort, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Beauxbâtons est un lieu dédié aux études et je vous déconseille fortement de reporter votre colère sur d'autres étudiants, peu importe leurs affiliations ou sympathies ! Est-ce que je suis parfaitement claire ?

— Limpide Madame. La diffusion des positions politiques sont proscrites mais j'imagine que les discussions sont autorisées. L'usage de la violence est proscrit. Mais comme l'a justement souligné ma tante avec beaucoup de subtilité, j'ai la chance d'avoir maintenant une magnifique cible peinte dans le dos. J'espère que vous serez tolérante envers la violence utilisée en légitime défense.

— Villefort, nous pouvons jouer sur les mots pendant un moment. Si vous voulez partir sur ce terrain, c'est votre choix. Les limites ne peuvent être fixées simplement par des mots. Les règlements ont leurs failles et certains étudiants pourraient s'arranger pour les contourner. Je vous sais assez malin pour cela. Je m'en remets donc à votre jugement. Vous estimerez vous-même les limites à ne pas franchir. Et si franchissement il y a, sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous renvoyer. Suis-je claire ?

— Finalement il ne s'agit que de dosage, répondit Maximilien ironique. Une dernière précision madame la directrice. Est-ce que ce magnifique discours sur la responsabilité ne s'applique qu'à moi ? Ou comme je l'espère, vous comptez responsabiliser tout étudiant susceptible d'utiliser sa baguette de façon offensive ?

— Vous êtes tous responsables et toute violence sera sanctionnée de manière appropriée ! rétorqua la directrice en dominant Maximilien de toute sa hauteur.

— Alors je suis satisfait Madame. Puis-je rejoindre mes amis maintenant s'il vous plaît ?

— Soyez très prudent Villefort. Maintenant filez !

— Un instant Madame la directrice, j'ai une question à poser à Villefort. »

Maximilien se tourna lentement vers celui qui venait d'intervenir. Il regarda avec méfiance l'enseignant en métamorphose. Edgard Segur était pourtant un homme discret, de petite taille, un peu nerveux. Son intervention était pour le moins inattendue.

« Je vous écoute, lui répondit calmement Maximilien.

— Le département de la justice nous a fait parvenir le relevé de la trace [2] qui vous concerne. Il a été demandé immédiatement quand vous avez fugué jeune homme.

— C'est en rapport avec mon usage un peu abusif de la magie ? Légitime défense. Je suis persuadé que cela va vite être régularisé. Les aurors vont faire le nécessaire surtout en ce qui concerne l'usage de la magie à l'étranger.

— Je n'ai pas de reproche à vous faire. Loin de là. En fait c'est de la curiosité. Si j'en crois le parchemin qui nous a été adressé, vous avez utilisé de la magie en Russie chez un certain Gregorovitch. Lors du combat, il y a un sort qui est étrange, qui m'a interpellé en fait. Un sort de métamorphose et qui… Enfin je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez utilisé en plein combat et ce, une dizaine de fois si je me souviens bien.

— Je crois que je commence à comprendre où vous voulez en venir. Vous voulez parler du sort qui semble servir à métamorphoser une carafe ?

— Oui c'est exactement celui-là. C'est pourtant un sortilège … comment dire ?

— Inoffensif sur les créatures et improbable dans une telle situation ? proposa Maximilien avec un sourire légèrement ironique.

— Voilà, c'est parfaitement cela. Donc pourquoi ce sort ? »

Maximilien ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que fallait-il révéler ? Que fallait-il dissimuler ? Il décida donc de prendre quelques risques. Pour cela il faudrait être prudent et jouer franc jeu avec les professeurs. Enfin presque…

« Le sort dont vous parlez est parfaitement inoffensif et inutile en duel. Mais je n'ai pas utilisé la version classique. Vous avez dû voir que ce n'était pas rigoureusement la bonne formule. Ce n'est pas une erreur de prononciation, ni de transcription d'ailleurs. C'est une variante, assez originale je dois dire et assez peu connue.

— Quelle est son utilité alors ? demanda Delorme, laissant filtrer sa curiosité.

— J'y viens. Cette variante a été inventée ici à Beauxbâtons, il y a environ deux siècles par des étudiants tout à fait brillants d'ailleurs. Enfin bon, leur invention n'a pas été au goût de tout le monde puisque le sort a été interdit trois heures après sa première utilisation. Sûrement un record !

— Mais c'est impossible, intervint Segur. La construction ne permet pas d'en modifier le sens premier d'une manière dangereuse. Enfin cela n'a pas de sens. Je suis sûr que ce sort permet de faire la métamorphose prévue. Peut-être pas de façon exacte mais tout de même.

— Cette variante permet toujours de transformer d'obtenir un colibri à partir d'une carafe. Ce sort est toujours aussi inoffensif et n'a qu'une fonction : la transformation habituelle. Si le sort est lancé sur autre chose, il n'a aucun effet. »

Laisser un silence pour renforcer la curiosité. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils mordent à l'hameçon.

« Alors pourquoi avoir créé cette variante ? clama la directrice exaspérée par les détours et les non-réponses de Maximilien.

— En fait, je suis sûr qu'une petite démonstration serait nettement plus explicite que n'importe quel discours. »

Les yeux des professeurs se rétrécirent, tout aussi menaçants. Ils ne mordront pas. Ils ne mordront pas. Ils ne mordront pas. Ils ne…

« Villefort ! Pourquoi ce sort a été interdit par l'académie ?

— Il n'y a aucun risque professeur. C'est une métamorphose inoffensive. Vous croyez que je pourrais mentir à autant de professeur. Le sort est inoffensif, sans effets secondaires. »

Ils savent qu'il y a un piège. Ils le sentent. Ils ne mordront pas. Ils ne mordront pas.

« Allez-y. Mais si vous mentez… lâcha Segur impatient.

— Madame la directrice. Ais-je votre autorisation également ? demanda Maximilien avec un sourire calculateur.

— Du moment que vous assumez » dit-elle après un silence menaçant.

Gagné ! Où se trouve la table de cette saleté d'Antigone Ombre. S'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui méritait le message, c'était bien elle. Ne pas se diriger directement vers elle surtout. Maximilien sortit sa baguette. Il slaloma entre les tables, semblant chercher une carafe appropriée au sort. Surtout ne pas formuler le sort, pour éviter qu'il ne se diffuse dans l'académie. Six, sept mètres, ce sera parfait. Comme toute la salle, Antigone se taisait et attendait intriguée.

Maximilien brandit sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide et l'abattit sur la table que la sang-pure occupait avec ses larbins. Une lueur vert émeraude apparue à l'extrémité de sa baguette sous les yeux horrifiés de toute la salle. Antigone et ses camarades se jetèrent au sol, affolés. Le sort frappa la carafe, au milieu des cris qui avaient retentis. Baskere sortit sa baguette pour riposter, mais Maximilien ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le stupéfixa sans hésiter et désarma Antigone sans états d'âme. Les contours de la carafe ondulèrent et se reformèrent. Un colibri apparu, chétif mais tout de même réussi. Non, ce n'était pas l'avada kedavra ! C'était parfaitement la bonne couleur mais pas du tout le terrible sortilège meurtrier, juste une petite métamorphose.

Tandis que le colibri s'envolait avec difficulté au milieu de la clameur générale, Maximilien revint d'un pas rapide vers les enseignants. Puis il leur dit avec toute la dureté dont il était capable : « Maintenant je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi j'utilisais ce sort en combat ! Inoffensif certes mais fort mal interprété. » Il observa chacun de ses enseignants avec froideur, leurs réactions allaient de mal-à-l'aise à choqué en passant par l'indignation. Delorme lui semblait pensif et la directrice tentait de maîtriser sa fureur. Antigone s'approcha, folle de rage.

« Vous n'allez pas laisser cet affront impuni, j'espère ? Villefort veut faire régner la terreur à Beauxbâtons et…

— Voyons Ombre. Il n'y avait aucun risque. Le sortilège était inoffensif. Je ne crois pas avoir menti, l'interrompit Maximilien ironique.

— Professeur ! Ce sortilège est interdit et il vous en a caché les effets !

— Ce sortilège n'a pas transformé la carafe en oiseau ? Des élèves ont été blessés ? Où sont-ils ? En plus l'interdiction a été levée le temps de la démonstration.

— Villefort, c'est la dernière fois que vous lancez ce sort ici ! mugit la directrice.

— Comme vous voudrez Madame la directrice

— Mais ce n'est…

— Villefort, cela ne vous ressemble pas, intervint Delorme. Vous vous laissez aveugler par la haine et surtout vous désobéissez même aux dernières volontés de votre oncle. Vous croyez qu'il apprécierait ? » demanda l'enseignant d'un ton glacé.

Le silence retomba sur ses paroles. Même Antigone n'osa le briser. Tout le monde attendait la réaction de l'héritier des Villefort. Maximilien tentait visiblement de maîtriser ses émotions et cherchait ses mots. Delorme avait frappé juste et là où ça faisait mal.

« Monsieur, mon oncle refuserait que j'agisse sous l'impulsion de la colère. Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Mais il refuserait que je devienne une cible passive contre… contre ça, clama Maximilien en désignant Antigone avec mépris. Il est bon de rappeler à ceux qui utilisent la violence et la cruauté ici même et en toute impunité, que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Certains résisteront et frapperont à leur tour ! Aujourd'hui Antigone Ombre aura appris une chose. Attaquer est souvent dangereux car il faut s'exposer à des gens qui sont prêts à riposter. Nous attaquer ne sera pas sans conséquences.

« Villefort, même correctement formulées, les menaces sont interdites à Beauxbâtons. Vous viendrez donc dans mon bureau demain soir en retenue, annonça Delorme d'une voix dure. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir sans faire davantage de vagues. »

Maximilien fit volte-face, furieux, sous le regard triomphant d'Antigone et ceux soulagés des autres enseignants.

L'étudiant prit la direction de la table occupée par ses amis. Il aperçut de loin leurs regards à la fois soulagés et assez menaçants. Encore des sermons. Mieux valait-il éviter une nouvelle scène ce soir. Maximilien s'arrêta et adressa un regard à ses amis. « Plus tard. » articula-t-il silencieusement. Il obliqua vers une table discrète, située à l'écart. Il y mangeait rarement, c'était celle qu'occupait sa jeune cousine Eva et ses amies. Ses propres amis attendraient et comprendraient.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la table, Maximilien s'arrêta de nouveau. Il demanda aux quatre adolescentes l'autorisation de s'asseoir d'une voix douce. Sa cousine ne répondit pas mais sa meilleure amie lui adressa un faible sourire et l'accepta d'un geste. Maximilien attrapa une chaise et s'installa. Il observa Eva. Elle avait les yeux rougis, des cernes énormes, ces traits étaient tirés et une assiette remplie mais intacte. Ça s'annonçait bien !

« Tu es fier de toi ? demanda Eva avec agressivité en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

— A quel propos ? Ma fugue irréfléchie ? Ou cette démonstration de magie ?

— Les deux !

— Cette démonstration découle des ordres de Victor. Il a été nommé patriarche du clan il y a trois bonnes heures, précisa Maximilien en consultant sa montre. Il a ordonné de frapper fort une fois puis d'adopter un profil bas par la suite. J'ai juste saisi l'occasion quand ils m'ont questionné sur le sort.

— Quel est l'intérêt ? demanda l'une des amies d'Eva sans cacher sa désapprobation.

— En prouvant sa détermination et sa puissance, cela décourage les agressions. Ils devaient être une bonne quarantaine à me réserver une place chaleureuse à l'infirmerie, la liste vient de se réduire à une dizaine. C'est plus facile à surveiller.

— Et le profil bas c'est pour éviter de remettre de l'huile sur le feu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu comptes être discret ? lui demanda franchement Eva. Sérieusement ?

— Pour le moment oui, reconnut Maximilien. Mais le problème c'est que cette attitude me met à peu près à l'abri mais ne te protège pas toi, ni tes amies d'ailleurs.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont chercher à nous attaquer ? s'inquiéta l'amie d'Eva.

— Si ça peut leur permettre de marquer des points contre nous et pour faire des démonstrations de force alors oui probablement. Compte bien sur Antigone Ombre pour nous le rappeler et pour entretenir un délicieux climat de méfiance.

— Mais sérieusement, on ne peut rien faire ?

— En fait si, répondit Maximilien. La directrice a interdit de semer la zizanie à Beauxbâtons mais elle ne peut pas nous interdire d'apprendre à nous battre.

— Hors de question ! s'exclama Eva furieuse. Je refuse de me battre, même si mon clan part en guerre.

— Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une habituée de l'infirmerie. Et puis rien ne t'interdit de te limiter à des sortilèges défensifs. Je désapprouve parce que ça ne fera guère que limiter la casse mais bon…

— C'est non !

— Alors il y a une chose que tu peux tout de même me promettre Eva. Ne quitte plus tes amies. Plus un instant. Ça devrait déjà en décourager une bonne partie des agressions. Seule tu es vulnérable, accompagnée tu l'es un peu moins.

— Ça c'est acceptable.

— C'est un risque que tu feras courir à tes amies. Tu en es consciente ? Est-ce que tes amies le savent aussi ? »

Elles répondirent toutes par l'affirmative. C'était insuffisant, très insuffisant si Antigone les prenait pour cibles. Mais Maximilien ne pouvait pas les forcer. Il renforça sa demande auprès de l'amie née-moldue d'Eva. Elles étaient toutes les deux cibles, autant les transformer en gardiennes mutuelles. Il invita une nouvelle fois Eva et ses amies à se former à la défense pour veiller les unes sur les autres. Il essuya quatre refus catégoriques, pas vraiment surpris. Il faudrait retenter après la première agression.

« Une dernière chose Eva.

— Je t'écoute Max.

— Comment tu t'en sors avec tout ça ?

— Et tu crois qu'elle va bien espèce d'idiot ? lui reprocha l'une des filles.

— Arrête, lui souffla Eva. Il n'a pas demandé si j'allais bien. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour imaginer que je vais bien.

— Et donc ? demanda le cousin moins stupide qu'il en avait l'air.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de mon identité et de mes repères avec tous ces… ces morts, souffla la jeune fille d'une voix brisée. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça va s'améliorer. Et de ton côté ? ajouta-t-elle. Ton masque ne parvient pas à dissimuler ta souffrance, en tout cas pour moi qui te connais bien.

— A peine mieux que toi. J'ai commencé à faire le bilan de tous mes souvenirs heureux que j'ai partagé avec eux. Selon Athena Cristatos, ça aide à faire le deuil, à accepter cette… perte et à passer à autre chose.

— Ça marche ?

— Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

— Et Maximilien ?

— Je t'écoute.

— Ne me refais pas à un coup semblable à ta fuite. Sinon je te promets que je te tuerai. Sauf si tes amis me devancent évidemment » conclut-elle d'un ton lugubre.

Maximilien lui sourit tristement. Échapper deux fois à la mort en deux jours étaient plus radical que n'importe quelle remontrance. Merlin seul savait le nombre de mises en garde il entendait ces derniers jours.

Les reliefs des repas disparurent de la vaisselle dorée. Le repas était terminé mais ni Eva, ni Maximilien n'y avait touché. La salle se transforma en un troupeau d'élèves bruyants qui rejoignaient les dortoirs.

Maximilien sentit plusieurs présences derrière lui. Il se retourna instinctivement, juste à temps pour apercevoir son amie, Clémence des Blancs-Manteaux. Celle-ci le gifla violemment puis se jeta dans ses bras au milieu de ricanements moqueurs.

« Il faut que nous parlions de la conduite à adopter, murmura Alexandre.

— Pas ici » répondit Maximilien.

Huit silhouettes s'écartèrent discrètement du flux d'étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Elles se dirigèrent en silence vers une salle en marge des pièces couramment utilisées de l'académie. Maximilien était heureux de retrouver ses amis mais il était relativement sûr d'une chose. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassemblés. Je prononce l'ouverture du procès de Maximilien » plaisanta ironiquement un étudiant.

Celui qui venait de parler s'appelait Hector Boisreal, étudiant en dernière année, lui et Alexandre dirigeaient la petite bande qui se trouvait dans la salle.

« Bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, intervint Alexandre. Bon retour à Beauxbâtons Maximilien. Ravis de voir que tu es encore vivant, dit-il avec une lueur de reproche mais aussi de fierté.

— Nous imaginons bien que cela fait trois jours que tout le monde te reproche d'avoir déserté comme ça. Nous allons donc supposer que c'est déjà rentré dans ta caboche bien têtue et que tu ne vas pas récidiver, annonça Hector.

— J'ai failli me faire massacrer à deux reprises ces derniers jours alors oui j'ai digéré la leçon, répondit Maximilien avec tristesse.

— Très bien nous allons aussi nous abstenir des questions stupides sur ta santé ou si tu es heureux parce que nous nous doutons que ça n'ira pas bien pendant un bon moment. Nous sommes ici pour prendre connaissance le plus tôt possible de la position de ton clan et des fabricants européens de baguettes pour adapter les nôtres en conséquence.

— Côté fabricants, rien n'est encore décidé. Plusieurs lignées supérieures vont faire pression pour rentrer en guerre mais pour l'instant… expliqua Maximilien.

— Des lignées supérieures, tu veux dire des familles ?

— Pas nécessairement. Certains fabricants préfèrent choisir leurs successeurs sur la base de leur talent uniquement. Alors que d'autres cherchent des talents à l'intérieur de la famille. Gregorovitch et Otonen sont les héritiers de longues lignées mais pas de familles d'artisans.

— Et dans ta famille comment ça se passe si personne n'est intéressé ? » demanda Olivier, le meilleur ami de Maximilien.

Une chose était sûre, Maximilien lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois mais le né-moldu n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Il était comme ça. Si ça ne concernait pas les enchantements, les protections ou les maléfices, le futur briseur de sort n'écoutait qu'à moitié et surtout ne retenait pas.

« On ne cherche pas uniquement chez les Villefort mais dans le clan étendu donc aussi parmi les familles vassales. Par exemple Jéor, le mentor de Lucien, n'était pas un Villefort mais un Tual.

— Ça arrive de ne pas trouver de volontaire quand même ? demanda Hector.

— On trouve toujours quelqu'un d'intéressé même si parfois ça saute une génération. Jéor et Lucien ne trouvaient personne de crédible dans la génération de mes parents, du coup ils ont attendu. Mais s'il y en a un ou même plusieurs par génération c'est mieux.

— Bon on s'égare un peu là, quand sauras-tu la position de tes collègues vis-à-vis des mangemorts ? demanda Alexandre.

— Les Cristatos et Gregorovitch vont rassembler une session de la confrérie des fabricants de baguettes magiques. Je pense qu'ils vont faire ça assez vite et de toutes façons j'y participerai.

— Bon et du coup pour ton clan ? Après l'entrée de Tatiana, ses menaces et ta jolie démonstration, qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?

— Le clan entre en guerre mais je suis censé rester calme et ne pas trop me faire remarquer jusqu'à la fin de mes études.

— Mais tout à l'heure ?

— Juste une petite mise au point pour décourager les intimidations., rien de plus au programme. En théorie bien sûr…

— Ça ne suffira pas pour décourager Ombre, de Gonzague, d'Aigremont et leurs chiens ! s'exclama Olivier.

— Effectivement ! Eva et moi allons être ciblés au même titre que les nés-moldus. Ainsi que probablement mes amis proches c'est-à-dire vous tous. Si d'ailleurs certains d'entre vous veulent prendre leurs distances, je comprendrai mais je vous encourage à le faire assez vite. »

Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut les autres étudiants. Alexandre vociféra que sa proposition était inacceptable. Il exigea un tour de table pour savoir qui voulait rester et soutenir Maximilien. Tous les étudiants levèrent rapidement leurs mains. Le jeune Villefort leur adressa un sourire de remerciement assez sombre mais accepta leur soutien. Il reprit tout de même la parole.

« Vous allez peut-être avoir des problèmes avec vos familles respectives en me soutenant. Certains feraient mieux de ne pas trop associer leur nom au mien.

— Ça dépendra entièrement de ce que vont entreprendre les Villefort dans le conflit et aussi de ce que tu feras ici à Beauxbâtons, intervint Hector. Qu'est-ce que tu envisages de faire et qu'est-ce que tu penses que ton clan va organiser ?

— Enfin nous y sommes Hector. C'était la question que tu voulais poser depuis le début » dit Clémence amusée.

Hector ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat. Il garda donc le silence et attendit.

« En ce qui concerne mon clan, je ne peux le savoir par avance, surtout que je ne participe pas encore aux réunions du conseil. Ça va vite arriver rapidement puisqu'il y a une place réservée aux fabricants mais pour l'instant, je ne siège pas.

— Et donc tes impressions ? demanda Guillaume.

— Je pense qu'ils envisagent de faire du renseignement surtout. Sans doute des surveillances que les aurors ne peuvent pas faire légalement ou des gardes préventives que les aurors ne peuvent pas faire par manque d'effectifs.

— Tu penses que Tatiana a assez de liens avec ses anciens collègues pour obtenir ce genre de mission ?

— Probablement.

— D'autres choses en prévision ?

— Je pense que Tatiana et Victor veulent faire des opérations clandestines. Je ne pense pas qu'on en fera beaucoup mais bon.

— De quel genre, des raids ?

— Pas trop, des embuscades ou du chantage sur les réseaux d'approvisionnement des mangemorts, mais nous n'aurons que des moyens humains limités donc je pencherais pour une majorité de renseignement.

— Ton clan ne fera sans doute pas beaucoup de bruit alors ? demanda Hector.

— A priori, je ne pense pas.

— Tant mieux ça devrait limiter les interdictions parentales de te fréquenter, conclut Hector.

— Qui pourrait être concerné si cela se produisait ? » demanda Solenne.

Elle avait laissé Olivier et les septième année mener, mais finalement la future potionniste voulait intervenir. En ce qui la concernait, elle aussi était née-moldue donc sa famille n'interviendrait sans doute pas sur des questions de politique sorcière. Le raisonnement s'appliquait également à Olivier le futur briseur de sorts. Il n'y aurait pas de problème de la part de la famille de Guillaume, les Fabre, était une famille militaire qui comptait par tradition plusieurs aurors. Les Fabre méprisaient la magie noire. Du côté d'Alexandre, son père était un féroce adversaire politique des mangemorts donc pas d'objections. En revanche, le puissant clan des Blancs-Manteaux pouvait parfaitement ordonner à Clémence de revoir ses fréquentations. Hector Boisreal et Sophia Ardent préféraient ne pas se prononcer sur la question. Ils provenaient de petites familles sangs-mêlées. Les bénédictions des trois dernières familles n'étaient donc pas assurées et dépendraient de la virulence des Villefort.

Venant d'horizons différents, se destinant à différentes professions, ces huit étudiants partageaient un seul trait commun. La volonté de devenir des maîtres dans leurs domaines respectifs. A leurs yeux, seul le talent comptait. Certains avaient refusé d'exploiter les avantages familiaux et d'autres refusaient de se laisser restreindre par leurs situations familiales.

Les étudiants mirent fin à leur discrète réunion, il était tard et il fallait rejoindre l'internat. Maximilien s'installa avec Hector et Olivier dans les fauteuils des pièces communes. Il tenta courageusement de comprendre l'essentiel des cours qu'il avait manqués. Il pestait contre la métamorphose lorsqu'il fut interpellé depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Maximilien serra les dents en voyant qui approchait. Richard d'Aigremont était affilié aux mangemorts. Ils étaient trois étudiants à se revendiquer ouvertement en faveurs de ces terroristes. Antigone, de la maison de l'Ombre, était à la tête de cette petite coalition. Antigone était sournoise et manipulatrice, n'hésitant pas à utiliser le chantage, l'intimidation et la menace contre les nés-moldus ou pour recruter les autres. Arthur de Gonzague était un gamin pourri gâté, stupide et influençable, ce qui arrangeait bien Maximilien. Autant, le dernier était le pire. Richard d'Aigremont était l'héritier d'une dynastie sorcière plus modeste que les maisons Ombre et Gonzague. A la différence du masque hautain des deux autres, il était agréable, poli et intelligent. Le recrutement était son domaine et la conversation son arme favorite. Maximilien le considérait du même coup bien plus dangereux que les deux premiers. Sa venue n'augurait rien de bon.

D'Aigremont se rapprochait, suivi de trois autres étudiants, des gardes. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètre de Maximilien, il ordonna à ses larbins de s'arrêter et de l'attendre.

« Je suis venu présenter les condoléances de la maison d'Aigremont » annonça-t-il calmement.

Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur son visage, pas de provocation mais pas de tristesse hypocrite non plus. C'est bien ce qui rendait d'Aigremont aussi dangereux, il était respectable et respecté.

« Au nom de mon clan, je te remercie, répondit Maximilien en se tenant prudemment aux réponses protocolaires de l'aristocratie sorcière.

— Puis-je m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Maximilien serra les points dans ses manches. Il était à la fois outré par l'attitude de l'ennemi mais aussi curieux de savoir où il voulait en venir. Maximilien intima d'un regard à ses deux amis de se taire. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils commettent d'erreurs. Maximilien sentit les regards de toute la salle se tourner vers eux et le silence s'installer progressivement. Ils étaient maintenant au centre de l'attention et chacun attendait de voir la réaction du jeune Villefort. Il parvint à adresser un sourire poli à d'Aigremont.

« Sois le bienvenu à ma table, dit-il en désignant une chaise pour son ennemi.

— Je t'en remercie » répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

Un sourire bien aristocratique, ni trop marqué pour ne pas paraître roturier, ni trop peu par politesse. Maximilien répondit par le même sourire. Il laissa s'installer un silence poli et interrogateur, laissant son invité lui exposer les raisons de sa présence.

« Je suis venu pour confirmer ou infirmer certaines rumeurs qui me sont parvenues.

— J'y répondrai dans la mesure de mes connaissances, riposta le jeune Villefort, faussement détendu.

— Les événements qui se sont déroulés en Russie ont été confirmés. Mais apparemment il y a aussi eu des altercations en Grèce et Allemagne, est-ce bien exact ?

— Effectivement, répondit Maximilien sans développer par précaution.

— Impliquant systématiquement des fabricants de baguettes magiques de conceptions supérieures ?

— Ainsi que des terroristes rattachés au mouvement de l'homme qui s'est autoproclamé Lord et seigneur des ténèbres.

— Est-ce que leur implication a été prouvée ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous y voilà. Il se renseigne pour savoir comment adapter son discours à l'avenir.

« Oui par les témoignages des fabricants et ceux des aurors de plusieurs pays. Mais également grâce à quelques prisonniers, peu nombreux je le reconnais, ajouta Maximilien avec un sourire satisfait, et surtout avec pas mal de cadavres portant un élégant tatouage sur le bras gauche.

— Merci pour ces précisions, répondit d'Aigremont avec une voix qui trahissait de l'agacement, la réponse ne l'arrangeait pas.

— Bon tu viens pour quoi exactement ? demanda Olivier d'un ton hargneux.

— Paix ! » lui assena Maximilien.

Pour l'instant, Maximilien avait fait un sans-faute et devait absolument rester crédible. Il était en public et se devait d'être irréprochable. D'autant plus que Maximilien avait vu une ombre discrète apparaître à l'intersection d'un couloir qui débouchait sur la salle. Cette ombre, il en était sûr, ressemblait furieusement au crâne chauve et la tête d'aigle du professeur de défense.

« Comment est-ce que votre situation va affecter la commercialisation de baguettes ? enchaîna d'Aigremont en ignorant Guillaume d'un air hautain.

— Normalement assez peu. Je dispose d'un stock important qui devrait suffire à répondre à la demande le temps d'achever ma formation. Je peux heureusement compter sur certains de mes collègues pour terminer mon apprentissage.

— Je croyais que la concurrence entre artisans était féroce ? » s'étonna l'autre en haussant les sourcils.

Il avait raison, la concurrence entre les Villefort et les Lagrange était légendaire. L'acharnement que mettait les deux lignées à se partager la clientèle française ne permettait aucune entente.

« Cela dépend des lignées. Mes mentors entretenaient une saine concurrence avec nombre de fabricants européens. En mémoire de leur amitié, je trouverai forcément des volontaires.

— C'est un peu risqué de former un rival non ? insinua d'Aigremont.

— La concurrence est surtout géographique, c'est pour cela que ne nous entendons guère avec la famille Lagrange. Ne t'inquiète pas de ma situation, répondit Maximilien avec un sourire narquois. En plus, comme j'ai averti et contribué à secourir plusieurs lignées, j'ai acquis un certain respect. Plusieurs de ces lignées m'ont déjà offert leur aide.

— Mais les décès de Jéor Tual et Lucien de Villefort ont sans doute occasionné la perte d'un savoir et d'une expérience précieuse non ?

— Mon clan échange des informations depuis des siècles avec plusieurs grandes lignées et notre bibliothèque est bien fournie. La moitié des ouvrages ont été rédigés par notre lignée. Leurs disparitions sont… regrettables mais surmontables, articula douloureusement Maximilien.

— Me voilà rassuré, il n'y aura donc pas vraiment de bouleversement pour permettre aux sorciers français d'acheter leurs baguettes.

— En théorie non, répondit Maximilien avec une touche d'ironie.

— Pourquoi en théorie ? demanda aussitôt d'Aigremont.

— Parce que nous avons demandé aux aurors de poursuivre la commercialisation depuis le département des aurors au ministère.

— Le ministère n'a pas pour vocation d'abriter des activités marchandes, s'exclama d'Aigremont faussement indigné.

— Exact ! Mais nous avons menacé d'interrompre l'activité et de couper l'approvisionnement. Le ministère n'était pas très enthousiasmé par cette option. Les Lagrange seraient incapables de répondre seuls à une telle demande. Les sorciers pourraient aussi se rabattre sur des baguettes d'entrée de gamme mais ils préfèrent bien souvent acquérir des baguettes de qualité supérieure.

— Donc ils ont cédé.

— Le ministère voulait nous affecter un seul auror. Une excellente plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais nous avons obtenu l'accord du ministre en personne hier pour vendre depuis le quartier des aurors.

— Donc tout le monde n'aura pas accès à vos baguettes ?

— Ceux qui ont un casier judiciaire ou une marque des ténèbres feraient sonner tellement d'alarmes que je pense que nous ne les auront pas pour clients, ricana Maximilien. Donc en théorie rien ne change mais dans la pratique ça change un tout petit peu.

— Je vois. »

D'Aigremont laissa s'installer un silence pensif. La conversation ne tournait pas exactement à son avantage mais ils étaient en public et il ne pouvait guère l'interrompre sur l'annonce d'une victoire des Villefort, une victoire modeste certes mais une victoire tout de même.

« Plutôt que de subir un contrôle long et fastidieux par les aurors de garde, les gens pourraient être tenté d'acheter à l'étranger non ?

— Sans doute mais les événements des derniers jours vont inciter mes collègues à être nettement plus prudents.

— Mais il faut bien que les artisans vendent pour vivre non ?

— En théorie oui mais plusieurs lignées envisagent désormais de participer à la guerre.

— Mais tous ne sont pas concernés, objecta d'Aigremont.

— Pas si nous coordonnons nos positions politiques, répondit Maximilien du tac-au-tac.

— Mais ce n'est possible, pour cela il faudrait qu'il y ait une session extraordinaire de… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement d'un air sombre. Il avait compris où Maximilien voulait en venir.

« Il y a en une de prévue c'est ça ?

— Pas encore. Il n'y en aurait pas eu si les mangemorts s'en étaient tenus à Ollivander et aux Villefort. Mais ton ami Roockwood n'a pas réussi à nous extorquer les informations qu'il cherchait. Il a donc lancé sans réfléchir ses hommes sur Gregorovitch et sur les Cristatos. Dans les deux cas, il a échoué. Il a même tenté une visite chez les Zaubholz mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient préparés. Non maintenant, une assemblée extraordinaire est inévitable, expliqua Maximilien avec un sourire triomphant. Je ne sais pas comment Roockwood va sans sortir mais il doit en payer le prix sous les Doloris rageurs de son maître. Une chose est sûre, la punition va être très longue…

— Du coup, vous partez réellement en guerre, tenta d'Aigremont pour éviter que la conversation ne dérape.

— Nous allons tous partir en guerre contre ton maître et contre ce qu'il restera de Roockwood, affirma Maximilien d'un ton glacial.

— Tu ne fais vraiment rien pour avoir une vie normale Villefort ? demanda l'autre.

— Normale ? répondit-il ironique. Faire un barbecue et une partie Quidditch ? Alors non, je ne fais rien de normal. J'ai l'intention de suivre mon clan et mes collègues. Je ferai mon devoir.

— Donc tu es prêt à devenir un meurtrier pour venger ta famille ? insinua l'autre.

— Si j'ai le choix entre me débarrasser d'un mangemort ou le laisser tuer quelqu'un dont je connais les parents, les frères et sœurs ou les enfants, alors je n'hésiterai pas. »

Maximilien sut qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop loin, il vit distinctement l'ombre de son professeur sortir une baguette. Les gardes d'Aigremont était toujours à distance mais leurs mains se rapprochaient dangereusement de leurs poches. Olivier et Hector sentaient aussi la pression monter.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, notre nouveau patriarche est plus favorable à offrir l'hospitalité plutôt que des funérailles. »

Tout le monde s'immobilisa surpris. Comme d'Aigremont et les spectateurs ne comprenait pas, il poursuivit.

« Nous réhabilitons des pièces du manoir afin d'accueillir des invités. Elles sont vastes et bien équipées. Un peu fraîche et un peu spartiate peut être mais nous feront au mieux. Qui sait peut-être sera un jour, tu seras l'un de nos invités » annonça Maximilien avec un sourire à moitié détendu.

Cette fois-ci Olivier, Hector et d'Aigremont avaient compris. Victor avait ordonné la réhabilitation des geôles du manoir. En revanche peu d'étudiants de la salle avaient saisi l'insinuation. Il était certain que les menaces déguisées de Maximilien feraient le tour du palais en peu de temps.

« Je ne doute pas que les Villefort sont des hôtes merveilleux et qu'ils ont un grand sens du devoir » dit-il d'un ton dur.

Il l'avait dit avec assez de fermeté pour ne pas laisser croire au public qu'il s'était fait berner par la formulation.

« Les Villefort se souviennent » intervint Hector pour la première fois.

C'était la devise familiale. Il marquait le coup et invitait clairement Maximilien à mettre fin à la conversation pendant qu'il était encore en position de force. Le jeune Villefort compris le message. Il s'excusa, prétexta de devoir retourner étudier et pris congé. Maximilien, Hector et Olivier se levèrent sans attendre, ils avaient gagné ce soir.

* * *

[1] Olympe Maxime, la directrice pour ceux qui connaissent pas trop l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je ne pense pas que soit possible mais bon ! ^^

[2] La trace permet dans les livres d'Harry Potter de garder un œil sur l'activité magique autour des sorciers mineurs car ils ne sont pas sensé pratiquer la magie hors de l'école. On ne sait pas trop comment ça marche mais j'ai supposé que cela relevait les sorts effectués en zone moldue ou à l'étranger. Si votre interprétation est différente, n'hésitez pas.

A bientôt


	6. Coup sur coup

**J'aimeletaboul** : Merci pour ta review. T'en fais pas j'écris pour me faire plaisir et je partage parce que ça peut faire plaisir à d'autres. Ta remarque m'a bien fait rire parce que le chap4 a été réécrit entièrement trois fois et le chap5 seulement deux mais même avec ça j'ai l'impression de faire un tas de répétition.

 **Résumé du dernier chapitre** : Tatiana ramène Maximilien a Beauxbâtons, elle humilie au passage de Gonzague (un arrogant petit aristo). Maximilien enchaîne en lançant un faux sortilège de mort sur Antigone Ombre (une charmante raciste) et menace publiquement d'Aigremont, le troisième larron de la bande.

Maximilien et ses collègues sont prêts à partir en guerre ensemble ses amis font bloc avec lui. Vous trouvez que Maximilien s'en sort trop bien ? Oui moi aussi. Rassurez-vous, ça va vite changer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Maximilien descendait manger au réfectoire avec Olivier. Ils avaient attendu Clémence. Bien qu'intégré au groupe que formait les huit étudiants, Maximilien restait solitaire. Olivier et Clémence étaient probablement les seuls qui lui étaient relativement proches. Mais aujourd'hui, Clémence restait froide. Visiblement elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la fuite irréfléchie de Maximilien. Il faudrait donc patienter pour qu'elle retrouve sa bonne humeur habituelle. Le trajet fut inhabituellement silencieux, de même que le petit déjeuner.

En mangeant, tout rappelait douloureusement à Maximilien les morts de sa famille. Il buvait le café noir, fort et sans sucre, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre chez Lucien. Les céréales étaient les mêmes que celle que servait sa mère au manoir. Le journal n'était pas encore arrivé mais il avait pris l'habitude de le lire à table comme le faisait François, l'ancien patriarche du clan. Olivier et Clémence sentaient qu'il n'allait pas bien. Les effluves magiques qui rayonnaient autour de lui étaient à l'image de son humeur, sombres. Les deux autres ne pratiquaient pas la magie ancienne mais ils étaient suffisamment habitués à Maximilien pour ressentir les émanations particulières de sa magie.

Les hiboux postaux entrèrent dans un tourbillon de plumes. Maximilien attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux lui apporte le quotidien _L'actualité magique_ , il ne tarda pas. Un grand-duc lâcha le journal sans douceur et Maximilien sauva de justesse ses céréales avec un grognement agacé. Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de café et déroula le journal. Il parcourut la une et manqua de recracher le merveilleux liquide.

 **Charles et Alphonse Lagrange retrouvés morts !**

Olivier lui arracha le quotidien en poussant une exclamation horrifiée sous le regard interrogateur de Clémence. Elle voulut intervenir mais Maximilien l'interrompit.

« Laissez-moi réfléchir ! D'Aigremont va l'utiliser contre le clan. »

La rivalité entre les familles Villefort et Lagrange était effectivement légendaire. Ils se livraient une bataille acharnée à la tête du marché français des baguettes magiques. Maximilien avait prévenu le maximum de ses collègues, incluant les Lagrange bien sûr. Mais Antigone Ombre et Richard d'Aigremont allaient certainement insinuer qu'il avait profité de la menace sur la profession pour se débarrasser de la concurrence. C'était absurde évidemment : aucun étudiant des années supérieures ne se ferait avoir, mais les plus jeunes... Ils chercheraient sans doute à retourner la méfiance des premières années vis-à-vis du clan Villefort.

« Il faut réagir tout de suite avant qu'Ombre ne le fasse, ou pire, d'Aigremont.

— Oui mais comment tu...

— Merlin, faîtes qu'Eva soit déjà descendue » murmura Maximilien en se levant d'un bond.

Il prit le journal et marcha à grands pas vers la table qu'affectionnait sa cousine. Il entendit des commentaires sur son passage, plusieurs étudiants recevaient comme lui des journaux. Il fut horrifié de voir déjà Antigone en parler avec Gonzague. Les deux pointaient un journal avec un air conspirateur. Sauvé ! Eva était bien descendue. Il faudra que je remercie ses copines pour l'avoir forcée à venir manger !

« Eva ! aboya-t-il pour attirer l'attention des étudiants qui déjeunaient.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise et agacée.

— Dis-moi que cet imbécile de Victor m'a obéi ? »

Il connaissait la réponse mais il fallait qu'elle le confirme en public avant de connaître la mort des Lagrange.

« A quel sujet ?

— Avant de partir en Irlande, je lui ai dit d'aller prévenir les Lagrange de ce qui est arrivé au clan ! Il l'a fait ? assena-t-il.

— Oui bien sûr mais...

— Tu crois qu'il a été convainquant ? insista-t-il.

— Aucune idée. Demande à Angèle, elle y est allée avec lui mais pourquoi est-ce que tu... »

Sans attendre la fin de la question, Maximilien lui posa le journal en s'assurant que la une était bien visible. Eva déchiffra le titre, elle pâlit et comprit.

« Mais… Victor et Angèle y sont allés tous les deux pour expliquer ce qui nous est arrivé » articula-t-elle.

Elle s'abstint de préciser que Maximilien le savait déjà. Il fallait se dédouaner de la responsabilité.

« Les Lagrange ne les ont pas pris au sérieux, ils leur ont ri au nez et les ont quasiment jetés dehors. Victor a bien passé une heure à les insulter au manoir et à se plaindre que ta demande était stupide et inutile » poursuivit-elle.

Elle reprit en voyant Antigone s'approcher.

« Angèle n'était pas satisfaite alors elle y est retournée seule. Mais si j'ai bien compris, ce sont des clients des Lagrange qui ont empêché que ça dégénère en duel. »

Antigone était furieuse, elle avait finalement saisi la manœuvre de Maximilien et les Villefort s'en sortaient de justesse. Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de jeter un regard de soulagement et de remerciement à sa cousine avant qu'Antigone lui crache son venin.

« Alors ça t'arrange bien d'être débarrassé de la concurrence ? » accusa-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air aussi joyeuse qu'une gamine à qui on avait volé sa poupée et Maximilien semblait aussi ravi que s'il la lui avait prise. Il avait remporté cette manche de justesse et par coup de chance. Elle pouvait toujours attaquer maintenant.

« Je suis ravi de ne plus avoir ces abrutis sur le dos mais je ne suis pas particulièrement comblé car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer la demande en baguettes magiques supérieures. Surtout si les clients des Lagrange viennent me voir, rétorqua Maximilien avec mépris.

— Mais l'incapable qui te servait d'oncle t'en a laissé un bon stock, non ? » cracha-t-elle.

La salope savait comment frapper pour faire mal. En voyant le professeur de métamorphose s'approcher, Maximilien préféra inspirer profondément et résista à l'envie de dégainer sa baguette pour lui envoyer un _furunculus_ bien senti.

« Il ne faut pas que mon stock descende trop bas sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir trouver une correspondance suffisante. L'été prochain, le stock passera dans le rouge lorsque j'équiperai les gosses de première année.

— Et vous ne pouvez pas en refaire d'ici là Villefort ? demanda le vieil enseignant avec inquiétude.

— Pas assez pendant mes études, professeur.

— Et vos collègues étrangers ? continua le professeur.

— Ils seront suffisamment occupés à maintenir sous perfusion le Royaume Uni, la Hongrie et la Roumanie en parallèle de leurs propres juridictions.

— Alors comment comptez-vous assurer la demande ?

— Je ne l'assurerai pas. Je filtrerai les demandes à la place, répondit simplement Maximilien.

— Donc tu vas faire monter les prix ? Tu as pensé à tout Villefort, insinua ironiquement Antigone.

— Taisez-vous Ombre ou je vous colle une retenue ! Sur quels critères comptez-vous _filtrer_?

— Suspicion de soutien aux mangemorts tout simplement, répondit Maximilien avec un sourire rayonnant.

— Tu n'as pas le droit, il y a des lois contre la discrimination à la vente ! s'exclama Antigone furieuse.

— Autres que par une augmentation disproportionnée du prix, tu veux dire ? s'amusa Maximilien. Surprenant que tu t'inquiètes de ça quand on sait que ton cousin commence ses études l'année prochaine.

— Il ira à l'étranger trouver un meilleur fabricant que toi, s'exclama Antigone furieuse.

— Elle a raison sur un point Villefort, il y a des lois contre ces pratiques.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que le ministère accorde une dérogation de bonne volonté évidement, expliqua Maximilien. Mais en menaçant de suspendre les ventes nous devrions avoir gain de cause. Quant à l'étranger, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant de savoir si mes collègues appliqueront une politique semblable. Il est tout à fait possible que papa Ombre doivent expliquer à son affreux neveu pourquoi il n'aura eu qu'une baguette d'entrée de gamme pour sa rentrée à Beauxbâtons, susurra Maximilien radieux.

— Villefort ! s'exclama le professeur indigné.

— Maximilien ? Il y a une lettre qui vient d'arriver pour toi. Je n'en ai jamais vu mais c'est un épervier, non ? » lui cria Clémence.

Un épervier ? Ils n'étaient que rarement employés pour du courrier. Les sorciers n'en employaient guère que pour du courrier officiel longue distance. Les ambassadeurs s'en servaient, quelques services ministériels mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne délivraient des lettres à des étudiants.

Maximilien s'approcha, suivi du professeur de métamorphose et d'une Antigone furieuse mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa curiosité. Du coin de l'œil, il vit aussi d'Aigremont se rapprocher discrètement. Tous le monde se concentra sur le volatile qui attirait les regards. C'était indubitablement un épervier, il attendait Maximilien avec majesté. Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et lui présenta une lettre, le parchemin n'appartenait pas non plus au répertoire de la correspondance classique. Un vieux parchemin aux reflets bleutés, inutilisé en France et à la connaissance de Maximilien, pas plus utilisé dans le reste de l'Europe. Ce fut l'enseignant qui, impressionné, brisa le silence.

« Du parchemin médiéval à usage militaire, souffla-t-il. Fabriqué à la main à partir de cuir de chèvre magique des montagnes.

— Du parchemin militaire ? demanda Clémence intriguée.

— Oui. Les chèvres utilisées sont magiques et le parchemin qui en résulte est un support magique particulier. Il permet d'ensorceler les lettres avec de puissants maléfices qui attaquent violemment ceux qui voudraient ouvrir les lettres à la place du destinataire.

— Tu connais le sceau qui le ferme Maximilien ? On dirait une sorcière avec un couteau non ? demanda Olivier.

— C'est une lamia. L'emblème des Cristatos. Les affaires reprennent !

— Mais si elle est ensorcelée, ça peut être dangereux. Comment tu vas faire pour t'identifier ? » demanda Olivier.

Tout comme Maximilien, il regardait alternativement l'épervier menaçant, la lettre sombre et le cachet qui ne semblait pas particulièrement rassurant. Il était prudent, on reconnaissait bien là, un futur briseur de sorts. De son côté, Maximilien connaissait une ancienne technique d'identification mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Mieux valait s'abstenir de la toucher. De toute façon, l'enseignant l'en aurait empêché. Il retourna la solution dans tous les sens, plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu que c'était la seule. Maximilien attrapa un couteau sur la table, il hésita puis il entailla sa paume. Il retint un gémissement, il y était allé trop fort. Il ignora les exclamations horrifiées qui fusaient, il contracta le poing pour faire saigner la blessure un peu plus puis arrosa la lettre d'une pluie de gouttelettes rouges.

Le professeur, désapprobateur, insista pour refermer immédiatement la plaie. Maximilien refusa son aide. Il posa le couteau sanglant, saisit sa propre baguette et referma lui-même l'entaille. Pas besoin de passer pour un incapable devant Antigone quand même ! Clémence lui annonça que des phrases venaient d'apparaître sur l'enveloppe :

« Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;  
Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine, »

Clémence lut les phrases à voix haute, puis se tourna vers Maximilien interrogatrice. L'enseignant et Olivier secouèrent leurs têtes marquant également leur incompréhension mais Maximilien éclata de rire en comprenant.

« On reconnaît bien la signature d'Athéna Cristatos ! dit-il. Elle adore ce poème et elle sait que je m'en souviens et que je le déteste.

— C'est bizarre, je ne le connais pas celui-ci, murmura Antigone.

— C'est normal Ombre, répondit Maximilien avec un sourire méprisant. C'est un poème moldu. Aucune chance qu'un mangemort puisse l'ouvrir. C'est une précaution originale ! »

Clémence ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air horrifié d'Antigone. Effectivement l'idée était excellente. Maximilien s'approcha de la lettre malgré l'épervier qui gardait toujours le parchemin avec un air de plus en plus menaçant. Il se contenta d'annoncer la suite du poème.

« Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit. » [1]

L'épervier déploya ses ailes et s'envola avec majesté, son devoir était accompli. De son côté, la lamia du sceau déverrouilla la lettre qui s'ouvrit. Maximilien put enfin se saisir du parchemin. Il commençait à déplier le parchemin quand il vit Antigone se rapprocher pour essayer de le lire.

« C'est une correspondance privée Ombre, aboya Maximilien furieux. Je ne savais pas que la maison de l'Ombre éduquait ses rejetons aussi mal !

— Villefort. Votre langage ! Prenez connaissance de votre lettre et épargnez-nous vos remarques fielleuses. Je commence à en avoir assez d'arbitrer les deux gosses que vous êtes. Par Merlin vous êtes tous en septième année, montrez un peu l'exemple. »

Maximilien haussa les sourcils avec mépris et déplia la lettre à l'abri des regards. Il en prit connaissance rapidement, il laissa juste Clémence et Olivier la lire par-dessus son épaule. La missive brillait par sa simplicité et son efficacité. Les formules de politesse étaient minimes et le style était direct. Aucun des obscurs détours et insinuations propres à l'aristocratie n'étaient utilisés. Le manque d'implication des grandes dynasties sorcières dans l'artisanat avait parfois du bon.

 _Monsieur Maximilien de Villefort, du clan Villefort_

 _Veuillez tout d'abord accepter mes condoléances pour les pertes subies par votre clan._

 _Je vous écris pour vous informer qu'une assemblée de la profession sera réunie en session extraordinaire dans les jours qui viennent._

 _Cette session est réunie à la demande d'Athéna Cristatos, matriarche de la famille Cristatos. Sa requête a été confirmée comme le veut la procédure de la profession par deux autres lignées supérieures. La lignée du plateau de Valdaï, représentée par Mykew Gregorovitch, et la lignée de Lysefjord, représentée par Marcia Otonen, ont accepté la demande de la lignée Cristatos._

 _Cette assemblée aura pour objet la réorganisation de la fabrication en Grande Bretagne et en Europe centrale, ainsi que décider de l'attitude à adopter face au mouvement de magie noire opérant sous les ordres de Tom Marvolo Riddle._ [2]

 _L'heure et le lieu vous seront communiqués ultérieurement pour des raisons de sécurité. Veuillez donc vous rendre disponible pendant les deux prochaines semaines afin de pouvoir participer à cette assemblée._

 _Compte tenu de votre âge, il semble souhaitable que votre clan désigne un second émissaire. La lignée Villefort n'aura toujours qu'une seule voix mais ses intérêts méritent d'être correctement défendus._

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir, Monsieur de Villefort, agréer en l'assurance de ma considération._

 _Demetrios Cristatos, intendant de la maison Cristatos_

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé la lecture, Maximilien la replia, satisfait. Une fois de plus Athéna Cristatos brillait par son efficacité et on allait sans doute pouvoir profiter du réseau des fabricants pour se venger. Il demanda à ses amis de bien vouloir garder le silence à propos de ce qu'ils avaient lu. Le professeur de métamorphose s'abstint avec difficulté de demander à lire la lettre et leur indiqua qu'il était temps aller en cours. Il conseilla de partir immédiatement pour ne pas arriver après lui, c'est-à-dire en retard.

Les deux heures de métamorphose furent éprouvantes. Changer une chaise en renard n'est pas spécialement une partie de plaisir. La transformation d'inerte vers le vivant était bien souvent la pire, même en plusieurs étapes. Les exercices de concentration et de visualisation de Lucien avaient permis de hisser Maximilien et ses amis dans les meilleurs étudiants de la promotion mais l'effort mental et magique restait important. Au final, seuls Maximilien, Alexandre et Clémence maîtrisaient le sort en sortant du cours.

Une fois délivrés de cette matière, ils n'eurent plus cours de la matinée. Ils se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque de l'aile nord. Pour y travailler un peu mais surtout pour se rétablir. Après s'être assis, avec suffisamment de discrétion pour réveiller un ours en pleine hibernation, ils se calmèrent cependant juste assez pour ne pas être éjectés. Une silhouette menaçante venait effectivement d'apparaître entre deux étagères. Le bibliothécaire pouvait se révéler utile voire même à peu près fréquentable mais jamais si le niveau sonore dépassait celui du chuchotement.

Maximilien trouva le courage d'attaquer l'essai de botanique qu'il devait rendre. Une matière vraiment ignoble. Qui aime se battre en duel avec des plantes et devoir en prendre soin en même temps ? Sérieusement ? Il termina donc le plan de son essai avec l'aide de deux livres, qu'il n'avait pas ouvert, et surtout en glanant innocemment des informations à Clémence. Celle-ci était partagée entre l'exaspération et la compassion mais coopérait tout de même. Ses amis avaient rendu le devoir pendant qu'il visitait avec plaisir la Russie. Ils pouvaient donc faire un petit geste pour lui. Il lissa le parchemin, tailla sa plume, fluidifia l'encre à l'aide d'un petit sort et prit le temps d'admirer le paysage par la fenêtre. Enfin tout ce qu'il faut préparer efficacement un devoir de botanique.

Il commençait donc enfin à écrire une petite introduction quand une ombre s'interposa entre la fenêtre et lui. Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Anthony de Monge. Anthony était en cinquième année et ne lui était pas particulièrement sympathique. Maximilien le connaissait depuis l'enfance car la famille de Monge était vassale des Villefort et, de ce fait, affiliée au clan Villefort. En l'observant un peu, Maximilien remarqua vite un œil au beurre noir recouvert d'un onguent orangé. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, même déchirés au niveau de la manche. Il s'assit en face de Maximilien avec un rictus de douleur. Puis il commença à observer Maximilien dans un silence indigné. Comme Anthony ne disait rien, Maximilien reprit la rédaction de son essai en attendant qu'il lui adresse la parole. On n'entendit alors que le crissement de la plume sur le parchemin.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me demander ? engagea-t-il avec agressivité.

— Demander suppose d'avoir besoin de réponses, or j'en ai déjà à toutes les questions que je pourrais avoir à ton sujet. Je n'en ai donc pas posé, riposta Maximilien calmement.

— Tu sais qui m'a fait ça ?

— A première vue ? Baskere, le chien d'Antigone, ou Féris, celui de d'Aigremont.

— Baskere. Et c'est à cause de toi !

— Alors c'est plutôt à cause d'Antigone, non ?

— C'est à cause de ce que tu es que je me suis fait tabasser, sale con !

— Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de moi que ma famille a été décimée et qu'on a Ombre sur le dos ? Tu crois que j'ai invité Roockwood pour le café chez mon oncle peut être ? Quel hôte négligeant, j'ai oublié les petits fours, répondit Maximilien d'un ton acide.

— Je ne...

— Ne te trompe pas d'ennemi, l'interrompit Maximilien.

— Ils se vengent sur moi de ton coup d'hier soir.

— Avec ou sans la démonstration d'hier, ils nous auraient attaqués. Ils nous testent. Ils veulent savoir si le clan entier part en guerre et voir comment je vais réagir à ton agression.

— Moi aussi, je serais content de voir comment tu vas leur casser la gueule !

— On doit faire profil bas. Ordre du clan.

— Tu te fous de moi. Tu faisais quoi hier soir ? Un faux _avada_ sur Ombre et des menaces de torture pour d'Aigremont. C'est ça un profil bas ?

— Un avertissement pour leur dire qu'on ne se laissera pas faire et du coup il y en aura beaucoup moins qui vont essayer de nous faire la peau. Mais maintenant, on doit faire profil bas, c'est-à-dire que la loi du talion est tolérée du moment que ce n'est pas en public.

— Je préfère ça. Quand est-ce qu'on va casser la gueule à Baskere ?

— Déjà pas aujourd'hui, modéra Maximilien. Il faut se préparer un minimum et on va éviter Baskere.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce n'est qu'un outil. Ce n'est pas lui qui a ordonné l'attaque. Ils ont frappé une famille vassale du clan, il faut frapper un vassal d'Antigone.

— D'Aigremont ou de Gonzague ?

— On verra ça plus tard. Remets-toi de tes blessures d'abord.

— Mais...

— Reste avec tes amis et protège ta copine aussi, elle est née-moldue non ? Ça doit aussi être une raison pour t'avoir attaqué.

— Tu sais qu'on va paraître faible si on ne réagit pas.

— Pas aux yeux d'Antigone et d'Aigremont, à mon avis ils s'inquiéteront plus d'un manque de réaction que d'un coup d'éclat stupide.

— Bon ok, on attend un peu.

— Il faut aussi qu'on veille sur Alice. »

Alice Azan appartenait à la quatrième famille du clan. En effet, le clan Villefort regroupait les deux dernières branches des Villefort, ainsi que trois familles vassales. Les familles de Monge, Tual et Azan avaient fait serment de suivre les Villefort en affaires et au combat mais ils étaient aussi en droit de réclamer une protection. Maximilien devait donc s'assurer qu'Anthony s'en sorte à peu près bien, tout comme sa cousine Eva et la petite Alice Azan, une discrète quatrième année.

« Avec mes amis, nous allons sans doute commencer à étudier quelques sortilèges offensifs et défensifs. Tu seras le bienvenu et Alice aussi, Eva refuse pour le moment.

— Ça marche. Dis Maximilien ?

— Oui ?

— Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on fera la peau à Baskere un jour avec tes plans foireux.

— J'espère qu'on y arrivera sans se faire prendre. »

Maximilien ne lui dit pas mais il n'était pas trop chaud pour essayer d'attaquer le chien de garde d'Ombre. C'était déjà un combattant violent et sans pitié. Il aimait frapper autant qu'envoyer des maléfices et le faisait très bien.

« Tu sais que je te déteste encore plus qu'avant.

— Tiens donc en voilà une nouvelle. Je pense que tu n'es pas du tout envieux de mon statut de fabricant de baguettes. Mais pour quelles raisons du coup ? Trop hautain ? Trop froid ? Trop solitaire ?

— Ouai je pense que c'est ce que je déteste le plus. Tu as toujours refusé de te joindre à nous, Quidditch, Bavboules, bataille explosive, etc. Monsieur le fabricant supérieur préfère regarder ou retourner étudier pour devenir un maître !

— Je t'assure que ça vient plus du statut de fabricant que de mon foutu caractère.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien Lucien et Jéor décourageaient systématiquement les amitiés classiques donc je ne me mêlais pas trop à vous.

— Mais c'est pas sympa. »

Maximilien était plutôt d'accord avec lui. Il aurait quand aimé une enfance normale avec des rires, des jeux idiots, pas seulement du camping en forêt à la recherche de créatures magiques. Mais il passa sous silence ces regrets et se contenta d'expliquer leur code de conduite.

« En fait, c'est parce que les fabricants sont toujours en vadrouille. Ils sont en forêt et bien souvent à l'étranger six à huit mois par an. Le reste du temps est passé à l'atelier pour fabriquer ou expérimenter sauf le mois d'août pour vendre aux futurs étudiants. Donc pas de vie sociale, pas d'amis normaux.

— Mais tu en as des amis » objecta Anthony.

Il désigna Clémence et Alexandre qui s'étaient discrètement déplacés vers les tables voisines pour les laisser s'expliquer.

« Oui mais ils travaillent aussi dur que moi dans leurs domaines respectifs. Ils auront sans doute un travail aussi prenant. Ils sont indépendants et il est probable qu'ils n'auront aussi peu de temps à m'accorder que moi à leur en donner. Mais quand on se retrouve, c'est génial. Ça paraît tordu mais les amitiés standards doivent être entretenues sinon elles s'enveniment ou disparaissent.

— C'est moche tout ça.

— Je sais. Mais du coup ce n'est pas moi que tu détestes vraiment mais les règles de conduite des fabricants.

— Mais tes prédécesseurs n'ont jamais essayé de se comporter normalement ?

— Si bien sûr, justement le dernier en date était Lucien. Il voulait une vie normale, une famille normale. Au bout de quelques années, il s'est mis à négliger sa femme et l'éducation de son fils au profit de son travail. Son mariage s'est effondré alors que sa femme était géniale. Du coup Gary, son fils, le déteste. Il a même dû lui refuser un apprentissage. Gary avait un mélange d'envie, de colère et de rancune à propos de ce métier qui monopolisait son père. Enfin il n'en serait pas sorti grand-chose de bon. Évidemment tu imagines bien que Lucien est devenu un grand théoricien pour mon éducation et de mes relations avec les autres.

— Donc c'est pour ça que tu as été un sale con pendant toute notre enfance.

— En bonne partie. Tu vois, tu me détestes un peu moins. J'en suis sûr.

— Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

— Bon allez, on va faire bloc ensemble mais pas tout de suite car j'ai un foutu essai de botanique à faire. Il y a des moments où j'aimerais bien être un herboriste amoureux des plantes comme nos cher Azan mais ce n'est pas le cas malheureusement. »

Maximilien était soulagé quand Anthony partit sans faire davantage de reproches alors qu'il les méritait vraiment. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en le voyant boitiller avec difficulté vers la sortie. C'est vrai qu'il s'attendait à une réaction de la part d'Antigone mais certainement pas aussi forte ni aussi rapide.

Quelques heures plus tard, Maximilien se rendit sombrement au bureau du professeur de défense. Il devait y passer la retenue qu'il avait récolté pour le faux _avada kedavra_ de la veille. Il arriva devant la porte à 20 heures précisément. Il demanda à l'affreuse gargouille qui servait de heurtoir de bien vouloir informer Delorme sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Maximilien pénétra dans le bureau. Le jeune homme n'y était jamais entré, ni par besoin, ni par contrainte. Alexandre, leur futur auror, avait au moins le début de réponse à la plupart de des questions sur les maléfices, malédictions et créatures dangereuses. Maximilien n'avait jamais été en retenu avec ce professeur donc vraiment aucune raison d'y aller. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères en noyer, lesquelles étaient masquées par des voiles d'un bleu nuit. Les voiles étaient légèrement déformés par endroits et laissaient deviner des livres, des bocaux et d'autres formes vagues. Maximilien frissonna légèrement, le bois sombre, les voiles et les pierres noires ne rendaient pas exactement la pièce accueillante.

Après avoir détaillé la pièce, Maximilien reporta son attention sur le bureau et surtout sur l'homme qui y était installé. Delorme était fidèle à lui-même, il toisait Maximilien de sa haute taille. Son crâne chauve et son profil d'aigle ne le rendait pas spécialement rassurant. Sans un mot, il invita l'étudiant à s'installer face à lui. Il agita légèrement sa baguette pour allumer quelques chandelles supplémentaires. Maximilien s'installa en silence et attendit que l'enseignant prenne la parole.

Alexandre et surtout Hector avaient été surpris, Delorme était enseignant mais aussi directeur adjoint et responsable de la sécurité du palais, il avait donc d'autres choses à faire qu'assurer une retenue. Il se débrouillait d'ailleurs en temps normal pour les déléguer au concierge ou à ses collègues. Une chose était sûre, la retenue ne serait pas classique et rien que cela n'était pas rassurant.

« Bonsoir Villefort, dit-il finalement.

— Bonsoir Monsieur » répondit-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Il avait à la main le journal que Maximilien avait lu ce matin, il le désigna d'un geste.

« La directrice et moi-même voulions vous interroger à ce sujet ce midi, annonça-t-il. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu manger.

— Je travaillais à la bibliothèque nord et j'ai fait un détour par les cuisines avant de retourner en cours. »

Delorme fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas interdit d'aller voir les elfes cuisiniers mais il préférait que ces étudiants mangent au réfectoire comme tout le monde.

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'article sur l'assassinat des Lagrange avec inquiétude.

— Jusqu'à cet été, aucun changement notable. Après, je ne serai en mesure d'assurer qu'un quart de la demande actuelle en baguettes supérieures.

— Quel soutien depuis l'étranger ? demanda Delorme.

— Sûrement faible car il y a d'autres pays dont la situation est plus grave et qui nécessite approvisionnement en baguette et formations de nouveaux artisans.

— Quand connaîtrez-vous leurs intentions ?

— Voici un début de réponse à votre question, dit Maximilien en sortant la lettre des Cristatos de sa poche.

— L'épervier de ce matin ?

— Toute l'école est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça a dû mettre une petite heure pour faire le tour de l'académie. Les cas précédents étaient rares et c'était principalement pour des professeurs qui avaient d'autres fonctions à l'extérieur.

— Pour en revenir à votre question, une assemblée plénière de la profession va se dérouler d'ici peu et cela fait partie des choses dont nous allons discuter.

— Quand ?

— Je ne sais pas et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous en parle. Je peux être convoqué à n'importe quel moment, expliqua Maximilien. J'aurai sûrement besoin de sortir vite, même si je suis en cours, précisa-t-il.

— Je vais arranger ça avec Cerbérus » annonça gravement Delorme.

Il était chef de la sécurité et pouvait donc permettre certains passe-droits de ce genre.

« Une autre chose. Les Lagrange ? Avez-vous des détails ? interrogea Maximilien.

— Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question Villefort ?

— J'ai hésité à informer les Cristatos du sort des Lagrange ce midi. Je m'en suis abstenu car je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Mais comme vous avez des contacts parmi les aurors...

— Qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir ?

— Est-ce que les aurors sont sûrs que c'était bien les mangemorts ?

— La marque des ténèbres a bien été authentifiée.

— Est-ce qu'il n'y a que des marques de combat ou aussi des traces qui laisserait penser à un interrogatoire ? »

Le regard du professeur se durcit.

« Pourquoi cette précision ?

— Ils cherchaient des informations, vous vous souvenez ? Lucien n'a pas cédé mais je veux savoir si les Lagrange ont pu parler.

— Le père est mort pendant le combat. Le fils semble avoir été torturé avant d'être exécuté, annonça brutalement Delorme.

— Il avait environ 25 ans, non ? Peu d'expérience encore. C'est déjà moins pire. On a peut-être des chances qu'il n'en sache pas autant que son père, dit Maximilien avec une lueur d'espoir.

— Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Leur bibliothèque a été pillée.

— Savez-vous ce qui a été pris ? demanda Maximilien en pâlissant.

— Les elfes des Lagrange sont en train de faire l'inventaire à l'heure où nous parlons. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. Selon les aurors, un mage hongrois de haut niveau a aussi disparu de la circulation alors vous pouvez considérer qu'entre les Lagrange et ce Draskovich je crois, les mangemorts ont obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

— Bien, j'avertirai les Cristatos en sortant d'ici.

— En fait, tu vas le faire maintenant car je ne sais pas si tu seras assez en forme pour rédiger cette charmante petite lettre en sortant de cette retenue, lui annonça Delorme d'un ton glaçant. »

Maximilien se raidit. Il respira doucement pour se calmer et sortit du parchemin, sa plume et un encrier. Pendant ce temps Delorme augmenta la luminosité de la pièce et agita sa baguette pour appeler un hibou de l'académie.

 _Monsieur Demetrios Cristatos, intendant de la maison Cristatos_

 _J'accuse réception de votre invitation. Je vous confirme ma participation. Le choix du second représentant n'a pas encore été arrêté._

 _Je dois aussi vous informer de la mort des représentants de la lignée Lagrange._

 _Malgré deux mises en garde de la part de mon clan, les Lagrange n'ont pas pris de mesures de sécurité appropriées._

 _Selon mes informations, l'apprenti a été torturé et la bibliothèque de la lignée aurait été pillée. Je n'ai pas plus d'information pour le moment. Je doute d'ailleurs pouvoir en obtenir davantage compte tenu des différends qui oppose mon clan et la lignée Lagrange. Si vous avez d'autres sources d'informations, je vous suggère d'y recourir._

 _Il faudra également réorganiser le marché français._

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir croire, Monsieur Cristatos, en l'assurance de ma considération._

 _Maximilien de Villefort, artisan du clan Villefort_

— C'est un peu brutal non ? demanda Delorme qui avait lu à l'envers.

— Pas pour une confrérie d'artisans. Même si nous sommes très respectés, l'aristocratie sorcière est assez peu représentée chez les artisans par rapport à d'autres professions.

— Qu'entendez-vous par d'autres sources ?

— Les Cristatos ont de très bons réseaux. Alors que je ne peux compter que sur les aurors.

— C'est déjà pas mal, répondit Delorme piqué au vif.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes un auror, professeur, répondit Maximilien amusé.

— Ancien, corrigea Delorme. Bien il est peut-être temps que nous attaquions votre retenue à proprement parler. Savez-vous pourquoi je l'assure moi-même pour une fois ?

— Nous nous le sommes demandés aussi.

— Une idée ? »

Maximilien ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il plia la lettre, l'inséra dans l'enveloppe que lui tendait le professeur et attacha le tout à la patte du hibou que Delorme avait appelé. Il le laissa s'envoler avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je pense que vous vouliez me parler et me... me jauger.

— Il y a de ça.

— Je vous écoute que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Quel était le vrai but de l'illusion utilisée hier au réfectoire ?

— Annoncer que chaque attaque serait reçue avec férocité.

— Surtout Villefort ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule et n'essayez pas de me berner. Nous savions tous que personne ne vous attaquerait sans conséquences. Nous savions tous que vous résisteriez à des attaques sournoises au détour d'un couloir. Les enseignants le savaient, Ombre et d'Aigremont le savaient et la plupart des mini-mangemorts aussi. Donc pourquoi enfoncer une porte ouverte ? D'autant plus que les provocations directes sont très éloignées de votre style habituel.

« Vous avez raison professeur, ce n'est pas exactement mon style, admit l'étudiant. Le but était d'intimider la plupart des mini-mangemorts comme vous les désignez. Ceux qui restent à surveiller après sont moins d'une dizaine donc c'est plus facile.

— Je vois déjà deux failles dans votre raisonnement vascillant mais nous y reviendrons. Vous n'êtes pas l'auteur de ce plan bancal, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est une idée de l'actuel patriarche de mon clan, Victor. Son plan a été approuvé par Tatiana.

— Je ne connais Victor que de réputation, un homme d'affaires obstiné paraît-il, et une ancienne auror. Donc vous vous êtes fié à un fonceur et à une militaire. Vous avez juste supposé que les raisonnements d'intimidation appliqués en affaires et à la guerre fonctionnaient ici ?

— Oui.

— Et donc vous n'avez pas réfléchi que la situation était différente. Là vous me décevez Maximilien, lâcha l'enseignant d'une voix lasse. Votre raisonnement suppose que vous évaluez correctement qui il faut surveiller. Si vous en oubliez un, vos adversaires s'en apercevront bien assez vite et en profiteront.

— Je les connais...

— Admettons que vous ayez un jugement assez fin en la matière. La deuxième faille est nettement plus inquiétante. Vous les avez provoqués donc pour garder la tête haute et conserver le respect, ils vont devoir frapper assez fort pour prouver leur valeur.

— Mais il y en a moins à surveiller donc...

— Laissez-moi finir Villefort, coupa Delorme. Il va y avoir certes moins d'étudiants menaçants mais ils vont devoir faire leurs preuves, très vite et fort. Vous et moi savons qu'ils ont déjà commencé.

— Anthony de Monge.

— Exactement mais votre plan est vraiment périlleux, vous exposez aussi des cibles vulnérables à des menaces plus importantes. Et c'est pour ça que vos provocations, l' _avada_ et la menace des cachots de votre manoir étaient terriblement stupides.

— Elles ne s...

— Pas stupides ? Vous êtes sûr ? De Monge est passé à l'infirmerie ce matin. Qui sera le suivant ? Votre cousine ? La cadette de la famille Azan ? Un de vos amis ?

— Je ne veux pas que...

— Maximilien, il faut je vous dise quelque chose qui ne se trouve pas dans les manuels de stratégie. Faire un plan c'est très bien, mais mon expérience d'auror m'a appris que les plans ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu. Rappelez-moi quel était votre but en provoquant Ombre hier soir et ce matin ?

— Réduire le nombre d'agresseurs potentiels.

— Et où étiez-vous quand de Monge s'est fait agressé ?

— Je pensais qu'ils m'attaqueraient moi ou mes amis proches.

— Vous avez oublié un élément fondamental dans votre plan de merde Villefort. Les autres réfléchissent aussi ! Si vous voulez forcer une décision, montrez bien que l'alternative est pire. Là vous avez donné un coup de pied dans la ruche en promettant de réagir. Vous n'avez pas inspiré la peur, ni même la méfiance. Vous les avez obligés à réagir pour ne pas perdre la face par rapport aux autres étudiants. En plus, vous leur avez laissé tout choisir : la réaction, la méthode, la personne, l'heure et le lieu ! Qu'est-ce que qui a fait croire un seul instant que vous maîtrisiez la situation !?

— Est-ce que c'est mieux que de ne rien faire et d'attendre comme vous ? Vous contentez de dire qu'il faut respecter les autres ? Ne pas faire entrer la guerre à Beauxbâtons ? Mais quelle hypocrisie !

— Sais-tu ce qui arrivera si on renvoie les enfants de mangemorts ? interrogea Delorme en retrouvant son calme.

— On arrivera à respirer ! A aller en cours sans se faire insulter et sans risquer de se faire agresser !

— Ils seront employés comme enfants soldats, de la chair à canon, les mangemorts pourraient même les utiliser comme boucliers humains et les aurors devront les massacrer. C'est ce que tu veux ?

— Donc en attendant vous préférez que ce soit nous qui visitions l'infirmerie. Vous avez pensé j'imagine à ce que vivent les nés-moldus les plus jeunes ?

— Contrairement à ce que tu sembles le penser, nous exerçons une surveillance très poussée de ce qui se passe dans cette académie. Vous êtes tous bien plus en sécurité que tu ne le crois.

— C'est révoltant de les voir agir en toute impunité.

— Pour moi aussi. Je comprends d'autant plus ta fureur.

— Avez-vous déjà perdu des membres de votre famille à cause des mangemorts ?

— Oui, pendant la première guerre. Satisfait ? Pour l'instant, les enfants de mangemorts agissent beaucoup plus prudemment que toi. Mesure les conséquences de tes actes parce que je ne veux pas avoir à te renvoyer alors qu'ils le méritent davantage. »

Soudain un parchemin apparu dans un éclat de lumière très vif. Delorme le saisit au vol, le déroula et devint blême.

« Deuxième conséquence de tes actes, dit-il simplement. Accompagne-moi à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

— Qui ?

— Leclere.

— Olivier ?

— Tu en connais d'autres ? Hier tu as joué Maximilien et tu as perdu ! J'espère que tu t'en sortiras mieux à l'avenir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Je n'en sais rien mais si le guérisseur a besoin de moi. Ton ami doit être dans un sale état. »

Delorme et Maximilien se rendirent au pas de course à l'infirmerie. Le médicomage de l'académie refusa tout d'abord de laisser entrer ce dernier mais il céda sur l'insistance de l'enseignant. Maximilien dû promettre de conserver son calme, peu importe ce qu'il verrait. En arrivant prêt du lit, il comprit pourquoi le guérisseur voulait lui en interdire l'entrée. Olivier était vraiment dans un état déplorable, chaque partie de son corps semblait tuméfiée par des impacts de sortilèges et des coups. Maximilien parvenait difficilement à maîtriser ses émotions. Les adultes ne firent aucun commentaire mais ils sentaient les effluves de magie du jeune homme, celles-ci promettaient de sinistres vengeances.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper des détails que vous voyez en surface, annonça gravement le médicomage.

— Si ce sont des détails, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé de pire ? interrogea Delorme.

— Les os ont été fracturés magiquement.

— C'est impossible ! Les os sont des réceptacles de magie. C'est bien pour ça qu'il y a une branche entière de la magie noire consacrée aux os. Le niveau de magie nécessaire pour les briser auraient fait sonner des alarmes jusqu'en Russie.

— Vrai mais il y a eu aussi une potion impliquée.

— Attaque planifiée à l'avance ?

— Aucun doute là-dessus. La potion a canalisé les sortilèges et surtout renforcé leur impact sur les os. Les sorts n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de puissance pour arriver au même résultat. Ce qui explique la gravité de l'attaque mais le silence des alarmes. Et puis on voit distinctement qu'il y en a eu plusieurs. Ici, ici et là par exemple, désigna le guérisseur en montrant des impacts au ventre et sur l'épaule gauche.

— Vicieux et efficace.

— Les fractures sont bien sûr plus importantes et surtout magiques. La potion m'empêche de le soigner par des moyens magiques classiques.

— C'est un niveau très avancé, largement au-dessus du niveau des étudiants classiques, murmura Maximilien pensif.

— Correct.

— Pensez-vous qu'il aura des séquelles ? osa demander Maximilien avec un frisson.

— Il a continué à combattre malgré les blessures, ce qui a aggravé la situation. J'ai demandé aux guérisseurs de Meridiem de venir m'aider mais je ne sais pas encore s'il pourra remarcher correctement. Quoiqu'il arrive, oui, il aura des séquelles.

— Je vais avertir sa famille et la directrice. Veille-le Maximilien, veille-le toute la nuit et médite bien. Évalue ta part de responsabilité vis-à-vis de la gravité de l'attaque.

— Je ne …

— C'est toi qui me parlait d'hypocrisie Maximilien ? Ouvre les yeux et prends tes responsabilités ! »

* * *

[1] Ce sont les derniers vers du poème _Le dormeur du Val_ de Rimbaud. Je ne pas un fan de Rimbaud mais utiliser des trucs moldus pour berner les mangemorts... Enfin je trouvais ça génial !

[2] Tom Marvolo Riddle = Tom Elvis Jedusor en français. Je préfère garder les noms originaux et mettre des notes de traduction car j'ai envie que Maximilien fasse de petites excursions en Angleterre et ce serait le bordel enfin compliqué ? inadapté ? Si des anglais employaient des traductions françaises. Vous saisissez l'idée.


	7. Magie viking et magie elfique

**Cole Stewart** : Ravi que ça te plaise. Des personnages attachants ? Ils rêvent tous de s'entretuer pourtant ^^

 **Résumé** : Maximilien correspond avec les artisans Grecs pour préparer une réunion plénière de la profession, en parallèle il doit assumer les conséquences de ses provocations à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Maximilien et Clémence tentaient difficilement de traduire un texte rédigé en grec ancien. Le cours de runes était habituellement le plus détendu de la semaine. Clémence adorait déchiffrer de vieux parchemins, un vrai jeu, une nouvelle énigme à chaque fois. Maximilien avait lui aussi d'excellentes bases grâce à entraînement intensif de Lucien. Son grec était perfectible évidemment mais les cours qu'il avait suivi chez les Cristatos aidaient, même en passant la plupart du temps à se chamailler avec son amie Artemis Cristatos.

Seulement Maximilien n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était resté au chevet de son ami Olivier. Il avait ruminé sa culpabilité, son désespoir et sa haine pour les mangemorts. Delorme avait raison finalement. En forçant les suppôts de mangemorts à réagir, ils avaient riposté plus violemment et Olivier en avait payé le prix fort. Maximilien avait donc passé plusieurs heures à imaginer les vengeances les plus douloureuses et les plus cruelles possibles afin de rendre _justice_ aux terribles blessures de son ami.

Le médicomage l'avait tout de même traîné à l'aube au réfectoire pour prendre un petit déjeuner et Maximilien avait pu informer ses amis de la situation. Le jeune homme avait ensuite pris une douche glacée, ramassé ses affaires puis s'était rendu en cours de runes avec Clémence.

Maximilien était épuisé par sa nuit blanche et Clémence, absolument furieuse. Elle découvrait en accéléré toutes les émotions qu'avait connu Maximilien pendant la nuit, la culpabilité en moins. Ils étaient si révoltés que l'enseignante de runes dû leur ordonner de cesser leurs serments de vengeance. Leurs promesses étaient d'une telle férocité que la prof en était horrifiée.

Mlle Alba était désemparée. Elle savait bien sûr que leur ami était à l'infirmerie mais n'avait absolument aucune idée pour aider ses deux élèves préférés. A chaque cours, ils participaient activement avec de grands sourires. Clémence adorait déchiffrer ses textes. Il semblait évident que Maximilien participait plus pour faire venir l'enseignante et détailler ses courbes que pour l'amour des runes. Mais il restait mesuré et respectueux. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient différents, ils ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer. Ils parlaient entre eux. Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, elle les avait entendus débattre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord sur l'identité du « commanditaire » mais rivalisaient d'imagination pour se venger du « bourreau » et de du commanditaire. Ces simples mots dans la bouche d'adolescents l'avaient fait frémir. Ils n'auraient pas dû se préoccuper de telles choses mais comment leur en vouloir avec le jeune Leclere à l'infirmerie.

Depuis le petit déjeuner, toute la bande était unanime. La potion et les sortilèges venaient de Léon Féris, un obscur petit sang-mêlé passionné de magie noire. Il venait d'une famille ruinée et avait donc été ravi de se faire accepter, et même parrainer par d'Aigremont. Celui-ci lui avait donné la possibilité de faire ses preuves. Il l'encourageait à étudier et, hélas, à appliquer toutes les formes de magie. Depuis, il lui obéissait à la baguette et mettait tout son talent magique, son inventivité et sa haine au service de l'héritier d'Aigremont. Et ses compétences, Merlin qu'il en avait. Dans la bande, seuls Maximilien, Guillaume et Olivier pouvaient prétendre l'égaler en talent et créativité magique, et encore. Alexandre avait sans doute la puissance et la détermination pour le vaincre en duel. Pour l'instant ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés face à face.

Le vrai débat portait sur l'identité de l'autre coupable. Qui avait orchestré la seconde attaque ? En effet, aussi dangereux que soit Féris, il restait un outil, seulement un outil. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler ou à agir sous les ordres du jeune d'Aigremont. Mais il était évident qu'il avait pu aussi obéir à Antigone Ombre ou à Gonzague. La première attaque sur Anthony de Monge et la seconde, sur Olivier Leclere, étaient probablement liées d'ailleurs. Mais la seconde était nettement plus violente et c'était surtout elle qui réclamait une réponse. Qui l'avait ordonnée ?

Ils s'étaient à peu près mis d'accord pour la première attaque. Baskere n'obéissait qu'à Antigone et méprisait les étudiants plus jeunes que lui. Gonzague était trop peureux pour essayer de le diriger et d'Aigremont serait passé prudemment par Antigone. Elle avait donc ordonné la « punition » d'Anthony mais sans doute pas la seconde. Elle était manipulatrice et déplaisante mais pas cruelle, pas vraiment.

Pour Féris, c'était différent. Il obéissait à d'Aigremont mais pas directement à Gonzague. Maximilien pensait en tout cas qu'il ne le ferait pas sans en référer au premier. La violence de l'attaque suggérait plutôt un ordre irréfléchi de la part de Gonzague. Avait-il devancé d'Aigremont ? Avait-il pressé Féris d'une manière ou d'une autre ? C'était l'avis d'Alexandre et de Clémence, celui de Solenne aussi. Maximilien et Hector pensaient que Gonzague ne pouvait pas avoir assez d'ascendant sur Féris. Malgré sa haine et son désir de pouvoir, Féris réfléchissait. Il aurait pu avoir un peu plus de pouvoir sous les ordres de Gonzague ou d'Antigone peut être mais c'était beaucoup plus risqué. Pour Maximilien et Hector, Féris n'aurait pas bougé sans l'aval d'Aigremont.

« Alors pourquoi Féris a fait aussi fort ? C'était sacrément plus risqué pour eux, avait avancé Alexandre au petit déjeuner.

— Parce qu'ils devaient réagir. Ils savent que personne ne pourra frapper aussi fort. D'une certaine manière, ils ont le dernier mot, ils gagnent, avait répondu Hector sans grande certitude.

— Ils veulent nous pousser à réagir quand même et à commettre des erreurs. Des erreurs qu'ils exploiteront contre nous pour nous décrédibiliser. Ils pourront rallier plus d'élèves » avait proposé Maximilien.

Voilà où ils en étaient restés et ils n'étaient guère plus avancés. Ils continuaient à en débattre en cours de runes. Maximilien était parvenu à la conclusion que le seul moyen de trancher réellement la question était de contraindre Féris à avouer le nom de son commanditaire. Clémence en avait presque éclaté de rire devant la suggestion. Faire céder Féris sans le torturer ne semblait pas possible. Il ne se laisserait pas berner, même avec du Polynectar, un filtre d'amour ou du Veritaserum. Le salaud était quand même malin et avait probablement des antidotes à portée de main.

« Il faut le pétrifier, l'enfermer dans un placard et l'affamer quelques jours, avait finalement suggéré Clémence.

— Je suis absolument pour, mais Delorme le retrouverait en moins d'une demi-journée, objecta Maximilien. Par contre, nous pouvons l'enfermer et le brutaliser un peu. Pour renforcer la douleur sans faire sonner les alarmes du professeur de défense, nous pouvons utiliser des potions pour exacerber la sensibilité.

— Un dérivé d'un aphrodisiaque ?

— Oui, je suis sûr que Solenne peut en trafiquer un facilement. En rajoutant des potions et des sortilèges d'illusions, je suis sûr qu'on peut renforcer l'impression de douleur et le faire craquer assez vite. »

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'était arrivée Clélia Alba, la jolie sorcière qui enseignait les runes. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'approcher discrètement Maximilien et Clémence lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Le jeune homme sursautait, en exagérant à peine, il se retrouvait alors très proche de l'enseignante et de ses robes un peu trop serrées. Évidemment, Maximilien adorait ces situations, Clémence aussi puisqu'elle pouvait se moquer de son air béat pendant des heures. Mais en l'occurrence, elle avait entendu une partie de leur conversation sur la meilleure façon de torturer Féris. Elle avait été effarée et peut-être même apeurée. Elle avait dû les reprendre.

L'enseignante était déstabilisée. Elle appréciait les deux élèves, toujours brillants et charmants. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comprendre, Leclere était lui aussi un étudiant agréable. Elle était indignée par son agression mais plus encore d'entendre la préparation de « l'interrogatoire ». L'ambiance de la classe, qui n'était déjà pas très chaleureuse à cause de l'attaque, était carrément devenue glaciale.

Heureusement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alba l'invita à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Cerberus Dantdur, le concierge. Celui-ci s'effaça et dévoila Angèle de Villefort, la plus jeune tante de Maximilien. Les conversations qui animaient la salle de classe s'interrompirent instantanément. Elle entra doucement dans la salle. Tous remarquèrent les particularités de sa tenue, qui était noire, bleue et argent, les couleurs des Villefort. Une cape de cérémonie était jetée sur ses épaules, d'un bleu profond à l'intérieur, noire à l'extérieure. Le blason des Villefort était délicatement brodé sur le côté extérieur. La cape était chère mais Angèle ne portait aucun bijou. En revanche, elle avait le pantalon des combattants. A sa ceinture, pendait une petite épée sans ornement. Peu de sorciers se rappelaient qu'ils utilisaient aussi des lames au Moyen Age. En complément de la baguette ou en remplacement si le sorcier l'avait perdu. Tous les sangs-purs de la salle avaient saisi le message, Angèle de Villefort se rendait à une réunion d'état-major. Elle salua la professeure de runes, adressa un sourire aux étudiants et s'avança vers Maximilien.

« Le portoloin part dans vingt minutes, dit-elle simplement.

— Je suis presque prêt » répondit-il.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la déposa sur la table. Il déboutonna ensuite le haut de sa robe et la retira sans se préoccuper des regards. Il révéla ainsi la même tenue de combat qu'Angèle. Il se tenait prêt depuis la réception de la missive des Cristatos. Il récupéra sa baguette et se tourna vers Angèle.

« Voici l'épée et son ceinturon » annonça Angèle.

Elle sortit la lame d'une petite poche qui n'aurait jamais pu la contenir sans magie.

« Merci » marmonna l'adolescent.

Il l'attacha, la régla puis jeta sur ses épaules la même cape qu'Angèle. Il n'y a pas à dire mais l'habit donnait presque une sensation de puissance et le regard stupéfait des autres étudiants encore plus.

« Je vais essayer de vite te le ramener, souffla Angèle à Clémence avec un léger sourire.

— Je m'occupe de tes affaires, dit-elle aussitôt en voyant Maximilien regarder son sac.

— Merci, dit-il à Clémence. Madame » lança Maximilien pour saluer froidement l'enseignante.

Sans plus attendre, les Villefort et le concierge quittèrent la salle de classe. L'heure tournait et le portoloin n'attendrait pas. Angèle se mit immédiatement à marcher en tête, Maximilien se plaça à sa droite, légèrement en retrait, le concierge se positionna à gauche. Ils prirent sans hésitation la direction de la sortie, le portoloin ne pouvant s'activer qu'à l'extérieur de l'académie.

Ils croisèrent rapidement des étudiants n'ayant pas cours. Les conversations se turent sur leur passage. Les tenues menaçantes des Villefort et le concierge n'étaient guère engageants. Certains élèves s'écartèrent même prudemment de leur chemin. Le trio de sorciers les ignora et poursuivit son chemin sans se préoccuper des regards.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers avec assurance, empruntèrent les couloirs et même quelques passages secrets. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée du palais où patientaient trois silhouettes. La directrice Maxime, attendait les Villefort en dominant le hall d'entrée de son imposante stature de demi-géante. Immédiatement à sa droite se trouvait son adjoint le professeur Delorme. Enfin le guérisseur de Beauxbâtons était aussi présent mais se tenait sur le côté nonchalamment adossé à un mur.

« Angèle, salua Madame Maxime avec inquiétude.

— Directrice Maxime, répondit l'intéressée.

— Quand nous le ramenez-vous ?

— Ce soir ou demain matin.

— Demain matin, intervint Maximilien. Les assemblées plénières passées ne se sont pas révélées rapides. Les débats seront sans doute assez longs.

— Pourrez-vous revenir vers 7h00 du matin ? demanda le concierge. Les sécurités sont assez longues à désactiver pour rentrer et j'aurai à faire par à la suite.

— J'y serai Monsieur Dantdur, répondit Maximilien.

— Bien, j'espère que vous parviendrez à stabiliser la distribution en France et en Europe. Bonne chance, ou plutôt bon courage Maximilien, murmura-t-elle.

— Merci professeur.

— Villefort ? interpella Delorme.

— Professeur ? répondit-il.

— Quoiqu'il arrive lors de cette assemblée, réfléchissez avant d'agir... puis agissez seulement, conseilla Delorme d'un ton lugubre. Évitez de faire les mêmes erreurs plusieurs fois. »

Maximilien opina d'un hochement de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers le guérisseur qui se rapprochait de lui. Celui-ci lui tendit deux fioles de potion fortifiante. Apparemment, il avait une tête de déterré et cela faisait peine à voir. L'étudiant avala la première d'un trait et glissa la seconde dans une poche de sa cape.

Les enseignants libérèrent l'entrée pour les laisser quitter le palais. Le concierge les fit passer rapidement par les jardins au lieu d'emprunter le chemin officiel qui menait à l'école. Il les guida jusqu'à une petite porte dans le mur d'enceinte. Dantdur la déverrouilla par des sortilèges informulés puis l'ouvrit. Il leur indiqua que la barrière contre les portoloins s'étendait encore sur une dizaine de mètre. Les Villefort le remercièrent et sortirent. En se retournant, ils constatèrent que la porte était indiscernable du mur et qu'aucun chemin n'y menait. Angèle sortit une grosse clef légèrement rouillée de sa poche et la tendit à Maximilien. Ils n'eurent que le temps de réorganiser un peu leurs coiffures désordonnées et de lisser quelques plis de leurs vêtements quand le portoloin s'activa. Ils se sentirent tractés au niveau du nombril et quittèrent la France.

Ils atterrirent brutalement dans un pâturage de montagne. Les Villefort dégainèrent leurs baguettes d'un même geste en essayant de reconnaître l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient à une cinquantaine de mètres d'un ancien manoir en ruines.

« Alpes italiennes ? proposa Angèle assez indécise.

— Plutôt Slovénie, suggéra Maximilien.

— L'architecture du manoir n'est pas vraiment slave, objecta-t-elle.

— Une grande lignée de fabricants slovènes a été massacrée par Grindelwald en 1942. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il reste de leur manoir.

— Charmant mais efficace comme message si tu as raison » répondit-elle un peu perturbée.

Les deux Villefort se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Ils se retournèrent brusquement en entendant un bruit de chute. Trois autres sorciers venaient de se matérialiser. Capes vert forêt et un écusson brodé de fil d'or. La famille Zaubholz. Maximilien présenta immédiatement Angèle aux allemands. Tobias et Mickael se présentèrent avant d'introduire le troisième sorcier. Un homme grand, mince portant des cheveux mi-longs d'un blanc éclatant. C'était leur mentor, le maître-artisan Anton Zaubholz.

Les Villefort le saluèrent avec déférence. Maximilien et Angèle le connaissaient de réputation. Anton Zaubhoz avait perdu ses deux premiers apprentis et son propre mentor de la main de Grindelwald. Anton avait pris les armes aux côtés de Dumbledore. Il s'était illustré en tuant en duel l'un des terribles adjoints de Grindelwald. Il avait aussi contribué à la chute de Nurmengard. [1]

« Vous êtes le jeune homme qui nous a avertis du risque d'attaque » dit simplement le vieil homme dans un excellent français sans accent.

Maximilien ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas lieu. C'était un constat et non pas une question. L'allemand le jaugea magiquement mais sans chercher à forcer son esprit par légilimencie.

« Lucien et Jéor étaient d'excellents adversaires, ajouta-t-il.

— Il les respecte, souffla Maximilien à Angèle avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Une saine rivalité respectée et appréciée, rien à voir avec les Lagrange.

— Êtes-vous la matriarche du clan Villefort ? demanda Tobias sans relever l'intervention de Maximilien.

— Non. Je représente Victor car il serait bien trop tenté de provoquer en duel ceux qui refuseraient de combattre à nos côtés.

— Une diplomate, constata Mickael.

— Et aussi une occlumencienne, souffla Anton. Sage précaution pour assister à l'assemblée d'une telle profession. »

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le manoir avec une surprenante vivacité. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de la vieille construction, il dégaina sa baguette, prononça quelques formules. Satisfait, il franchit ce qu'il restait de l'entrée.

Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant à son tour que Maximilien aperçut du mobilier en bon état. Il semblait complètement incongru au milieu de cette ruine poussiéreuse. Une table était installée en hauteur. Elle était réservée à la lignée qui sollicitait l'assemblée et aux deux qui la soutenaient. Trois autres tables étaient disposées en U et faisaient face à la première. Maximilien remarqua que les tables offraient un angle de vue parfait sur les dommages qu'avaient subis la pièce. Cinquante ans après l'attaque du manoir, les marques du combat acharné qui avait mis fin à la brillante lignée de Cerkno étaient encore visibles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les Villefort identifièrent aussitôt les Cristatos grâce à leurs capes pourpres. Athena, qui parlait avec Gregorovitch et Kolcheck, s'interrompit brièvement. Elle les salua d'un sourire. Les Russes leur adressèrent de simples signes de tête. En revanche, les trois autres Cristatos se levèrent sans hésitation. Adam, Milos et Hippolytos vinrent saluer les Villefort et les Zaubholz et les remercièrent pour le rituel de sauvetage.

Maximilien prit le temps d'observer les mages déjà présents. Nombre d'entre eux étaient déjà installés et avaient l'air soucieux, d'autres étaient restés debout et devisaient avec des collègues. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient particulièrement mal-à-l'aise. Ils étaient bien habillés mais n'avaient pas la prestance que donnait la magie ancienne. Des commerçants sans aucun doute. Les Villefort saluèrent quelques têtes connues comme Schmidt, le menuisier parisien qui fabriquait des baguettes d'entrée de gamme, et Seban le commerçant lillois. Le peu de survivants français était bien venus.

L'ancien manoir se remplissait peu à peu. Marcia Otonen arriva en coup de vent. Elle fusillait la jolie Elena du regard sous le regard amusé de Seamus O'Brien et de son propre apprenti. Avec sa désorganisation chronique, elles avaient sans doute failli manquer le départ du portoloin.

Finalement Demetrios Cristatos, qui tenait le registre des arrivées, annonça que tous les conviés étaient arrivés. Il les appela à prendre place et se retira avec deux autres membres de sa famille qui devaient servir de gardes.

Les sorciers obéirent avec une rapidité qui aurait faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel enseignant de Beauxbâtons. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Adam Cristatos le plus ancien artisan de sa famille. Mais de façon inattendue, ce fut Athéna qui se leva et s'introduisit comme étant la matriarche de la famille Cristatos. Adam avait renoncé à sa position au profit de la plus jeune des quatre artisans. Mais quiconque connaissait les Cristatos savait qu'elle était charismatique, intelligente et redoutable. Elle laissa retomber les murmures avant de poursuivre.

« Sorcières, sorciers, artisans, commerçants. Soyez les bienvenus dans ce qui reste du manoir de la prestigieuse lignée des artisans slovènes de Cerkno. J'ai choisi cet endroit marqué d'histoire pour réunir une session extraordinaire de la profession de fabricants de baguettes magiques et pour la première fois des commerçants qui nous sont associés. »

Elle marqua un silence et balaya la salle du regard en dévisageant attentivement l'assemblée.

« La profession se réunit de façon ordinaire au début de chaque siècle afin de réorganiser le commerce des baguettes magiques en Europe. Cette tradition a été instaurée en l'an 500 à la suite de la débâcle, des troubles et surtout de la disparition de plusieurs lignées antiques consécutivement à la disparition de l'Empire Romain occidental. A plusieurs reprises, des artisans ont enseigné et formé de nouvelles lignées. La structuration de la profession suivie du développement des moyens de locomotion sorciers ont contribué à l'émergence de la magie dite moderne. Le développement de la magie a été renforcé par la création de plusieurs écoles de sorcellerie, des structures magiques pré-ministérielles, puis de leur unification par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et l'adoption du Code International du secret magique. Tous ces événements sont désormais reconnus comme fondements de la société magique. C'est avec fierté que nous avons apporté une contribution solide au socle qui soutient notre société. »

De nombreux sorciers se redressèrent fièrement aux paroles de la magicienne grecque. Rares étaient les professions qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir autant contribué au développement de la magie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Maximilien mit temporairement sa modestie en veilleuse.

« Notre structuration et notre coordination sont nécessaires afin de poursuivre notre mission et d'équiper chaque sorcière et chaque sorcier de nos précieux artefacts. A plusieurs reprises, des conflits plus ou moins graves ont menacé notre profession, ce qui a nécessité de se réunir en assemblée extraordinaire. A quatre reprises seulement au cours de l'histoire, la menace a été jugée suffisamment importante pour refuser le droit fondamental de chaque sorcier à posséder une baguette. Quatre fois nous avons choisi les sorciers qui étaient dignes de recevoir une baguette. Quatre fois nous avons combattu et renoncé à notre neutralité pour survivre. »

Athéna laissa planer un nouveau silence qui plongea l'assemblée dans un certain malaise.

« La dernière fois que nous avons combattu est encore très récente. Un traumatisme qui fait partie de la mémoire de plusieurs d'entre vous. Gellert Grindelwald s'était mis en tête de traquer systématiquement les fabricants de l'époque et a provoqué la disparition de plusieurs lignées prestigieuses. Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés dans la demeure d'une lignée qui a refusé de l'affronter. Le mage noir est tout de même venu. Vous pouvez encore voir les impacts des sorts qu'il a lancé ici même. Cette guerre dramatique pour la profession a entraîné de très fortes pertes. L'assemblée qui fut réunie à l'issue de la guerre, la dernière en date, décida de pallier le manque de fabricants en formant des commerçants spécialisés pour soutenir la profession, ce qui explique votre présence à nos côtés. Aujourd'hui, Tom Riddle, autoproclamé seigneur des ténèbres, a déjà fait des trous sérieux dans notre maillage d'artisans. Trois grandes lignées ont été interrompues, trois autres y ont échappé de peu. Avant d'aborder les questions politiques, je suggère de reconstruire l'approvisionnement d'Europe Centrale, celui du Royaume Uni et également celui de la France.

— La lignée Villefort a quand même survécu non ? demanda Marina Abrazo, de la lignée espagnole de Bilbao. Il faudra sans doute quelques années avant qu'ils reprennent leur place par rapport aux Lagrange mais...

— Les Lagrange ont été retrouvés morts hier matin, rectifia Gregorovitch d'une voix dure. Ils n'ont pas pris au sérieux la menace malgré les avertissements répétés des Villefort. »

Nombre de sorciers se raidirent en digérant l'information.

« Ce qui est d'autant plus préoccupant puisqu'ils ne travaillaient pas seulement sur le territoire français, expliqua O'Brien d'un ton soucieux. Ils concevaient la plupart des créations sur-mesure de Grande-Bretagne. La totalité en fait depuis la disparition d'Ollivander, à l'exception de la magie celtique qui reste mon domaine bien entendu.

— Est-ce qu'Ollivander et les Lagrange avaient des successeurs possibles dans leurs familles ? demanda un artisan néerlandais nommé Larsen.

— Pas chez les Lagrange, répondit Maximilien. Mais je comprendrai que ne me croyez pas sur parole, ajouta-t-il avec dureté.

— Nous avons anticipé ce problème, intervint Anton Zaubholz. Après vérification, plusieurs Lagrange ont d'excellentes carrières politiques, les autres n'ont absolument pas le potentiel requis. Quatre enfants et adolescents. La lignée pourra peut-être se faire aider mais dans cinq à dix ans.

— Et côté Ollivander ? grogna Larsen.

— Une seule candidate réaliste mais elle n'a que huit ou neuf ans, répondit O'Brien.

— Vous faîtes du sur-mesure celtique c'est bien ça ? Est-ce que vous seriez capable d'assurer du sur-mesure classique ? demanda Gregorovitch.

— Pas toutes les catégories et pas assez pour répondre à la demande.

— Est-ce que votre apprenti sera capable de se spécialiser un peu dans ce domaine avec l'aide d'une autre lignée ? Celle de Bilbao par exemple ? »

La question s'adressait à la fois à l'Irlandais, à son apprenti écossais et à l'Espagnole. Abrazo approuva, les celtes se concertèrent brièvement avant d'accepter.

« Ça ne suffira pas. Est-ce que nous pouvons renvoyer une partie de la demande vers la Norvège ou l'Allemagne si nécessaire ? demanda O'Brien.

— Très bien, vous organiserez les détails entre vous, trancha Athéna Cristatos. Revenons à la France. Pour le sur-mesure, que faire en attendant la prochaine génération ? La disparition de l'offre sur-mesure rabattra sans doute une partie de la clientèle vers les baguettes généralistes non ?

— Sans aucun doute, c'est ce qui s'est passé en Italie pendant la décennie post-Grindelwald. Mais pas la totalité. Est-ce que l'Allemagne et l'Italie justement peuvent suivre ? interrogea Marcia Otonen.

— Apparemment pas d'objection, commenta Athéna. Reste la question Villefort.

— Je suis enfermé un an à Beauxbâtons, ça me limite beaucoup pour travailler, précisa Maximilien.

— Et il te restait combien de temps de formation après le diplôme ? demanda Adam Cristatos.

— Jéor disait qu'un an suffirait, Lucien pensait plutôt deux parce qu'il dit que je ne travaille pas assez à son goût.

— Ils avaient parié sur la durée d'ailleurs » informa innocemment Angèle.

Cela lui attira un regard furieux de Maximilien et des regards moqueurs de toutes l'assemblée. Angèle se détourna de lui et demanda à Athéna les conditions nécessaires pour terminer sa formation chez eux. Maximilien aurait un accès illimité à la bibliothèque des Grecs, il serait placé sous la tutelle d'Adam et dans une moindre mesure d'Athéna. Angèle négocia durement mais parvint à obtenir trois mois d'apprentissage chez Gregorovitch pour concevoir des baguettes de combat et plus facilement quatre mois chez les Zaubholz pour des baguettes de guérisseur. Maximilien fut surpris par les capacités de négociation de sa tante qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

« Bon pour en revenir à la situation actuelle. Comment fait-on pendant l'année où tu es à l'école et la suivante ? demanda Marcia avec un grognement peu engageant destiné à mettre fin aux négociations d'Angèle.

— Combien les Villefort vendent-ils de baguettes chaque année ? demanda Anton.

— Environ quatre-vingt en août pour les nouveaux élèves de Beauxbâtons et une centaine pendant l'année pour les adultes, répondit Maximilien d'une voix peu assurée.

— Une idée de combien vendaient les Lagrange ?

— Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous donneront ce genre d'information de toute façon.

— Correct, répondit l'Allemand. En ce qui nous concerne, nous vendons moitié moins de créations personnalisées que de créations généralistes. Quels sont vos chiffres Adam ?

— Un peu plus de sur-mesure quand même.

— Mon cas est à part, intervint le fabricant serbe quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Je fais surtout du sur-mesure et juste assez de généralistes pour éviter que les clients de mon secteur partent ailleurs. »

Les deux rivaux italiens, un généraliste et un personnalisé, comparèrent leurs ventes. Elles correspondaient à celles des Cristatos.

« Partons du principe qu'il en vendent une centaine et que tu hériteras de la moitié. Tu dois pouvoir assurer au maximum deux-cent cinquante baguettes, calcula Athéna.

— Impossible que j'y arrive seul, répondit Maximilien alarmé. Je peux sans doute en faire une cinquantaine à Beauxbâtons et en encore si on me fournit les ingrédients.

— Les botanistes de la famille Azan peuvent peut être s'en charger, proposa Angèle.

— Une partie seulement, il y a une bonne partie qui nécessite de la magie ancienne, objecta le jeune Villefort.

— Ça peut facilement s'arranger, contra Anton. Tobias et Mickael prélèveront plus et te fourniront pendant le reste de ta scolarité.

— Très bien mais il reste toujours le problème de la quantité.

— Tu supprimes le Quidditch et les autres idioties de ce genre » grogna Marcia.

Elle s'attira le regard courroucé de sa propre apprentie. Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'activités en dehors de son métier.

« Je n'en pratique pas. J'avais cours à distance le soir avec Lucien. Donc je remplace la théorie par la pratique mais cela reste encore limité. A moins de faire sauter une matière inutile. La botanique par exemple, proposa Maximilien avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Les plantes sont très utiles pour notre métier jeune homme, objecta Adam.

— Pas le programme de dernière année. J'ai vérifié ! J'estime que le temps obtenu correspond à une vingtaine de baguettes supplémentaires.

— A reconfirmer. En attendant, partons sur deux cents baguettes à fournir depuis l'étranger » trancha Athéna.

Les autres lignées s'arrangèrent pour éviter qu'il y ait des recoupements avec les contrats du commerçant de Lille. Il devait garder ses spécificités pour maintenir sa clientèle. A partir de ce moment, là Maximilien perdit le fil. Il commença à observer les commerçants et les artisans _hors-lignées_ , c'est-à-dire d'entrée de gamme. Ceux-ci s'impatientaient, s'estimant à juste titre, peu concernés par les débats des lignées supérieures. Certains prenaient gravement leur mal en patience, d'autres se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là, les derniers dévisageaient les autres avec hostilité. Maximilien ne se préoccupa guère du remplacement du hongrois Draskovitch. Sa famille avait disparue, éliminant les successeurs potentiels.

Après s'être entendus difficilement sur la question d'Europe Centrale, l'atmosphère changea. Les Grecs passèrent en revue toutes les juridictions. Ils impliquaient systématiquement les commerçants et les artisans sans lignée. Ils leur proposaient de brèves formations ciblées, recueillaient les avis et les suggestions. Ils s'assurèrent que les décisions post-Grindelwald avaient été efficaces, ils les corrigèrent et les adaptèrent au cas par cas. Maximilien haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard interrogateur avec Angèle. Ils étaient d'accord, ce n'était pas le style dirigiste d'Athéna. Cela ressemblait plus à Adam et O'Brien. Apparemment, ils avaient préparé le terrain à l'avance.

La volonté de consulter et d'impliquer les petits artisans et surtout les commerçants détonnaient avec les pratiques historiques des grandes lignées. A moins bien sûr qu'il n'y ait d'autres objectifs. Les regards hostiles s'étaient atténués grâce à l'attention portée par les Cristatos. Finalement, ça fonctionnait, les Grecs préparaient sans doute le terrain pour mener le débat sur les positions politiques de la profession. Un coup d'œil aux grandes lignées permis à Maximilien de confirmer ses soupçons. Anton Zaubholz dissimulait assez habilement sa satisfaction, Elena Ekstrom rayonnait et Kolcheck restait impassible mais ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris par la tournure des événements. Ces trois derniers s'étaient donc bien impliqués et coordonnés à l'avance avec les Cristatos. Larsen, Abrazo et l'italienne semblaient être parvenus aux mêmes conclusions mais ne soufflaient pas un mot. Contrôler et adapter la distribution étaient la principale mission des assemblées.

« Bien, j'estime que nous avons rempli la fonction historique des assemblées. Ce qui nous laisse la partie la plus politique. »

Athéna se tut et observa attentivement l'assemblée. L'atmosphère venait de se refroidir et les visages de se durcir.

« Les faits sont là, reprit-elle. L'artisan britannique Ollivander a disparu sans laisser de trace en début d'été. Les artisans Villefort ont été assassinés simultanément, ne laissant qu'un apprenti. Les artisans de Valdaï ont résisté à une attaque. Nous-mêmes, les Cristatos avons été enlevés et torturés avant d'être secourus de justesse. La famille Zaubholz a repoussé un assaut. Et enfin, il y a deux nuits les artisans Lagrange sont morts. Triste bilan pour la profession, conclut-elle avec tristesse.

— D'après le témoignage du jeune Maximilien de Villefort, ici présent, et également de plusieurs interrogatoires, tous ces artisans ont été attaqués par les terroristes dirigés par le mage noir britannique Tom Riddle. La disparition d'Ollivander semble un cas à part puisqu'elle est probablement destiné à désorganiser le Royaume Uni. Au contraire, la série d'attaques des derniers jours est une recherche d'informations particulièrement perverse. Tom Riddle a ordonné à ses chiens de trouver des baguettes magiques plus puissantes et veut des informations sur un phénomène magique peu connu, les baguettes jumelles.

— Il en ressort que les seules victimes à déplorer sont comptées parmi les lignées supérieures, les seules qui pourraient informer ces terroristes. C'est la raison pour laquelle le jeune Villefort nous a avertis en priorité. Son interprétation a été heureusement correcte et a permis de secourir plusieurs collègues.

— Les artisans issus de lignées supérieures sont donc les seuls qui sont menacés, pour le moment en tout cas. Nous avons réuni cette assemblée pour adopter une ligne politique commune car les décisions de chacun d'entre nous auront des répercussions sur les autres.

— Vous comptez nous entraîner dans votre guerre, Cristatos. Je n'ai pas exactement l'intention de risquer ma peau pour protéger la vôtre, déclara un commerçant espagnol d'une voix grave.

— Nous n'entrerons pas nécessairement en guerre ! Mais j'espère que nous le saurons en sortant d'ici, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore sûre de riposter ?

— Notre famille n'a pas encore tranché entre la voie militaire ou restreindre l'accès aux baguettes magiques.

— Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda Angèle. Restreindre ? Comment ? Et par rapport à qui ?

— Ne plus recevoir les personnes qui sont affiliées à l'ennemi ou soupçonnées de l'être dans le meilleur des cas. Ou plus restrictif encore : continuer à commercialiser uniquement avec les aurors et la résistance active mais en gardant quand même les étudiants des écoles de sorcellerie.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous allez provoquer une pénurie ! S'exclama Schmidt indigné.

— Seulement en baguettes supérieures. Ça devrait permettre d'affaiblir les mangemorts sur le long terme, rétorqua Marcia Otonen.

— Vous allez affaiblir la population magique au passage et en plus ça n'aura aucun effet si Ollivander et Draskovitch sont contraints de travailler pour l'ennemi, intervint Abrazo.

— Excellente remarque ma chère, lui répondit Adam Cristatos. Mais il y a plusieurs ingrédients qui sont déjà difficiles à se procurer légalement. Pensez aux nerfs de cœur de dragon et aux plumes de phénix par exemple. Nous pouvons faire pression pour renforcer la réglementation et les contrôles ce qui devrait gêner considérablement la fabrication illégale.

— Ils pourraient sans aucun doute agresser les sorciers uniquement pour voler des baguettes alors, insista Abrazo.

— Peu de baguettes changent de propriétaire au moment du vol, objecta Gregorovitch. Ils s'affaibliraient eux-mêmes en les utilisant, ce serait contre-productif.

— Ces abrutis sont suffisamment ignorants pour essayer, rétorqua-t-elle.

— C'est probable, effectivement, approuva Elena.

— A défaut de filtrer la commercialisation de baguettes supérieures, pourquoi ne pas filtrer uniquement les baguettes destinées au combat ou qui ont une affinité avec la magie noire ? intervint Maximilien.

— C'est une part de marché importante, répondit Gregorovitch avec froideur. Pas seulement pour ma propre lignée d'ailleurs.

— Beaucoup de mes clients viennent chercher des baguettes de combat, précisa Seban. Justement parce que vous n'en créez pas beaucoup et les Lagrange ne brillent pas dans ce domaine. Ne brillaient pas, se rectifia-t-il.

— Pourtant, ça pourrait être une voie pour affaiblir l'efficacité des mangemorts sans trop impacter le reste de la population, répondit Maximilien.

— Gregorovitch a raison c'est une importante part de marché, insista-t-il.

— Qui sont ces clients ? demanda Angèle. Les policiers magiques et les aurors probablement ? L'aristocratie sorcière qui veut pratiquer le duel ? Leurs hommes de main qui sont souvent des mangemorts ? Les petits voleurs ? De la racaille qui travaille avec les mangemorts ?

— Surtout l'aristocratie et les aurors ou leurs équivalents, répondit Gregorovitch. Mais ceux que vous avez cités le sont aussi, admis le russe.

— Alors réservez ces baguettes aux combattants officiels des ministères, ainsi qu'à la résistance, éventuellement aux sorciers qui pratiquent officiellement le duel sportif. Est-ce que cela réduira vraiment le marché ? demanda-t-elle. Probablement pas autant que vous ne le pensiez mais ça réduira sûrement la puissance de combat des mangemorts.

— En parallèle avec une surveillance renforcée des ingrédients utilisés pour les baguettes militaires évidemment » rappela Abrazo.

Mais la situation s'envenimait. La majorité des commerçants étaient contre. Ils voulaient conserver une certaine neutralité pour maintenir ce marché si rentable. Gregorovitch s'était tu. Les commerçants l'apostrophaient, tentaient de le rallier. En d'autres circonstances, la lignée de Valdaï aurait fait pression pour maintenir les baguettes de combat mais plus aujourd'hui. Malgré l'attaque repoussée en Russie, les commerçants ne comprenaient pas qu'il soit prêt à faire des concessions. Maximilien n'oubliait pas par contre la fureur du sorcier russe après le combat. Il savait que Kolcheck et Gregorovitch n'auraient probablement pas survécu sans leurs visiteurs. Valdaï était prêt à sacrifier la rentabilité pour se venger.

Voyant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à obtenir la majorité, les Grecs changèrent de sujet. Est-ce que la profession devait déclarer ouvertement la guerre ? Cette fois-ci, les commerçants et les fabricants des baguettes d'entrée de gamme s'allièrent de façon prévisible. Certains artisans en magies spécialisées qui se sentaient peu concernés les rejoignirent. Les sorciers spécialistes en magies turque et slave furent les plus virulents. Il n'y avait pas de surprise mais cette fois-ci, les lignées supérieures n'avait pas l'intention de faire combattre tout le monde. Ils expliquèrent rapidement qu'ils voulaient disparaître de la scène et résister en comptant sur les commerçants pour écouler leurs créations.

« Et si les mangemorts nous attaquent pour vous empêcher d'écouler vos baguettes ? »

La question était valable. Ils pouvaient les massacrer pour faire sortir les artisans de leurs cachettes. Ce fut Maximilien qui proposa une solution. Chaque commerçant attaqué serait remplacé par un auror qui pratiquait déjà la légilimencie. La formation serait donc très rapide, les dégâts très minimes pour la société et la menace bien pire à l'avenir du point de vue des mangemorts. Les commerçants n'étaient pas entièrement convaincus, mais cette fois-ci, il y a avait à peu près l'unanimité. La proposition était plus tentante qu'une guerre généralisée.

Comme ils étaient parvenus à un accord, un commerçant tenta de convaincre que l'entrée en guerre était suffisante et que les baguettes de combat pouvaient être laissées en vente libre. La tentative était bonne mais Marcia Otonen prit la parole.

« Nous avons peut-être un dernier argument qui vous fera changer d'avis, assena d'une voix amplifiée par magie. Elena, vas-y !

— Bien voilà. La magie viking était à l'image de son peuple, une tradition plutôt orale. Les mages viking ont donc trouvé des moyens de transmettre des messages de façon fiable sans avoir à les écrire.

— Oui et alors ? grogna un commerçant italien.

— Les messagers vikings pratiquaient un rituel de magie ancienne très avancé qui permettait de faire vivre ses souvenirs pour les présenter au destinataire. En l'occurrence, nous avons pensé que montrer ce qui nous attend tous serait plus parlant que n'importe quel discours.

— Surtout, vous allez voir comment sont utilisées nos baguettes magiques et pourquoi les lignées supérieures tiennent tant à abandonner notre chère neutralité, clama Marcia. Et avant que l'un d'entre vous n'ose l'insinuer, le rituel est construit de sorte à ce que le messager ne puisse pas présenter de faux souvenirs. L'immersion est totale et surtout très réaliste.

— Quels souvenirs voulez-vous nous montrer ? demanda Abrazo plutôt inquiète.

— On va commencer par le moins pire, ricana Marcia. Maximilien mon garçon vient un peu par ici. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est presque pas douloureux. »

Elena s'empressa de démentir avec un sourire rassurant. Elle avait sorti un tapis enroulé de sa poche, d'un coup de baguette, elle lui rendit sa taille normale et le déroula au sol. Le tapis était pourpre et avait été brodé de fils d'argent en prévision du rituel.

Angèle vit Elena installer Maximilien avec inquiétude. Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis de rituel, Elena prit place à son tour et entra en transe. La luminosité de la pièce baissa dangereusement. Chacun découvrit la maison de Lucien, chacun allait vivre cette fameuse nuit. Angèle fut d'autant plus horrifiée qu'elle entendait les pensées que Maximilien avait eu et surtout elle ressentait chacune de ses émotions et de ses sensations. Maximilien s'était contenté de le lui raconter mais le vivre était pire… bien pire. L'expérience magique était totale, et pour le coup, monstrueuse. La terreur et la douleur de Maximilien étaient poignante. Elena rompit le rituel juste après la fuite de Roockwood. Elle n'osait pas faire revivre à Maximilien la mort de son oncle. Le jeune Villefort et la danoise se relevèrent épuisés et en sueur mais farouchement satisfaits… Ils avaient réussi.

L'atmosphère de la salle avait changé. Un silence horrifié planait. Marcia finit par le briser pour appeler Athéna Cristatos à partager sa propre expérience. Elle avait volontairement choisi les deux attaques les plus dramatiques, celles qui s'étaient vraiment très mal terminées. Athéna s'avança avec une fausse assurance qui ne trompa personne. Cette fois-ci, le rituel fut effectué par Marcia. Toute l'assemblée plongea dans les souvenirs de la matriarche grecque. L'attaque les avait pris par surprise. Ils vécurent la terreur de ne pas pouvoir évacuer tous les enfants, les blessures endurées pendant le combat, l'enlèvement. La puissante illusion fut brisée par Athéna peu après le début de la torture, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne parvint à se relever qu'avec l'aide de Kolcheck. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, brisée.

D'une voix dure, Marcia rappela que de nombreux fabricants « hors lignées » et de commerçants étaient nés-moldus et sang-mêlés. Les traitements de faveur auquel ils avaient assisté étaient uniquement réservés aux sang-purs, traîtres à leur sang. Marcia demanda à passer au vote. Toute l'assemblée vota sous le choc. Le procédé manquait d'honnêteté mais ils étaient désespérés.

Les artisans de magie supérieure entraient en guerre, voté à l'unanimité. Les commerçants seraient remplacés par des aurors si nécessaire, voté à l'unanimité. La restriction des ventes de baguettes de combat ou ayant une affinité à la magie noire fut votée à la majorité. Enfin la pression pour surveiller les ingrédients sensibles, votée à l'unanimité.

Gregorovitch appela tous les artisans à prendre des apprentis car la guerre amènerait un lot de perte qu'il fallait anticiper. Voyant qu'Athéna n'était plus en mesure de clore l'assemblée, il se leva, appela à la prudence et prononça les formules consacrées pour mettre fin à cette session extraordinaire. Pour la cinquième fois depuis la chute de l'Empire Romain d'Occident, les fabricants de baguettes magiques participeraient ouvertement à un conflit armé d'envergure.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. C'était la guerre ! Maximilien aurait voulu se réjouir, les Villefort ne seraient pas seuls face aux mangemorts, mais le jeune homme était épuisé par le rituel. Il avait été vidé de son énergie et revivre la mort de Lucien avait été atroce. Il aurait sans doute surmonté l'épreuve si Marcia n'avait pas ajouté le cauchemar des Cristatos. Il se sentait vraiment mal. La session fut rapidement clôturée, Angèle embarqua Maximilien fermement. Ils sortirent sans perdre leur temps et sans adresser la parole à personne. Ils avaient gagné mais ils étaient incapables d'en profiter. Maximilien s'accrocha à Angèle puis se laissa évacuer par transplanage d'escorte. En deux étapes, ils se matérialisèrent au manoir Villefort.

Aglaé de Monge étant de garde ce soir, ils s'identifièrent rapidement et l'informèrent du résultat des votes. Elle rayonna et les informa que le dîner devait se terminer. Les Villefort remercièrent et se rendirent au manoir. Ils lancèrent des regards un peu partout. Ils savaient qu'Aglaé ne montait pas la garde seule mais ils ne parvinrent pas à identifier le second garde qui se tenait prêt intervenir.

Effectivement, les Villefort étaient encore attablés. Ils se levèrent d'un bond pour les accueillir. Victor, en bon chef de clan, exigea immédiatement un rapport. Maximilien laissa Angèle s'en charger et se força à manger un petit peu en essayant d'oublier les souvenirs des deux attaques. Il tenta d'avaler une bouchée et voulut recracher. Il se força à ingurgiter, la nourriture était absolument immonde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? grogna-t-il.

— Kaki est en colère, dénonça Léana avec une voix caricaturant le petit elfe de maison.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Maximilien d'une voix lasse.

— Il n'est pas satisfait de ce qu'on fait. Il veut venger les nôtres et foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, grogna Gary d'un ton acide.

— Donc il essaie de nous convaincre à sa manière ?

— Je l'ai convoqué et je lui ordonné de se calmer. Hier, c'était le ménage volontairement saboté, aujourd'hui c'est le repas. Les autres elfes ne savent pas comment le raisonner.

— Il veut agir. Très bien. Donnez-lui un but. Occupez-le utilement, répondit Maximilien.

— Ce n'est qu'un stupide elfe ! s'exclama Gary. Il ne savent rien faire à part le ménage. »

Il s'attira des regards indignés. Même Victor, qui n'appréciait pas les petites créatures, lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Nihila ? » appela Maximilien.

L'elfe de Lucien apparut dans un léger claquement. Elle s'inclina aussitôt devant Maximilien jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

« Maître Maximilien m'a appelée ?

— Oui. De qui dépends-tu ? De Gary par héritage ou de moi par la fonction ?

— Nihila sert les artisans, maître Maximilien, répondit-elle.

— Mais tu n'accompagnais plus Lucien en expédition ?

— Non maître Maximilien. Maître Lucien disait que Nihila était trop vieille. Nihila pouvait seulement l'assister pour l'usinage et la préparation des ingrédients.

— Est-ce que tu serais prête à m'aider à former un autre elfe pour m'accompagner lors de mes voyages. Former celui qui sera ton successeur aux côtés des artisans ?

— Nihila fera tout ce que le maître demandera.

— Tu veux employer Kaki ? demanda Tatiana incrédule.

— Kaki n'est pas un bon elfe maître Maximilien. Il fera de mauvaises baguettes.

— Il se sent inutile Nihila. Mais en créant des baguettes avec moi, il participera à la guerre et aidera nos combattants, répondit-il à la vieille elfe. Si je le convaincs de se calmer, est-ce que vous m'autorisez à l'employer ? demanda Maximilien à Victor.

— Tout ce que tu voudras si tu nous calmes ce maudit empoisonneur !

— Alors je tenterai ma chance tout à l'heure, dit-il au patriarche. Merci Nihila, n'en parle pas à Kaki, je m'en chargerai. Tu peux disposer maintenant. »

L'elfe disparut dans un petit claquement non sans s'être inclinée jusqu'au sol. Tatiana força Maximilien à avaler une troisième potion fortifiante avant de l'autoriser à monter dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il s'affala immédiatement sans la moindre grâce sur le grand lit à baldaquin bleu nuit. Enfin chez soi !

« Kaki ? » appela Maximilien à voix basse.

Le jeune elfe apparut dans un claquement sonore. Ses traits étaient durs, il venait sans doute de se prendre un savon par l'intendant ou par les autres elfes. Il fit l'effort de s'incliner jusqu'à ce que son nez pointu frôle le sol.

« Kaki, je reviens d'une réunion importante avec les fabricants de baguettes étrangers. C'était absolument épuisant, dit le jeune homme d'une voix mesurée. Quand je suis revenu, je m'attendais à pouvoir me restaurer puis me reposer. Au lieu de ça, on a tenté de m'empoisonner !

— Méchant Kaki, s 'écria l'elfe en se précipitant la tête la première contre le mur.

— Kaki, tu reviens ici et tu m'écoutes jusqu'à ce que je termine de parler, grogna Maximilien pour l'empêcher de se punir.

— Kaki est désolé. Kaki voulait dire aux maîtres qu'il faut se battre et pas se terrer au manoir.

— J'étais en train de négocier avec mes collègues pour avoir des alliés puissants contre les mangemorts ! Est-ce que tu insinues que nous ne faisons rien ?

— Nous avons tant perdu maître. Le clan des maîtres est puissant et...

— Non il ne l'est pas ! Bien au contraire Kaki, s'exclama Maximilien. Nous étions un petit clan dont la prospérité dépendait du commerce. Ça c'était avant. Maintenant que notre clan a été décimé, de puissantes maisons ennemies peuvent nous créer des problèmes commerciaux. Nous ne sommes pas un clan puissant. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité mais l'elfe n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Mais maître François et maître Victor disent que...

— François est mort. Victor rassure les gosses et essaie de se rassurer lui-même. Mais c'est faux. Nous sommes en danger. Notre déclaration de guerre est symbolique Kaki. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de foncer sans nous faire exécuter jusqu'au dernier !

— Mais c'est affreux maître Maximilien.

— Je sais que tu es en indigné Kaki. Moi aussi je veux me venger mais pas en fonçant. Il y a d'autres moyens de combattre sans mener d'attaques de front. Tu as une idée de comment on peut s'y prendre quand on n'est pas le plus fort ?

— Maître Lucien disait qu'à la guerre, il faut être malin.

— Exactement. Nous devons être plus intelligents, plus malins que l'ennemi. C'est comme ça que nous allons agir toi et moi. Même si on nous l'a expressément interdit ! Nous allons utiliser notre colère, notre haine et notre créativité pour être malins, dangereux et efficaces. »

L'elfe frissonna mais approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

« Il faut exploiter les faiblesses de l'ennemi.

— Lesquelles maître ?

— Le fondement de l'idéologie rétrograde de ces consanguins. Ils se persuadent que les moldus et les créatures magiques sont inutiles, incompétents et pas menaçants. Alors les moldus, j'avoue que je ne les connais pas trop. Je les étudierai plus tard. J'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser l'arrogance des sang-purs élitistes.

— Je ne vois toujours pas maître.

— Quelles sont les capacités magiques que tu possèdes et que les sorciers n'ont pas Kaki.

— Kaki n'est pas assez puissant pour affronter de méchants sorciers maître.

— Non mais je sais que les elfes se nourrissent de la magie résiduelle sorcière donc tu peux détecter les maléfices et les pièges. Tu peux facilement introduire et guider un sorcier dans une maison sorcière. Tu peux rentrer par effraction, faire de l'espionnage, des cambriolages voire des enlèvements ou pire. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça Kaki ?

— Kaki ne sait pas. Peut-être. Mais les sorciers vont enchanter des protections contre les elfes quand ils apprendront que...

— Il n'y a que toi et moi qui sauront. Personne d'autre. Nous allons aider le clan à affronter l'ennemi dans le plus grand secret et avec la plus grande discrétion possible. Je vais m'assurer que tu sois à mon service en permanence. Est-ce que tu veux venger tes maîtres assassinés ? Et protéger ceux qui sont encore vivants ? Est-ce que tu es prêt Kaki à utiliser tout ton talent, toute ta magie et toute ta fureur pour faire des ravages en territoire ennemi sous mes ordres ? »

Une lueur déterminée s'alluma dans les yeux de la petite créature.

« Je vous servirai avec joie maître Maximilien. »

* * *

[1] Nurmengard : La prison construite par Grindelwald pour enfermer ses ennemis. Ironiquement, il y a été enfermé après sa défaite face à Dumbledore. Il y est resté jusqu'à son meurtre par Voldemort (ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé à l'époque de cette histoire du coup).

A la prochaine !


	8. La salle d'usinage

**Résumé** : Maximilien a été convoqué à une réunion d'urgence rassemblant tous les fabricants européens. Par conséquent, les baguettes de combat ne sont plus en vente libre et les plus grands artisans rentrent en résistance active. Maximilien retourne à Beauxbâtons et doit commencer à usiner des baguettes. Il profite de son passage au manoir familial pour recruter son premier agent, un elfe de maison avide de vengeance.

Un chapitre moins sérieux que les précédents et avec quelques petits clins d'œil au canon. Vous verrez.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Maximilien se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur de défense en réfléchissant. Celui-ci lui avait fait parvenir une note le matin même. Le concierge la lui avait tendue dès son retour lorsqu'il avait ouvert la grille de l'académie. Delorme estimait que la colle n'avait pas été effectuée, elle avait été repoussée à cause de l'attaque menée contre Olivier et de ses « obligations extérieures ». Il était donc de nouveau convoqué le soir même.

Lors de la dernière retenue, Delorme voulait le remettre à sa place pour avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu avec Antigone et d'Aigremont. Le message était pourtant bien reçu avec les deux agressions. Tout d'abord celle d'Anthony de Monge pour son affiliation au clan Villefort. Mais surtout depuis l'attaque méthodique contre son meilleur ami Olivier Leclere. Maximilien se souvint que Delorme avait aussi admis qu'il voulait jauger ses intentions. Le jeune Villefort fut soudain inquiet. Est-ce que jauger impliquait un recours à la légilimencie ? C'était évidemment interdit mais est-ce qu'il oserait passer outre pour s'assurer que le calme règne à Beauxbâtons ?

Toujours ce même heurtoir immonde ! Maximilien lui demanda d'avertir Delorme qu'il était bien présent pour sa retenue. Le heurtoir remua et lui ouvrit la porte sans attendre. Le jeune homme pénétra dans le bureau avec appréhension.

« Entrez Villefort, ne faites pas votre timide » lui lança la voix du professeur Delorme.

Maximilien obéit avec raideur. Il remarqua que la pièce était plus lumineuse que lors de son dernier passage. Delorme ne voulait plus vraiment l'impressionner. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Maximilien se dirigea vers la même chaise que la dernière fois et s'assit lorsque l'enseignant l'y invita.

« Bien, je devais vous dire que la directrice a accepté votre requête. Celle que vous lui avez adressée ce matin, précisa-t-il. Nous avons commencé à réhabiliter une salle abandonnée pour vous permettre d'usiner vos baguettes. Elle se trouve du côté de la bibliothèque nord, pas très loin de la salle où sont enseignées les runes.

— Très bien. Pouvez-vous la protéger efficacement ? Je compte y entreposer des baguettes, des ingrédients, mais surtout du matériel spécifique et des grimoires provenant de la bibliothèque familiale. Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle soit visitée, qu'il y ait des dégradations ou pire des vols.

— Je comprends. Je comptais seulement utiliser un portrait avec un mot de passe mais je vais réfléchir à des alarmes et à quelques protections supplémentaires. Vous devriez avoir la salle demain soir.

— Je vous remercie.

— Vous êtes resté étonnement silencieux sur le résultat de cette assemblée. J'ai lu le communiqué que les Cristatos ont adressé aux principaux journaux européens mais est-ce que la situation est aussi stable qu'ils l'affirment? Est-ce que vous recevrez assez de soutien de la part des mages étrangers ? Ils sont tout de même entrés en résistance en parallèle de leur activité artisanale.

— Normalement cela devrait suffire. En tout cas, je l'espère professeur. »

Delorme laissa s'installer un silence songeur. Visiblement, il n'était pas convaincu. Il sembla réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et ils vous ont juste demandé de concevoir quelques baguettes ? Sans plus ?

— Ils me laissent _en paix_ jusqu'à la fin de mes études à Beauxbâtons si c'est ce que vous demandez. Les missions plus militaires seront confiées à mon clan puisqu'il est lui aussi entré en guerre.

— Vous êtes donc un combattant dormant si je puis dire ?

— En quelque sorte. Pour l'instant, je dois poursuivre mon apprentissage d'artisan en autonomie, tout en commençant la fabrication des baguettes.

— Comment ? Avec votre bibliothèque personnelle ?

— Celle de Lucien oui.

— Donc la vôtre désormais.

— Oui, souffla Maximilien mal à l'aise. J'attends aussi une liste de sujets à étudier de la part d'Adam Cristatos.

— Le fameux magister grec ?

— C'est lui qui va prendre en charge mon apprentissage, celui d'un artisan bulgare et de plusieurs commerçants. C'est surtout pour ça qu'il a renoncé à ses fonctions de patriarche de sa famille.

— Je vois. Pas d'autres missions ?

— Précisez vos pensées, répondit Maximilien avec un petit sourire.

— Ici même à Beauxbâtons. Vous avez d'autres missions ? De la part des Villefort ou de vos collègues ?

— Rien de plus qu'observer l'orientation politique des étudiants des années supérieures et un peu de _saine_ propagande, professeur, admit Maximilien avec un sourire provoquant.

— Je ne sais pas jusqu'où porte votre saine propagande jeune Villefort. J'ose cependant espérer que vos obligations professionnelles sauront vous retenir et que vous avez appris de votre regrettable erreur de jugement. »

Maximilien se raidit en pensant à son ami Olivier toujours hospitalisé à l'infirmerie.

« Notre guérisseur s'est d'ailleurs plaint avec son tact habituel. Il nous a fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait des assauts répétés de vos amis contre son temple dédié aux soins et au repos.

— Il refuse de nous informer de l'évolution de son état.

— Il est toujours plongé artificiellement dans un coma magique avec peu d'évolution. Difficile à dire s'il pourra quitter l'infirmerie avant la fin du mois. Enfin il y a un détail rassurant. L'un des guérisseurs de Meridiem a pu identifier un sort assez inattendu. Bien que les os soient brisés très gravement, un sort les maintient ensemble. Ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer dans le corps, ni faire des dégâts ailleurs ou perforer les tissus. Aucun risque de perforation des organes en particulier.

— Mais ça n'en est pas moins...

— Grave ? Non, la guérison restera lente, difficile et douloureuse mais au moins celui qui a fait ça s'est assuré que ce ne soit pas mortel.

— J'espère que vous n'en serez pas plus indulgent face à celui qui a mené cette agression. C'est une manière de ne pas porter l'affaire jusqu'aux aurors en cas de dénonciation mais ça reste une attaque particulièrement perverse et cruelle.

— Les guérisseurs de Meridiem sont de ton avis. Ils ne parviennent pas à imaginer que des étudiants aient pu lancer une telle malédiction dans l'académie. Ils voulaient faire remonter l'affaire à la justice magique.

— Vous les en avez dissuadés n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement.

— Vous êtes conscient que ce sortilège de précaution n'atténue guère la gravité de l'attaque.

— Entièrement conscient jeune homme, répondit l'enseignant d'une voix dure.

— C'est aussi quasiment une preuve que le lanceur est aussi le créateur de la méthode.

— Je sais. Il est très difficile d'insérer des sortilèges ou de modifier une combinaison aussi complexe. La procédure complète a donc bien été construite entièrement par le lanceur, c'est-à-dire par un étudiant de l'académie.

— En refusant de faire remonter ce crime aux aurors, vous êtes très proche de l'autoriser, asséna Maximilien d'un ton glacial.

— Nous partons du principe que tout étudiant qui n'a pas terminé ses études peut encore choisir son camp. Il pourra encore tourner le dos aux mangemorts.

— Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un mage ayant assez de talent et de réflexion pour construire un tel piège est tout à fait capable de choisir un camp et de mesurer les conséquences de cette décision.

— La présence de cette précaution m'a interrogé. J'ai justement l'impression que l'étudiant auquel nous pensons tous les deux, hésite encore. Il serait ainsi assuré de pouvoir limiter les dégâts.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Il a déjà choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Il ne pourra de toute façon plus revenir en arrière.

— Pensez-vous que ceux qui ont organisé l'attaque ont été informés de cette précaution ?

— Probablement pas. Il passerait au mieux pour un faible, au pire pour un traître.

— Nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point. Vous comprenez pourquoi, je ne veux pas le démasquer pour le moment ?

— Je comprends mais je désapprouve. En tolérant une attaque de cette violence, vous leur montrez qu'ils peuvent recommencer s'ils l'estiment nécessaire. Vous exposez potentiellement les étudiants à d'autres graves _accidents_ , répondit Maximilien en insistant sur le dernier mot.

— Ça dépend aussi et surtout du niveau de provocation qu'il y a en face.

— Nous y voilà !

— Eh oui bien sûr ! Plus vous les provoquerez, plus ils vont causer des complications.

— Imaginons que nous ne répondons rien, que nous nous écrasions devant eux. Évidemment, ça vous arrange parce qu'il y aura un peu moins de problèmes à Beauxbâtons mais que faites-vous des enfants de Moldus ? Les plus jeunes notamment ? Mieux vaut subir quelques gentilles attaques et humiliations. Fais un peu attention en allant à ton prochain cours et ça devrait aller ! C'est le discours que vous comptez tenir aux petits nés-moldus ?

— C'est toujours intéressant de parler avec vous Maximilien car vous savez toujours exactement quel sujet aborder.

— Épargnez-moi vos flatteries !

— Mais vous avez raison. L'espoir et la peur des plus jeunes dépendent avant tout de ce que font les _grands_. Mais je ne suis sans doute pas exprimé clairement. Je le croyais pourtant. Voici ce que je vous demande. Ne les provoquez pas trop pour éviter des attaques graves. Résistez, mais avec votre tête et non avec vos émotions.

— Doser ?

— Exactement.

— Serait-ce de l'incitation au crime professeur ?

— Presque. Peu importe ce que je vous dirai, vous allez résister. Je le sais. Mais je vous en conjure, ne devenez pas comme eux. Ne devenez pas ce que vous critiquez.

— Très bien mais pourquoi me mettre en garde moi ? Alexandre et Hector dirigent notre groupe alors pourquoi moi ?

— N'est-ce pas évident ?

— Je ne supporte pas que l'on réponde à une de mes questions par une autre !

— Alors je vais être direct. Ton clan vient d'être massacré et tu ne raisonnes plus comme avant. Ensuite, tu as des allégeances extérieures. Auprès de ton clan, qui est en guerre, et probablement des accords qui te lient à tes collègues, également en guerre. Enfin, tu es intelligent et tu peux être redoutable. Tu es tout à fait capable de consacrer une bonne partie de ton talent à faire des horreurs dignes des pires mangemorts. Dois-je vraiment continuer ?

— Je comprends vos craintes, répondit Maximilien en grimaçant.

— Je vais être franc, j'ai peur que tu deviennes pire que Baskere et Féris réunis.

— Et vous avez peur que les conséquences retombent sur d'autres étudiants. Des dommages collatéraux.

— Je ne parle même pas de la pénurie de baguettes magiques que tu risques de provoquer.

— Vous oubliez quelques détails.

— Lesquels ?

— Les fabricants de baguettes sont toujours indépendants, donc ces allégeances extérieures sont limitées. Je ne suis le chien de personne. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon style. Je n'apprécie que modérément la violence, vous n'allez pas vous retrouver avec un second Baskere.

— Pas d'attaques tous les deux ou trois jours ?

— Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un vous répondrait oui ?

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré Villefort.

— Vous verrez bien professeur. »

L'enseignant ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Il estima qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à ajouter. Il changea de sujet.

« Je vous ai aussi fait venir pour une dernière raison Villefort.

— Je vous écoute professeur.

— Vous ne vous destinez pas vers les métiers d'aurors, de tisseurs et briseurs de sorts. Vous ne suivez pas de cours de défense avancée contre les forces obscures pendant cette dernière année.

— Et vous me proposez de les suivre ?

— J'ai vérifié. Ils ne rentreraient pas dans votre emploi du temps, mais je veux bien vous en quelques-uns pour que vous ayez des notions.

— Vous me proposez un entraînement au combat après avoir tenté de me dissuader de mettre Beauxbâtons à feu et à sang ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à suivre votre logique professeur.

— Je vois un peu plus loin que cette année d'études Villefort. Votre statut de fabricant va faire de vous à la fois une cible et un combattant. Il me semble donc approprié de vous proposer cette spécialisation.

— Alors non, trancha l'étudiant.

— Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt l'enseignant.

— Même si en théorie, ces cours préparent aux trois professions, ils sont principalement destinés aux futurs aurors. Ce qui ne m'intéresse guère malgré les risques auxquels je serai exposé.

— Est-ce la seule raison ?

— Les aurors s'entraînent tous de la même manière. Nombre de mangemorts sont entraînés spécifiquement contre eux en fonction de cet entraînement. Je ne vais donc pas perdre mon temps à être aussi prévisible que vous.

— Je ne suis plus auror, rectifia Delorme.

— Est-il indiscret de vous demander ce qui vous a poussé à les quitter d'ailleurs ?

— Très sincèrement oui, trancha brutalement l'enseignant.

— Les rumeurs de couloirs disent que l'accès à la section qui couvre les missions particulières vous a été refusé au profit d'un gosse de riche. »

Delorme serra les dents devant l'audace du gamin. Il inspira profondément pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes en colle Villefort ?

— Dois-je vous rappeler que vous déléguez systématiquement les retenues ? Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour être puni. En tout cas, pas au sens classique du terme. Je sais que ces rumeurs sont fausses. Vous n'avez pas quitté les aurors sur un coup de tête comme la plupart des sorciers le croient.

— Exposez moi votre théorie fumeuse dans ce cas.

— Parfait, alors voilà. Pendant la dernière guerre, les aurors étaient inquiets pour Beauxbâtons. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment jauger de la situation entre ses murs, la protection des étudiants contre eux-mêmes, lesquels étaient susceptibles de passer à l'ennemi en quittant l'académie et comment réagir en cas d'attaque. Bref, ils avaient besoin d'un agent à l'intérieur.

— Intéressante théorie, répondit-il avec un regard menaçant.

— Le vieux professeur de défense de l'époque recevait des menaces contre sa famille de plus en plus souvent. Un agent de la section particulière aurait été parfait pour le remplacer, sauf que le ministère ne pouvait se permettre un scandale d'ingérence avec l'académie. Un auror prometteur qui démissionne parce qu'une promotion lui passe sous le nez. La coïncidence est un peu énorme, non ?

— J'admire votre imagination Villefort mais je trouve déjà une belle faille dans vos suppositions.

— On pourrait se permettre de douter d'une théorie pareille évidemment. Sauf que vous étiez connu chez les aurors pour deux spécialités très inhabituelles.

— Qui sont ? Demanda Delorme avec un grand sourire menaçant.

— L'interrogatoire, ce qui est parfait pour asseoir la discipline et faire parler des étudiants. Vous avez sans doute dû vous habituer à le faire sans en avoir l'air, mais passons. Mais surtout vous étiez aussi et surtout réputé pour être brillant dans une discipline de combat très dangereuse. Le combat en espace confiné. Autrement dit, vous êtes excellent pour affronter des combattants dans les maisons sorcières ou même dans cette école. Très utile pour défendre des élèves et lutter contre les attaques depuis l'intérieur.

— Maximilien est-ce que vous êtes conscient des ravages que pourraient faire certaines personnes si votre histoire parvenait à leurs oreilles.

— Parfaitement conscient monsieur.

— Votre histoire, bien que plausible, a tout de même une lacune importante. A l'époque, ça aurait été quasiment réaliste. Mais pourquoi serais-je resté en poste à Beauxbâtons pendant ces quatorze années de paix ?

— Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à cette question monsieur.

— Je vois, ricana le professeur avec un sourire satisfait. Pour en revenir à ma proposition, êtes-vous sûr de refuser ?

— Je ne veux pas me cantonner au manuel du parfait petit auror. Cependant je suis intéressé si vous acceptez de me faire approfondir certaines disciplines qui sortent des sentiers battus.

— Du moment que cela ne touche pas trop à la magie noire. A quoi pensez-vous ?

— Je n'ai pas encore une liste précise en tête mais je pensais aux arts de l'esprit, c'est-à-dire légilimencie et occlumencie, et certaines formes de magie des illusions. Je m'intéresse d'ailleurs à croiser les deux disciplines. Croyez-vous que cela soit possible ? »

Maximilien fit mine de ne pas voir la réticence de son professeur. Il s'était déjà raidi à la mention de légilimencie, mais davantage lorsqu'il avait parlé d'illusions.

« J'imagine que l'opinion publique vis-à-vis de ces pratiques ne vous arrêtera pas.

— Effectivement.

— En ce qui concerne l'occlumencie, il n'y a pas de problème c'est assez courant chez les combattants d'ailleurs. La légilimencie est beaucoup moins répandue, mais je comprends que vous vouliez approfondir et adapter un domaine que vous maîtrisez déjà.

— Pas de façon militaire professeur.

— Je sais. La version des fabricants de baguettes magiques s'approche plutôt de celle des médicomages, en tout cas les rares qui s'y intéressent. Quant aux illusions c'est non.

— Ce n'est pas de la magie noire pourtant.

— Certaines formes s'en rapprochent beaucoup trop. La séduction, les illusions et l'imperium sont les trois faces de la même magie.

— Ce n'est...

— Vous ne trouverez pas cette conclusion dans les manuels disponibles à la bibliothèque ! C'est pourtant juste. Même si je me doute bien que vous ne voulez pas vous en servir pour séduire et abuser de certaines de vos camarades.

— Je veux pouvoir berner mes ennemis en combat et, si possible, à l'intérieur même de leurs têtes.

— Je comprends mais je refuse. Il faut que vous sachiez une chose à propos de la magie noire. Je ne peux pas décemment le dire en cours aux étudiants classiques. La magie noire, c'est un chemin que l'on emprunte petit à petit. Chaque pas vers ces magies est plus simple et plus attirant que le précédent. Les mages passent rapidement un cap de non-retour et le plus souvent sans même s'en apercevoir. Ils deviennent alors des mages noirs. Parmi le peu qui ont souhaité revenir, seule une poignée y est parvenue. Aucun n'a réussi cet exploit seul d'ailleurs. Est-ce que cela en vaut vraiment le risque Villefort ? »

Il se tut pour permettre à Maximilien d'assimiler ses paroles

« Arts de l'esprit uniquement, reprit-il. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Demandez tout de même à votre ami Alexandre ce qu'il pense de mes cours d'approfondissement en défense.

— Bien professeur.

— Votre retenue est terminée Villefort. Bonne soirée.

— Bonne soirée professeur. »

Le lendemain matin, Maximilien reçut un hibou de la part de Victor. Une sorcière l'avait contacté au sujet de sa baguette magique. Celle-ci effectuait ses sortilèges de plus en plus difficilement et elle souhaitait en racheter une nouvelle. Victor lui avait apparemment répondu que Maximilien se chargerait de lui en vendre une. Il avait organisé le rendez-vous avec elle au département des aurors, le vendredi suivant.

Maximilien devait donc s'assurer de pouvoir s'y rendre. « L'arsenal du parfait fabricant » allait lui être fourni dans le courant de la semaine. Comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, songea Maximilien. Il aurait cours avec Delorme en fin de matinée. C'était heureusement facile de placer un message discret dans le devoir qu'il devait lui rendre.

La classe de Maximilien arriva en cours de défense. Les étudiants posèrent leurs devoirs sur le bureau du professeur pendant que celui-ci repoussait les tables contre les murs. Ils allaient faire des travaux pratiques cette fois-ci. Ils allaient commencer à travailler le _reflecto_ , un bouclier dangereux mais efficace. Le professeur dû interrompre ses explications lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Delorme vint l'ouvrir et la gardienne des dortoirs pénétra dans la pièce.

« Maximilien, voulez-vous m'accompagner chez la directrice s'il vous plaît ?

— Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

— Votre patriarche est ici, ainsi que le magister Cristatos et le maître-artisan Zaubholz. Ça a l'air assez important, répondit-elle avec une hésitation.

— Bien, je vous suis. »

Maximilien prit le temps de saluer l'enseignant, sourit à Clémence, Guillaume et Hector, saisit son sac et quitta la pièce. Il marcha en silence au côté de la vieille gardienne. Il rompit soudain le silence. Il s'excusa pour son attitude lors de sa fuite. Elle lui adressa juste un sourire triste. Elle, au moins, avait compris et lui avait pardonné. Ils empruntèrent de nombreux couloirs, plusieurs volées d'escaliers avant d'atteindre l'imposante porte en merisier. La gardienne frappa sans hésitation et la porte s'ouvrit.

Maximilien pénétra dans le bureau. Cinq regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il salua donc dans l'ordre qu'imposait la tradition : selon le sexe et la hiérarchie sociale. Il commença par la directrice, puis Tatiana, le magister, le maître-artisan et enfin son propre patriarche.

« Navré de t'arracher à tes cours mon garçon, commença le magister.

— Il rattrapera. Ce n'est qu'un détail magister, intervint Victor d'un ton agacé. Nous sommes ici pour t'apporter ton matériel et ta bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il en désignant six lourdes malles disposées sur le sol. Ainsi que du travail, en désignant Adam Cristatos, et une mauvaise nouvelle » termina-t-il en regardant Anton Zaubholz.

La directrice ne cachait pas sa désapprobation face au style de Victor, trop direct, trop fonceur à son goût.

« La salle de travail pour usiner les baguettes est terminée Maximilien, lui-dit-elle.

— Merci, Madame la Directrice.

— Apparemment tes bonnes relations avec les elfes de l'académie ont accéléré les travaux.

— J'irai les remercier aussi.

— Tout est arrangé pour la vente de vendredi. Départ par cheminée depuis le bureau du professeur Ségur à 18h30. Réception et enregistrement au ministère de la magie avec l'auror Chassart. Être en retard sera inacceptable, suis-je clair ? lui lança Victor.

— Parfaitement clair _Patriarche_ , répondit doucement Maximilien en appuyant volontairement le titre. Je vous remercie. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le mage grec pour l'inviter à intervenir.

« J'ai sélectionné quelques livres de ta bibliothèque, jeune homme. En conversant avec ta directrice, tu auras également accès à des livres qui sont, si j'ai bien compris, en accès limité.

— La bibliothèque de l'aile est du palais est réservée aux enseignants, expliqua madame Maxime. Ainsi qu'aux chercheurs qui viennent parfois se renseigner sur certaines formes de magies inhabituelles ou dangereuses. Plus rarement à des étudiants pour des projets particuliers. En l'occurrence, tu pourras exceptionnellement consulter quelques ouvrages pour compléter ta formation d'artisan.

— Puis-je en avoir la liste s'il vous plaît ?

— La voici, lui tendit le Grec. Et voici la liste des sujets que tu devras étudier d'ici la fin de l'année, dit-il en lui tendant un second parchemin. Nous les poursuivrons et les approfondirons lorsque tu viendras terminer ta formation à mes côtés. »

Maximilien saisit les deux rouleaux de parchemins, les déroula et parcouru rapidement les annotations. Il se redressa assez surpris.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître prétentieux mais la liste des sujets à étudier me semble relativement courte pour une année complète » annonça-t-il prudemment.

Le mage grec haussa un sourcil amusé. La directrice eut un regard choqué. Tatiana claqua la langue pour lui donner un avertissement menaçant.

« C'est directement lié à la mauvaise nouvelle que je dois t'annoncer » intervint Anton Zaubolz en reprenant ironiquement l'expression de Victor.

Maximilien frissonna en se tournant vers l'Allemand. Celui-ci avait parlé d'une voix neutre mais ses émanations de magie ancienne étaient menaçantes.

« Nous avons obtenu le livre des ventes de la lignée Lagrange, enfin exigé pour être plus exact. Ils en vendaient beaucoup plus que nous ne le pensions. Nous avons refait nos estimations et il s'avère que nous ne pourrons pas fournir assez de baguettes magiques à la France.

— Donc je vais devoir en fabriquer davantage, conclut simplement Maximilien.

— D'où ton planning allégé, termina Adam Cristatos.

— Combien ?

— Cent cinquante, deux cents si c'est possible » annonça Zaubolz.

Maximilien déglutit avec difficulté. C'était clairement impossible à moins de ne pas dormir la nuit. Ou de lui fournir un retourneur de temps mais aucune personne sensée ne laisserait un adolescent en posséder un.

« C'est à ce moment nous sommes souvenus de ta mémorable tentative pour te débarrasser d'une matière que tu n'aimes pas, annonça Adam avec un grand sourire.

— Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, nous n'aurions jamais céder à un caprice aussi ridicule, asséna Tatiana.

— Cela dit, nous avons examiné avec ta directrice le programme de botanique et nous avons effectivement constaté qu'il ne te sera pas très utile à l'avenir, nuança Adam.

— Les plantes sont absolument nécessaires pour pouvoir se soigner en temps de guerre ! s'exclama Tatiana.

— Nous sommes d'accord mais nous fermerons les yeux sur cette lacune, trancha madame Maxime. Êtes-vous bien certains qu'il soit nécessaire de lui supprimer une seconde matière pour libérer son temps.

— Malheureusement, je crains que oui, s'excusa le Grec.

— Et laquelle cette fois-ci, si je puis me permettre ? demanda Maximilien. Toutes les autres sont plus ou moins utiles.

— Défense contre la magie noire ! cracha Tatiana outrée.

— Quoi, mais ce n'est pas possible ? On est en guerre. Je vais devoir me balader pour récolter et acheter des ingrédients dès l'année prochaine.

— Bien gamin. Ça rentre finalement un peu dans ta caboche. Vigilance constante, comme dirait un vieil ami à moi, poursuivit-elle.

— Encore une fois nous avons consulté le programme Maximilien, murmura Adam. La septième année semble plutôt reprendre les précédentes pour préparer les examens finaux.

— Pourtant il y a des nouveautés très utiles. Aujourd'hui je devais d'ailleurs travailler le bouclier réflecteur, objecta Maximilien.

— Tes collègues ont fait valoir des arguments justes, intervint la directrice. La défense en septième année est véritablement orientée examens. Les nouveautés sont essentiellement théoriques. Les anciennes notions sont revues et sont développées en parallèle de la magie informulée. Or tu as beaucoup d'avance dans ce domaine grâce à la magie ancienne. Le professeur Delorme t'avait proposé des cours supplémentaires. Même si tu les as refusés hier soir avec des arguments plus que douteux, tu les suivras. Nous te supprimons la théorie et les devoirs de cette matière. Tu ne travailleras plus que la pratique des nouveaux sorts.

— Bien, souffla Maximilien indécis.

— En ce qui concerne l'acquisition des ingrédients, précisa Anton, tu te serviras des réserves de Beauxbâtons. Ton clan remboursera l'académie. Les botanistes de ton clan et ma famille te fourniront le reste. Tu as déjà un peu d'avance dans les malles.

— Merci maître-artisan, répondit Maximilien.

— Une dernière chose à ajouter ? demanda la directrice qui semblait pressée de terminer l'entrevue.

— Oui, répondit Maximilien. Si j'en crois mes informations, et je sais qu'elles sont justes, vous êtes arrivés, il y a deux bonnes heures. Si à l'avenir vous avez besoin de prétextes pour couvrir des réunions, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je serai ravi d'apporter ma contribution à la coopération du mouvement d'Albus Dumbledore, de mon clan et de notre profession. »

Maximilien leur adressa un petit salut ironique. Il appela Kaki pour évacuer les malles vers la salle d'usinage. Il prit le temps de saluer les adultes dans l'ordre puis quitta la pièce satisfait. Qu'on se servît de lui soit, mais on ne le prendrait certainement pas pour un imbécile.

Maximilien retourna assister à la fin du cours. En fin d'après-midi, il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Clémence et Hector. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler discrètement de la précaution qu'avait pris Féris lors de l'attaque contre Olivier. Aussitôt arrivée, Clémence emprunta un livre de potion pour préparer leur devoir sur les propriétés curatives de l'hellébore.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi il a évité de rendre l'attaque mortelle. Je comprends qu'il puisse vouloir ne pas aller trop loin pour se protéger mais c'est plutôt l'attitude de Delorme que je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a avertis ? demandait Hector.

— Peut-être juste pour nous rassurer à propos d'Olivier, supposa Clémence peu convaincue.

— Non, il pourrait juste nous dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de dégâts, répondit Hector. C'est très risqué de nous avoir avertis de ce petit sort de prévention. Il sait très bien que nous pouvons nous en servir contre Féris.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je pense que ça n'a pas de valeur à ses yeux, mais il espère peut-être que nous pourrons l'exploiter à l'avenir.

— Comment ? Tu penses qu'il veut qu'on s'en serve pour le retourner ?

— Impossible. On peut le décrédibiliser à la rigueur. Le faire chanter est très dangereux. Le retourner est impossible. Il a trop besoin de faire ses preuves et d'exister aux yeux d'Ombre et d'Aigremont.

— Est-ce que tu crois qu'il veut nous montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi terrible qu'on le croit ? demanda Clémence. Qu'on puisse simplement envisager de lui tendre la main s'il veut changer de camp.

— Tu veux dire à la place de croire immédiatement à un piège ? demanda Maximilien. Il est trop fier pour retourner sa veste de toute manière.

— Ça ressemblerait à la directrice Maxime. C'est peut-être elle qui a demandé à Delorme de nous en informer.

— Ou alors, les professeurs veulent nous montrer que les mini-mangemorts ne frappent pas aussi fort que nous le pensons et que, du coup, nous n'avons pas besoin de riposter aussi fort que le désire Alexandre et surtout toi Maximilien, proposa Hector.

— Oui ça doit être ça » répondit Maximilien moyennement convaincu.

Finalement, ils abandonnèrent leurs débats pour se consacrer aux recherches en potions. Comme Maximilien avait fini sa prise de notes sur le sujet, il remit l'écriture au propre du devoir à plus tard. La bibliothèque était ouverte, il fallait en profiter. Il revint donc rapidement avec un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux que personne n'avait ouvert depuis des décennies. Clémence lu le titre à l'envers. _Pratique de la magie des illusions par les mages noirs de la Renaissance_. Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais ne put lui faire de reproches. Elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque et n'avait aucune envie de s'en faire éjecter pour avoir élevé la voix.

On n'entendit bientôt plus que des crissements de plumes sur les parchemins, de temps à autre accompagnés par le bruit des pages de grimoires. Il y eut soudain de légers gloussements. Clémence allait se tourner pour faire taire les filles qui venaient d'arriver. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que l'une d'elles se dirigea vers Maximilien. Elle lui demanda avec un sourire enjôleur s'il pouvait lui expliquer des notions de sortilèges. Une chose était certaine, Maximilien ne connaissait pas cette fille. Elle était en quoi ? Cinquième année ? Sixième ? Peu importe. Maximilien la dévisagea en silence, ainsi que ses amies pour les déstabiliser. Il lui souffla fort peu gentiment qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir Conrad, le major de promotion en sortilèges. Il le désigna aux filles car il se trouvait à quelques tables d'ici.

Elles fuirent sans demander leur reste. Aussitôt qu'elles furent parties, Guillaume arriva. Il pointa les filles du pouce et demanda ce qu'elles voulaient.

« Aucune idée, répondit Maximilien aussitôt. Sans doute des gamines qui imaginent qu'un septième année recevant du courrier comme un ambassadeur et qui en relation avec un maître-artisan et un magister est un bon parti, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

— Tu oublies héros de guerre qui est parti risquer sa vie en prévenant et sauvant des collègues, commenta Hector avec un sourire ironique.

— Franchement Maximilien, trouve-toi une copine pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise, lui conseilla Clémence.

— Une que je déteste alors, répondit-il du tac au tac. Puisqu'elle va immédiatement devenir la cible favorite d'Antigone.

— Toi, tu n'as toujours pas digéré d'avoir été largué au bout de trois heures par Gabrielle Delacourt. Passe à autre chose, lui assena-t-elle au milieu des ricanements.

— Tu n'étais pas venu les chercher pour aller en potions Guillaume ? tenta Maximilien désespéré.

— Si bien sûr mais il nous reste un peu de temps pour continuer à te torturer un peu » s'esclaffa-t-il sans la moindre pitié.

Ils se levèrent finalement pour aller en cours. Maximilien rappela Hector et poussa deux livres dans sa direction.

« Tu as oublié ces livres que tu voulais emprunter. »

Hector fronça les sourcils mais les prit sans un mot. Puis Maximilien se tourna vers Clémence.

« J'ai trouvé ce livre qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser.

— Potions de grands pouvoirs ? lut-elle sans comprendre.

— Il y a des passages que nous devrions étudier. »

La jeune fille ne parut pas entièrement convaincue mais prit le livre et se dirigea vers le bibliothécaire pour l'emprunter.

Maximilien resta seul car il n'avait plus de cours. Il termina de lire un chapitre de son obscur livre sur la magie des illusions. Il prit quelques notes supplémentaires puis le rapporta dans le rayon sans l'emprunter.

Il rassembla ses affaires rapidement et quitta la pièce. Il s'assura que sa baguette était facile à sortir. Par les temps qui couraient, il n'était guère prudent de se déplacer seul dans les couloirs. Il se dirigea vers la salle de runes mais s'arrêta un peu avant devant un tableau.

Le vieil homme peint sur le tableau resta assis sur sa chaise et tourna un regard impérieux vers Maximilien.

« Si l'esclavage n'est pas mauvais, rien n'est mauvais » souffla le jeune homme. [1]

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, il adressa à Maximilien un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace, à moins que ce ne fut une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire. Il se contenta de faire claquer sa canne et le tableau pivota en dévoilant une porte étroite.

Le jeune homme fit jouer la poignée et pénétra dans sa salle d'usinage.

La pièce était vaste et lumineuse. Les elfes avaient prévu deux tables en chêne pour travailler, quelques chaises à dos droit et plusieurs étagères, pour le moment vides. Les malles apportées par Victor étaient là. Le tour à bois [2] était déjà monté, donc Nihila était venue. Maximilien était satisfait mais il restait du travail pour s'installer.

« Kaki » appela Maximilien doucement.

L'elfe apparut avec un pop sonore et s'inclina.

« Maître, répondit-il.

— Nous devons nous installer Kaki » dit-il simplement.

L'humain et l'elfe réorganisèrent le mobilier. Ils rangèrent les livres sur les étagères, puis firent l'inventaire des outils pour travailler le bois, celui des ingrédients pour les potions. Maximilien en profita pour interroger l'elfe sur son entraînement. La petite créature avait commencé à renforcer son corps avec de la natation, du sprint et de l'escalade dans les arbres qui entouraient le manoir Villefort. Il avait aussi commencé sa préparation magique en faisant léviter jusqu'à l'épuisement de lourdes chaises.

« Nihila se doute que les exercices de Kaki ne sont pas communs, maître.

— Que lui as-tu dis ?

— Kaki doit pouvoir échapper aux créatures dangereuses et secourir son maître si celui-ci est blessé.

— Compte tenu des circonstances, c'est réaliste. L'as-tu convaincue ?

— Oui, répondit l'elfe fièrement. Mais elle insiste pour me préparer aux vraies missions d'un elfe-artisan.

— Nos deux missions sont importantes Kaki. Tu es écarté des combats par ta race et moi par le clan et mes professeurs. Nous nous entraînerons discrètement et nous agirons toujours dans l'ombre. Mais la fabrication de baguettes magiques est primordiale aussi Kaki. Je veux que tu suives attentivement les cours et les conseils de Nihila. Ne les attends pas, demande-lui. Son expérience sera utile.

— Bien maître. »

Maximilien commença à expliquer et montra à l'elfe comment affûter les gouges [3], les scies et les couteaux. Il lui expliqua comment Lucien et Jéor choisissaient les prochaines baguettes à usiner. Au bout d'une heure de rangement et d'explications, Maximilien décida de laisser la suite pour le lendemain. Il jugea qu'il devait retrouver ses réflexes d'usinage.

Il choisit une branche de cèdre légèrement incurvée, moins facile à usiner qu'une branche droite. Il s'approcha du tour à bois sous le regard fasciné de l'elfe. D'un petit coup de baguette magique, les mandrins verrouillèrent la branche de cèdre. Maximilien choisit une gouge large mais peu aiguisée. Elle servirait juste à débarrasser la branche de l'écorce.

Le jeune homme se jeta un sort pour se protéger des éclats de bois et lança le même à l'elfe. Il activa le tour à bois d'un coup de baguette. La branche se mit à tourner très vite. En utilisant le support et la gouge, le jeune artisan fit voler des éclats d'écorces de la branche, puis bientôt des copeaux de bois tout chauds.

Il arrêta rapidement le tour malgré l'air déçu du petit elfe. Il changea juste la branche de sens. Comme elle était un peu incurvée, il fallait la travailler selon deux axes. Il reprit l'usinage avec attention. Maximilien changea deux fois de gouges, de plus en plus fines et de plus en plus aiguisées. Il utilisa la vitesse du tour pour poncer légèrement la future baguette. Il la fit tourner dans de la sciure pour la rendre plus douce au toucher. Enfin il utilisa un couteau pour détacher délicatement la baguette et recommença l'opération de l'autre côté. Il reprit le ponçage manuellement au niveau de la courbe. Elle était difficilement accessible pendant la rotation.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut satisfait il mesura la baguette et nota ses caractéristiques. Cèdre. 26,4 cm. Maniable mais rigide.

En utilisant le planning qu'avait prévu Lucien, il choisit une plume d'hippogriffe. Il s'assura avec une batterie de sorts et de la magie ancienne que les deux ingrédients convenaient. Il permit à Kaki d'en pratiquer car il fallait maîtriser ces sorts pour tenir l'inventaire des ingrédients.

Maximilien commença alors le travail le plus fastidieux des fabricants de baguettes. Il analysa la combinaison entre le cèdre et la plume et nota toutes les incompatibilités et les propriétés émergentes. Il devait maintenant créer une potion et un rituel pour minimiser les premières et renforcer les secondes. C'était une énigme difficile car les ingrédients pouvaient eux aussi réagir entre eux. Maximilien n'associa guère Kaki à sa réflexion, il l'envoya plutôt reprendre les sorts d'affûtage et de contrôle qu'ils avaient pratiqués.

Maximilien était bien avancé. Il revérifia plusieurs fois la conception de la potion et celle plus simple du rituel. Le jeune homme rappela Kaki afin qu'il aide à élaborer la potion. Celle-ci contribuait à fusionner le bois et le cœur. L'elfe remarqua que c'était l'heure du repas vers la fin de la préparation. Maximilien voulut terminer son travail et choisit de rendre visite aux elfes-cuisiniers plus tard dans la soirée.

Ils terminèrent la potion et tracèrent avec satisfaction les runes du rituel sur le plancher de la salle. Ils allaient enfin terminer la baguette. La potion avait été versée dans un bol en terre cuite, le bois de cèdre se trouvait au centre du rituel, le bol à sa droite et la plume était plongée dedans. Maximilien relut attentivement les incantations latines qu'il avait préparé. Il activa le rituel de fusion des éléments et commença l'enchantement.

Le rituel s'illumina d'une lueur rougeoyante quand soudain la branche de cèdre s'enflamma et explosa. Le bol de potion se brisa et déversa la potion. Kaki tenta de l'éviter d'un bond mais ne fut pas assez rapide. L'elfe poussa un hurlement aigu lorsque ses vêtements s'enflammèrent. Maximilien réagit immédiatement et arracha les vêtements de l'elfe par magie. Il lui lança deux sorts de protection et un de guérison en jurant. Que s'était-il passé ?

Puis il comprit. Il avait oublié l'incompatibilité entre le cèdre et le jus de mandragore.

Il s'excusa auprès de l'elfe et l'emmena sans plus attendre à l'infirmerie.

Il passa son temps à grommeler sur le chemin. Son apprentissage était loin d'être terminé !

* * *

Navré pour cette fin peu glorieuse. Maximilien est fort, il est malin et déterminé mais il est loin d'être parfait... Vous l'aurez remarqué.

[1] Citation d'Abraham Lincoln, meneur politique moldu que vous connaissez peut-être ^^ C'est une référence que les sangs-purs n'ont donc aucune chance d'avoir.

[2] Ce genre d'instrument existe réellement. Le tournage sur bois est toujours un métier d'art, aujourd'hui il est surtout pratiqué en amateur. Ce qu'on peut réaliser par cette façon d'usiner est fascinant, allez regarder des vidéos sur youtube. J'avoue que c'est aussi pour ça que je créé cette histoire de fabricants de baguettes. Car il y a des gens qui tournent des baguettes magiques en vrai ! :)

[3] outils utilisés en tournage sur bois


	9. Une journée formidable

Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je n'avais pas publié depuis un moment mais ma soutenance de fin d'études approche... Elle se déroulera lorsque mourra le huitième mois...

Et en plus j'ai un peu retravaillé les premiers chapitres avec mon éditrice personnelle (ma sœur). Les quatre premiers sont donc plus fluides, plus compréhensibles et contiennent moins de fôtes. Merci pour son aide. Les autres seront retravaillés aussi mais plus tard.

Je ne m'étale pas davantage : lecture :)

* * *

Arthur et Sébastien se pressaient pour aller en classe. Du haut de leurs 13 ans, ils ne craignaient pas spécialement d'arriver en retard en cours, même si c'était celui du sévère professeur Delorme. Non, ils se pressaient car les autres ne les avaient pas attendus. En d'autres circonstances, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais Arthur et Sébastien étaient deux élèves nés-moldus. Cette année, avoir des parents moldus et n'être que deux dans les couloirs, c'était risqué, vraiment risqué.

Arthur se rappelait avec terreur les paroles de ce septième année. Alexandre de la Dent leur avait fait jurer de ne jamais se retrouver seuls pour circuler dans le palais. Jamais. Mais Sébastien avait voulu terminer son devoir, le recopier proprement jusqu'à la fin. Quel imbécile celui-ci là ! Arthur l'avait attendu évidemment. Et maintenant ils couraient.

Ces deux imprudents entraient seulement en troisième année. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient loin de pouvoir se mesurer aux étudiants des années supérieures. Enfin ce n'était pas trop grave, ils étaient au deuxième étage, il ne restait que cinq couloirs et une volée d'escaliers. Encore quatre. Et ce qu'ils craignaient arriva. Un mur se matérialisa soudainement devant eux et obstrua la moitié du passage. Sébastien voulut instinctivement le contourner mais se figea. Deux étudiants de sixième année venaient d'apparaître derrière une élégante tapisserie. Arthur se retourna pour constater que deux autres élèves coupaient toute retraite. Ils étaient cernés. Arthur se mit à trembler, il les connaissait de vue. Ces quatre imbéciles gravitaient autour de d'Antigone Ombre et Gonzague.

« Salut vous deux ! Où vous allez comme ça les moutards ? demanda un type avec une gueule de bouledogue.

— En cours, on a prévenu Delorme qu'on devait arriver tout de suite et...

— Ne nous mens pas satané sang-de-bourbe ! cracha la seule fille du groupe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ces voleurs de magie ? ricana un troisième.

— On va leur faire passer l'envie d'être en retard à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent les moutards-de-bourbe ?

— Vous n'avez pas le droit, marmonna Sébastien pas bien rassuré.

— Le droit ? Ne vient pas nous parler de droit alors que vous anéantissez notre belle civilisation bien magique » clama la fille avec morgue.

Les deux nés-moldus n'osèrent pas répondre. De toute façon, les autres n'écouteraient pas. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ni la puissance nécessaire pour les affronter. Les quatre agresseurs étaient satisfaits. Ils jouaient déjà avec leurs baguettes en leur jetant des regards menaçants. Les gamins allaient servir d'exemple en passant quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Aucun risque qu'ils ne les dénoncent pour éviter une vengeance.

La fille allait articuler son premier sort quand la tapisserie s'ouvrit à la volée une nouvelle fois sur... sur Maximilien de Villefort.

« Ah vous voilà vous deux ? lança-t-il aux deux gamins. Toujours capables de se perdre en troisième année, ajouta-t-il amusé.

— Non, nous... répondit Arthur.

— Peu importe, l'interrompit Maximilien. Malheureusement les sixièmes années ne peuvent vous aider. Ils ont la fâcheuse habitude de se retrouver à l'infirmerie en voulant aller en cours, insinua-t-il.

— Fais attention Villefort. Tu...

— Je quoi ? provoqua Villefort sans manifester autre chose que de la joie. Tu veux leur montrer où se trouve leur salle Malkin ? Tu n'es même pas assez intelligente pour retrouver autre chose que tes kilos supplémentaires. »

Les troisièmes années comme les sixièmes étaient soufflés. A quoi il jouait seul contre quatre ? Il n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette en plus. Malkin, furieuse, leva la sienne.

« Non ! aboya un autre. Laisse-le s'occuper des moutards.

— Mais, ce connard de sang-mêlé...

— On s'en va, rétorqua-t-il en jetant un regard nerveux à Villefort. Les gosses. Pensez à apprendre le chemin des cours et à arriver à l'heure. On s'ra pas toujours là pour vous ramener dans le droit chemin, insinua-t-il avec la sincérité d'une hyène.

— A bientôt les amis ! » lança Maximilien toujours aussi souriant.

Il s'attira des regards menaçants de tous les belligérants mais le jeune artisan s'en fichait bien. Il les salua même de la main avec un grand sourire. Les agresseurs manqués disparurent rapidement en murmurant des insultes et de sinistres promesses de revanche. Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, Maximilien se tourna vers les gamins avec fureur.

« Vous m'expliquez ? Je croyais qu'Alexandre et Hector avaient fait le tour des nés-moldus !

— Je finissais un devoir et...

— Tu sais combien de temps tu aurais passé à l'infirmerie avec ces cons là ?

— Je...

— Ils sont incapables de faire des sorts correctement et c'est sans doute pire. Les métamorphoses ratées sont bien plus difficiles à corriger. Je tablerais sur une bonne semaine d'infirmerie, et tout ça pour un devoir à finir. On peut dire que vous avez le sens des priorités vous deux.

— Ça ne se reproduira plus, promit Arthur.

— C'est ta peau après tout, conclut Maximilien avec un sourire crispé. A quel cours devez-vous assister ?

— Défense, répondit Sébastien.

— Bien je vous accompagne.

— Pourquoi tu les as provoqués comme ça ? Ils étaient quatre quand même !

— Sur les quatre, il y en avait un moins stupide que les autres, expliqua Maximilien. Celui qui a ordonné aux autres de partir. Il a compris que nous serions tous perdants, surtout eux.

— Mais comment tu...

— Nous aurions tous sans exception terminé l'infirmerie, affirma-t-il d'une voix dure. Mais en plus les profs leur seraient tombés dessus après. Mes amis aussi d'ailleurs » conclut-il d'un air faussement joyeux.

Les deux enfants frissonnèrent. Ils en étaient pratiquement sûrs. Les fuyards n'étaient pas passés loin d'un séjour à Meridiem, l'hôpital de sorcellerie. Ils rappelèrent à Maximilien qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours.

Delorme accueillit les deux retardataires avec agacement mais se figea en voyant Maximilien. Il le dévisagea avec sévérité.

« Votre amie Clémence parlait d'un cours de runes si je ne m'abuse, siffla-t-il menaçant.

— Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement bien professeur. L'accident avec mon elfe hier soir m'a rappelé l'attaque du manoir. »

L'enseignant fronça les sourcils. L'explication était pratiquement valable et son air avachi était réaliste. Mais Delorme connaissait assez le jeune Villefort pour savoir qu'il mentait. L'enseignante de runes anciennes, par contre, avait dû se laisser berner sans problème.

« Alors rétablissez-vous, très vite. Vous devrez être au maximum de vos capacités ce soir » lui souffla-t-il avec froideur.

Maximilien n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelât. Il avait rendez-vous au ministère dans la soirée pour y vendre sa première baguette magique.

« Je serai prêt professeur. Mais finalement c'est une bonne chose que j'aie manqué ce cours de runes. J'ai pu prévenir de petits désagréments à ces deux étourdis. »

Delorme haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Maximilien baissa légèrement ses barrières mentales pour lui laisser entrevoir la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il ne lui laissa que le temps de découvrir son arrivée plus ou moins inopinée et le sauvetage des deux inconscients. Il ne prit pas plus de risques. Les émotions ressenties, les plans et les moyens utilisés pour arriver sur-place devaient rester secrets. Il repoussa donc l'esprit du professeur fermement mais sans violence. Évidemment, Delorme interrogerait les deux gamins mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas les réponses aux questions les plus intéressantes.

Maximilien prit congé et n'ajouta pas un mot malgré l'inquiétude du professeur. Il fit un crochet par la salle d'usinage, récupéra deux ouvrages et se rendit à la bibliothèque nord. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bibliothécaire et lui tendit les livres.

« Ce sont ceux qu'a emprunté Clémence des Blancs-Manteaux. Je vous les ramène sinon elle les aurait rendus en retard » prétendit Maximilien à voix basse.

Le responsable des lieux lui arracha presque les grimoires des mains avec un air menaçant. Décidément, il avait bien fait de les rendre à temps.

Maximilien effectua aussitôt un repli stratégique parmi les rayonnages. Il disparut avec autant de discrétion que possible en direction d'une petite table située à l'écart. La table était peu pratique. S'y asseoir exposait aux courants d'air. L'éclairage pour la lecture était juste affreux. Certes, on ne vous voyait pas mais vous ne pouviez pas non plus voir les gens arriver. Une place peu enviée pour quiconque avait des ennemis et Merlin savait combien le jeune homme en avait maintenant. La table n'était donc que rarement occupée.

Maximilien prit soin de se lancer un _oculus feles_ , un vieux sort de Lucien pour acquérir une excellente vision nocturne. Ses pupilles rétrécirent immédiatement et sa vision s'adapta à la semi-obscurité. Elle était suffisante pour lire désormais. Pour détecter les importuns, c'était plus difficile. Un sortilège de catimini permettait d'arriver en silence. Quelques élèves comme Léon Féris étaient sans doute assez doués pour camoufler aussi leur aura magique. Maximilien utilisa donc un petit sort de sa propre composition pour détecter les gens grâce à leurs respirations. Elle pouvait aisément être dissimulée grâce à des sortilèges, à condition d'y penser évidemment. Pour une fois, Maximilien pariait sur la négligence de l'adversaire. Mais pour les courants d'air, rien à faire à part réchauffer ses vêtements de temps à autre. Il faudrait s'en contenter pour le moment. Clémence aurait sans doute des idées pour pallier ce manque de confort. Olivier aussi lorsqu'il sortirait enfin de son coma magique.

Maximilien se mit à travailler immédiatement puisqu'il ne pourrait le faire pendant la soirée. La vente au ministère prendrait sans doute un peu de temps à cause des précautions des aurors. Il travailla pendant une demi-heure sans interruption sur un essai concernant les métamorphoses humaines. Il allait achever la conclusion quand une silhouette fantomatique apparue à travers l'étagère la plus proche. Le jeune homme se leva et s'inclina légèrement en souriant pour saluer l'esprit.

« Dame Séverine, murmura Maximilien d'une voix douce.

— Sire Maximilien, répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

— Vos informations ont permis d'épargner à ses deux imprudents un douloureux séjour à l'infirmerie.

— Vous m'en voyez ravie jeune sire.

— Puis-je vous demander de rester attentive aux autres jeunes nés-moldus ?

— Craignez-vous une récidive contre ces jeunes sorciers spontanés ?

— Probablement pas des mêmes agresseurs. Et sûrement pas les mêmes victimes. Ceux-ci étaient tellement terrorisés qu'un sermon aurait été superflu.

— C'est une excellente chose. »

Des bruits de pas précipités forcèrent Maximilien et son informatrice à écourter leur entrevue. Une jeune fille essoufflée apparut, son visage s'éclaira quand elle arriva. Il reconnut immédiatement une amie de sa cousine Eva.

« Sauvée, tu es bien là ! Je n'étais pas sûre de t'avoir vu rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

— Que se passe t-il ?

— Des abrutis à la solde de Gonzague viennent d'entrer dans la bibliothèque...

— Et ?

— On dirait qu'ils suivent Antony de Monge. Il vient d'arriver aussi. Est-ce que tu... »

Maximilien jura et se leva d'un bond. Il lui ordonna de ramener le bibliothécaire auprès d'eux. Elle avait raison de le prévenir. Antony répondait aux provocations au quart de tour, surtout à propos de sa copine née-moldue. Ces amis avaient pourtant été chargés de désamorcer ce genre de problèmes.

Un clin d'œil suffit à Maximilien pour saisir la situation. Antony était venu étudier seul à la bibliothèque. Les autres avaient profité de l'absence de ses amis pour essayer de lui attirer des ennuis. Sans hésiter, Maximilien s'approcha et s'afficha aux côtés du jeune de Monge.

« Ah tu tombes bien, Villefort, j'étais en train de dire à de Monge qu'il avait raison d'étudier les créatures magiques, dit l'un d'eux. Ça devrait lui servir pour s'occuper correctement de sa sang-de-bourbe. »

Antony paraissait sur le point de dégainer sa baguette magique pour lui infliger une correction. Maximilien posa fermement sa main sur son bras pour l'en dissuader.

« Tu préfères passer toutes les soirées de la semaine prochaine en retenue ou à embrasser ta copine dans les jardins ? lui murmura le jeune Villefort.

— Il a raison. Soumets-toi et profite de ton animal de compagnie pendant que tu le peux. Tu ne seras jamais qu'un perdant que nous écraserons. Quant à elle...

— Parce que tu penses qu'un imbécile comme toi fera partie des vainqueurs ? demanda Maximilien d'une voix calme. Dans quelques mois tu seras à la rue à mendier parce que tu ne sauras rien faire et Antony participera à la gestion des haras du clan Villefort.

— Il sera tout juste bon à nettoyer derrière vos ridicules canassons !

— Nos abraxans et nos hippogriffes flanquent chaque année une belle dérouillée aux haras Gonzague. Mieux vaut s'occuper de nos splendides coursiers plutôt que ramper devant des mages noirs ! clama Antony avec hargne.

— C'est en léchant les bottes des Villefort que tu dis ça, rétorqua l'autre avec fureur.

— Le clan Villefort est une alliance économique et politique. Jamais nous ne demanderons à la famille de Monge de fléchir le genou, lança Villefort avec morgue. L'union de nos deux familles a permis de fonder le plus prestigieux haras magique français depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est clairement mieux que simplement les sombrals des Villefort d'un côté et les pégases des Monge de l'autre. Antony étudie pour contribuer à écraser Gonzague de la plus belle manière, par les airs !

— Je te jetterai du steak de tes sombrals quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous aura réduit en esclavage.

— En parlant d'esclavage, est-ce que tu connais le seul point qui me dérange avec nos haras ? demanda Maximilien en bondissant sur l'opportunité avec un sourire carnassier.

— L'odeur sûrement ?

— La façon d'afficher notre propriété sur ces créatures, rectifia le jeune Villefort. Ils ne le disent pas dans les livres de soins aux créatures magiques mais nous le savons. Pour revendiquer notre propriété nous devons les marquer au fer rouge d'un tatouage représentant nos armes. Quel effet ça fait ? Que ta plus grande ambition soit d'être marqué au bras par le feu comme du vulgaire bétail ? » asséna Maximilien.

Le visage d'Antony se tordit d'un horrible sourire satisfait alors que les aspirants mangemorts pâlirent violemment.

« On comprend que tu n'aies pas besoin d'étudier les créatures. Il n'y a que celui que tu appelles avec terreur le Maître qui en a besoin pour dresser son troupeau à coup de doloris » ajouta Maximilien.

C'en fut trop. Tous les belligérants sortirent leurs baguettes et échangèrent une volée de sortilèges. Maximilien n'eut que le temps de dévier le bras d'Antony. Il y eut un hurlement et le bibliothécaire désarma tout le monde ivre de rage. Personne n'envoyait de sort dans son temple dédié au savoir et au respect de ses précieux grimoires.

Sur les cinq provocateurs, deux seulement se relevèrent avec difficultés. Ils accusèrent Maximilien, ils n'avaient soi-disant pas eu le temps d'envoyer de sortilèges. Les trois autres avaient perdu connaissance.

« Je n'ai employé qu'un bouclier réflecteur, clama Maximilien avec froideur. Et vous voyez le résultat sur ces imbéciles.

— Il ment, ce...

— Je vous promets que celui qui me mentira le regrettera jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité » menaça le bibliothécaire d'une voix féroce.

Maximilien frissonna, il était prêt à le croire sur parole. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Utilisez le _prior incantatum_ sur ma baguette Monsieur. Vous constaterez par vous-même le dernier sortilège que j'ai lancé. C'est la baguette en ébène. »

Le bibliothécaire hésita quand il vit une lueur ravie s'allumer dans les yeux des pro-mangemorts. Il appréciait Villefort et ne voulait pas l'incriminer. Est-ce que Maximilien bluffait ?

« Où est le problème ? Je suis sûr que vous savez lancer ce sort, contrairement à ces parodies de sorciers » reprit Maximilien en désignant les étudiants étendus au sol.

Piqué au vif, le bibliothécaire lança le sort sur la baguette de Maximilien. Un nuage fantomatique en sortit, il prit rapidement la forme d'un bouclier. Il rendit sa baguette sans un mot à Villefort et se tourna vers les autres. L'adulte fou de rage, ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils semblaient éberlués. Il parvint tout de même à articuler la sentence malgré sa fureur.

« Tous les soirs en retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois et interdiction d'entrer ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

L'un d'eux ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand Maximilien fit claquer un violent sortilège de silence. Il avança d'un pas menaçant.

« Permission de sortir les poubelles ?

— Refusée » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il désigna deux étudiants pour les conduire à l'infirmerie. Maximilien ne dissimula pas sa déception. Puis il se reprit, il salua Antony avant de regagner la table dissimulée parmi les rayonnages et reprendre ses devoirs. En passant, il adressa un clin d'œil satisfait à la gamine qui lui avait permis d'intervenir à temps.

De retour à sa table, il allait reprendre sa plume quand la dame des jardins réapparu devant lui. Elle lui adressa une moue désapprobatrice.

« Aviez-vous réellement besoin de faire ça ?

— Soyez plus précise Dame Séverine s'il vous plaît. Avais-je besoin d'épargner une erreur à Antony de Monge ? Avais-je besoin de décrédibiliser ces insultes racistes ? Ou avais-je besoin de lever un bouclier pour m'éviter de visiter l'infirmerie ?

— Gardez ces discours cyniques pour vos enseignants jeune homme. Vous pouviez désamorcer ce conflit sans violence. Il suffisait de faire appel au bibliothécaire pour restaurer le calme.

— Il était présent dès le début de l'échange et n'a rien dit.

— Parce qu'il vous faisait confiance.

— C'est possible mais il me semblait important de réagir de la sorte.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Deux raisons dame Séverine. La première sera la comparaison de la situation mangemort à du bétail. Nous n'avons pas fini de l'entendre car je ne laisserai personne l'oublier dans le palais. Ce qui est une bonne chose, vous en conviendrez. La seconde, c'est bien sûr de montrer qu'ils sont tout sauf invincibles. Ils inspirent la terreur parce qu'ils agressent à plusieurs et ne reçoivent jamais de coups. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai mis cinq au sol. Demain, ils inspireront déjà moins de terreur aux étudiants de premières années, ce qui est une excellente chose également.

— Je suis persuadée que vous pouviez atteindre un résultat similaire sans recourir à la violence. Si vous les aviez défiés en duel, ils auraient été suffisamment lâches pour refuser.

— C'est probablement vrai mais tout le monde l'aurait oublié en une semaine. Cet affront, Beauxbâtons s'en souviendra un moment.

— Vous avez peut-être raison, murmura-t-elle songeuse. Mais c'est un très mauvais exemple que vous diffusez là. »

Maximilien allait lui répondre quand un petit rouleau de parchemin se matérialisa sur la table. Maximilien sortit sa baguette, jeta deux sorts d'identification et tendit une main assurée vers le parchemin. Il le déroula immédiatement et le lut sous le regard interrogateur du fantôme des jardins. Il tenta de lui dissimuler l'intense satisfaction que fit naître la lecture mais l'esprit avait une vue acérée.

« Qui vous écrit ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

— Mon elfe de maison progresse plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Il a nettoyé l'atelier rapidement, aiguisé les outils et réalisé tous les exercices que je lui avais demandé de faire.

— C'est tout ?

— Qu'alliez-vous imaginer ma Dame ? Vous pouvez la lire si vous le désirez.

— Non, ce n'est rien je m'étais imaginé que... Peu importe. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Méditez mes paroles. Vous faîtes parti des étudiants qui doivent donner l'exemple pour le reste de l'académie Maximilien. »

Le jeune homme relut le parchemin envoyé par l'elfe sans dissimuler sa satisfaction cette fois. Kaki était prometteur ! Maximilien fit disparaître le message d'un léger coup de baguette magique. Il s'installa à nouveau à la table et reprit son travail.

Maximilien conclut rapidement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. L'étudiant était un peu inquiet. Il se rendait au ministère dans la soirée pour assurer sa première vente sous bonne garde. Il serait scruté de toutes parts. Et en plus la cliente sera une adulte ! pensait-il. Les adultes étaient moins réceptifs à la légilimencie que les enfants, question de confiance. Et si la cliente était une occlumencienne ? Ou si elle désapprouvait l'utilisation des arts de l'esprit ? Et s'il ne parvenait pas à lui trouver une baguette adaptée ? Ou pire s'il se trompait et en vendait une mauvaise ?

Pour s'assurer de ne pas paniquer davantage, il entreprit de se souvenir de toute la procédure de vente. Sur le papier, ça ne paraissait pas bien difficile évidemment. Il ressassa tous les pièges, les cas d'école de Lucien. Il pria encore une fois pour que tout se passe bien. Il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit l'horloge de la bibliothèque sonner 18h00. Il ramassa ses affaires, les jeta sans ménagement dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque.

Maximilien se rendit à la salle d'usinage pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire à la vente. Il réduisit les deux malles qui contenaient toutes les baguettes du clan et les fit rentrer dans ses poches. Il localisa ensuite le livre dans lequel Lucien enregistrait toutes les transactions. Par précaution, il attrapa une plume d'oie déjà taillée et un encrier. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ce soir. Il était temps de se rendre au bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

Le départ avait lieu par cheminée à 18h30. Maximilien frappa à la porte du professeur Ségur avec cinq minutes d'avance. L'enseignant lui ouvrit immédiatement avec un air soulagé.

« Vous êtes à l'heure, souffla-t-il.

— Toujours professeur. L'exactitude est la politesse des Rois et le devoir de tous les gens de bien, disait un monarque moldu [1]

— Je préfère ne pas savoir dans quelle catégorie vous pensez vous situer » répliqua Ségur amusé.

Maximilien s'abstint de répondre et se contenta de lisser le pli de sa cape avec nonchalance. Il pénétra dans le bureau du professeur lorsque celui-ci l'y invita d'un geste.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Jacques Rodès ?

— Il est né tout simplement et c'est déjà beaucoup croyez-moi, répondit Maximilien sans chercher à dissimuler son mépris. Il manque cruellement d'intelligence et de jugement. Depuis qu'il cherche à s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Antigone Ombre, il nous empoisonne la vie. Mais je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà les détails de la vie de cet étudiant insignifiant. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je ne le porte pas exactement en haute estime non plus mais pourriez-vous me dire ce qui lui est arrivé à il y a environ une heure ?

— Il ne reste que peu de temps avant que je ne me rende au ministère. Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de jouer à déchiffrer vos énigmes. Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Maximilien en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Une agression. Il a été assommé puis jeté du haut des escaliers de l'aile est. Êtes-vous impliqué Maximilien ?

— Il y a une heure avez-vous dit ? J'ai un excellent alibi alors. En effet, je me battais en duel à la bibliothèque nord. Je suis certain que notre bibliothécaire préféré pourra vous le confirmer.

— Vous vous battiez en duel ? Vraiment ?

— Légitime défense ! Qu'alliez-vous imaginer ? J'ai réussi à prévenir de fâcheux ennuis à Antony de Monge. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez vérifier.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, siffla l'enseignant qui semblait au bord de l'explosion. Vous n'avez envoyé personne pour agresser Rodès à votre place, rassurez-moi ?

— C'est une grave accusation professeur. Mais les seuls élèves, en qui j'ai pleinement confiance, se trouvaient en cours à ce moment-là.

— Je l'espère. Villefort. Je l'espère sincèrement.

— A présent je vais devoir vous laisser. L'auror Chassart doit déjà m'attendre au ministère. »

Ségur lui désigna sans un mot une petite boîte posée à droite de la cheminée de marbre. Maximilien l'ouvrit délicatement et se saisit d'une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Il jeta la poudre étincelante sur les quelques braises qui restaient dans l'âtre. Le feu se réveilla immédiatement en prenant une coloration verte. Maximilien entra sans hésiter dans la cheminée et laissa les flammes lui lécher les jambes sans le brûler. Il annonça d'une voix distincte sa destination, puis se sentit tourner sur lui-même et se déplacer très rapidement. Il retint sa respiration pour éviter de respirer des cendres. Un mode de transport certes rapide, pratique mais peu confortable et salissant.

Maximilien atterrit adroitement dans l'une des cheminées du ministère français de la magie. Il libéra immédiatement sa cheminée pour laisser le passage à d'autres sorciers. Quelques discrets coups de baguette nettoyèrent ses vêtements de la suie. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait du résultat, il chercha Franck Chassart des yeux. L'auror scrutait le flot de sorciers et de créatures magiques qui circulaient dans le hall. Il n'avait pas vu Maximilien mais heureusement sa haute taille et sa tête rousse le rendaient visible de loin. En se frayant un chemin vers l'auror, Maximilien s'attira des regards surpris, l'uniforme bleu ciel de Beauxbâtons n'était pas très discret.

Lorsque Maximilien arriva à sa hauteur, le regard de Chassart s'éclaira. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis l'auror entraîna l'étudiant vers l'une des nombreuses arches qui menaient aux différents départements du ministère.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois, lui dit Chassart.

— Je peux difficilement aller moins bien qu'en émergeant d'un massacre, rétorqua Maximilien. Mais merci.

— Bien pensez-vous que la vente sera rapide ?

— Excellente question. Cela dépend des clients et je n'ai pas beaucoup de recul sur la question puisque je n'en ai encore jamais vendu moi-même.

— Bon ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous emmener pour l'enregistrement de votre baguette et faire les différents contrôles de sécurité. Cela ne devrait pas être long. »

Maximilien hocha la tête mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ça. Il portait sur lui quelques centaines de baguettes magiques, deux malles ensorcelées et un registre bardé de sorts. Rien de méchant mais il faudrait expliquer ça à une armée d'aurors sur les dents et attendre qu'ils examinent scrupuleusement ces objets. Cette fois-ci, Maximilien prit le temps d'examiner le hall et ses décorations dorées, d'un mauvais goût affolant.

« Alors que pensez-vous du ministère ? demanda l'auror avec ironie en observant le jeune homme qui détaillait le hall avec attention.

— Je ne mettrais pas ça chez moi ! ricana Maximilien.

— Ça fait trois bons siècles que tout le monde s'en plaint et que c'est resté à l'identique » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ils arrivèrent vers l'aile du ministère qui regroupait la justice magique, les aurors, les oubliators et les briseurs de sorts. Chassart se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bureau et Maximilien le suivit. Il se présenta lorsque le sorcier-réceptionniste releva la tête.

« Franck Chassart, auror de la division des investigations. J'accompagne Maximilien de Villefort.

— Je dois aussi noter la raison de la visite Franck, répondit le sorcier.

— Vente sous protection des aurors » répondit Maximilien.

Le sorcier leva un sourcil soupçonneux en regardant l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

« En qualité de ?

— D'artisan.

— Spécialité ?

— Les baguettes magiques.

— Villefort, grogna le sorcier-réceptionniste. Effectivement, c'est sans doute pas une mauvaise idée de la faire ici. Bonne chance gamin. A plus tard Franck. »

Chassart continua à l'entraîner dans les couloirs du ministère jusqu'à une grande arche en fer forgé qui semblait bien menaçante.

« Bien nous allons voir si tu es effectivement toi, sourit l'auror en désignant l'arche. Et puis ne fais pas attention au service de sécurité qui vient juste après. Ces gars-là sont beaucoup moins sympas que celui de l'enregistrement. »

Maximilien passa sous l'arche en frissonnant. C'était de la magie très puissante. Comme il étudiait la magie des illusions de façon approfondie, il reconnut la sensation que provoquait sortilèges qui servaient à lever les masques et autres dissimulations. Il y avait sans doute des sortilèges contre d'autres subterfuges comme les animagi [2] et le polynectar [3]. Chassart passa juste après lui en lui jetant un regard satisfait.

L'auror guida ensuite l'étudiant jusqu'au service de sécurité où il l'annonça.

« Maximilien de Villefort, arrivée prévue à 19h00.

— Vous êtes en avance ! » aboya une sorcière qui l'examina d'un œil mauvais.

Chassart se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, reprit-elle. Je vais enregistrer votre baguette magique et vous la reprendrez quand vous partirez.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé à votre supérieur hier, objecta Chassart.

— Ce n'est pas la procédure. La baguette et ensuite vous passez aux objets magiques.

— Mais... commença Chassart.

— Laissez, intervint Maximilien. Je crois qu'elle va vite saisir pourquoi vous avez demandé une dérogation. »

Elle avait l'air satisfaite après avoir rabroué Chassart mais son expression devint menaçante après l'interruption de Maximilien. Sans s'émouvoir, celui-ci plongea une main dans sa poche, ouvrit une malle rétrécie et pris une baguette au hasard. Il la tendit sans hésiter à la sorcière méfiante.

« Bois de chêne blanc, cœur en plume de phénix, d'une longueur de 25,6 cm, inflexible. »

La sorcière nota les informations et prit la baguette avec avidité.

« J'ai une seconde baguette, dois-je vous la confier ? demanda le jeune homme avec un air innocent.

— Évidemment, s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

— Bois de cerisier, crin de sombral, longueur 24,8 cm, légèrement flexible. »

La sorcière nota les nouvelles informations et saisit la baguette avec méfiance. Chassart, lui, rayonnait. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser et semblait attendre la suite avec impatience.

« J'ai une troisième baguette, vous l'enregistrez ? demanda Maximilien avec le sourire d'une hyène.

— Combien est-ce que tu en as le môme ? demanda-t-elle avec fureur.

— Environ huit cent, je suis venu en vendre. Mais c'est la procédure, il faut continuer, répondit-il en retenant difficilement un éclat de rire.

— Hors de ma vue tous les deux ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.

L'examen des objets magiques fut beaucoup plus long. Les malles furent examinées rigoureusement à l'aide d'une batterie de sortilèges. Pendant ce temps, un autre sorcier examina le registre des baguettes magiques. Maximilien se retint d'attaquer le sorcier quand il suggéra à son collègue de garder le registre, qui pouvait s'avérer très utile pour les enquêtes. Maximilien se contenta de le lui arracher sans ménagement. Enfin il dû parader devant des scrutoscopes, glaces à l'ennemi et d'autres joyeusetés. La moitié se mirent à sonner quand l'adolescent passait devant et l'autre moitié ne réagit pas.

En fin de compte, il fut autorisé à s'installer en salle de conférence où il commença à attendre sa cliente. Chassart entra avec un plateau et offrit à Maximilien un café, des petits gâteaux et des chocolats.

« Cadeaux de la division des enquêteurs pour te féliciter ! Nous sommes en très mauvais terme avec le département de la sécurité. Nous nous détestons sans cordialité. Enfin bref, ton histoire a déjà fait le tour du département et voici ta récompense. »

Maximilien regarda Chassart comme si des ailes de sombral lui avait poussé dans le dos. Mais apparemment, il ne se moquait pas de lui. Le café était fort, bon et, Merlin merci, sans sucre. Maximilien eut tout le temps de goûter les gâteaux et les chocolats puisqu'ils étaient en avance et que la cliente était bien évidemment en retard.

« Dis-moi. Ta propre baguette, elle n'est pas restée à la sécurité n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous pensez que je ne respecte pas la procédure ? demanda Maximilien ironique. Vous devriez vérifier auprès des fabricants de baguettes si j'ai berné la sécurité.

— Évidemment ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais pourquoi cette comédie. Tu es chez les aurors donc les risques ne sont pas si élevés et tous les fabricants pratiquent la magie ancienne. C'est de notoriété publique.

— Qui vous dit que ma baguette n'est pas restée là-bas ?

— Parce que dans mes souvenirs, la tienne était en ébène ou en noyer. Enfin un bois sombre. Navré je ne reconnais pas plus que ça les bois.

— En ébène, admit le jeune homme.

— Et donc ?

— Je suis comme tous les sorciers. Je n'apprécie guère d'être dépouillé de ma baguette, même si je suis capable de m'en passer.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

— C'est vous l'auror, répliqua l'étudiant.

— Ollivander contre Ménard ?

— Le duel de 1942 ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

— Mais si, mais si, ce duel est célèbre.

— Je ne connais que ce qui appartient à l'Histoire. Ménard, l'un des assassins de Grindelwald, a retrouvé la trace du jeune Garrick Ollivander en 1942 suite à une trahison. Malgré la différence de puissance magique, Ollivander s'est montré plus brillant et Ménard a été tué. Il a même réussi à lui extorquer des informations par légilimencie juste avant sa mort. Lesquelles ont permis à Dumbledore et Zaubholz de démasquer des agents ennemis.

— Exact. Nous connaissons tous les conséquences du duel mais c'est son déroulement qui m'intéresse. Ollivander a survécu parce qu'il était plus malin. Tu te souviens de la manière dont il s'y est pris ?

— Je n'ai pas la culture macabre des aurors, tout au plus celle des fabricants, insinua Maximilien.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Chassart avec un sourire amusé. Ollivander a uniquement utilisé de la magie moderne avec sa baguette pour endormir la méfiance de Ménard. Il s'est laissé dominé pendant l'échange, puis il l'a surpris et blessé avec de la magie ancienne. Il en a aussitôt profité pour aggraver la blessure et a exécuté son ennemi.

— Vous pensez vraiment que je suis capable de telles horreurs ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton faussement indigné.

— Ça colle assez bien aux descriptions que fait Delorme à ton propos !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ?

— Que vous êtes une petite dizaine a tenter de faire éclater une guerre civile entre les murs de l'académie. Delorme a exigé d'être notifié de l'actualité mangemort en avance. Il cherche à anticiper les réactions des étudiants pour limiter les dégâts.

— Comme c'est louable mais comment en est-il venu à vous parler de moi ?

— Il nous a parlé de trois étudiants. Trois tacticiens, capables de faire ravages imprévisibles.

— A tout hasard, Richard d'Aigremont, Hector Boisréal et moi ?

— Enfin peu importe, c'est une stratégie qui semble te correspondre. Surtout que tu la connaissais déjà. »

Maximilien allait nier, quand un auror à l'allure patibulaire fit entrer une sorcière exaspérée. La cliente, madame Lescaut, était une petite sorcière, qui semblait un brin autoritaire et déjà insuportable. Chassart envoya à Maximilien un regard compatissant.

« Bonsoir madame Lescaut.

— C'est toi le gamin à qui je dois tous ces contrôles de sécurité et cette armée d'imbéciles.

— J'ai enterré mes mentors la semaine dernière et perdu mes concurrents en début de semaine. Je n'ai aucune intention de les suivre dans la tombe, même pour préserver votre petit confort, articula Maximilien les dents serrées. Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous savez où se trouve la sortie, ajouta-t-il durement.

— Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas... Je...

— Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Nous avons tous perdu assez de temps avec le service de sécurité » trancha Maximilien.

La sorcière obéit mal-à-l'aise. Maximilien dissimula sa satisfaction, il reprenait le contrôle et la cliente n'anéantirait pas sa première vente.

« Est-il indiscret de vous demander pourquoi vous avez besoin de remplacer votre ancienne baguette ?

— Elle ne marche plus. J'imagine qu'après 30 ans de bons et loyaux services c'est normal.

— Pourriez-vous être plus précise s'il vous plaît ?

— Les sorts sont beaucoup moins puissants et parfois je dois retenter plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne daigne lancer mes sorts.

— Je vois. Puis-je l'examiner ? C'est peut-être réversible, surtout si c'est une baguette Villefort.

— Elle a été enfermée par une espèce de vautour à l'entrée du département des aurors, s'exclama la cliente.

— Je vais l'arracher à notre mégère préférée » intervint Chassart en lançant un clin d'œil à Maximilien.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire soulagé. L'auror sortit rapidement.

« Quelle est la composition de votre baguette ?

— Bois d'érable, plume d'hippogriffe.

— Une Villefort.

— Oui. »

La porte se rouvrit sur Chassart. Il apporta directement une baguette de bois clair mais terne. En voyant l'éclat de la baguette, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Vous étiez une exploratrice, une aventurière n'est-ce pas ?

— J'étais commerciale et je voyageais beaucoup effectivement, répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de nostalgie.

— Mais vous ne l'êtes plus. Vous menez sans doute une existence routinière, ordinaire désormais.

— J'ai demandé un poste fixe pour m'occuper un peu plus de mes enfants et de mes parents ! répliqua la sorcière séchement.

— Je ne vous juge pas mais votre baguette ne s'en prive pas. Elle vous le fait comprendre à sa manière. La baguette choisit son sorcier. Celle-ci avait choisi une exploratrice, ambitieuse, avide de défis, fière comme l'hippogriffe, versatile et caractérielle.

— Donc elle ne m'obéit plus.

— Le changement n'a pas l'air récent d'après l'éclat du bois.

— Je ne sais pas, quatre ou cinq ans.

— J'imagine que le déclin a été assez lent. Gardez la pour les petites originalités et les quelques voyages que vous vous accordez. Mais je doute que ce soit réversible, le changement est trop ancien.

— Donc il faut en acheter une nouvelle.

— C'est plus simple et plus sûr.

— Faisons comme ça alors » conclut-elle avec lassitude.

Maximilien sortit les deux malles rétrécies de ses poches. Il leur rendit leurs tailles normales. Heureusement, il avait assez de détails sur le caractère et la vie de la cliente. Quelques pointes discrètes de légilimencie suffiraient amplement à compléter les informations. Il commença par proposer une baguette en bouleau.

« Ou alors une baguette en peuplier, loyale, intègre, régulière.

— Elle ne convient pas non plus.

— L'aulne ne vous conviendrait pas mais le sorbier, le bois des défenseurs. Possible. Celle-ci contient un crin de licorne. »

Lorsqu'elle toucha la baguette, un courant d'air traversa la pièce et décoiffa tout le monde. La baguette avait choisi sa sorcière.

« Bien, bois de sorbier, crin de licorne, 23,5 cm, très souple. Une excellente baguette pour tisser des enchantements protecteurs, invoquer des boucliers et pour la magie domestique. »

Maximilien et sa cliente échangèrent un regard satisfait. Pour la cliente, le sorbier avait toujours eu une excellente réputation. Pour Maximilien, lui, avait réussi sa première vente sans réelle difficulté. La sorcière perdit tout de même son sourire au moment de régler mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Le jeune homme prit juste le temps d'inscrire la transaction dans le registre familial avant de se lever.

Chassart prit le temps de les raccompagner. Ils parvinrent à extorquer les baguettes que Maximilien avait laissé à l'accueil. La sorcière le regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle ignora superbement Chassart qui rayonnait. Même la cliente parut amusée. Décidément la journée avait été sensationnelle.

* * *

[1] Louis XVIII (1755-1824)

J'adore sortir cette citation mais seulement quand je suis à l'heure ^^

Au cas où je rappelle les significations de ces deux termes, même si je pense qu'ils sont bien connus.

[2] Un animagus (pl animagi) : sorcier capable de se transformer en animal

[3] Polynectar : potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne

Prochain chapitre : pas avant septembre

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et donne envie d'écrire. A bientôt !


	10. Bonus

Bon. Timide réapparition après plus d'un mois d'absence. Ma seule excuse est que ce silence était pour votre bien. J'ai recruté deux supers correctrices (c'était nécessaire) pour éviter que vos yeux saignent. Si, si, c'est vrai. J'en ai profité pour retravailler tous les chapitres. Cette fic a donc une nouvelle « peau » et le résultat me plaît davantage. Merci à mes deux correctrices !

Ce chapitre est un petit peu spécial, à part. C'est une autre version (mais très différente) du précédent et dans un style humoristique. Les deux n'ont plus grand-chose en commun au final. Ce n'est pas une réécriture du chapitre précédent. Il correspond plus à sa première version en fait. Pour l'anecdote, plusieurs passages ont été écrits après avoir lu une fic de Lilisu : Zoé Nightingale, sorcière en perdition (qui est dans mes favoris).

J'étais sous son influence à ces moments-là mais j'aime bien le résultat ! ^^ Ce chapitre lui est donc dédié.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Arthur et Sébastien se pressaient pour aller en classe. Du haut de leurs 13 ans, ils ne craignaient pas spécialement d'arriver en retard en cours, même si c'était celui du sévère professeur Delorme. Non, ils se pressaient car les autres ne les avaient pas attendus. En d'autres circonstances, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais Arthur et Sébastien étaient deux élèves nés-moldus. Cette année, avoir des parents moldus et n'être que deux dans les couloirs, c'était risqué, vraiment risqué.

Arthur se rappelait avec terreur les paroles de ce septième année. Alexandre de la Dent leur avait fait jurer de ne jamais se retrouver seuls pour circuler dans le palais. Jamais ! Mais Sébastien avait voulu dévaliser les cuisines pour se faire une petite bouffe au fond de la classe de défense. Quel imbécile celui-ci là ! Arthur n'avait pas pu résister évidemment. Et maintenant ils couraient.

Ces deux imprudents entraient seulement en troisième année. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient loin de pouvoir résister au racket des étudiants des années supérieures. Enfin ce n'était pas trop grave, ils étaient au deuxième étage, il ne restait que cinq couloirs et une volée d'escaliers. Encore quatre. Et ce qu'ils craignaient arriva. Un mur se matérialisa soudainement devant eux et obstrua la moitié du passage. Sébastien voulut instinctivement le contourner mais se figea. Deux étudiants de sixième année venaient d'apparaître derrière une élégante tapisserie. Arthur se retourna pour constater que deux autres élèves coupaient toute retraite. Ils étaient cernés. Arthur se mit à trembler, il les connaissait de vue. Ces quatre imbéciles gravitaient autour d'Antigone Ombre et de Gonzague.

« Salut vous deux ! Où vous allez comme ça les moutards ? demanda un type avec une gueule de bouledogue affamé.

— En cours, on a prévenu Delorme qu'on devait arriver tout de suite et...

— Je m'en fous, vous étiez aux cuisines ! cracha la seule fille du groupe. Je sens d'ici les effluves délicats de ce que vous avez volés. Cette douce odeur de caramel !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ces voleurs de bas étage ? ricana un troisième.

— On va prendre une petite commission. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent les moutards ?

— Vous n'avez pas le droit, marmonna Sébastien pas bien rassuré.

— Le droit ? Ne viens pas nous parler de droit alors que vous pillez de délicieuses pâtisseries magiques. Chose qui nous est malheureusement interdite » clama la fille avec hargne.

Les deux nés-moldus n'osèrent pas répondre. De toute façon, les autres n'écouteraient pas. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ni la puissance nécessaire pour les affronter. Les quatre agresseurs étaient satisfaits. Ils avaient déjà l'eau à la bouche et pourraient revendre le surplus pour un bon prix sur le marché noir de Beauxbâtons. Les gamins ne pouvaient rien faire. Aucun risque qu'ils ne les dénoncent, puisqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes en infraction.

La fille allait arracher un premier muffin quand la tapisserie s'ouvrit à la volée une nouvelle fois sur... sur Maximilien de Villefort.

« Ah vous voilà vous deux ? lança-t-il aux deux gamins. Toujours capables de se perdre en troisième année, ajouta-t-il amusé.

— Non, nous... répondit Arthur.

— Peu importe, l'interrompit Maximilien. Malheureusement les sixièmes années ne peuvent vous aider. Ils ont la fâcheuse habitude de se retrouver à l'infirmerie en voulant aller en cours, insinua-t-il.

— Fais attention Villefort. Tu...

— Je quoi ? provoqua Villefort sans manifester autre chose que de la joie. Tu veux leur montrer où se trouve leur salle Malkin ? Ou simplement t'empiffrer. Tu n'es même pas assez intelligente pour retrouver autre chose que tes kilos supplémentaires. »

Les troisièmes années comme les sixièmes étaient soufflés. A quoi jouait-il seul contre quatre ? Et pour sauver quoi ? Quelques éclairs aux chocolats ? Il n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette en plus. Malkin, furieuse, leva la sienne.

« Non ! aboya un autre. Laisse-lui la bouffe.

— Mais, tu rigoles là ? Je crève la dalle et...

— On s'en va, rétorqua-t-il en jetant un regard nerveux à Villefort. Les gosses. Pensez à apprendre le chemin des cours et à arriver à l'heure. On s'ra pas toujours là pour vous aider à porter toute cette nourriture, insinua-t-il avec la sincérité d'une hyène refusant un morceau de viande.

— A bientôt les bouffons ! » lança Maximilien toujours aussi souriant.

Il s'attira des regards menaçants de tous les belligérants mais le jeune artisan s'en fichait bien. Il les salua même de la main avec un grand sourire. Les ogres affamés disparurent rapidement en murmurant des insultes et de sinistres promesses d'indigestion. Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, Maximilien se tourna vers les gamins avec fureur.

« Vous m'expliquez ? Je croyais qu'on encadrait les cambriolages des cuisines !

— J'avais faim et...

— Tu sais combien de Paris-Brest auraient atteint ton estomac après le passage de ces cons-là ?

— Je...

— Ils sont incapables de savourer correctement ces délices. Tous ces risques pour engraisser des imbéciles. On peut dire que vous avez le sens des priorités vous deux.

— Ça ne se reproduira plus, promit Arthur.

— C'est ton ventre qui crie famine après tout, conclut Maximilien avec un sourire crispé. A quel cours devez-vous assister ?

— Défense, répondit Sébastien.

— Donc j'imagine que vous avez prévu le stock de choux à la crème pour corrompre Delorme.

— Évidemment, c'est bien connu que c'est la seule pâtisserie capable de le rendre gaga !

— Vous avez été bien briefés, je vous accompagne au cas où.

— Pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué pour des sucreries ! C'est quand même dingue non ?

— Moins que tu ne le penses, hélas. Les pâtisseries sont, crois-le ou non, des ressources stratégiques.

— T'es pas sérieux !?

— Si prenons un exemple. Tu connais l'école britannique de magie Hogwarts ? [1]

— Évidemment !

— Bien si tu provoques une pénurie de bonbons au citron, tu affaiblis gravement le professeur Dumbledore ! Quand il est en hypoglycémie citronnée, il devient siphonné, plus dangereux et incontrôlable qu'un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune. Pire, si tu provoques en plus une pénurie de croquettes pour chat, tu peux supprimer la directrice adjointe de leur école. Et voilà comment décapiter la résistance britannique !

— Mais c'est super effrayant ! Et si Tu-sais-qui...

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore utilise des agents de confiance pour constituer des stocks de sécurité en bonbons et en croquettes.

— Ok mais c'est pas pareil ici, dis ?

— Delorme dirige la sécurité. Or même vous deux, vous savez qu'il suffit de quelques choux à la crème pour obtenir d'excellentes notes. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi la directrice Maxime a réquisitionné Couky, le meilleur elfe pâtissier français ? Les maléfices sournois qui protègent la cuisine sont en fait destinés à combler l'une des failles de la sécurité du palais.

— Pas de Couky, pas de choux à la crème, murmura Maximilien.

— Pas de choux à la crème, pas de Delorme, balbutia Arthur.

— Pas de Delorme, pas de sécurité, poursuivis Sébastien.

— Pas de sécurité, pas de palais, gémit Arthur.

— Pas de palais... pas de palais, conclut Maximilien avec inquiétude.

— Bon, je vais quand même vous prendre un éclair au caramel pour la peine » reprit Maximilien.

Arthur montra les dents mais dû se résoudre, la mort dans l'âme, à laisser le septième année piocher dans son stock d'un air satisfait.

Delorme accueillit les deux retardataires avec agacement mais se figea en voyant Maximilien qui dégustait son éclair avec délectation. Il le dévisagea avec appréhension, mais il reprit rapidement contenance.

« Votre amie Clémence parlait d'un cours de runes, et non pas d'un cours de cuisine, si je ne m'abuse, siffla-t-il menaçant.

— Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement bien professeur. L'accident avec mon elfe hier soir m'a rappelé l'attaque du manoir. Vous savez bien que la thérapie par le sucre est la plus efficace. »

L'enseignant fronça les sourcils. L'explication était parfaitement valable et son air avachi était réaliste. Mais Delorme connaissait assez le jeune Villefort pour savoir que la gourmandise était une raison plus plausible. L'enseignante de runes anciennes, par contre, avait dû se laisser berner sans problème.

« Alors terminez votre thérapie et rétablissez-vous vite. Vous devrez être au maximum de vos capacités ce soir » lui souffla-t-il avec froideur.

Maximilien n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelât. Il avait rendez-vous au ministère dans la soirée pour y vendre sa première baguette magique.

« Je serai prêt professeur. Mais finalement c'est une bonne chose que j'aie manqué ce cours de runes. J'ai pu éviter d'alimenter le marché noir en pâtisseries magiques. »

Delorme haussa un sourcil inquiet. Maximilien baissa légèrement ses barrières mentales pour lui laisser entrevoir la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il ne lui laissa que le temps de découvrir son arrivée plus ou moins inopinée et le sauvetage de la cargaison stratégique. Il ne prit pas plus de risques. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre le sac discrètement subtilisé aux deux gosses qui contenaient des chaussons aux pommes et des pains au chocolat [2]. Il repoussa donc l'esprit du professeur fermement mais sans violence. Évidemment, Delorme interrogerait les deux gamins mais ceux-ci ignoraient encore le vol.

Maximilien prit congé et n'ajouta pas un mot malgré l'inquiétude du professeur. Il fit un crochet par la salle d'usinage, récupéra deux ouvrages et se rendit à la bibliothèque nord. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bibliothécaire et lui tendit les livres.

« Ce sont ceux qu'a emprunté Clémence des Blancs-Manteaux. Je vous les ramène sinon elle les aurait rendus en retard » prétendit Maximilien à voix basse.

Le responsable des lieux lui arracha presque les grimoires des mains avec un air menaçant. Décidément, il avait bien fait de les rendre à temps.

Maximilien effectua aussitôt un repli stratégique parmi les rayonnages. Il disparut avec autant de discrétion que possible en direction d'une petite table située à l'écart. La table était peu pratique. S'y asseoir exposait aux courants d'air. L'éclairage pour la lecture était juste affreux. Certes, on ne vous voyait pas vous empiffrer mais vous ne pouviez pas non plus voir les gens arriver. Une place peu enviée pour quiconque avait des ennemis et Merlin savait combien le jeune homme en avait maintenant. La table n'était donc que rarement occupée.

Maximilien prit soin de se lancer un _oculus feles_ , un vieux sort de Lucien pour acquérir une excellente vision nocturne. Ses pupilles rétrécirent immédiatement et sa vision s'adapta à la semi-obscurité. Elle était suffisante pour lire désormais. Pour détecter les importuns, c'était plus difficile. Un sortilège de catimini permettait d'arriver en silence. Quelques élèves comme Léon Féris étaient sans doute assez doués pour camoufler aussi leur aura magique. Maximilien utilisa donc un petit sort de sa propre composition pour détecter les gens grâce à leur respiration. Elle pouvait aisément être dissimulée grâce à des sortilèges, à condition d'y penser évidemment. Pour une fois Maximilien pariait sur la négligence de l'adversaire. Mais pour les courants d'air, rien à faire à part réchauffer ses vêtements de temps à autre. Il faudrait s'en contenter pour le moment. Clémence aurait sans doute des idées pour pallier ce manque de confort. Olivier aussi lorsqu'il sortirait enfin de son coma magique.

Maximilien put enfin déballer son premier chausson aux pommes, à l'abri d'une armée de morfales. Il le dégusta avec délice, en fermant les yeux et en gardant la confiture de pomme sur la langue. Il en mangerait quelques-uns et laisserait les autres à ses amis, il fallait bien soutenir l'effort de guerre tout de même. Il sommeilla pendant une demi-heure -au lieu de travailler, cela va de soi- quand une silhouette fantomatique apparut à travers l'étagère la plus proche. Le jeune homme se leva et s'inclina légèrement en souriant pour saluer l'esprit.

« Dame Séverine, murmura Maximilien d'une voix douce.

— Tu as fini de me saluer comme si j'étais une vieille ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort depuis deux cent ans, ricana le jeune homme.

— Ouais, ça fait juste deux cent ans que j'ai seize ans, c'est la classe pas vrai, dude ?

— On va dire ça ma belle. Tes informations m'ont permis d'éviter qu'une cargaison de pâtisseries serve à rendre les gamins bien réceptifs aux discours enflammés de Gonzague et d'Aigremont.

— Tu m'en vois ravie, vieux.

— Tu continueras à ouvrir tes si jolis yeux ? demanda Maximilien de son plus bôôô sourire bien enjôleur.

— Tu crains des récidives ? demanda-telle en battant des cils amoureusement.

— Sûrement. L'enjeu est trop important, pouvoir à la fois priver Delorme de crème et acheter nos alliés en même temps...

— Un cake, deux coups » conclut le fantôme avec sagesse.

Des bruits de pas précipités forcèrent Maximilien et son informatrice à écourter leur flirt. Une jeune fille essoufflée apparut, son visage s'éclaira quand elle arriva. Il reconnut immédiatement une amie de sa cousine Eva.

« Sauvée, tu es bien là ! Je n'étais pas sûre de t'avoir vu rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Des abrutis à la solde de Gonzague viennent d'entrer dans la bibliothèque...

— Et ?

— On dirait qu'ils suivent Antony de Monge. Il vient d'arriver aussi. Est-ce que tu... »

Maximilien jura et se leva d'un bond. Il lui ordonna de ramener le bibliothécaire auprès d'eux. Elle avait raison de le prévenir. Antony répondait aux provocations au quart de tour, surtout à propos de sa copine née-moldue. Ses amis avaient pourtant été chargés de désamorcer ce genre de problèmes.

Un coup d'œil suffit à Maximilien pour saisir la situation. Antony était venu étudier seul à la bibliothèque. Et Les autres avaient profité de l'absence de ses amis pour essayer de lui attirer des ennuis. Sans hésiter, Maximilien s'approcha et s'afficha aux côtés du jeune de Monge.

« Ah tu tombes bien, Villefort, j'étais en train de dire à de Monge qu'il avait raison d'étudier les créatures magiques, dit l'un d'eux. Ça devrait lui servir pour s'occuper correctement de sa sang-de-bourbe. »

Antony paraissait sur le point de dégainer sa baguette magique pour lui infliger une correction. Maximilien posa fermement sa main sur son bras pour l'en dissuader.

« Tu préfères passer toutes les soirées de la semaine prochaine en retenue ou à embrasser ta copine dans les jardins avec les chaussons aux pommes que j'ai subtilisés tout à l'heure ? » lui murmura discrètement le jeune Villefort.

Le regard d'Antony s'éclaircit et il se calma immédiatement.

« Il a raison, reprit l'imbécile qui n'avait pas saisi l'échange à voix basse. Soumets-toi et profite de ton animal de compagnie pendant que tu le peux. Tu ne seras jamais qu'un perdant que nous écraserons. Quant à elle...

— Parce que tu penses qu'un imbécile comme toi fera partie des vainqueurs ? demanda Maximilien d'une voix calme. Dans quelques mois tu seras à la rue à mendier parce que tu ne sauras rien faire et Antony participera à la gestion des haras du clan Villefort.

— Il sera tout juste bon à nettoyer derrière vos ridicules canassons !

— Nos abraxans et nos hippogriffes flanquent chaque année une belle dérouillée aux haras Gonzague. Mieux vaut s'occuper de nos splendides coursiers plutôt que ramper devant des mages noirs ! clama Antony avec colère.

— C'est en léchant les bottes des Villefort que tu dis ça, rétorqua l'autre avec fureur.

— Le clan Villefort est une alliance économique, politique et culinaire. Jamais nous ne demanderons à la famille de Monge de fléchir le genou, lança Villefort avec un mépris snapien. L'union de nos deux familles a permis de fonder le plus prestigieux haras magique français depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est clairement mieux que simplement les sombrals des Villefort d'un côté et les pégases des Monge de l'autre. Antony étudie pour contribuer à écraser Gonzague de la plus belle manière, par les airs !

— Je te jetterai du steak de tes sombrals quand le seigneur des ténèbres vous aura réduit en esclavage.

— En parlant d'esclavage, est-ce que tu connais le seul point qui me dérange avec nos haras ? demanda Maximilien en bondissant sur l'opportunité avec un sourire carnassier.

— L'odeur sûrement ?

— La façon d'afficher notre propriété sur ces créatures, rectifia le jeune Villefort. Ils ne le disent pas dans les livres de soins aux créatures magiques mais nous le savons. Pour revendiquer notre propriété nous devons les marquer au fer rouge d'un tatouage représentant nos armes. Quel effet ça fait ? Que ta plus grande ambition soit d'être marqué au bras par le feu comme du vulgaire bétail ? » asséna Maximilien.

Le visage d'Antony se tordit d'un horrible sourire satisfait alors que les aspirants mangemorts pâlirent violemment.

« On comprend que tu n'aies pas besoin d'étudier les créatures. Il n'y a que celui que tu appelles avec terreur le Maître qui en a besoin pour dresser son troupeau à coup de doloris » ajouta Maximilien.

C'en fut trop. Tous les belligérants sortirent leurs baguettes et échangèrent une volée de sortilèges. Maximilien n'eut que le temps de dévier le bras d'Antony. Il y eut un hurlement et le bibliothécaire désarma tout le monde ivre de rage. Personne n'envoyait de sort dans son temple dédié au savoir et au respect de ses précieux grimoires.

Sur les cinq provocateurs, deux seulement se relevèrent avec difficultés. Ils accusèrent Maximilien, ils n'avaient soi-disant pas eu le temps d'envoyer de sortilèges. Les trois autres avaient perdu connaissance.

« Je n'ai employé qu'un bouclier réflecteur, clama Maximilien avec froideur. Et vous voyez le résultat sur ces imbéciles.

— Il ment, ce...

— Je vous promets que celui qui me mentira le regrettera jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité » menaça le bibliothécaire d'une voix féroce.

Maximilien frissonna, il était prêt à le croire sur parole. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Utilisez le _prior incantatum_ sur ma baguette Monsieur. Vous constaterez par vous-même le dernier sortilège que j'ai lancé. C'est la baguette en ébène. »

Le bibliothécaire hésita quand il vit une lueur ravie s'allumer dans les yeux des pro-mangemorts. Il appréciait Villefort et ne voulait pas l'incriminer. Est-ce que Maximilien bluffait ?

« Où le problème ? Je suis sûr que vous savez lancer ce sort, contrairement à ces parodies de sorciers » reprit Maximilien en désignant les étudiants étendus au sol.

Piqué au vif, le bibliothécaire lança le sort sur la baguette de Maximilien. Un nuage fantomatique en sortit, il prit rapidement la forme d'un bouclier. Il rendit sa baguette sans un mot à Villefort et se tourna vers les autres. L'adulte fou de rage, ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils semblaient éberlués. Il parvint tout de même à articuler la sentence malgré sa fureur.

« Tous les soirs en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois et interdiction d'entrer ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

L'un d'eux ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand Maximilien fit claquer un violent sortilège de silence. Il avança d'un pas menaçant.

« Permission d'évacuer les ordures ?

— Refusée » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il désigna deux étudiants pour les conduire à l'infirmerie. Maximilien ne dissimula pas sa déception. Puis il se reprit, il invoqua une dizaine de verres à pied puis les fit voleter vers les spectateurs. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le bibliothécaire :

« Champagne alors ?

— Villefort vous... »

Sans un mot, Maximilien invoqua deux belles bouteilles. Un éclair de désir traversa les yeux de l'adulte.

« Veuve Pommery, murmura-t-il avec envie.

— Juste une coupe, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours quand même.

— Effectivement, allez-y Villefort » céda le bibliothécaire.

Maximilien n'attendait que le signal. Les bouchons des deux bouteilles sautèrent bruyamment et les bouteilles firent le tour de l'assemblée. Le jeune homme servit l'adulte généreusement, avant de s'octroyer une quantité largement satisfaisante. Ils trinquèrent à la santé des forces du Bien. On entendit bientôt des toasts portés à Merlin, à Dumbledore, à Harry Potter, à Gwendoline la Fantasque et bien d'autres.

L'alcool l'avait agréablement détendu. Maximilien avait même oublié de stresser pour cette première vente de baguette magique. Il interrompit sa conversation bien joyeuse avec Antony lorsqu'il entendit l'horloge de la bibliothèque sonner 18h00. Il ramassa son sac et quitta la bibliothèque.

Maximilien se rendit à la salle d'usinage pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire à la vente. Il réduisit les deux malles qui contenaient toutes les baguettes du clan et les fit rentrer dans ses poches. Il localisa ensuite le livre dans lequel Lucien enregistrait toutes les transactions. Par précaution, il attrapa une plume d'oie déjà taillée et un encrier. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ce soir. Il était temps de se rendre au bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Il attrapa une potion de sobriété et la vida d'un trait. Fallait pas déconner quand même !

Le départ avait lieu par cheminée à 18h30. Maximilien frappa à la porte du professeur Ségur avec cinq minutes d'avance. L'enseignant lui ouvrit immédiatement avec un air soulagé.

« Vous êtes à l'heure, souffla-t-il.

— Toujours professeur. L'exactitude est la politesse des Rois et le devoir de tous les gens de bien, disait un monarque moldu [3]

— Il paraît que vous servez le champagne de manière princière ces derniers temps» répliqua Ségur amusé.

Maximilien lui adressa un sourire - aussi innocent qu'un Poufsouffle - et lissa le pli de sa cape avec style. Il pénétra dans le bureau du professeur lorsque celui-ci l'y invita.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé à Jacques Rodès ?

— Il est né tout simplement et c'est déjà beaucoup, croyez-moi, répondit Maximilien sans chercher à dissimuler son mépris. Il manque cruellement d'intelligence et de jugement. Depuis qu'il cherche à s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Antigone Ombre, il nous empoisonne la vie. Mais je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà les détails de la vie de cet étudiant insignifiant. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je ne le porte pas exactement en haute estime non plus mais pourriez-vous me dire ce qui lui est arrivé à il y a environ une heure ?

— Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de jouer à déchiffrer vos énigmes. Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Maximilien en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Une agression. Il a été assommé puis jeté du haut des escaliers de l'aile est. Êtes-vous impliqué Maximilien ?

— Il y a une heure avez-vous dit ? J'ai un excellent alibi alors. En effet, je me battais en duel à la bibliothèque nord puis j'ai eu de longues conversations sur le sens de la vie. Je suis certain que notre bibliothécaire préféré pourra vous le confirmer.

— Le sens de la vie ? Vraiment ?

— La direction des cuisines ! Qu'alliez-vous imaginer ?

— J'en suis convaincu. Villefort. J'en suis convaincu.

— A présent, je vais devoir vous laisser. L'auror Chassart doit déjà m'attendre au ministère. »

Ségur lui désigna sans un mot une petite boîte posée à droite de la cheminée de marbre. Maximilien l'ouvrit délicatement et se saisit d'une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Il jeta la poudre étincelante sur les quelques braises qui restaient dans l'âtre. Le feu se réveilla immédiatement en prenant une coloration verte. Maximilien entra sans hésiter dans la cheminée et laissa les flammes lui lécher les jambes sans le brûler. Il annonça d'une voix distincte sa destination, puis se sentit tourner sur lui-même avant de se déplacer très rapidement. Il retint sa respiration pour éviter de respirer des cendres. Un mode de transport certes rapide, pratique mais peu confortable et salissant.

Maximilien atterrit avec la grâce d'un scroutt à pétard dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il se trouvait au ministère français de la magie. Il libéra immédiatement la cheminée pour laisser le passage à d'autres sorciers. Quelques discrets coups de baguette ne parvinrent pas à nettoyer ses vêtements. Cette fichue suie s'introduisait partout, oui partout ! Maximilien cessa de produire de grosses bulles violettes quand on le regarda de travers. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il progresse avec ces fichus sorts ménagers. Il cessa de jouer à l'elfe de maison et se mit à chercher Franck Chassart des yeux. L'auror scrutait le flot de sorciers et de créatures magiques qui circulaient dans le hall. Il n'avait pas vu Maximilien mais heureusement sa haute taille et sa tête rousse bien ridicule le rendaient visible de loin. Enfin non pas rousse. « Blond vénitien avec des reflets acajous ! » avait affirmé l'auror indigné lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Maximilien. Effectivement la nuance avait son importance ! [4]

Lorsque Maximilien arriva à sa hauteur, le regard de Chassart s'éclaira. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis l'auror entraîna l'étudiant vers l'une des nombreuses arches qui menaient aux différents départements du ministère.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois, lui-dit Chassart.

— La dernière fois, je sortais d'un massacre, aujourd'hui c'était plutôt chaussons aux pommes, duel et champagne, rétorqua Maximilien. C'est normal d'aller mieux, mais merci.

— Excellent alors, pensez-vous que la vente sera rapide ?

— Bonne question. Cela dépend des clients et je n'ai pas beaucoup de recul sur la question puisque je n'ai encore jamais vendu moi-même.

— Bon ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous emmener pour l'enregistrement de votre baguette et effectuer les différents contrôles de sécurité. Cela ne devrait pas être long. »

Maximilien hocha la tête mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ça. Il portait sur lui quelques centaines de baguettes magiques, deux malles ensorcelées et un registre bardé de sorts. Rien de bien méchant mais il faudrait expliquer ça à une armée d'imbéciles sur les dents et attendre qu'ils examinent scrupuleusement ces objets. Cette fois-ci, Maximilien prit le temps d'examiner le hall et ses décorations dorées, d'un mauvais goût affolant.

« Alors que pensez-vous du ministère ? demanda l'auror avec ironie en observant le jeune homme qui détaillait le hall avec attention.

— Je ne mettrais pas ça chez moi ! ricana Maximilien.

— Ça fait trois bons siècles que tout le monde se plaint de ces décorations immondes et que c'est resté à l'identique » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ils arrivèrent vers l'aile du ministère qui regroupait la justice magique, les aurors, les oubliators et les briseurs de sorts. Chassart se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bureau, suivi par Maximilien. Il se présenta lorsque le sorcier-réceptionniste releva la tête.

« Franck Chassart, auror de la division des investigations. J'accompagne Maximilien de Villefort.

— Je dois aussi noter la raison de la visite Francky chéri, répondit le sorcier.

— Vente sous protection des aurors » répondit Maximilien.

Le sorcier leva un sourcil soupçonneux en regardant l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

« En qualité de ?

— D'artisan.

— Spécialité ?

— Les baguettes magiques.

— Villefort, grogna le sorcier-réceptionniste. T'en fais pas, il savent tous se polir la baguette ici gamin. A plus tard Francky »

Chassart continua à l'entraîner dans les couloirs du ministère jusqu'à une grande arche rose bonbon qui semblait bien menaçante.

« Bien nous allons voir si tu es effectivement toi, sourit l'auror en désignant l'arche. Et puis ne fais pas attention au service de sécurité qui vient juste après. Ces gars-là sont beaucoup moins sympas que celui de l'enregistrement. »

Maximilien passa sous l'arche en se maîtrisant difficilement. Des maléfices chatouillis bien sournois. C'était de la magie très puissante. Difficile de maintenir des métamorphoses complexes, des illusions et autres masques avec des chatouilles aussi déloyales. Il y avait probablement des sortilèges contre d'autres subterfuges comme les Animagi [5] et le Polynectar [6]. Chassart passa juste après lui en lui jetant un regard satisfait.

L'auror guida ensuite l'étudiant jusqu'au service de sécurité où il l'annonça.

« Maximilien de Villefort, arrivée prévue à 19h00.

— Vous êtes en avance ! » aboya une sorcière qui l'examina d'un œil mauvais.

Chassart leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, reprit-elle. Je vais enregistrer et prendre votre baguette magique, vous la récupérerez quand vous partirez.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé à votre supérieur hier, objecta Chassart.

— Ce n'est pas la procédure. La baguette, et ensuite vous passez aux objets magiques.

— Mais... commença Chassart.

— Laissez, intervint Maximilien. Je crois qu'elle va vite saisir pourquoi vous avez demandé une dérogation. »

Elle avait l'air satisfaite après avoir rabroué Chassart comme un gosse. Mais son expression devint menaçante après l'intervention de Maximilien. Sans s'émouvoir, celui-ci plongea une main dans sa poche, ouvrit une malle rétrécie et pris une baguette au hasard. Il la tendit sans hésiter à la sorcière méfiante.

« Bois de chêne blanc, cœur en plume de phénix, d'une longueur de 25,6 cm, inflexible. »

La sorcière nota les informations et prit la baguette avec avidité.

« J'ai une seconde baguette, dois-je vous la confier ? demanda le jeune homme avec un air innocent.

— Évidemment, s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

— Bois de cerisier, crin de sombral, longueur 24,8 cm, légèrement flexible. »

La sorcière nota les nouvelles informations et saisit la baguette avec méfiance. Chassart, lui, rayonnait. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser et semblait attendre la suite avec impatience.

« J'ai une troisième baguette, vous l'enregistrez ? demanda Maximilien avec le sourire délicat d'une hyène.

— Combien est-ce que tu en as, le môme ? demanda-t-elle avec fureur.

— Environ huit cents, je suis venu en vendre. Mais c'est la procédure, il faut continuer ! répondit-il en retenant difficilement un éclat de rire.

— Hors de ma vue tous les deux ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.

Chassart bondit et attrapa Maximilien pour lui éviter de recevoir les sortilèges qu'elle lançait rageusement dans tous les sens. Il lui jeta un sortilège de silence pour se débarrasser de sa voix stridente et désagréable. Sûrement du sang de banshee dans les veines !

L'examen des objets magiques fut beaucoup plus long. Les malles furent examinées rigoureusement à l'aide d'une batterie de sortilèges. Pendant ce temps, un autre sorcier examina le registre des baguettes magiques. Celui-ci parut très intéressé par l'artefact qui permettait de recenser toutes les ventes de baguettes Villefort depuis cinq générations. Il suggéra à son collègue de garder le registre, qui pouvait s'avérer très utile pour les enquêtes. Il l'envoya d'ailleurs aux archives pour trouver une vieille loi quelconque qui pourrait servir de prétexte à le garder plus ou moins légalement.

Chassart tempêtait mais Maximilien vit rouge. Le sorcier qui s'éloignait reçut un sortilège pas très réglo dans le dos. Le voleur de registre voulut dégainer sa baguette mais Chassart le désarma avec une satisfaction évidente. Comme il commençait à hurler comme un troll des montagne, Maximilien le stupéfixa pour avoir la paix. Chassart lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir auror.

— J'y songe de plus en plus. Je prendrai une brochure en partant » ricana Maximilien.

Chassart le fit juste parader devant des scrutoscopes, glaces à l'ennemi et d'autres joyeusetés. La moitié se mirent à sonner quand l'adolescent passait devant et l'autre moitié ne réagit pas. L'auror les ignora, mais bon, c'était la procédure...

En fin de compte, il fut autorisé à s'installer en salle de conférence lugubre où il commença à attendre sa cliente. Chassart entra avec un plateau et offrit à Maximilien un café, des petits gâteaux et des chocolats.

« Cadeaux de la division des enquêteurs pour te féliciter ! Nous sommes en très mauvais terme avec le département de la sécurité. Nous nous détestons sans cordialité. Enfin bref, ton histoire a déjà fait le tour du département et voici ta récompense. »

Maximilien regarda Chassart comme si des ailes de sombral lui avait poussé dans le dos. Mais apparemment, il ne se moquait pas de lui. Le café était fort, bon et, Merlin merci, sans sucre. Maximilien eut tout le temps de goûter les gâteaux et les chocolats puisqu'ils étaient en avance et que la cliente était bien évidemment en retard. C'était définitivement une excellente journée. Il faudrait qu'il pense à adresser une petite prière à Bacchus dans la soirée.

Un auror, à l'allure patibulaire, fit entrer une sorcière exaspérée. La cliente était une petite sorcière, qui semblait un brin autoritaire et désespérément agaçante. Chassart envoya à Maximilien un regard compatissant.

« Bonsoir madame Lescaut.

— C'est toi le gamin à qui je dois tous ces contrôles de sécurité et cette armée de lutins de Cornouailles enragés.

— Non c'est au service de sécurité ! Mais c'est vrai que nous l'avons mis d'excellente humeur juste avant votre arrivée, rectifia Maximilien.

La sorcière émit un grondement menaçant avant de s'asseoir face à Maximilien. Aïe aïe aïe !

* * *

[1] Hogwarts = Poudlard en anglais

[2] Si vous voulez déclarer une guerre chocolatine/pain au chocolat dans les commentaires, ne vous en privez pas ! Ça me fera bien rire ^^

[3] Louis XVIII (1755-1824)

J'adore sortir cette citation mais seulement quand je suis à l'heure ^^

[4] Dédicace à un ami de ma sœur qui est roux. Pour gêner les filles, il leur demande assez souvent de décrire sa couleur de cheveux. Les deux meilleures réponses furent le numéro exact de sa couleur chez la coiffeuse et la citation que vous venez de lire « blond vénitien avec des reflets acajous »

Au cas où, je rappelle les significations de ces deux termes, même si je pense qu'ils sont bien connus.

[5] Un Animagus (pl Animagi) : sorcier capable de se transformer en animal

[6] Polynectar : potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne

* * *

Si vous ne connaissez pas Lilisu, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur son profil. Elle écrit de véritables délires ! Mais chose rare, elle le fait avec un scénario et sans fautes d'orthographe. Il y en a pour tous les goûts : HP, Avengers, Sherlock, Full Metal Alchemist…

Son surnom met déjà dans l'ambiance : Déesse des Lapins carnivores de Mandchourie ! :D

Si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, vous aimerez peut-être un autre de mes projets dont la publication débutera rapidement. Une fic courte, un Harry/Pansy humoristique (avec d'autres pairing drôles) : Une crémaillère d'enfer !

Voilà voilà, un avis ? une critique ? une review ? des bonbons au citron ? Mettez tout dans les commentaires !

A bientôt


	11. Point de non-retour

Bonjour à tous !

Retour vers un style un peu plus sérieux.

Bien, voici l'un des chapitres que j'ai le plus de mal à écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Il est quand même cohérent ^^

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

Beauxbâtons, décembre 1996

Clélia Alba adorait étudier les runes et les enseigner à Beauxbâtons. En revanche, elle n'aimait guère parader la nuit dans l'académie. Ces couloirs éclairés faiblement, cette atmosphère chargée de magie, le silence pesant. Rien n'y ferait, même les grandes fenêtres du palais, qui apportaient une douce lumière bleutée et surnaturelle, ne parvenaient à rendre la tâche moins pénible.

Elle descendit une volée d'escaliers en s'éclairant de sa baguette magique, puis arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, prit la direction du réfectoire. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement sur sa droite. La sorcière sursauta violemment et ne put retenir un petit cri de terreur. Elle braqua sa baguette sur deux yeux brillants. Un chat ! C'était juste un chat. Elle jura à voix basse et poursuivit son chemin. Alba était un rat de bibliothèque et certainement pas briseur de sort, ou pire, auror.

La jeune enseignante ouvrit doucement la porte du réfectoire. Prise d'un doute, elle jeta une demi-douzaine de sortilèges de détection pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule. Bien évidemment, elle l'était. La professeure referma délicatement la porte, puis détailla la grande salle vide. Les grandes ouvertures apportaient la lumière réconfortante de la Lune et projetaient l'ombre des tables et des chaises que les étudiants ne rangeaient jamais. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Alba se dirigea vers la grande table des professeurs d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Elle prit place avec un grand soupir. Elle ne s'étonna pas de découvrir deux silhouettes déjà installées autour de la table. Cette partie de la pièce était protégée par de puissantes protections. Quiconque rentrait dans le réfectoire, n'y voyait qu'une salle vide et n'entendait que l'écho de ses propres pas. Nul ne pourrait se douter qu'il s'y déroulerait ce soir une réunion d'une cellule de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Eh bien ma chère, vous semblez toujours aussi à l'aise à l'extérieur de vos quartiers » lui murmura le professeur Ségur avec un léger sourire amusé.

Septimus Volkan, le sinistre infirmier de Beauxbâtons ne se priva pas de ricaner à la remarque du professeur de métamorphose. Alba les avadakedevrisa du regard, avant de demander où se trouvaient la directrice et son adjoint.

« Madame Maxime a un entretien à terminer avec un étudiant, Thomas est retardé au département des aurors au ministère, l'informa Ségur en recouvrant son sérieux.

— Nous commencerons sans Delorme, annonça froidement le guérisseur. J'ai deux gosses à surveiller à l'infirmerie.

— Vous n'arrêtez plus en ce moment ? » s'inquiéta gentiment la jeune enseignante.

Volkan adressa un regard agacé à celle qu'il considérait encore comme une gamine. Après tout, elle aussi avait déjà débarqué en larmes dans son infirmerie lors de sa scolarité.

« L'ampleur des tensions entre les étudiants a grimpé effectivement. J'ai deux fois plus de travail que d'habitude. Mon stock de potions et d'onguents plonge de façon alarmante. Je déteste ces gamins et leur guerre des couloirs.

— La tension est palpable jusqu'en cours, répliqua Ségur. Certains se livrent à une compétition acharnée, d'autres sont nettement moins concentrés et ils sont presque à baguettes tirées.

— J'ai de plus en plus d'insultes en cours, murmura Alba tristement.

— C'est malheureusement le reflet de la situation extérieure. Nous en sommes à quoi maintenant ? Un rythme de croisière d'un raid par semaine dans les mondes magique et moldu confondus ? Sans compter les disparitions. Et encore, nous n'en sommes pas au même stade qu'en Grande-Bretagne !

— Gonzague, Ombre et d'Aigremont ne sont pas si virulents, je suis persuadé que si Alexandre de la Dent et Hector Boisréal ne s'acharnaient pas autant nous aurions un peu plus la paix, grogna l'infirmier.

— Je pense que vous avez raison hélas, répondit Alba.

— J'ai encore engueulé Villefort hier pour qu'il raisonne un peu ces deux têtes de mules, explosa Volkan. Savez-vous ce qu'il a répondu ? Que ceux qui terminent à l'infirmerie sont plus âgés que ceux qui y étaient le mois dernier et que les gosses d'ascendance moldue y sont moins représentés. Ça se rapproche plus de la répartition réelle entre purs, mêlés et moldus. Ce qui est, à ses yeux, une excellente chose !

— Et c'est vrai ? demanda timidement l'enseignante en rune.

— Quoi donc ? L'âge oui, la répartition oui ! J'ai vérifié ce que cet abominable petit arrogant a insinué.

— Alors il n'a peut-être pas entièrement tort à ce sujet, osa Ségur.

— Sauf que les blessures, les métamorphoses ratées, les maléfices qu'ils ramassent sont plus féroces. Ils restent deux à trois fois plus longtemps à l'infirmerie.

— C'est vrai que le climat des cours et des couloirs commence à devenir pesant » se rétracta prudemment Ségur devant l'emportement du médicomage.

Oo°oO

Beauxbâtons, troisième étage, aile ouest

Trois silhouettes se déplaçaient dans la semi-obscurité. Les deux premières avançaient prudemment, la troisième fermait la marche en s'assurant que personne ne les suive. Les trois ombres étaient en retard. Elles avaient facilement trompé l'enseignante en runes, en revanche la petite sorcière qui donnait les cours de potions avait été plus coriace. Une diversion, deux passages secrets et de nombreux détours avaient été nécessaires pour lui échapper. L'un des étudiants s'approcha d'un miroir et traça une rune dessus. La glace devint transparente et les trois élèves s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans le passage.

La salle dissimulée derrière le miroir était spartiate, aucun mobilier. La seule particularité de l'endroit, était sa fresque taillée dans une roche crayeuse. Elle représentait une scène médiévale animée à la mode sorcière mais personne n'y prêtait attention.

Cinq élèves étaient déjà présents. Huit coussins furent invoqués à la hâte et les étudiants prirent place sans plus attendre. Une seconde réunion, tout aussi secrète que la précédente, pouvait enfin commencer.

« Nous progressons pour les sortilèges de traçage, murmura Maximilien. Nous avons pu accélérer la cadence depuis qu'Olivier est sorti de l'infirmerie et a rattrapé ses derniers cours.

— Vos sorts sont bien temporaires ? » demanda aussitôt Alexandre.

Il imaginait déjà mille manières d'utiliser ce genre de maléfice contre les élèves qui se revendiquaient en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui, mais nous ne parvenons pas encore à contrôler la durée.

— Quel niveau de discrétion ?

— Suffisant, sauf pour les étudiants qui peuvent bénéficier des sortilèges de Léon Féris.

— Ce salaud est fort. Heureusement qu'Alexandre a détecté les sortilèges d'espionnage qu'il nous avait lancé.

— Il peut très certainement en créer d'autres avec des approches différentes. Il faut absolument rester vigilant.

— Bien. Pour en revenir aux traceurs, pouvez-vous trouver un moyen de les activer et désactiver à distance ?

— Mettre un sort en sommeil est assez simple. Pour le réactiver, il faut lui jeter un autre sort. Ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. Le mettre en sommeil pour une durée déterminée par contre, ce doit être faisable.

— De toute façon, vous nous tiendrez au courant de vos avancées. Nous avons un ordre du jour serré, ou plutôt un ordre nocturne en fait, décida Hector.

— D'autant plus que je partirai rapidement, ajouta Maximilien. J'ai de l'usinage à faire, expliqua-t-il. Navré. »

Oo°oO

Réfectoire de Beauxbâtons

Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'académie, entra dans le réfectoire avec une discrétion surprenante compte-tenu de sa taille imposante. Elle avança sans hésiter en direction de la table professorale et s'assit lourdement sur la seule chaise dimensionnée pour sa carrure de demi-géante. Elle soupira avec lassitude et prit la parole.

« Thomas va encore rester un moment au ministère. Je préfère que les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix se déroulent en cellule complète. Nous ferons une exception aujourd'hui. Avez-vous un sujet que vous souhaitez aborder en priorité ?

— Il faut trouver un moyen pour calmer un peu Alexandre de la Dent et Hector Boisréal. Ils entretiennent beaucoup trop de tensions, bien plus que ceux qui sont favorables aux mangemorts.

— Oui et non. Je suis d'accord que le camp de Boisréal est devenu terriblement virulent. Mais ce ne sont plus les deux leaders officiels qui sont responsables de l'atmosphère irrespirable de l'académie.

— Et à qui doit-on cet exploit ? grogna l'infirmier. Qui donc se débrouille pour faire exploser la fréquentation de mon infirmerie ?

— Villefort ! Les observations qu'a fait Thomas correspondent aux miennes. Il est en bonne partie responsable de ce qui se déroule dans les couloirs.

— C'est impossible, un étudiant si gentil, si studieux, murmura la professeur de runes.

— Nous n'en entendons quasiment plus parler depuis son duel à la bibliothèque ! objecta le professeur de métamorphose.

— Il en est tout à fait capable, affirma le médicomage avec fureur.

— Il a toujours été discret, brillant et déterminé. C'est pour cela que nous l'apprécions tous. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Il était hostile aux mangemorts avant le massacre de son clan bien qu'il restait neutre. Tout a changé maintenant, expliqua tristement la directrice. Oh il ne fait pas de grands discours comme Boisréal, il ne passe pas son temps à veiller sur les plus jeunes à nos côtés. Non. Il a réécrit l'échiquier de Beauxbâtons comme dirait notre professeur de défense.

— Mais comment ?

— Ça a été difficile à déceler mais il organise un réseau de renseignement en recrutant des élèves, des portraits, des statues et même quelques fantômes pour surveiller ses adversaires. Il convainc, menace et persuade dans l'ombre.

— C'est difficile à croire quand même.

— Vous l'admirez, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que rien ne le détourne des objectifs qu'il se fixe. Mais il agit. Il prépare le terrain pour les discours de Boisréal. Nous sommes persuadés qu'il est aussi lié à certaines agressions. Ce qui a l'air de faciliter un peu le travail de protection du jeune Alexandre. Nous ne pouvons évidemment rien prouver. Ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup, c'est que je ne sais pas quels sont ses objectifs. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir au hasard. Maximilien a toujours su où il allait. Ce n'est pas différent aujourd'hui.

— Si vous le craignez tant. Pourquoi est-ce que Delorme lui donne des cours particuliers ? interrogea Volkan. Il n'en sera que plus dangereux.

— Thomas veut le former à ce qui l'attend après Beauxbâtons. Il espère aussi l'occuper suffisamment pour éviter qu'il ne consacre trop de temps à entretenir le feu dans les couloirs.

— Et ça marche ? demanda Ségur.

— Pas assez » soupira la directrice.

Oo°oO

Salle derrière le miroir, troisième étage

« Clémence, Maximilien, comment avancent vos réseaux de renseignement ? demanda Hector.

— Pas assez vite, je le crains, lui répondit Maximilien. Grâce aux sortilèges de Clémence nous avons bien progressé. Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il pour la jeune fille. Les cinq principaux suppôts de mangemorts sont presque toujours sous surveillance. Les étudiants que je cible en priorité le sont aussi. En revanche, la surveillance est très lacunaire pour les autres.

— Il y a de nets progrès quand même, nuança Clémence. De nombreux portraits nous aident, de même que les sculptures. Nous avons en plus réussi à persuader deux elfes ménagers de nous rapporter des conversations jugées dangereuses pour les autres élèves. Les fantômes sont particuliers, certains nous aident mais la plupart renseignent Delorme.

— Je pense que Dame Séverine travaille pour Delorme et pour nous. Elle filtre les informations qu'elle nous transmet.

— C'est risqué ça ! Delorme et Maxime peuvent nous tomber dessus, intervint Alexandre.

— Ils savaient que nous ne resterions pas les bras croisés. Mieux vaut qu'ils pensent que nous nous contentons d'une surveillance préventive. Ils nous soupçonneront sans doute plus mais ils ne pourront en être sûrs.

— Mmoui. Comment avance-t-on dans l'élimination de la garde rapprochée d'Antigone, Gonzague et d'Aigremont ? demanda Hector.

— Qu'entendez-vous exactement par élimination ? interrompit Olivier désapprobateur.

— Pendant que tu étais convalescent puis que tu rattrapais tes cours, nous avons commencé à faire tomber des têtes autour de nos trois ennemis, expliqua Maximilien en souriant dangereusement.

— Comment ? interrogea durement Olivier.

— Au début avec la violence. Désormais j'aborde le problème de façon plus subtile et plus efficace, poursuivit le jeune Villefort avec satisfaction. J'ai recruté les amies de ma petite cousine Eva pour lancer des rumeurs. Détruire une réputation est bien plus efficace et durable qu'un passage à l'infirmerie. Nous avons réussi à faire croire qu'un des lieutenants d'Antigone avait des vues sur Gonzague. Aucun des deux n'est homosexuel évidemment. Mais comme ils sont racistes, ils l'ont éjecté de leur cercle sans chercher à vérifier si c'était vrai.

— Très efficace, commenta Hector en ricanant.

— Exact. J'ai une nouvelle cible. Cette fois-ci, c'est un proche de Gonzague. Il clame haut et fort à tout le monde qu'il est Sang-Pur et méprise tout ce qui moldu. Clémence, qui connaît bien les lignages, a eu des soupçons.

— Ce n'est pas encore sûr qu'il ait du sang moldu dans les veines. J'ai du mal à reconstituer son arbre, c'est tout. Il y a quelque noms étrangers qui sont peut-être Sang-Pur aussi. Le reste on verra.

— Peu importe. Si c'est nébuleux pour toi, ça le sera autant pour les autres. Il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit entièrement vrai pour lancer une rumeur et le faire désavouer par Gonzague, soutint Maximilien.

— Quel est votre objectif exactement ? demanda Guillaume. Faire le ménage autour de nos trois adversaires ?

— Parfaitement, répondit Hector. Moins ils seront entourés, moins ils seront dangereux. L'utilisation des rumeurs est parfaite pour créer des tensions chez eux. Le but ultime, serait si possible, de retourner Ombre, Gonzague et d'Aigremont entre eux.

— Par exemple en faisant croire à Gonzague que d'Aigremont veut sa place alors qu'il est de moins bonne naissance que lui.

— Pas sûr que nous puissions y arriver. Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'essayer, murmura Maximilien avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Qu'en est-il des recrutements ? Des deux côtés ? interrogea Alexandre.

— Nous compliquons l'embrigadement que mène d'Aigremont à l'aide de rumeurs, entièrement vraies cette fois, qui sont parfaitement entretenues, répondit Maximilien. Les tortures que subissent les mangemorts par Vous-Savez-Qui et ses premiers cercles, ainsi que les douleurs liées à la marque des ténèbres, notamment. Nous avons aussi commencé à parler du sort qui attend les mangemorts enfermés à Noctis Arx, la citadelle de la nuit. »

Les huit étudiants frissonnèrent. Ils savaient peu de choses à propos de la terrible forteresse qui servait de prison aux sorciers français. La citadelle avait été sculptée dans un glacier alpin au XVIème siècle par un mage noir. Après avoir été conquise par les aurors, elle avait été confiée aux détraqueurs pour créer une prison sur le modèle britannique d'Azkaban. Les prisonniers qui survivaient à leur incarcération étaient dans un tel état qu'ils devaient séjourner plusieurs semaines à Meridiem pour espérer revenir à la vie civile, quand ils y parvenaient bien sûr.

« Et pour notre propre recrutement, poursuivit Clémence. Je progresse lentement. Même avec les manigances de Maximilien et les discours d'Hector, c'est très dur. Ils utilisent la peur, et je peux difficilement lutter contre ça. Il faut absolument continuer le travail pour les décrédibiliser et surtout les ridiculiser, c'est ce qui m'aide le mieux.

— C'est sans doute même plus important qu'éliminer la garde rapprochée des trois suppôts de mangemorts » songea Maximilien.

Oo°oO

Réfectoire de Beauxbâtons

« Puisque nous avons abordé le cas de Maximilien, je pense que nous pouvons aussi parler de ses amis. Je commence à m'inquiéter à leur sujet madame la directrice, dit Ségur.

— Pour quelles raisons ?

— Ils se désintéressent des cours, en fait je pourrais les comprendre, étant donné les circonstances…

— Aux faits, Ségur, venez-en aux faits, l'interrompit le guérisseur avec impatience.

— Ils continuent à poser des questions à me questionner sur la métamorphose mais pas celle qui est enseignée, celles qui ont des applications plus militaires.

— C'était prévisible. Les professeurs de sortilèges et de potions m'ont fait les mêmes remarques. Autre chose à leur sujet ?

— Oui. J'ai étudié les bases de la légilimencie par le passé. Je ne m'en sers pas sur les étudiants évidemment mais je ressens toujours un peu les émotions des gens, sauf la bande à Boisréal.

— Vous pensez que Maximilien a commencé à les entraîner aux arts de l'esprit ? souffla l'enseignante en runes avec un frisson.

— J'en suis persuadé. Auparavant, seuls Villefort et Boisréal évitaient de laisser leurs pensées et émotions s'égarer. Maintenant, plus rien ne filtre chez ces deux-là. J'ai eu la nette impression que les autres progressent dans le même sens.

— C'est souhaitable qu'ils maîtrisent ces techniques avant de quitter l'académie mais pas qu'ils les pratiquent même en cours ?

— Traditionnellement, l'aristocratie sorcière est formée aux bases de cette magie, intervint la directrice. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent à dresser des barrières mentales, même ici. Ombre, d'Aigremont et Baskere ont sans doute des notions. En fait, je m'inquiète principalement au sujet de Maximilien et d'Alexandre. Plusieurs professeurs ont signalé des absences à leurs cours. Et apparemment, ils auraient même été surpris à travailler en cours mais sur d'autres matières. Delorme les soupçonne de vouloir libérer du temps pour d'autres activités moins scolaires.

— Vous pensez qu'ils s'entraînent ?

— C'est une certitude Ségur ! coupa le guérisseur. Cessez de les idéaliser.

— Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'informer Delorme, poursuivit la directrice. Mais ils font sortir des ouvrages inhabituels de la bibliothèque. Oh un peu de tout. Cela correspond bien souvent à leurs spécialités, pour des exposés et devoirs qu'ils proposent innocemment. Ainsi que des recherches qui n'aboutissent pas. Le bibliothécaire m'a certifié qu'ils consultent beaucoup de grimoires qu'ils n'empruntent pas. Ils sont prudents et discrets.

— Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas que la bande à Antigone ne détermine leurs sujets de recherches.

— Certainement mais le niveau de précaution va bien au-delà en fait. Ce qui laisse présumer que les sujets étudiés doivent être également dissimulés au corps enseignant. C'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète.

— Quels sujets travaillent-ils ? D'après les ouvrages empruntés ?

— C'est varié : médicomagie, arts politiques, arts militaires, tissage et annihilation de protections magiques, histoire judicaire, bases de la magie noire. Je voulais avoir l'avis de Thomas avec son recul. A priori ça m'évoque ce que chercherait un cambrioleur, un mage noir et politicien sans scrupules.

— Sorties de leur contexte, ces recherches sont suspectes évidemment mais ils en auront besoin. Du moment qu'ils s'en tiennent à la théorie…

— Justement, je commence à avoir des soupçons en ce sens. »

Oo°oO

Salle derrière le miroir, troisième étage

« Nous manquons de temps pour nos entraînements à la magie offensive. Nous sommes bien trop éloignés de nos objectifs, constata amèrement Alexandre.

— Les sorts de détection de puissance qu'a tissé Delorme nous en empêchent, autant que l'autre camp.

— Les rassemblements à trois ou quatre sont de plus en plus difficile à organiser. Nous devons échapper à la surveillance des agents d'Aigremont ainsi que ceux des enseignants. Il faut faire quelque chose.

— Nous sommes tous plus ou moins surveillés, conclut Maximilien. C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai demandé de travailler la magie mentale en classe, surtout l'occlumencie.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Nous les pratiquons dans plusieurs cours. Sauf ceux de Delorme. Bien trop risqué qu'il s'en aperçoive.

— Je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi il te réprime et te donne des cours de magie offensive en parallèle Maximilien, demanda Olivier.

— Il me forme à la guerre sous la forme qu'elle prend à l'extérieur. C'est une manière de m'y préparer et de m'occuper. Suffisamment pour que je ne puisse trop me consacrer aux conflits internes à l'académie. C'est d'une subtilité !

— Mais il ne peut pas te monopoliser trop longtemps. Tu es censé avoir du temps à consacrer à tes devoirs et à la création de baguettes magiques.

— Malheureusement pour moi, il a dû saisir que nous sommes plusieurs à gagner du temps sur différents cours. Je ne suis pas très satisfait d'être obligé d'en sécher. Je cherche un moyen de reprendre le contrôle au moins partiel des cours qu'il me donne.

— Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ?

— Pour l'instant, je pense que la solution la plus efficace serait de créer des groupes de travail sur sa matière et d'y inviter Delorme, en remplacement de certains de ses cours particuliers. Je pense, mais ce n'est pas une certitude, qu'il acceptera si les objectifs de ces groupes de travail sont louables.

— Louables ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à convaincre Delorme que tu as des intentions louables qui ne risquent pas de faire exploser Beauxbâtons, s'exclama Guillaume Fabre.

— C'est un petit peu exagéré mon cher ami ! Mais ces groupes pourraient nous permettre plusieurs choses. Premièrement nous entraîner officiellement sans devoir échapper à l'attention de tout le monde.

— Nous n'aurons pas une grande marge de manœuvre pour les sujets d'études, grogna Alexandre.

— C'est un début, intervint Hector. Notamment pour les sujets les moins répréhensibles. Tu as dit plusieurs raisons ?

— En effet, je pense que c'est un moyen de recrutement plus efficace. Quel meilleur moyen pour tisser des relations que d'affronter ensemble un professeur ?

— Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, murmura Clémence.

— Et enfin, c'est un excellent prétexte pour entraîner au combat les enfants nés-moldus, ou de forcer gentiment ceux qui refusent d'apprendre à se battre à…

— Comme ta petite cousine sans doute ?

— Entre autres, Eva est loin d'être un cas isolé. Refuser la violence est tout à fait respectable mais l'idéalisme fait tout autant de victime que l'honneur.

— Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, asséna Alexandre. Il faut absolument entraîner ceux qui sont ciblés, même ceux qui ne veulent pas combattre.

— Si je résume bien, tu estimes que Delorme fait trop bien son travail pour te détourner des missions que tu t'es toi-même octroyé. Afin d'y remédier, tu veux réutiliser le temps qu'il te prend pour effectuer les missions qu'il cherche justement à t'empêcher de réaliser. C'est délicieusement tordu, j'adore ! commenta Hector. Mais il est bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans un piège pareil.

— Alors non je ne veux pas faire toutes mes missions comme tu dis, mais une partie, les plus innocentes. Quant à Delorme lui-même, je suis bien conscient qu'il est intelligent. Il faudra bien préparer le terrain et réaliser la transition en douceur.

— J'imagine que la façon de présenter les choses est primordiale. Tu as l'intention de t'y prendre comment ?

— J'ai déjà commencé en fait. Je lui fais comprendre que d'autres étudiants ont besoin d'apprendre à se défendre, que la création de groupes pourrait être intéressante etc. Rassure-toi, je n'aborde quasiment pas ces idées avec lui. Je passe surtout par d'autres étudiants. Olivier a notamment exprimé devant lui, ses regrets de ne pas maîtriser assez de sortilèges de protections lorsqu'il a été attaqué par exemple. Bien sûr, Delorme a entendu cette conversation mais il n'était pas le destinataire, pas officiellement du moins.

— Je vois où tu veux en venir mais ça risque d'être très long.

— C'est pour cela qu'il va nous falloir utiliser l'actualité à notre avantage. Mais pour y parvenir, il faudra anticiper et être renseigné tôt. Avant que les journaux n'arrivent sur les tables.

— D'où tes demandes d'impliquer nos familles pour nous prévenir sans délais des coups d'éclats, conclut Clémence.

— Exact. »

Oo°oO

Réfectoire de Beauxbâtons

« Bien partons du principe qu'ils effectuent tout un tas de recherches dans des domaines plus ou moins recommandables. Ils se préparent sans aucun doute. Sur ces huit étudiants, il y en a tout de même cinq qui quitteront l'académie à la fin de l'année. Il semble normal, voire fortement souhaitable qu'ils se préparent à la guerre, argumenta Alba.

— La question n'est pas là, répondit le directrice. Qu'ils se renseignent, très bien. Qu'ils s'entraînent, pourquoi pas. La vraie question est : mettent-ils leurs nouvelles connaissances en application à Beauxbâtons ? Dans le cadre de leur conflit contre les étudiants qui se revendiquent en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avouez que la tentation est forte. Pourquoi se priver d'armes qu'ils possèdent ?

— Ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour l'éviter, répliqua Ségur.

— Se sentent-ils suffisamment intelligents pour le faire sans être pris ? demanda le guérisseur avec suspicion.

— Ils sont très impliqués dans le conflit à l'échelle de l'académie. J'aurais tendance à penser qu'ils ne franchiront pas certaines limites, répondit Ségur avec nettement moins d'assurance.

— Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en être certains, conclut madame Maxime.

— Arrêter de théoriser sur leur capacités et leurs volontés, les deux sont fortes chez ces mômes ! s'exclama Volkan. Avez-vous des raisons de penser qu'ils ont employé des formes de magie répréhensibles dans l'enceinte de l'académie.

— Nous n'avons aucune preuve, rétorqua la directrice agacée par les manières du guérisseur.

— Ce n'était pas ma question, poursuivit le médicomage sur le même ton.

— Le duel qui a eu lieu à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle.

— Celui où Maximilien a tenu tête seul à cinq élèves ?

— Oui.

— Ce n'est absolument pas un exploit en magie. Les imbéciles qui ont été assommé n'ont aucun talent magique. Combien de fois vous ais-je entendu vous lamenter sur leurs désolantes capacités, répliqua le médicomage.

— Thomas a eu des soupçons.

— Et qu'a donc trouvé Delorme ?

— Deux des étudiants lui ont affirmé ne pas avoir eu le temps de jeter un sort à Maximilien. Les autres ne sont pas sûr d'avoir eu le temps de terminer leurs sorts.

— C'est impossible ! Le bibliothécaire a utilisé un _priori incantatum_. Et puis Villefort ne pouvait pas prévoir leurs sorts.

— En fait si. Maximilien est légilimencien. D'après le professeur Delorme, il est bon, même très bon.

— Admettons mais pourquoi aurait-il pris ce risque ?

— Il a démontré publiquement d'une part que la bande à Boisréal est capable de frapper fort, d'autre part que les sympathisants mangemorts sont de mauvais duellistes. Beaucoup moins dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissent. Les tableaux et les statues nous ont rapporté une quantité de rumeurs qui circulent depuis cet événement. Elles sont probablement entretenues par Boisréal et Villefort.

— En admettant que ce soit vrai. Je veux bien croire à l'usage de la légilimencie, mais sa baguette démontre… Non c'est un fabricant ! Il peut faire dire ce qu'il veut à sa baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

— Avec Thomas, nous étions plutôt partis du principe qu'il avait utilisé une autre baguette de son stock et accordé le _prior incantum_ sur sa baguette habituelle, celle qui a servi en cours de défense pour la pratique du bouclier réflecteur, expliqua la directrice.

— Vous le pensez vraiment capable d'une telle manipulation. Il aurait pris le risque de mentir au bibliothécaire, trompé les témoins du duel… Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lancer des rumeurs ? C'est complètement absurde !

— Pas tant que ça. Il est craint par les amis d'Antigone, respecté par les autres, sans doute admiré par les plus jeunes. Il fait, hélas pour nous, son devoir de fabricant.

— Bon admettons ses possibles exploits. Vous avez d'autres preuves d'activités magiques peu recommandables ? demanda le guérisseur.

— L'incident Jacques Rodès.

— Si mes souvenir sont exacts, vous aviez demandé à vérifier où se trouvaient Villefort et toute sa bande à ce moment-là, exact ? demanda Ségur.

— En effet, ils ont tous d'excellents alibis, répondit la directrice d'une voix nettement moins assurée.

— Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à vous suivre, répondit Ségur.

— Thomas est persuadé. Enfin, il trouve normal que quelques-uns des élèves aient des alibis. Sauf qu'ils en ont tous. A ses yeux, c'est une coïncidence si parfaite, qu'il suspecte des alibis préparés à l'avance.

— Delorme devient complétement paranoïaque. Ce sont des étudiants, pas des suspects de romans policiers ! s'exclama Alba.

— Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec vous » assena Volkan.

Oo°oO

Salle derrière le miroir, troisième étage

« Cette façon de procéder en limitant la violence semble prometteuse. Il ne faut pas non-plus renoncer aux actions d'éclats, lança Alexandre. Les étudiants ont besoin de savoir que nous résistons activement.

— En tout cas, ils doivent le croire, répondit Hector.

— Nous sommes particulièrement surveillés, murmura Maximilien. Chaque coup de ce genre exige une préparation minutieuse. Nous ne pouvons guère nous permettre de frapper par nous-mêmes.

— Il est hors de question que tu utilises à nouveau ton elfe comme pour l'agression de Jacques Rodès ! s'exclama Clémence indignée.

— C'était surtout un test, dans le cadre de son entraînement militaire. De toute façon, je ne peux pas le réutiliser pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

— Bien, nous allons devoir trouver d'autres talents pour effectuer ce genre d'opération.

— Il faut impérativement les entraîner en toute discrétion, ce qui est très difficile.

— Avec Maximilien, nous avons réfléchis à cette question. Il est plus simple de dissimuler un entraînement discret à l'intérieur d'une structure officielle qu'effectuer le même entraînement en secret.

— C'est impossible pour cela il faudrait une association, une équipe de Quiddich ou …

— Un club de duel !

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Il y en a déjà un, c'est Antigone qui le dirige et elle nous en a tous éjectés !

— Du sien mais il faut fonder le nôtre.

— Delorme et Maxime n'accepteront jamais de nous laisser former un club de duel.

— Cela dépend. Déjà il ne faut pas que ce soit un club qui enseigne le duel. Nous nous fichons bien d'apprendre à saluer selon le code de duel traditionnel et toutes ces règles inutiles. Il faut quelque chose de différent. Un club de défense par exemple. Pour apprendre à se battre et à résister en conditions réelles.

— Pas sûr que ce soit plus facile à former.

— En fait si. Il faut démontrer que des élèves qui ont été agressés auraient eu une chance de s'en sortir avec quelques sortilèges défensifs. Olivier aurait sans doute apprécié.

— Super ! s'exclama l'intéressé. Je trouve que c'est un peu tard pour exploiter mes malheurs de la sorte.

— C'est pour cela qu'il faudra être très réactifs lors de la prochaine agression, expliqua Hector.

— Cela peut être n'importe quand ! Peut-être dans deux ou trois semaines, rétorqua Alexandre.

— Eh bien, cela va probablement arriver beaucoup plus vite que nous le pensons, intervint Maximilien avec un air sombre.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai reçu un avertissement de la part de mon clan. »

Oo°oO

Beauxbâtons, hall d'entrée de l'académie

Thomas Delorme était le membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix en charge de coordonner les efforts de Dumbledore avec ses anciens collègues, les aurors français. Plus récemment, il avait entamé des accords avec les nouvelles factions résistantes en France, comme les Villefort. Les aurors l'avaient convoqué d'urgence pour le mettre au courant de ce qui venait de se produire. L'affaire était grave. Assez pour le mettre en retard à la réunion de l'Ordre. La cellule de Beauxbâtons se réunissait une à deux fois par semaine selon les besoins. Il était plus que temps de les informer et de définir la conduite à adopter.

Delorme était le professeur de Défense contre la magie obscure et responsable de la sécurité de Beauxbâtons depuis 16 ans. Ces deux fonctions cumulées avec le statut de directeur adjoint, lui permettait de se déplacer très vite dans l'académie. Etudiants et professeurs auraient été stupéfaits de voir le flegmatique enseignant aussi pressé. Il courrait plus qu'il ne marchait, il volait plus qu'il ne gravissait les escaliers. Il empruntait des passages que peu de personnes soupçonnaient, et encore moins connaissaient.

C'est à bout de souffle, qu'il entra dans le réfectoire vide, silencieux et non-éclairé où l'attendait ses collègues. Il s'affala sur sa chaise habituelle en essayant de recouvrer son rythme cardiaque habituel et un souffle acceptable.

« Eh bien bon retour parmi nous Thomas » l'accueillit madame Maxime.

Le directeur-adjoint ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il hocha la tête, effectua plusieurs respirations abdominales, vida sa tête et accorda un sourire légèrement crispé à la directrice, aux deux autres enseignants et au guérisseur.

« Les fabricants de baguettes au grand complet ont mené une opération d'envergure en Espagne, articula-t-il.

— Enfin ! explosa le guérisseur. Il ont fait leur déclaration de guerre depuis plus d'un mois et ils se réveillent enfin.

— Pourquoi est-ce j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Ségur.

— Stratégiquement c'est excellent, non ? demanda la directrice. Une partie du soutien financier, logistique et médical aux mangemorts britanniques provient d'Espagne.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que cela va apporter une bouffée d'air à Dumbledore et au ministère anglais ? »

Cette fois-ci Delorme avait repris à peu près un souffle normal. Il dévisagea ses collègues avec inquiétude.

« Sur le plan stratégique, l'Espagne est un excellent choix. Nous ne savons pas encore si cela aidera vraiment la Grande Bretagne. J'espérais aussi qu'ils passeraient à l'action rapidement. Je n'imaginais toutefois pas des attaques coordonnées d'une telle violence. Il s'agit autant d'une entrée en guerre fracassante et d'un message que d'une opération militaire. Les aurors sont persuadés, et moi aussi, que cela va avoir de graves répercussions. »

Oo°oO

Salle derrière le miroir, troisième étage

« Un avertissement de quel genre ?

— J'ai reçu un ravitaillement en ingrédients de la part de mon clan. La lettre qui l'accompagnait peut être interprétée comme une mise en garde. Il y a une plaisanterie de mauvais goût sur des précautions à prendre. Desmond Azan a précisé les noms des ingrédients les plus inoffensifs du lot. Je vous garantis qu'il n'a jamais eu le sens de l'humour et que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne ferait une plaisanterie de ce genre. Sa signature est authentique et c'est mon apothicaire référent. Ça ne peut être qu'une mise en garde. Mon clan prépare quelque chose et m'incite à rester attentif.

— Ils ont peur que Gonzague réagisse violemment à une opération ? demanda Clémence.

— Certainement. Les cibles les plus simples à atteindre et les plus probables seront bien évidemment les enfants de mon clan. Eva de Villefort, Alice Azan et Antony de Monge devront être protégés par nos soins en continu et surtout ne jamais circuler seuls dans l'académie.

— Quel genre d'opération pourrait mener ton clan ?

— Difficile à dire. Les aurors sont limités par le cadre réglementaire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des agents de Dumbledore, de mon clan et autres factions résistantes comme les fabricants de baguettes magiques. Eux peuvent se concentrer sur les surveillances et les petites opérations paramilitaires légalement injustifiables.

— Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de prévoir ce qui va arriver. De toute manière, il faut réfléchir rapidement au meilleur moyen de convaincre les enseignants d'accepter ce groupe de défense. Nous aurons besoin du témoignage d'Olivier pour les convaincre naturellement.

— Bien, je sais que nous n'avons pas terminé mais je vais devoir m'absenter pour terminer l'usinage d'une baguette. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre davantage de retard. Vous me tiendrez au courant de la suite. »

Maximilien se leva et abandonna à regret leur réunion de stratégie. De toute façon, les autres s'en sortiraient bien sans lui et il serait informé rapidement des décisions. Pour l'heure, Maximilien se dirigea vers sa salle d'usinage afin de faire face à ses obligations officielles.

Oo°oO

Réfectoire de Beauxbâtons

« Qu'ont-ils fait exactement Thomas ? » interrogea la directrice avec un regard inquiet.

Elle semblait déjà réfléchir aux conséquences sur le comportement des étudiants de l'académie.

« Les lignées de Valdaï et de Lysefjord ont pris d'assaut le ministère espagnol en plein jour. »

Les réactions furent variées autour de la table. La directrice sursauta, ce qui sembla être un bond en considération de sa taille. Les yeux du guérisseur se rétrécirent, il attendait la suite. Ségur pâlit violemment. Quant à Clélia Alba, elle voulut poser une question, elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint.

« Gregorovitch et Marcia Otonen sont entrés et ont désorganisé rapidement le ministère. Bien sûr, il y a eu de la résistance. Il y a eu des blessés, deux morts et une malédiction qui est en train de faire agoniser un sorcier. Les morts et la malédiction concernent des mangemorts, leurs marques ont toutes été authentifiées.

— Et alors, ce n'est pas si grave s'ils aident les Espagnols à faire le ménage, ricana le guérisseur.

— Ce n'était qu'une diversion mon cher. Une diversion pour permettre à leurs apprentis d'effectuer une autre mission. Elena Ekstrom et Alexéis Kolcheck ont enlevé un dignitaire au sein même du ministère.

— Qui ?

— Le duc de Cadix, président de la cour parlementaire magique espagnole. Le meneur politique du courant anti-Moldu, répondit Delorme.

— Il était soupçonné d'appartenir aux mangemorts lors de la dernière guerre, non ?

— Exact mais innocenté.

— Sauf que sa culpabilité ne fait plus aucun doute, expliqua Delorme. Les deux apprentis qui sont de puissants mages se sont taillés un chemin vers la sortie à coup de baguette, de magie ancienne, de runes et pour Kolcheck d'une Chachka.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un sabre traditionnel cosaque. Quelques mages russes en utilisent encore en combat. La Chachka est bien sûr renforcée par de la magie, souvent noire. La lame tranche pratiquement tout et permet d'invoquer la magie du sang à partir des blessures infligées aux ennemis. Enfin bref, avant d'emmener le duc de Cadix, Kolcheck lui a sectionné le bras en public. Sa marque a été authentifiée, elle aussi. »

Le guérisseur fut le premier à briser le silence horrifié.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le mutiler avant de l'emmener ?

— Avec les aurors nous avons émis plusieurs hypothèses. D'abord pour être sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse retrouver Cadix en traçant la marque. Ensuite, ils ont certainement voulu prouver sa culpabilité pour que les mangemorts n'utilisent les ressources du ministère espagnol pour lui porter secours.

— Ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça ? s'exclama Ségur.

— Le ministère espagnol est au moins aussi corrompu que celui d'Angleterre, si ce n'est plus, expliqua gravement la directrice.

— Et puis cela fait un sacré message si les fabricants peuvent frapper des mangemorts de haut rang comme Cadix. Ils pourraient même frapper en Angleterre.

— Il doit y avoir du symbolique aussi, murmura Alba.

— Comment cela ?

— D'habitude la marque des ténèbres est laissée menaçante, flottant dans le ciel après un meurtre, répondit la professeure de runes. Les fabricants la laissent au sol où chacun peut la fouler. C'est hautement symbolique. Ils montrent que les mangemorts aussi peuvent être écrasés.

— Sans doute, répondit la directrice avec dégoût. Bien, quelles répercussions cela pourrait-il avoir en France ? Et notamment à Beauxbâtons ?

— Attendez madame la directrice, coupa Delorme. J'ai parlé d'attaques coordonnées. Je n'ai même pas encore parlé des deux autres opérations qu'ils ont menées. »

Un silence funèbre retomba autour de la table.

« Pendant l'attaque du ministère à Madrid, la lignée grecque, les Cristatos ont frappé en plein cœur du quartier sorcier de Barcelone. »

Toujours un grand silence.

« Ils ont attaqué un certain Mendoza, une nouvelle fortune espagnole issue du commerce. Il sortait d'un déjeuner d'affaire du meilleur restaurant magique de la ville. Bilan, quatre morts, trois gardes et un fournisseur de Mendoza qui était virulent et surtout deux enlèvements, Mendoza et son comptable. De même que Cadix, ils ont tranché les bras gauches. »

Aucun professeur ne chercha à reprendre la parole.

« Et enfin dernière opération. Le château du comte Rafael de Benasque, un aristocrate financier, également soupçonné d'être mangemort depuis plus de vingt ans. L'attaque a été dirigée par Anton Zaubholz en personne. Apparemment les Villefort ont secondé les Zaubholz dans l'attaque. Des artisans italiens et yougoslaves auraient également participé. Seize gardes tués, trois mangemorts enlevés avec le même traitement que les autres. La défense du château de Benasque a été littéralement pulvérisée. Avant de partir, sans doute pour faire bonne mesure, ils ont abattu la plus haute tour de la forteresse. Voilà c'est tout.

— C'est tout ? murmura Ségur interloqué. Un homme politique de haut rang, une dynastie de financiers et des commerçants. Quelles vont être les conséquences ?

— Nous n'en savons absolument rien. Les fabricants agiront sans doute en fonction des informations qu'ils arracheront à leurs prisonniers. Nous ne savons guère comment les mangemorts espagnols pourront encaisser ces attaques.

— Nous ne savons même pas si l'Espagne pourra se relever d'un coup pareil.

— Apparemment l'artisan espagnole Marina Abrazo et le magister Adam Cristatos sont en train de négocier pour entrer provisoirement au gouvernement espagnol afin d'assurer la transition et passer au crible les affaires des mangemorts capturés.

— Il y a trop d'inconnues pour spéculer sur l'évolution de l'Espagne, déclara la directrice. Et encore moins sur la Grande Bretagne ou même la France. Il faudra attendre. Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous pouvons anticiper : Antigone Ombre, Arthur de Gonzague et Richard d'Aigremont.

— Ils seront certainement informés avant de recevoir les journaux » grogna Delorme fatigué.

Oo°oO

Salle derrière le miroir, troisième étage

« Dès qu'Antigone saura ce qui se trame, dans l'hypothèse où cela arrive, il faudra être très prudent. Elle le saura rapidement. Nous savons qu'elle a d'excellents réseaux, commenta Hector en serrant les dents.

— Quoi qu'il arrive, il faudra que nous nous déplacions en groupes, même nous, déclara Olivier. Nous ne sommes certainement pas à l'abri. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ce serait bien que chacun s'en rappelle. Je me chargerai de le rappeler à Maximilien tout à l'heure.

— Idéalement il faudrait que les étudiants des années supérieures accompagnent les plus jeunes nés-moldus et les enfants dont les parents sont notoirement opposés à la cause mangemort, murmura Clémence.

— Il faudra peut-être même se coordonner avec les professeurs.

— Je nous vois mal leur proposer notre aide parce que les Villefort nous ont peut-être prévenus qu'ils vont peut-être faire un grand coup qui aura peut-être des répercussions ici.

— Dès que ce sera public alors.

— A ce moment-là Il sera sans doute déjà trop tard, Antigone l'apprendra avant que ce soit public à Beauxbâtons.

— Notre seule chance, c'est de surveiller activement Antigone, Gonzague et d'Aigremont pour savoir s'ils reçoivent du courrier urgent, déclara Hector.

— Ils peuvent pourtant faire passer du courrier par d'autres élèves, contra Alexandre.

— Il faut espérer que non. Maximilien s'emploie à maintenir un tel niveau de suspicion chez les mini-mangemorts que nous avons nos chances. Ils ont de plus en plus de mal à se faire confiance les uns les autres.

— C'est une excellente chose mais on ne peut en être sûr, insista Alexandre.

— Baskere, Féris et quelques autres ont sûrement encore la confiance de ce foutu trio, renchérit Olivier.

— Nous pouvons très bien manquer le message !

— Espérons que non, murmura Hector.

— Les seules choses que nous pouvons faire, c'est surveiller activement nos trois terreurs…

— Comme si on ne le faisait pas déjà !

— Et instaurer dès demain les règles de sécurité drastiques.

— En supposant que l'attaque des Villefort n'a pas déjà eu lieu, dit Alexandre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Olivier légèrement inquiet.

— Ce Desmond Azan, il mise sur notre prudence et notre réactivité. Il l'a peut-être envoyé avec très peu d'avance. Ça se trouve, l'attaque a déjà eu lieu. Ombre et ses sbires en ont peut-être déjà été informés.

— Nous ne pouvons pas savoir. C'est tout, trancha Hector.

— Ce que je veux souligner, c'est qu'il faut les mettre en place tout de suite. Nous sommes peut-être déjà en retard ! » conclut Alexandre avec gravité.

Oo°oO

Réfectoire de Beauxbâtons

« En arrivant, j'ai demandé à la gardienne des dortoirs et au concierge d'ouvrir l'œil mais de surveiller uniquement les élèves favorables à l'ennemi, informa Delorme.

— C'est un risque de ne pas tenir à l'œil les autres, rétorqua Madame Maxime.

— C'est une situation provisoire et exceptionnelle.

— Je pense que nous avons fait le tour des sujets que nous devions traiter, conclut la directrice. Je préférerais écourter cette réunion et augmenter la sécurité d'un cran pendant les prochaines 24 heures. »

Ségur allait intervenir lorsqu'un parchemin se matérialisa devant Delorme dans une lueur violette. Le professeur de défense l'attrapa au vol, le déroula et en prit connaissance. Il pâlit et se leva aussitôt.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Ségur.

— C'est Marthe, la gardienne des dortoirs, un hibou a livré un message à Antigone, c'était il y a vingt minutes.

— Déjà mais les attaques ont eu lieu i peine quatre ou cinq heures.

— Le hibou était bien amoché. Marthe a demandé à examiner le volatile, elle soupçonne un sortilège de tire-d'aile.

— Sortilège du tire-d'aile ? demanda Ségur confus.

— Un sortilège qui permet d'aider le hibou à délivrer ce message bien plus rapidement, expliqua Volkan avec un grognement méprisant. C'est peu utilisé car l'oiseau meurt souvent à l'arrivée, question de dosage, c'est un compromis entre la rapidité et la survie de l'oiseau.

— Cruel mais très utilisé en temps de guerre avant l'utilisation du message par patronus, compléta Delorme.

— Bien et c'est ce qui a été infligé au hibou ? demanda Alba.

— Marthe l'ignore. Antigone a refusé qu'une domestique, selon ses propres termes, touche à son hibou. Elle est allée demander de l'aide à d'Aigremont et Féris pour ça. »

Oo°oO

Deuxième étage, aile nord

Maximilien arriva à la bibliothèque. Certes, elle était fermée à une heure aussi avancée mais les étudiants pouvaient déposer les livres à tout moment par une trappe, aménagée à cet effet. Le bibliothécaire manquait de confiance pour prêter ses précieux ouvrages mais avait tout fait pour en faciliter le retour.

Il rendit le grimoire de métamorphose qui avait servi pour le devoir sur les risques associés à l'animagi, ainsi que celui sur les enchantements avancés pour protéger les maisons.

Le jeune homme repassa mentalement les bois qu'il devait usiner ce soir. Du noyer et du pin sylvestre au minimum, si possible une baguette en aubépine.

Oo°oO

Réfectoire de Beauxbâtons

« Antigone sait ! s'exclama la directrice.

— Nous ne pouvons pas en être certains, objecta Ségur.

— Qui sera frappé à votre avis ? intervint le guérisseur. Il faut du spectaculaire pour atténuer la victoire des fabricants.

— Il faut que ce soit symbolique ! approuva Alba.

— Olivier Leclere est né-moldu et major de promotion des sixièmes années, suggéra la directrice.

— Il sort de convalescence, il est encore faible. Une nouvelle agression n'aurait rien de spectaculaire. Au contraire, ils passeraient pour des lâches. En plus, ça manquerait d'originalité ! objecta Delorme.

— Alors Alexandre de la Dent ou Hector Boisréal, les meneurs ? proposa Ségur.

— Ce serait plus efficace de s'en prendre au clan Villefort pour amoindrir le coup d'éclat en Espagne. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Alba.

— Anthony de Monge a déjà été agressé, commenta Delorme. Attaquer des enfants comme Eva de Villefort ou Alice Azan serait préjudiciable pour la politique de recrutement menée par d'Aigremont. Mais agresser un artisan, aussi virulent que Maximilien, ce serait parfait pour décrédibiliser la victoire de ses collègues étrangers.

Oo°oO

Deuxième étage, aile nord

Maximilien prit le second couloir, celui qui menait à sa salle d'usinage. Il sentit soudain une sensation familière, une magie qu'il pratiquait de plus en plus désormais. L'étudiant se figea. Cette magie, c'était une illusion ! Et plus précisément un sortilège de désillusion !

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette, dissimulée dans sa manche et leva le sortilège de dissimulation. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une ombre devant lui et deux à sa droite. Le jeune artisan se jeta au sol et lança un premier maléfice.

* * *

Et voici un délicieux cliffhanger !

La suite ne viendra pas avant un moment. Navré :/

Je me concentre sur le challenge d'écriture du NaNoWriMo et je n'ai pas inclus les fanfictions dedans. Je sais déjà ce que je veux mettre dans le suivant mais il sera écrit en décembre.

A bientôt


	12. Hector Boisréal

Hello !

De retour après quelques siècles d'absence. Oui je sais :/

Je vous expliquerai pourquoi après ce chapitre.

Comme vous avez dû un peu oublier les personnages entre temps voici un petit mémo :

 **Maximilien de Villefort** : le personnage principal, jeune fabricant de baguettes magiques, stratège, toujours une moralité et un humour douteux. Bref un type bien !

 **Olivier Leclere** : Meilleur ami de Maximilien, un an plus jeune. Né de parents moldus et major de sa promotion pour le plus grand malheur des Sang-Pur

 **Clémence des Blancs-Manteaux** : Meilleure amie de Maximilien. Elle appartient à un clan politique puissant. C'est aussi et surtout une brillante sorcière.

 **Hector Boisréal** : Leader du groupe auquel appartient Maximilien. C'est un politicien dans l'âme.

 **Alexandre** : Ami de Maximilien, futur auror et excellent duelliste

 **Antony de Monge** : Appartient au clan Villefort parce que sa famille est vassale des Villefort. Il n'apprécie pas Maximilien

 **Le professeur Delorme** : Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Beauxbâtons et responsable de la sécurité de l'académie.

 **Antigone Ombre** : Leader du mouvement mangemort de Beauxbâtons. Elle mène la vie dure à tout le monde avec l'aide de ses deux acolytes Gonzague et d'Aigremont

 **Kaki** : l'elfe de Maximilien qui devient son assisant pour la création des baguettes. Maximilien l'entrainent au combat en secret.

Ça devrait vous suffire pour tout comprendre ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent [ Deuxième étage, aile nord

Maximilien prit le second couloir, celui qui menait à sa salle d'usinage. Il sentit soudain une sensation familière, une magie qu'il pratiquait de plus en plus désormais. L'étudiant se figea. Cette magie, c'était une illusion ! Et plus précisément un sortilège de désillusion !

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette, dissimulée dans sa manche et leva le sortilège de dissimulation. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une ombre devant lui et deux à sa droite. Le jeune artisan se jeta au sol et lança un premier maléfice.]

Maximilien se jeta au sol et braqua sa baguette sur une armure. Celle-ci s'anima aussitôt, brandit sa lance et se rua sur son adversaire. Le jeune Villefort entendit un cri de terreur et une rafale de sorts. Quelques secondes de gagnées.

Maximilien essaya de se relever mais encaissa un sortilège de point d'acier dans le dos. Il rechuta douloureusement. Ils étaient donc plusieurs !

Toujours au sol, Villefort braqua sa baguette sur la seule source de lumière, les fenêtres. _Tenebris_ , articula-t-il dans un souffle. La lumière rassurante de la lune disparue et plongea tout le monde dans le noir. Il enchaina sur un sortilège de sa propre conception _Eruptio lux_. Les agresseurs furent aveuglés par une violente lumière. Maximilien en profita pour déployer sa legilimencie. Il étendit sa perception mentale dans tout le couloir. Deux agresseurs derrière lui, quatre devant. Autrement dit aucune chance de s'en sortir vainqueur et encore moins de fuir.

Faisant volte-face, Maximilien utilisa un _cofringo_ pour faire exploser un pan de mur afin de blesser les assaillants arrières. Il s'exposa donc aux quatre autres et ses boucliers ne purent encaisser la volée de sortilèges. Bien qu'atténués, un sort de fracturation et deux maléfices lacérations passèrent. Le jeune homme invoqua un essaim de fléchettes en argent pour riposter avec un effet de zone. Les cris de douleurs lui indiquèrent que certaines étaient atteint leurs cibles.

La douleur le rendit incapable de conjurer un nouveau bouclier et encore moins d'utiliser la legilimencie. Il se jeta contre le mur pour éviter ce qui ressemblait à un sortilège de hachoir. Maximilien lança un sortilège de feux d'artifices, très dangereux en espace confiné, mais ne put éviter une sorte de fouet enflammé et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Le professeur Delorme entra sans douceur dans les quartiers étudiants. Alarmée, la gardienne sortit de sa loge et se dirigea immédiatement vers le directeur-adjoint en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Blanc-Manteaux et Leclere s'il vous plaît, dit-il les dents serrées.

— En salle d'études n°4, indiqua-t-elle. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

— Villefort ! Duel dans les couloirs. »

La gardienne parut atterrée et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle. Delorme ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter les étudiants. Il désigna silencieusement les deux élèves et leur intima de sortir d'un mouvement de la tête. Les deux amis de Maximilien obéirent sans discuter sous le regard inquiet d'Hector Boisréal. L'enseignant ferma la porte, lança deux sorts de confidentialité et se tourna vers les deux étudiants.

« Qu'est-ce que Villefort foutait en dehors des quartiers après le couvre-feu ? »

Olivier et Clémence échangèrent des regards alarmés.

« Il avait des baguettes à terminer » admit Olivier.

C'était un demi-mensonge, ce n'était pas faux mais pas entièrement vrai. Delorme ne fut pas dupe.

« Pourquoi nous le demander à nous ? Pourquoi pas directement à Maximilien ? demanda Clémence avec nervosité.

— Parce qu' en ce moment, il est endormi sur un lit à l'infirmerie, tailladé, brûlé et épuisé magiquement. »

Les deux étudiants pâlirent violemment.

« J'ai failli oublier des sortilèges de desquamation plus ou moins bien réussis.

— Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? balbutia Clémence. A peu près ?

— Oh ça ne t'en fais pas trop. Ils ont été pris rapidement en charge. Avec la puissance des sorts employés, nous avons su tout de suite qu'il y avait une bataille au premier étage. Ils ont directement été emmenés à l'infirmerie.

— Les ? Comment ça les ? Qui sont les autres ? demanda la gardienne inquiète.

— Des étudiants qui suivent généralement Antigone Ombre. Ils y en a quatre qui sont sévèrement amochés. Deux qui souffrent de blessures et de fractures dues à des éclats de roches et les deux autres sont brûlés au troisième degré.

— Magiquement ? demanda aussitôt Olivier. Un feu ensorcelé ?

— Non heureusement pour tout le monde, il n'y a aucune blessure de ce genre. Mais les guérisons seront lentes et douloureuses. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de séquelles.

— Pouvons-nous aller le voir tout de suite ?

— Demain, contra Delorme agacé. Si le guérisseur vous laisse entrer bien entendu. Et une dernière chose. J'ai arraché la promesse à la directrice de punir tout étudiant impliqué dans un duel par une exclusion temporaire.

— Vous voulez dire, même si nous sommes attaqués ? demanda Olivier.

— Débrouillez-vous pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Commencez par respecter le couvre-feu. Vous devriez vous sentir plus concerné que quiconque dans cette école Leclere. Après tout, vous vous êtes aussi fait démolir à une heure qui soulève pas mal de questions. »

Les deux étudiants baissèrent les yeux et n'osèrent contester.

« Informez votre bande d'agitateurs de notre décision. »

Delorme les congédia et se dirigea vers la salle de l'étage supérieur. Certainement pour informer la bande d'Antigone de la même décision.

Clémence et Olivier retournèrent dans la salle d'études pour rejoindre Hector. Olivier prit soin de tisser une bulle de silence pour pouvoir discuter discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? attaqua Hector sans attendre davantage.

— Maximilien s'est fait avoir par les autres.

— Avoir ? Comment ça avoir ?

— Il est vivant, à quoi pensais-tu ? s'agaça Clémence. Enfin il est salement amoché.

— C'est exactement ce que nous voulions éviter. Et merde !

— Delorme a quand même précisé qu'il n'a rien reçu de définitif, c'est déjà ça. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

— Quels autres ? demanda aussitôt Hector.

— Il a résisté assez violemment pour envoyer quatre de ses assaillants à l'infirmerie avec lui.

— Quatre ? s'exclama Hector. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait ce niveau. Alexandre le peut certainement, toi aussi sans doute Clémence. Enfin bref. Quatre agresseurs à l'infirmerie c'est intéressant.

— Tu te fous de nous ? C'est de Maximilien dont on parle ! s'indigna Clémence.

— Mieux vaut lui qu'un Première Année né-moldu, objecta Hector.

— Mais…

— Maintenant il faut faire face aux conséquences. C'est Maximilien le premier qui te le dirait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hector se tut en attendant des objections mais Olivier et Clémence restèrent silencieux.

« On peut supposer que l'attaque prévue par le clan a effectivement eu lieu. Ils sont tombés sur Maximilien pour éviter qu'on s'en serve. D'Aigremont rééquilibre la situation mais il ne faut pas le laisser en profiter.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Avancer les plans de Maximilien… mais sans lui. »

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Antony de Monge s'apprêtait à descendre déjeuner avec sa petite amie. Mais cette fois-ci les amis de Maximilien en avaient décidé autrement. Clémence et Olivier l'avait alpagué et avait gentiment proposé à sa copine d'aller manger avec ses propres amies. Celle-ci avait rougie d'indignation, jusqu'à apprendre les événements de la nuit précédente.

Antony, Clémence et Olivier étaient descendus en avance. Ils parcoururent les couloirs très rapidement. Clémence se déplaçait, droite et fière, avec dignité et faisait honneur au clan des Blancs-Manteaux. Les deux autres étudiants, eux se déplaçaient avec paranoïa. Antony avait dissimulé sa baguette dans sa manche et sa main était posée dessus. Olivier avait une attitude faussement décontractée, les mains dans les poches. La baguette prête à être dégainée.

Finalement ils atteignirent le réfectoire sans encombre. Ils furent accueillis sombrement par le reste du groupe. Le petit déjeuner fut expédié en silence. Quand finalement, les enseignants firent leur apparition.

Sans se concerter Hector Boisréal, Alexandre de la Dent et Olivier Leclere se levèrent. Antony voulut les suivre mais il se ravisa en croisant le regard menaçant de Clémence. A cet instant, elle portait vraiment très mal son prénom. Hector s'avança pour prendre la parole, les deux autres restèrent en retrait.

« Madame la Directrice, professeurs. Bonjour.

— Jeunes gens, répondit Maxime en inclinant la tête.

— Nous avons besoin de parler d'un sujet important madame la Directrice.

— Nous pouvons convenir d'un rendez-vous si vous y tenez, proposa madame Maxime méfiante.

— Je crains que nous ayons suffisamment attendu. La sécurité est une question importante. Les récents événements ne nous permettent plus d'attendre » répliqua calmement Hector.

Maxime et Delorme se concertèrent du regard. Ils étaient dans le réfectoire, en public. Une réponse négative était impossible. Ils le savaient. Les étudiants aussi. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Deux fois en deux mois, poursuivit Hector. C'est le nombre d'attaques qui a eu lieu contre mes amis, ici-même à Beauxbâtons. Des attaques brutales, méthodiques et cruelles. Je pense que vous êtes d'accord cela doit cesser. »

Tout le réfectoire était maintenant silencieux, attendant la suite.

« Nous sommes d'accord, répondit elle sèchement.

— Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de constater une différence majeure entre les deux agressions.

— Et laquelle ? » s'impatienta Delorme.

Hector recula d'un pas et laissa la place à Olivier.

« L'attaque que j'ai subie m'a blessé si sérieusement qu'il m'a fallu près de deux mois pour me rétablir. Il semblerait que l'agression menée cette nuit contre Maximilien de Villefort soit grave mais nettement moins sérieuse. »

Des murmures traversèrent la salle. Villefort ? Agressé ?

Antigone Ombre se leva de sa table et s'approcha furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de démontrer ? Hier soir, Villefort a envoyé quatre élèves à l'infirmerie. Heureusement qu'ils se sont défendus et l'ont assommé aussi, s'exclama-t-elle dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.

— Qu'est-ce que tes chiens de garde faisaient à l'extérieur de l'internat après le couvre-feu ? riposta Hector très intéressé.

— Et qu'est-ce que Villefort faisait ? Encore un mauvais coup ? cracha-t-elle un peu déstabilisée.

— La mission qui lui a été confiée. Il fabriquait des baguettes magiques afin que notre nation puisse continuer à s'en procurer, siffla Leclere.

— Où a-t-il été retrouvé ? demanda aussitôt Hector aux enseignants.

— Juste à côté de la salle où il usine ses baguettes, reconnut Delorme.

— Donc ça ressemble bien plus à une embuscade contre Villefort, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Hector avec délectation.

— C'est impossible qu'il ait pu envoyer quatre élèves à l'infirmerie tout seul, tenta Antigone avec nettement moins d'assurance.

— Avez-vous utilisé le _Priora Incantatum_ professeur Delorme ? intervint Alexandre pour la première fois. En tant qu'ancien auror, vous suivez certainement la procédure.

— Effectivement, je l'ai fait, reconnut-il à contre-cœur. A l'exception des blessures infligées à Villefort, toutes les autres blessures proviennent de sa baguette.

— Nous pouvons donc en conclure que Maximilien s'est défendu seul contre au moins quatre agresseurs, coupa Alexandre.

— En fait, il en manque encore un. Plusieurs sortilèges n'ont pu être attribués à l'une des cinq baguettes confiquées.

— Donc Villefort n'était pas seul, trancha Antigone avec un regain d'assurance.

— Quatre contre deux ou cinq contre un, ça reste une embuscade Ombre, rétorqua Hector avec mépris. Heureusement Maximilien s'en sort plutôt bien. D'ici trois ou quatre jours, il devrait être sur pied. Une sacrée amélioration quand on se souvient de ta convalescence, n'est pas Olivier ?

— Exactement, se rappela brusquement l'intéressé.

— C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous voulons vous parler, enchaina Hector avant qu'Antigone n'ouvre sa bouche. La vraie différence entre Maximilien et Olivier, ce n'est pas la chance ou le talent. Maximilien est juste… plus entrainé à se défendre.

— Tu veux dire qu'il a appris un tas de maléfices pour taper sur tout ceux qui lui déplaise ? » minauda Antigone d'une voix nasillarde.

Les garçons se retinrent à grand peine de la gifler mais ça lui donnerait raison.

« Son clan est en guerre. Il doit apprendre à survivre, expliqua Alexandre. A vous survivre, se corrigea-t-il. Car dès qu'il sera dehors, il devra combattre. Apparemment son entrainement lui a déjà bien servi. Professeur ? Avez-vous remarqué les habits ensorcelés de Maximilien, les runes protectrices dessinées à même le corps ?

— Je dois reconnaitre que non, hésita Delorme.

— Peu importe, l'interrompit Hector. Le fait est, qu'il n'aura à subir qu'une convalescence courte. Qu'il aura certainement des chances de survivre à cette maudite guerre. »

Il se tut et dévisagea les enseignants, avant de se tourner vers les étudiants assis dans le réfectoire.

« Combien d'entre nous pourront survivre en cas d'attaques de mangemorts ? Même juste fuir pour aller chercher du renfort ? Appliquer les premier soins ? Peu je le crains.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda la directrice avec inquiétude.

— Nous avons besoin de nous entrainer à nous défendre, répondit simplement Hector.

— Vous avez déjà des cours de défense contre les arts obscurs, objecta-t-elle.

— Il semblerait que ce soit insuffisant, répondit Olivier. Les cours du professeur Delorme sont excellents. Je majore votre discipline en Sixième Année mais j'ai été incapable de me défendre correctement. Vos cours, professeur, sont encore trop théoriques. Nous avons besoin de… davantage de pratique.

— Nous avons besoin d'un club de défense » conclut Hector d'une voix ferme.

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration, puis des murmures et des exclamations fusèrent dans toute la salle. La directrice tenta sans succès de parler. Elle retenta une fois. Nouvel échec. Furieuse, elle se redressa de toute sa taille de demi-géante et rugit un magistral « Que tout le monde se taise ! » Ce qui fonctionna car le silence revint assez vite.

« Il y a déjà un club de duel à Beauxbâtons, assena Delorme.

— Exactement ! applaudit Antigone. J'en suis en plus la présidente. Venez tous vous entrainer ! Enfin pas vous trois. Vous avez été éjectés pour avoir volé des bijoux. L'enquête a été formelle, ricana-t-elle.

— Nous n'avons pas l'intention de contester tes affabulations et encore moins ton enquête bâclée. Toujours est-il que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce cas. Depuis environ deux ans, il y a pas mal de personnes qui se font fait exclure pour un tas de motifs, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres.

— Sans compter ceux qui sont refusés à l'entrée.

— Bref, nous sommes beaucoup à ne pas avoir le droit d'apprendre le duel, conclut Hector. Qui es-tu donc pour nous refuser le droit d'apprendre à survivre contre les mangemorts ?

— De toute manière, ce n'est pas si important que ça madame la Directrice, reprit Alexandre. Le club de duel enseigne le duel sportif, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose d'utile. Les saluts ridicules, le fléchissement du genou ne nous serviront pas. Voici pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un vrai club de défense.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Antigone. Nous sommes tout à fait capables de… »

Antigone s'interrompit en voyant Alexandre dégainer sa baguette magique. Il lui lança un sortilège informulé qui fit un bang sonore. Une lumière rouge, très brillante apparue au niveau du sternum de la jeune fille pour signaler l'impact.

« Tu attendais le signal de départ Ombre ? demanda-t-il calmement. Malheureusement tu es morte, comme n'importe quel duelliste sportif. »

Antigone, furibonde se tourna vers la directrice. Quand un deuxième bang sonore fit apparaitre une lumière sur son front.

« Il n'y a pas d'arbitre en combat réel Ombre ! »

La jeune fille, folle de rage, tenta de dégainer sa baguette. Alexandre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans une parole, il provoqua une légère explosion près de l'oreille d'Antigone. Celle-ci, sonnée, ne parvint pas à esquiver le maléfice du croche-pied qui la déséquilibra. Le jeune homme finit par la désarmer, il attrapa la baguette au vol et se tourna vers les enseignants.

« Le duel sportif n'est d'aucune utilité. Tout juste spectaculaire. Voyez un peu le nombre de fois où Ombre aurait dû mourir. Nous avons besoin d'un vrai club de défense. Un club qui privilégie la pratique, idéalement qui soit le prolongement de vos cours, professeur Delorme. Un club qui forge les réflexes, destiné à nous offrir une chance. Une chance que Maximilien a eu et qu'Olivier n'a hélas pas eu. »

Visiblement les professeurs hésitaient à accepter. Ils échangeaient des regards anxieux. Même si l'argumentaire d'Hector était sans faille, même si la démonstration d'Alexandre était sans équivoque. Il y avait des risques, de gros risques.

« Madame la Directrice, Professeurs. Malgré tous ses beaux discours, Boisréal ne cherche qu'une chose. Il veut recruter et entrainer son armée. Peu importe qui se trouve sur son passage. Peu importe si les idéaux sont différents. Il ne veut qu'une chose, écraser ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut du club de duel mais au moins les duels sont codifiés, encadrés et maîtrisés. Il n'y a pas d'incitation à la violence, ni de blessures. Vous pouvez être certains que ce ne sera pas le cas dans leur club d'extermination.

— Remarque pertinente. J'ai failli oublier, pour éviter les dérives et surtout pour apporter encore plus aux étudiants. Je voulais demander. Est-ce que des professeurs pourraient participer ? Je suis certain que votre expérience d'auror serait très utile professeur Delorme. »

Delorme se détendit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la directrice. Elle aussi pensait que c'était déjà beaucoup plus raisonnable.

« De même, j'estime qu'il est indispensable de connaître les premiers soins. Nous demanderons à l'infirmier de bien vouloir nous faire pratiquer les premiers sorts d'urgence. Bandage et stase notamment. »

Tout le monde savait que le médicomage se plaindrait bruyamment du travail supplémentaire mais accepterait rapidement. Par les temps qui courent, c'est même nécessaire.

« La professeure de sortilège aura sans doute beaucoup à nous apprendre. Il faudra lui demander. Enfin la métamorphose. Professeur Segur ? Le sortilège qui permet de révéler un animagus n'est même pas au programme de métamorphose. Il y a probablement un tas de transformations et d'invocations utiles et d'autres à savoir délier.

— C'est bon Boisréal. Vous avez mon autorisation, grogna la directrice. Mais vous serez surveillés de près. Faites attention, à la moindre incartade…

— De la part de qui ? Si c'est un organisateur, déjà ça n'arrivera pas, mais si c'est un participant qui s'amuse à troubler le déroulement des séances ? »

Les enseignants comprirent aussitôt l'allusion au sabotage. Delorme jeta même un regard à Ombre.

« Si ce sont les exercices ou le programme, ce sont les organisateurs, l'un d'eux devra sauter. Si c'est un agitateur, il sera exclu. Ce sera tolérance zéro. Nous sommes clairs ?

— Limpide monsieur. Vous aurez notre charte d'ici ce midi. »

Hector allait les remercier et comptait se rasseoir quand Antigone prit la parole.

« Tout est prévu à l'avance, hein sale Sang-mêlé ?

— Nous y avons réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit si c'est le sens de ta question.

— Oh la ferme, personne n'ira dans ton fichu club !

— Pourquoi mon club ? Ce serait une très mauvaise idée d'en prendre la tête, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout je quitte l'académie à la fin de l'année. Ce qui valable pour pas mal de mes amis.

— Ah ouais et quel imbécile veux-tu mettre pour diriger ton club d'assassins ?

— Voyons il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui ne cède pas facilement à l'intimidation, en cinquième ou sixième année, si possible bien déterminé, peu impliqué dans d'autres associations. En fait, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé mais je pensais proposer cette fonction à Antony de Monge ?

— Q-quoi ? balbutia l'intéressé.

— Intéressé ?

— Mais pourquoi moi ?

— Il faut absolument quelqu'un qui soit déterminé à se défendre contre les mangemorts et qui ne se laissera pas intimider par les ceux qui les soutiennent. Tu sembles assez bien correspondre au profil. »

Les professeurs étaient alarmés. Antony s'était calmé depuis quelques temps mais il avait le sang chaud et répondait aux provocations. Antigone semblait réfléchir à plein régime. Un club de défense aux mains des Villefort pour trois ans mais qui serait tenu par quelqu'un qu'on pouvait faire craquer. Hector était anxieux, il fallait que de Monge accepte et vite, avant que d'Aigremont ne s'en mêle et ne sabote tous leurs efforts. Et bien sûr, tous les étudiants du réfectoire retenaient leur souffle. Qui allait gagner le bras de fer du jour ?

Antony de Monge se tenait raide, dansant sur ses pieds. L'offre était alléchante mais avait-il les capacités ? Serait-il capable de surmonter les provocations ? Accepter, c'était devenir une pièce importante de l'échiquier de Beauxbâtons. Chaque erreur serait grave. Comment réagirait sa copine ? Et pire, le clan ? Celui-ci avait explicitement ordonné de se tenir tranquille. Ne pas faire de vagues. Accepter, c'était leur désobéir. Mais le clan n'avait aucune idée du climat de Beauxbâtons. Il n'avait aucune idée de la pression exercée à l'intérieur de l'académie qui se voulait pourtant neutre. Refuser, c'était les laisser triompher. Accepter, c'était protéger. Protéger ses amis, sa copine, ainsi qu'Eva et Alice et même ce foutu Maximilien. Non personne ne devait se retrouver à l'infirmerie de la sorte. Il fallait accepter !

« Ça marche Boisréal, claironna Antony. Je prends la tête de ce club de défense. »

Le visage d'Hector s'illumina d'un grand sourire de joie et de soulagement.

« Excellent ! »

Clémence se leva aux côtés d'Antony et se mit à applaudir. Alexandre, Hector et Olivier l'accompagnèrent. De nombreux étudiants de la salle se levèrent à leur tour. Ce fut bientôt une ovation qui accompagna la fondation de ce nouveau club.

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrir sur trois retardataires. Richard d'Aigremont et Arthur de Gonzague entrèrent avec des démarches d'ivrognes, soutenus par un Guillaume Fabre très satisfait. Quelques Septième Année identifièrent sans difficultés les symptômes. La démarche, l'attitude, le regard vide. Tout indiquait des sortilèges de confusion. La présence de Fabre à leurs côtés était aussi révélatrice. Après tout d'Aigremont et Gonzague détestait Fabre qui le leur rendait bien.

Antigone lança un regard noir à Hector. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi d'Aigremont, son cher négociateur était absent. Il avait été sciemment écarté et retenu ailleurs.

C'est à ce moment que les hiboux firent leurs apparitions. Comme tous les matins ils délivraient le courrier et les journaux. Hector se précipita sur la chouette hulotte qui lui apportait le quotidien _L'actualité magique_. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher loin. Les Villefort et les artisans étrangers étaient à la une : **Les fabricants de baguettes magiques mettent l'Espagne à genoux !**

Hector parcourut l'article en diagonale. Le ton de l'article mettait volontairement en avant le spectaculaire et la férocité des fabricants. Une excellente chose, pensa le jeune homme avec un sourire dur. Ils avaient gagné des alliés de poids. Les enlèvements coordonnés n'étaient pas sans rappeler les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais contre lui cette fois-ci. Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir vanter les capacités des artisans. Uniquement parce que Maximilien avait prouvé qu'ils étaient loin d'être infaillibles.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Clémence qui parlait avec Eva de Villefort. Hector demanda à Antony de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers une table de Quatrième Année. Hector s'arrêta devant une petite rouquine.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons te parler en privé Alice ?

— Heu c'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle un peu intimidée.

— A propos de ton clan… et de Maximilien.

— Maintenant ?

— Si possible oui. »

Alice Azan se leva en soupirant, saisit sac et trébucha sur sa chaise. Hector la rattrapa de justesse et la remit d'aplomb.

« Elles te tombent toutes dans les bras » ricana de Monge.

Ils sourirent en entendant le grognement mi-agacé, mi-menaçant de l'adolescente. Ils rejoignirent à l'extérieur Clémence qui tentait de raisonner Eva de Villefort.

« Ah vous voilà vous deux ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Hector l'ignora et tenta d'ouvrir une salle de classe. La première était verrouillée. La suivante était ouverte. Il rentra sans hésiter, suivi par les quatre autres. Clémence tissa aussitôt des enchantements pour préserver la confidentialité de leur conversation. Hector s'installa en tailleur sur une table et creva l'abcès.

« Je t'écoute Eva.

— Depuis quand tu te sers des blessures de tes amis pour entretenir ta guerre et servir ton ambition ? En plus c'est mon cousin !

— Donc si ce n'était pas Maximilien, ça passerait mieux ? ricana Hector. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est moralement pas très propre.

— Ça on peut le dire !

— C'est une idée de Maximilien à la base, expliqua Clémence avec désapprobation.

— Tu veux nous faire croire qu'il a accepté de se faire démolir pour justifier la création de votre armée ? demanda Antony incrédule.

— Pas exactement. Mais c'était son plan d'utiliser la prochaine agression violente pour appuyer la demande. Et mauvaise surprise, c'est tombé sur lui.

— Vous avez quand même maintenant cet ignoble plan ?

— Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait retarder sa guérison.

— Mais quand même ?

— Mais quoi ? Imagine la réaction de Maximilien si au réveil, il comprend qu'on a pas appliqué son plan juste parce que c'était lui ? Vous le connaissez encore mieux que moi. Vous pensez qu'il sera ravi ? Il n'a pas ce genre d'ego.

— Bon au moins, vous avez réussi. On a marqué des points contre les mangemorts avec votre idée de club.

— C'est justement pour ça que je voulais vous voir tous les trois. Vous devez vous sortir cette idée de la tête. Nous avons limité la casse, tout au plus, mais il n'y a pas eu de victoire aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous avez lu les nouvelles internationales aujourd'hui ?

— Hector leur montra l'opération des artisans.

— Votre clan a essayé de nous faire comprendre subtilement qu'il allait frapper un gros coup. Or nous n'avons pas été assez réactif.

— Parce que tu t'y attendais. Je… Vous saviez ? s'écria Eva.

— Ils nous ont prévenu quelques heures d'avance. Je suis navré. On s'est fait avoir. Antigone a été mieux informée avant nous. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'en ai pris à Maximilien. Pour nous empêcher de glorifier les fabricants. J'avoue que je comptais aussi sur la victoire de votre clan. Maintenant comment avoir l'air crédible sur ce sujet. Ils vont nous ressortir à chaque fois la façon dont Maximilien s'est fait écrasé.

— Du coup, une pâle victoire avec le club alors qu'on en espérait deux. La première avec les collègues de Max et la seconde avec le club, expliqua Clémence.

— Mais est-ce que c'est si grave ? Après tout Maximilien s'est bien battu. Tu as justement dit qu'il avait le niveau. Il en a envoyé quatre à l'infirmerie.

— Les deux Septième Année échangèrent un regard gêné.

— Nous ne nous sommes pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Maximilien a réussi à les battre, expliqua Clémence.

— Là il faut avouer que je ne comprends plus rien, s'exclama Antony agacé.

— On pense, mais on ne peut pas le savoir, hein ? On pense que Maximilien les a battus et ne s'est pas trop fait blesser uniquement parce qu'il a riposté de façon disproportionnée.

— Ça ne correspond pas du tout au caractère de Max, objecta Eva.

— Il a dû comprendre tout de suite que c'était une embuscade et que le duel était complétement déséquilibré. Il aurait dû terminer comme Olivier Leclere.

— Et ?

— A sa place j'aurais utilisé de la magie très puissante. Plus pour faire sonner les alarmes du palais que pour vaincre les agresseurs. On pense qu'il a tout fait pour appeler au secours, surprendre ses adversaires et mettre fin au combat le plus tôt possible.

— C'est beaucoup plus crédible, précisa Clémence.

— Mais on ne peut pas savoir. Maximilien pourra nous le dire à son réveil, termina Hector.

— Donc vous avez menti aux professeurs ? Vous avez bien dit qu'il les a démontés parce qu'il avait de l'entrainement. Mais en faite vous les avez bernés ?

— Oui et non. Ils doivent se douter que c'est faux. Mais tout comme nous, ils ne peuvent rien prouver. Ils auraient certainement pu dire que nous n'en savions rien, que nous interprétions. Sauf qu'en fin de compte, ils n'allaient pas reconnaitre qu'ils en savent aussi peu que nous.

— Et où est le problème ?

— Nous avons fait croire que Maximilien est un excellent duelliste. L'existence et la crédibilité de ce club repose sur l'affirmation que Maximilien est suffisamment entrainé.

— Et ?

— Si d'ici trois jours, quatre maximum, Maximilien n'est pas debout, nous aurons perdu toute crédibilité. D'Aigremont s'en donnera à cœur joie et nous démolira. Personne n'aura vraiment confiance en ce club, en nous et nos capacités.

— Sans blague et vous ne pouviez pas faire mieux ? s'exclama Antony. Maximilien en a jeté quatre au sol !

— Tu connais d'Aigremont ?

— Ouaip !

— Bon alors ça répond à ta question. C'était prendre la main ou le laisser réinterpréter la situation.

— Et comment on peut être sûr qu'il sera debout dans trois jours ? Il a quoi exactement ?

— Blessures, brûlures, épuisement magique.

— La totale !

— Exact.

— Et on ne peut rien faire ?

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi nous faire venir ? demanda Alice. J'ai abandonné la moitié de mon petit-dej, s'indigna-t-elle.

— Parce que vous êtes tous les trois représentants du clan Villefort.

— Et alors ?

— Vous êtes des cibles. Il y a déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. On ne peut pas se permettre que l'un d'entre vous se fasse attaquer. Vous allez chacun avoir une garde rapprochée en permanence.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama Eva.

— J'ai l'air si comique que ça ?

— C'est non négociable. Votre clan fait de la résistance active. Maximilien c'est déjà dur à encaisser. Il sera le seul à se faire avoir.

— Mais je veux avoir la paix, commença Eva. Il n'est pas question de…

— J'accepte, trancha Antony. Eva et Alice doivent être protégées en priorité. Et si vous n'êtes pas contentes vous pourrez toujours envoyer des hiboux à vos familles respectives pour plaindre. »

Les deux adolescentes fusillèrent Antony du regard mais hochèrent la tête à contrecœur.

« Merci c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite, murmura Clémence.

— Eva peux-tu appeler l'elfe de Maximilien s'il te plait, demanda Hector. La magie elfique est liée à la famille de ses maîtres mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. Et je ne suis pas un Villefort.

— Kaki nous avons besoin de toi » appela Eva.

Le jeune elfe des Villefort apparut dans un claquement sec. Il dévisagea rapidement les cinq étudiants qui l'intimidait.

« Mademoiselle Eva, dit-il en s'inclinant. Jeunes gens.

— Kaki, je suis un ami de ton maître Maximilien. Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— La magie du jeune maître indique qu'il dort.

— Ton maître se repose parce qu'il a été blessé. »

Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux de la créature. L'elfe se reprit bien vite.

« Quelles sont tes missions lorsque tu ne travailles pas avec Maximilien sur ses baguettes ? interrogea Hector.

— Kaki n'a pas le droit de révéler les secrets de son maître à un sorcier extérieur. Même si ce sorcier dit être ami avec son maître.

— Kaki, c'est moi qui te le demande, intervint Eva.

— Si mademoiselle Eva le demande. Kaki doit préparer les ingrédients et les outils. Si Kaki n'a plus rien à faire au palais, Kaki doit retourner aider les autres elfes au manoir familial.

— Donc si mademoiselle Eva te donne une nouvelle mission ici. Tu devras l'effectuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'elfe se tordit les mains. Apparemment c'était une zone un peu floue.

« Si je demande quelque chose Kaki. Le feras-tu ? Si cela n'est pas contraire aux ordres de Maximilien. »

L'elfe hocha la tête.

« Es-tu capable d'utiliser la magie familiale pour surveiller en permanence Eva et assurer sa sécurité ? »

Kaki hocha vigoureusement. Son regard s'éclaira. C'était une mission possible.

« Es-tu capable de surveiller aussi deux membres du clan Villefort ? Même s'ils n'en portent pas le nom ? Antony de Monge et Alice Azan ? »

L'elfe hésita. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« C'est possible ? demanda Eva.

— C'est moins faisable, répondit la petite créature. La magie est plus… plus distante.

— Mais tu pourrais le faire en t'entrainant ?

— Kaki peut le faire, affirma-t-il fièrement.

— Bien si Eva, Alice ou Antony se fait attaquer, tu les emmènes dans le bureau du professeur Delorme. Est-ce que tu sais où c'est ? demanda Hector.

— Kaki ne reçoit d'ordre que des Villefort » murmura l'elfe.

Eva s'agenouilla auprès du petit elfe.

« C'est moi qui te le demande » indiqua-t-elle.

L'elfe se détendit et accepta.

« Et ce n'est qu'un détail mais tu te contentes de les emmener. Tu n'attaques les élèves qui menacent tes protégés. »

Un nouvel éclat passa dans le regard de l'elfe. Il comprit aussitôt. Le jeune homme savait que Maximilien l'entrainait au combat. L'elfe hocha la tête de façon imperceptible.

Kaki fut congédié par les étudiants et quitta la pièce en transplanant. Hector expliqua aux trois adolescents qu'ils allaient mettre en place une surveillance plus visible. Moins performante mais plus dissuasive avec d'autres étudiants. Une seconde garde qui fut acceptée à contre-cœur.

* * *

Rassurez-vous, pas d'odieux cliffanger pour cette fois-ci.

Je me suis fait rare sur cette fic car je me consacrais à un autre projet. Grâce au challenge d'écriture du NaNoWriMo j'ai écrit… un roman policier. Et je viens de commencer à le mettre en ligne.

Si vous aimez les personnages tordus en tout genre, vous serez servis ^^

Synopsis : _La prestigieuse école privée de Rochefer connait une série d'agressions. Pour identifier le coupable et étouffer le scandale, la directrice fait appelle à un ancien élève devenu détective mais celui-ci est aussi peu coopératif que les suspects !_

Comme c'est une histoire originale, elle est publiée sur fictionpress. Vous pouvez passer par mon profil pour y accéder.


End file.
